Ghost of the Forest
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura is blind and raised by a panther, but eventually gains the gift of sight, Uchiha Massacre with a twist, Mikoto survives the attack, Itachi isn't the culprit, Shisui lives in this story and Naruto was adopted into the family but keeps the last name Uzumaki, and the Sand Shinobi have doubts early in the game about their coup not the usual Naruto esque story
1. Prologue

Twelve years ago in a small run down village a couple had a child, she had bright pink hair and bore her mothers features well, the only downside was that her supposed to be vibrant viridian orbs were dull and faded signaling blindness.

A defect they hadn't counted on, they tried they really did to care for their daughter but in the end they threw her away, left her deep in the forest near the Land of Waves, without ever giving the blind girl a name.

Until by chance a panther, white and majestic with emerald eyes intelligent with the gift of speech, came along and found this two month baby girl, with a disability, he took her in, claiming this human child as his own.

Named her Sakura for her bright fuscia locks and guessing her age in the springtime gave her the last name Haruno, his own name Hyo, he was the master of the forest, moving like a ghost through the tree's unseen but not forgotten and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been five years since he'd taken the tiny human child in and claimed her as his own to raise and care for like a newborn panther cub "Come along my little Sakura" Hyo rumbled with a purr calling out to the blind child.

She stood on carefully and stumbled towards the direction his voice had come "Hyo-kun, Hyo-kun" little five year old Sakura laughed ramming into his front and wrapping her short arms around his neck, fingers curling deep into his snow colored fur.

His viridian orbs softened and he let out a deeper purr as she clung to him tightly "Time for lessons, feel the earth my child, sink into your conscious, sense the chakra that comes from all around us" the panther instructed.

Use to these little lessons to get a better awareness of her surroundings so that she wasn't useless in a fight, Sakura closed her eyes, digging her bare toes deep into the dirt, feeling it shifting and as commanded spread out her senses.

Feeling the chakra in the tree's and plants all around them "I did it Yay" the little pinkette exclaimed exuberantly running to and fro around the clearing they were in, weaving around tree's as if it were second nature to her.

Before inevitably she crashed into her protector "You did well, now for food, hunting it is essential to our very core that we hunt after all my little one, now get onto my back and we'll go to the river for fish this time" Hyo ordered gently.

The girl didn't hesitate in scrambling to sit on his massive back, "Say Hyo-kun do you think I'll ever be as good at hunting all this as you" Sakura chattered quietly feeling all around them, until she stretched her senses to far and lost all feeling of her surroundings.

It was the only downside "Of course, with enough practice little one, you'll become just like our namesake a ghost of the forest and be able to hunt and defend yourself efficiently, though something will have to be done soon to get you clothes" he rumbled.

Feeling the vibrations of the purr, Sakura shuddered all the way to her core, it was true, she was indecent for a child of man, not clothed in the least "Isn't there a way to make clothes out here in the forest" the fuscia haired child asked.

Knowing very well that it might not happen "There is but you are in no condition to make such things do to your condition little one" Hyo reminded, he was the only one she depended upon to teach her the things she needed.

"Cause of my disability you mean, I just don't get it, why did I have to be born blind, why did my real parents abandon me, was I that difficult to manage" Sakura sulked atop Hyo's back wishing that she could find them and ask why they'd left her to rot in a forest.

Hyo shook his head with a quiet snort "We will soon turn that disability of yours into the greatest asset you possess, for who else will be able to feel the earth as you do, sense your surroundings without seeing, patience little one and you will be worthy soon enough" the white panther said wisely.

"I know, I know because without his senses a panther is useless, without his claws he can not defend himself" the pinkette recited from heart, not sure how the second part was going to help her because she didn't have claws.

Earning a loud purr "Very good we are here, now spread out your senses as I've taught you, feel the chakra in the fish, know where they will swim to instinctively and take your first catch" Hyo instructed once more.

Determined to raise her in his ways "And use my ears, for with one of the my main senses cut off the others will be stronger" Sakura finished before he could, sliding down his side to land with a thump on the ground.

Carefully inching her way towards the stream feeling out her surroundings, hearing the rushing of water in her ears, then entered the stream, water rushed over her, she breathed deep, focusing her senses on finding a fish.

It was hard, she had to sharper her developing senses even more to sense the fish and soon tiny none human chakra flickered in her senses, swimming all around her about four or five, she dipped her hands into the stream.

Once she got a lock on one waited patiently, patience was a virtue Hyo always said, holding perfectly still ready to pounce much like her companion was fond of doing on unsuspecting forest animals, the fish swam straight into her hands.

To which she clenched them catching her first fish "Good, you've been paying attention to my lessons of being as still as the water, back to our cave" the panther commanded as she held tightly to her fish and padded from the stream and climbed atop his back once more.

"Just how exactly will I cook this, Hyo-kun isn't there a village nearby, I'd really like something to wear" the fuscia haired child pouted wincing as the fishes spine cut into her hand, while simultaneously trying to hold onto her friend.

Who considered her request "Perhaps I could go down at night, while you rest and find things that will be useful for your development" Hyo offered, he felt more than saw her bounce on his back in excitement as he relented.

"And that's one of the reasons I love you so much Hyo-kun, ow this fish's spine is really trying to cut through my" Sakura scowled at her fish and as they were nearing a tree, swung out and smacked the fish harshly on a tree, killing it.

Hyo nodded in acceptance, he would have done the same thing to prevent anymore injuries to himself as well and soon enough they were back to their cave, they moved regularly around the forest since he was the master of the forest and no other panthers dared approach.

Not with his young one so near, they'd learned how dangerous he could be if they threatened his human child, turns out they didn't have to worry about entering a human village, because upon entering their cave.

They found it being occupied by a woman "Who are you and why are you in our cave" the snow white panther with bright jade eyes growled threateningly while Sakura ducked her head low and flattened herself out on his back to hide from sight.

"Oh go..good heavens you gave me a fright you did, I'm sorry I didn't realize this cave was occupied, I'll just go no….what an adorable little girl" the woman with ebony hair and obsidian orbs noticed the five year old Sakura on the back of the panther.

Sakura gripped tighter to her savior and protector "Leave now, the cub is mine to raise, protect and teach" Hyo growled, rising to his full height, which nearly towered over the young woman in their midst.

Who raised her hands in surrender "I mean no harm, my name is Mikoto Uchiha and that girl will freeze to death if we don't get her some clothes" Mikoto introduced herself, she'd been on a mission to find some herbs and had found this cave.

But finding a panther and a child was a rarity "Clothes, Hyo-kun is she offering to give me some clothes" the pinkette piped in, in a small voice, hesitant, but hopeful and Hyo knew he was doomed as Mikoto's onyx eyes lit up.

"Why yes I am and a great many other things, I see you two are close and I really mean no harm, really, let me help in a way only a mother can" the jet black haired woman offered as the young girl raised her head.

Allowing her to see why a panther might take an interest in a tiny human child, the girl was blind, probably had been since she'd been born "Could you teach me how to sew and cook as well, so that I might be able to fend for myself if Hyo-kun is out hunting" Sakura inquired politely.

Manners not what one would expect from a naked five year old child being raised by a panther of all creatures "Easily done, so long as Hyo-san doesn't mind" Mikoto directed her obsidian irises onto said intelligent creature.

Who tilted his head to the side in consideration "Is this what you want Sakura my little cub" he knew there was no telling her no especially as his little human cub nodded her head as eagerly as a little five year old could.

So it went, Mikoto stayed there for two months, after sending a message to her family in the village she'd come from to teach young Sakura anything she requested, taught her how to pick herbs for seasoning or healing.

To sew rabbit, deer or bear skins together for outfits, with careful motions, directing the young girls hands in the proper way to learn and get the best out of it to remember for future years, cooking was easily taught.

How to build a fight, general defense lessons in the human way and she even went so far as to gift the young child with a variety of weapons to fight with so that it would be easier to hunt, all the while Hyo taught her how to use her senses to see without seeing.

Before they knew it Mikoto's two months were up "Do you have to go Mikoto-chan" Sakura looked as if her heart was already broken as the woman packed up her limited belongings and the various herbs she'd picked throughout the two months she'd been there.

"I'm sorry dear, but if I can I promise to come visit, you and Hyo-san both Sakura-chan" Mikoto patted the five year old girl on the head gently, gifted her with one last thing, her very own sewing kit and then was gone.

Sakura sulked for a little while moving about her and her companions cave "Fret not Sakura, she will return" Hyo rumbled from his corner letting out deep soothing purrs for his little cub as she wandered near him and flopped against his side to cuddle into his thick warm fur.

Just glad that she was actually wearing warm clothing and soon the comfort of those purrs and the warmth of the cave due to the fire that she'd learned how to start up lulled her into a deep sleep and Hyo didn't dare waken her as he to rested his eyes before dozing off for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

By the time Sakura was six and a half, with many more visits from Mikoto, who always came alone, she had grasped the concept of relying on only four of her main senses, touch, taste, smell and hearing, to which Hyo moved on to other lessons.

"Time to learn how to hunt like a panther, ready your kunai cub, you'll take down your first deer tonight and I'll carry it to the cave for us" Hyo said that morning after a breakfast of chopped up fish and vegetables.

From the vegetable garden growing right outside their cave thanks to Mikoto, bless that woman and never once had she tried to take off with his cub "About time Hyo-kun, though I understand one must have patience" Sakura huffed.

Grabbing one of her newest kunai gifted to her by Mikoto and wearing one of her outfits that she'd created, it had sleeves, with thick black fur, from a black bear and the dress went down to her calves, followed by calf length fur boots that kept her warm all over.

And gloves that went to her wrists, though she hardly wore those unless absolutely necessary "Indeed little one, come we prowl, spread out your senses, fill your nose with the smells all around us, you know what a deer smells like" the white panther instructed.

Sakura took a deep breath inhaling the smells of the forest, hearing the rushing of water nearby, the sounds of birds chirping over head, spread out her senses, feeling out her surroundings and got a lock on a pack of deer "This way Hyo-kun" the pinkette exclaimed.

With that they were both slinking through the forest using the foliage to their advantage to better blend in, moving with barely a sound, no hesitance in their gait as they circled around the deer for the best vantage point.

"It's all on you my child, you can not rely on me always to secure food and water for you" Hyo shook his head when she tilted her head in his direction, her shoulders slumped for only a second until they rose.

Once more they circled around the clearing the deer were gathered in and got as close as they dared without a sound or a breath passing between them, their steps quiet, stalking their prey "Here Hyo-kun" Sakura lowered her voice to the lowest it could go.

So that only he could hear, and the deer's sensitive ears wouldn't, Hyo considered the position, before nodding "Well done, now pick your target and launch yourself, don't hesitate" he rumbled quietly using the same quietness she had.

How he longed to see her eyes brighten with excitement, but they remained as dull as ever, though as he'd promised they'd turned her greatest weakness into her best asset, no one would suspect a human child slinking around undetected in the wilds after all.

"Right here I go Hyo-kun" the fuscia haired girl inhaled quietly, gripped her kunai tightly, flooded her legs with chakra, exhaled and lunged right at the deer closest to her, without an ounce of hesitation plunged her kunai deep into it's neck.

An instant kill, a small mercy that she could provide, not fond of playing with her prey like her protector was, the other deer scattered, running for the forest away from her and the panther that stalked them without them ever realizing it.

Upon seeing how quickly she'd managed to take down her prey, he padded forward, the ground rumbled beneath his massive frame, letting her feel him, using the vibrations in the ground, another perk of relying on the sense of touch.

"Very well done child you've completed a right of passage that cubs of two years could complete, let us take your kill back to the cave, skin him, cook him however you wish" Hyo purred loudly praising her in a way only his kind could.

She let out a shuddering breath pulled her kunai free of the deer's neck, used the grass to wipe it free of blood and stuffed it into her fur boot "Only cause I wouldn't have been able to do it at that age" Sakura grinned proud of herself.

Hyo threw the deer carcass onto his back and with that they hurried quietly back to their cave, the deer was skinned, a pot of water was collected, courtesy of Mikoto of course and set to boil over the fire, strips of meat were seasoned and set out to dry for jerky.

While some of it was chopped up with vegetables for a stew, and Hyo got the rest, he picked it clean, before the bones were washed in a stream while Sakura's stew which would be considered both lunch and dinner for her boiled.

"You know, I'm surprised Mikoto-san hasn't told anyone about your presence, it really is odd" the white panther peered around cautiously, it was in his nature, lest he be snuck up on and the end result would be awful.

Sakura tilted her head to the side like he was fond of doing in consideration "Maybe she knows that if she tells, that you'll move us and she'll never find us again, we have been at that cave for a couple years now" the pinkette explained.

A sound reasoning and good deduction skills just as he'd taught her as she finished washing the bones that she'd taken from the deer, which had been thrown out and far away from their cave for other hungry forest animals.

He couldn't argue with that logic "Exactly, you've learned well my little cub and soon you'll take over the moniker ghost of the forest from me" Hyo chuckled/purred actually, nudging her along back to their cave so that her food didn't boil over.

They returned just in time actually and the young six and a half year old girl lunged forward tugging on her hand sewn gloves to grip the handle of her pot and remove it from the fire, before taking up a wooden bowl, spoon and ladle to get her some of it.

It tasted better than she could imagine "Mm the broth Mikoto-chan taught me how to make with the herbs is just delicious Hyo-kun and the venison is so tender and tasty along with the vegetables" Sakura hummed in delight enjoying her meal.

Before she knew it the entire bowl was empty so she did what she rarely did, got seconds and the second bowl was even better than the first, once she was done, Sakura cleaned up, went to the stream that passed a half a mile away from their cave, Hyo on her heels, washed in the stream.

Dressed in another outfit that was hand sewn and returned to the clearing their cave was in to practice her throwing skills, so that someday she wouldn't have to throw herself at a prey recklessly if it turned out to be to big for her to handle.

There were three targets in three different directions "Practicing I see" speaking of the woman, Mikoto had decided to make a trip to see her again, Sakura lowered her hand which held three shuriken in it, before lunging at the woman.

"Mikoto-chan your here, your here, guess what, Hyo-kun finally let me take down a prey all by myself, I took down my first deer today and cooked him for lunch and dinner, there's plenty if you want some" the little pinkette chattered excitedly.

Hugging the woman tight having felt where she was and sensed her chakra "Looks like your senses are developing rather quickly now, now that you know how to feel out your surroundings and rely on other senses to help you get by" the ebony haired woman stated.

Returning the young girl's hug with equal intensity "Indeed and soon she'll be sneaking through this forest to the point where not even I might be able to sense her" the white panther drew her gaze onto himself, not wanting to be forgotten about.

Which was impossible, there was no way she could ever ignore or forget his presence there as she spent time with the girl he'd claimed as his, that's why she'd never suggested or offered to take in the girl herself, because the panther was possessive.

Plus she saw the advantage of having the panther teaching the young girl how to rely on her four remaining senses "Perhaps I could teach Sakura-chan how to suppress her chakra, become a ninja as well" Mikoto offered.

The panther considered the offer "Oh please Hyo-kun can Mikoto-chan teach me ninja stuff, that way I'd better be able to hunt or defend myself if you are out and can't get to me in time" Sakura swung around in the direction of her ever present companion.

And gave him the biggest pout she could manage, Mikoto giggled quietly, apparently not even a panther was immune to the charms of a child pouting at them as he simply dipped his head in agreement "If that is what you wish Sakura" Hyo agreed.

Little Sakura Haruno let out a quiet squeal, hugging Mikoto again before being directed into her first training session in all things ninja, first came history, math equations were drawn in the dirt, genjutsu, a definition of chakra.

Mikoto stayed there for three weeks that time, before heading back to the village "See you again soon Sakura-chan" the ebony haired woman waved the following morning after breakfast, courtesy of Hyo that time.

"Absolutely and thank you for the scrolls to seal things in and all the lessons" the fuscia haired girl chattered following the woman for a ways until coming to a stop at the treeline, rule number 3, never leave the forest without Hyo as it was to dangerous.

Her only human friend understood this and watched with ebony orbs as the young child being raised by a panther ran back to her cave as odd as it was, Sakura really adored the outdoors, that's why she never told her husband or her children where she went for weeks or months at a time.

Because as sure as her name was Mikoto, the minute she let slip that there was an orphan girl just a days walk from the village, being raised by a dangerous intelligent animal a panther, Hyo would be hunted down and Sakura would be forced into the village and into an orphanage.

The girl would never be happy unless she was living outside or around Hyo, Mikoto smiled at that and wondered if Sakura had returned to the panther already, of course she had "Come child, it's time for stealth lessons" the white panther rose from where he rested.

And the two of them spent the rest of the day sneaking through the forest, her trying to sneak up on him and him teaching her the proper way to be stealthy, stealth was a very important skill to have as both a shinobi and a panther, so it was a win/win situation for him.

In the end after hunting down a few rabbits they returned to their cave for dinner, ate, washed up and finally curled around each other to get some sleep for whatever the next day would bring them, which would no doubt be an adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

When Sakura was eight, Hyo was enticed by the most tantalizing scent to ever grace his nose "I'll be back soon" was all Hyo said leaving his cub to fend for herself for a few days as he followed the scent all the way to another panther.

A female in heat, pitch black with blue eyes "Oh I didn't think there were any males in the area" she purred with a seductive lilt to her tone, she was just as intelligent as he with the gift of speech, which made this female jaguar all the more enticing to him.

"You came into my territory, I am the master of this forest Hyo, where no other jaguar dare to tread, state your name" the snow white panther with jade orbs prowled/stalked around the female and she watched his every move.

With a gleam of interest in her blue eyes "Kajiya of the North Hyo-sama, I've heard whispers from other jaguar, is it true you raised a human" Kajiya turned in a circling keeping her eye on the male that was the most beautiful male she'd ever seen.

He dipped his head in acknowledgment "Indeed, she is eight now, her name Sakura Haruno, is this a problem for you, as I intend to mate you, bring you back to the cave and never let you go" Hyo announced his intentions to the female.

Still circling her waiting for permission, no other male would dare attempt to approach not with him around and she proved to be desperate "Anything and I'm yours Hyo-sama, I will treat her as my own and any future cubs we have will be her siblings" the pitch black panther purred.

Upon receiving permission Hyo pounced and like promised spent the next few days mating the female jaguar until her scent was ripe with child signaling he'd done good and impregnated her "Come we return I cannot leave Sakura alone much longer" the snow white panther ordered.

"Of course Hyo-kun and soon we will give her cubs to play with and teach, what do you think she'll think of me when I appear before her eyes" Kajiya was concerned that the young girl her mate raised and protected wouldn't like her.

The question was considered "It is of no consequence, she'll be happy that I'm happy and I wouldn't worry, she cannot see, my cub is blind, has been since birth" Hyo explained, that was the main reason he'd taken her in.

A day later they were returned to the cave and found her cooking a late lunch "Hyo-k…who's that with you, why does she have underdeveloped chakra in her womb" Sakura stood and turned in their direction feeling the vibrations in the earth.

Letting her know that it wasn't just Hyo returning "Sakura this is Kajiya, I've taken her as my mate, we will have cubs together" the snow colored panther spoke in his familiar rumble, jade irises focused on his human cub.

Sakura walked forward caution in her step, silent not even a whisper of sound until she was stood before Kajiya, her hands reached out, curling her fingers carefully into inky black fur "Welcome Kajiya-chan, I accept you as Hyo-kun's mate, he's happy I can tell" the pinkette hummed softly.

Emulating Hyo's familiar purr which vibrated all the way to the female panther's core relaxing her "Thank you, you are truly kind Sakura and I promise to treat you as my own" she purred butting her head gently into the young girls stomach.

Kajiya settled in quite nicely after that and three months later gave birth to two cubs that were named Tora and Yasei, Tora the male cub was pitch black with emerald eyes, while Yasei, the female cub was snow white with blue eyes.

It was around that time Mikoto decided to visit again and got the biggest surprise of her life "Good heavens looks like someone's been a busy beaver huh Sakura-chan" Mikoto eyed the two newborn cubs, only a day old actually, the female jaguar, who lounged against Hyo and then Sakura.

Who was on the other side of the cave, which had been deemed as hers complete with curtain that was drawn back "Mhm bout three months ago Hyo-kun went off and brought back Kajiya-chan, Tora is the one that's black, Yasei is white" Sakura chattered quietly.

Coming forward to hug the woman who'd helped her quite a lot over the last few years "Mikoto-san isn't a threat to you, myself or our cubs Kajiya" Hyo rumbled out a soothing purr relaxing all the occupants of the cave.

Despite being mostly solitary creatures, everything about the situation was odd, who ever heard of a human girl being taken in by a panther, so Mikoto didn't dare comment on the fact that usually female panthers don't stay with their partners after conception.

"Of course Hyo-kun" Kajiya nodded before picking up Yasei, who'd wiggled away from her and placing her back with her brother, who was several hours older than her, licked their fur to clean them before settling into a comfortable silence.

That Mikoto was hesitant to break "Let's go Mikoto-chan, I wanted to show you how good I've gotten at my throwing skills" the pinkette gently tugged her only human friend out the cave entrance walking forward silently.

Barely even making the ground vibrate with her light weight "Try not to cause her to much trouble Sakura" the snow white male panther rumbled, knowing how mischievous and sneaky his human cub could be nowadays.

"Usually you keep most humans and other males away from this area what are you thinking Hyo, what happens if that woman snatches her from us" the jet black female jaguar inquired, but received no answer, her mate had faith in the human woman it seemed.

And so she placed her own faith in the woman that Sakura wouldn't end up being taken from them as the two females vanished outside and disappeared in the direction of the usual training area "Alright Sakura-chan show me if you've improved I'll teach you a trick" the ebony haired woman offered.

It was all the eight year old girl needed to hear as she took hold of four shuriken, there being one more target than usual, sharpened her senses took aim and loosed her shuriken, four thunks and the rattling of the targets sounded in her sensitive ears signaling all four had found their marks.

With a tug of the ninja wire attached to the weapons, all four shuriken were being stowed away in their pouch more "Did I do good enough to learn a trick Mikoto-chan" Sakura asked hopefully in the woman's direction.

"Oh absolutely Sakura-chan, I get the feeling that your chakra control will be unbelievable, so I want you to stand in front of a tree okay, just a few feet back, focus your chakra into your feet, get a running start and climb the tree without use of your hands" Mikoto instructed.

Knowing that the girl could climb the tree expertly even without learning this particular trick, but wanting to teach her anyway in case she has no time to actually climb, once she had this trick down it would be like second nature, with very little conscious thought or effort afterwards.

Sakura pressed her hand to the tree, feeling the chakra within, making sure that it was sturdy and not one of the little ones, before taking a few steps back, put her hands together, to focus her chakra into the soles of her feet.

That instantly warmed, it was a nice feeling, then she was off at a run, running straight up the tree to her surprise and Mikoto's "Looks like you were right again Mikoto-chan, that was easy" the fuscia haired girl heaved herself onto a branch.

Use to sitting in tree's to avoid detection from her prey "Perhaps but now you know how to do something with your chakra, everything else should come just as easily with a little practice" the ebony haired woman explained.

Eyeing the young girl, who looked just as comfortable high up in the tree as she looked on the ground, high or low it didn't matter, Hyo had trained her like he would a panther cub, so it was only logical the young girl he'd claimed as his own would take after him.

"Mikoto-chan how come it took you so long to come back, usually you would have been here over two months ago" Sakura leaped from her branch, did a little roll and landed neatly on her feet, like a cat would, it was hard to laugh.

But she managed to reign it in as she considered answering Sakura's question "Well I was mourning, my husband and most of my clan were killed, I was injured as well, only my nephew, my two sons and my adopted child survived, though my nephew is missing one eye" Mikoto admitted.

Sakura turned sharply stalking forward "Injured where Mikoto-chan are you still hurt, if you are, you could have w…." the pinkette frowned deeply prepared to go on a rant when a hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

Cutting off her constant stream of chatter "A sword was used to cut through my back, the medics back in my village did a good job of healing me in two months time, so I'm all better, it's sweet that you were worried though Sakura-chan" the raven haired woman hummed.

The girl slumped her shoulders "Could you teach me something else, something that's possibly a challenge so I can work on it while your gone" Sakura requested in a hopeful tone, wishing she could see, but knowing that it was just a fools dream.

"Well lets see hmm maybe medical ninjutsu, follow me to the stream, we'll catch a fish and use him before heading back for lunch" Mikoto exclaimed leading the way to the small stream that was used often for bathing and catching fish.

When Hyo and Sakura were to lazy to go hunt down some rabbits or deer for food, less than a mile later, the sound of rushing water filled Sakura's ears and she walked a little quicker, still just as silent as usual without a sound or branch breaking beneath her feet.

It was a little eerie and Mikoto had to look back several times to make sure Sakura was still there "Medical ninjutsu you think it would really be a challenge for me Mikoto-chan" the fuscia haired eight year old girl knelt and dipped her hands into the cold stream.

Feeling the fish and quickly snatched one before Mikoto could pull out a shuriken and ninja wire to catch a fish "Yes, I'm certain of it Sakura-chan cause as it is I can only instruct you, first put your hands together like this" the raven haired woman said.

Putting the young girls hands together in the familiar hand sign Tiger "Now what focus chakra into my hands and then" Sakura trailed off waiting for more directions as she got a gentle pat on the head for being partially right.

"Then will your chakra to heal something, I'll let you know once you've got the concept, I'm sure you'll sense a change as well in your chakra" Mikoto announced quietly watching with trained eyes as Sakura attempted the mystical palm.

At first nothing happened and Sakura only felt the tingle of chakra gathering in her hands, since she couldn't see, she didn't know that ever so slowly that it was turning green as she willed it to become healing chakra.

Only then did she sense a change, it wasn't something she could explain "I did it didn't I Mikoto-chan, I can feel something different about the chakra currently focused in my hands, what does it look like" the bubblegum pink haired girl murmured quietly.

Keeping her concentration on her hands rather than anything else, letting her senses drop and feeling vulnerable because of it "You did it Sakura-chan, and it's a dull green, when next I come back and during the next week that I have here, I want it to be a bright green" the ebony haired woman said.

"Understood Mikoto-chan" Sakura finally let the chakra fade, not sure if she wanted to practice on a fish just yet, so with Mikoto's help they caught several more fish, gathered some herbs and went back to the cave for lunch.

Four of the fish went to Kajiya and Hyo "Much thanks Sakura, Mikoto-san" Hyo nodded, having felt lazy, plus his youngest cubs needed his presence to warn other predators away that would see them as a threat in his territory.

"Quite and I was feeling quite famished you know giving birth isn't fun and games" Kajiya also thanked the two females as they slathered herbs onto their own fish and speared them on sharp sticks to set up and roast over the fire.

Later on they headed out for a little more practice and a week later Mikoto had to return home "Right I'll see you probably in a couple months and I expect you to be better at that mystical palm technique" Mikoto gathered her belongings and set forth to the Leaf Village.

Leaving behind Sakura, the two cubs and mated pair to spend the day hunting for big game, and brought back a deer, three rabbits and two fish for the little ones of the family, skinned the deer and rabbits, cooked some of the deer, put the rabbit meat in a cooler.

Fed the fish to Tora and Yasei, tore off strips of deer meat for jerky, gave the rest to Hyo and Kajiya and hung out the deer and rabbit skin, alongside the jerky to dry before going to bed after a long day of hunting.


	5. Chapter 4

Four more years passed after that as Hyo turned fourteen, Kajiya thirteen, Sakura twelve and their youngest cubs Tora and Yasei four "Come on sister let us go play" Yasei whined rubbing against her human sibling in their midst, also gifted with the gift of speech.

After teaching them of course, courtesy of Mikoto, who'd been a near constant presence the last several years, coming for days, weeks or months at a time, before returning to whatever village she resided in.

Of course Sakura had learned and mastered the mystical palm in just under two and a half years, it being the longest thing she'd practiced "Yeah your always training or off with Father if he's not teaching us, he's hunting with you" Tora huffed not to jealous just put out.

What sucked the most is she couldn't even see them, just feel their chakra, hear their voices and physically touch them "That is because with my skills as a developing shinobi, I'm third strongest and Hyo-kun needs the extra help Tora-kun and of course Yasei-chan" Sakura answered dutifully.

"Leave your sister be honestly you are both four years old and should be behaving like the adults I raised you as, besides your Father needs Sakura-chan's help to take care of a black bear that's wandered to close" Kajiya snorted padding from the cave.

Not more than a couple inches away at her side was her mate, who was getting on in his years, though still considered young by jaguar standards "Indeed, plus we must be wary of the shinobi moving about in the area as well" Hyo warned.

His mate and cubs were in danger of being found out, perhaps after this they would move to a different cave, leave behind trails that even Mikoto could follow, without being to obvious, it was past time to move after all.

Both of his youngest cubs sulked and trailed after their mother "Guess we'll see you when you get back with your kill sister" the snow white female panther with blue eyes sighed, having wanted to really play with Sakura

And now she had to wait like usual "Just not fair, Mother, how come Sakura-chan gets the best kills and we get measly rabbits and deer, when will it be our turn to take down a black bear" the pitch black male panther with emerald eyes asked.

Kajiya's voice floating towards the two remaining "When your older now come, it's time for you stealth lessons" the pitch black female jaguar ordered in a tone that brooked no judgment or arguing from her youngest cubs.

"Those two I don't know how you do it Hyo-kun, anyway time for the hunt right, this is the best part" the pinkette was practically bouncing up and down in excitement as they stalked forward sneaking through the forest like the masters or mistress of stealth that they were.

Feeling around them for miles, smelling the air for any recent disturbances, using the vibrations they felt in the earth to get a feel for any large creatures stomping around that shouldn't be there, scaling the tree's on the hunt.

"You've improved Sakura" the snow white male panther commented seeing the ease in which she navigated herself, even with her disability, he'd made the wisest choice in raising her after all, and she'd become a cub to be proud of.

Meanwhile as they hunted, miles away Kakashi and his two students, Mikoto's son and her adopted son, Sasuke and Naruto had just finished their first mission outside the Leaf Village and were taking their leave of the Land of Waves.

As well as the small village Tazuna and his family resided in "Oh I should warn you, some of the villagers passing through have been reporting sightings of a large black bear" Tsunami felt the need to warn the trio of shinobi.

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle it, but thanks Tsunami-san" Kakashi gave a two fingers salute at the woman ushering his students forward as they trekked across the now completed bridge, that hadn't been named yet.

Tsunami held up her finger "Wait, that's not the only thing, there's a bunch of jaguar that live in that forest, don't know where, it's the oddest thing people have said, not only that, but there's a girl that lives there with the jaguars, people call her the Ghost of the Forest" she called out.

Earning another wave "Do you really think there's a girl living in that forest with the jaguar Kakashi-sensei" Naruto questioned eyeing the forest warily now from the warnings, it was a wonder how Tsunami even knew.

"Probably just an old wives tale to scare us Dope, don't take everything so seriously" Sasuke snorted though he did grip his kunai tighter as they entered the forest, just as two blurs of pink and white streaked by in front of them.

On their heels was the black bear they'd just been warned of but it paid them no attention, stomping after the blurs they'd seen, Kakashi couldn't believe his eye "Let's go after them" the silver haired nin commanded.

Rushing forward after the bear and the two blurs "An old wives tale isn't that what you said Teme, what's that then, that's clearly a girl and a jaguar" the blonde choked out as the lot of them came to a stop in a clearing.

To witness the jaguar, clearly male, stalking around the bear in a wide circle, while the girl scaled a tree, waiting for her chance to strike once the bear was distracted and forgot about her "Obviously, okay so I was wrong, we should help" the raven haired teen gulped.

Not sure he wanted to throw himself in harms way for a stranger, their sensei stood back watching, so the two boys did the same, when the jaguar lunged and the bear swiped at him, the girl in the tree launched herself forward.

Winding her slim arms around the black bears neck and twisting harshly "Phew glad that's over, that was something else huh Hyo-kun" the girl with bright pink hair swiped her brow running her fingers through still warm fur, knowing she would get a lot of use out of it.

Because her other outfits were getting to small "Indeed, you've mastered flooding your arms with chakra my ch….get behind me now Sakura" Hyo ordered jade eyes shifting to the three unknown males that had entered his territory.

Sakura didn't hesitate, followed the command like second nature and ducked low behind the dead bear, to which her protector put himself in front of it, so that he was and the bear were between her and those unknown males.

That came out of the forest hands held up "We mean no harm, your intelligent I can see the knowledge and wisdom in your gaze Hyo-san right, we meant to help, but it looks like you've got everything covered, I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi introduced himself.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Teme's adopted brother, kept my last name cause it was cool and the elders of the clan wouldn't have let me take on the last name Uchiha anyway" Naruto pranced forward only to get a threatening growl directed at him.

He hastily backed up "Nice going Dope, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, that was pretty neat, so the rumors we were heard back in Wave by civilians were true" Sasuke held his adopted brother back and himself as well because the situation was precarious at best.

Hyo narrowed his eyes as Sakura's head popped up "Sasuke, where have I heard that name before, oh he's Mikoto-chan's youngest son Hyo-kun, their harmless" the pinkette rose to her full height, but didn't dare move unless given permission.

The panthers gaze as it rested on them was heavy "Come, seal your kill away, we must return to the cave" the snow white male jaguar ordered a scroll was pulled out, the black bear was sealed away and the two odd companions headed for the forest since they were in a clearing.

"Now wait just a moment, we can't just let you go, you're an orphan you need to be taken in by humans" the silver haired nin said foolishly, the panther turned and let out a thunderous growl, his oldest cub had been threatened.

Who placed a soothing hand on his head and shook her head, wishing she could glare, but settled for a scowl, then both were gone "Good going Kakashi-sensei, you scared them away" the blue eyed blonde sulked.

"Quite and now I'm curious how is it she knows my mother" the raven haired teen frowned deeply, they searched the forest for a few hours, but couldn't catch sight of the girl or her companion again, so decided to return to the village instead to ask questions of the Uchiha Matriarch.

Meanwhile the duo had returned to the cave just as Kajiya, Tora and Yasei did "We need to leave now Kajiya, to linger here longer would end with Sakura being taken away from us" Hyo commanded, things were packed up for Sakura and they vanished deeper within the forest.

Near the border of Tea Country, and found another cave, no trails were left behind for Mikoto to follow and find them and the pink haired twelve year old lamented that she would never again interact with humans possibly.

"Don't not fret Sakura-chan, you'll just have to find a new friend to play with, like us" Yasei purred hopefully winding her large body around the slim frame of her human sister and got a small smile in response.

Though it wasn't near as bright as it usually was "I know, but I really liked Mikoto-chan, Hyo-kun would it really be so bad to live nearer to humans" Sakura flopped down after sharpening her weapons on rocks to be nice and sharp for the next hunt.

Knowing that it would take some getting use to, Hyo remained silent "You know Hyo-kun, she's right, perhaps even Tora and Yasei could find their mates nearby a village and we could request to live outside the village" Kajiya suggested in a low whisper to her mate.

It was considered but Hyo didn't give his thoughts quite yet "Let us go hunt sister for fish and rabbits, check out our new surroundings" Tora demanded in an effort to get his human sister moving and so hunt they did.

And they had an exciting adventure before it was time to bathe in a small stream that was two miles away from their chosen cave after eating dinner before they all curled around each other for bed time.

Back in the Leaf Village "What do you mean you've been visiting that girl for years and you never mentioned anything to us, we could have brought her in to be raised by humans" poor Mikoto was having a time of it.

From the Hokage, her sons, one adopted, one by birth and Kakashi, her son's sensei "And then she would have never learned how to survive, that jaguar did her a favor in raising Sakura, that poor girl is blind and because of Hyo-san, she can navigate herself without eye sight" Mikoto snapped.

Never mind that the person she was snapping at was the Hokage, but she wouldn't be made to feel like she'd made a poor decision in not taking Sakura away from the jaguar when she'd first stumbled across them when the girl had only been five years old.

Seven years had passed and the girl had blossomed beneath Hyo's teachings and her own, the Hokage spluttered "Blind, that girl according to Kakashi was swinging through tree's and took down a bear five times larger than her with little trouble" Hiruzen choked out.

"That's because Hyo taught her how to rely on her other four senses, touch, smell, taste and hearing, and I taught her how to use her chakra and fight as a shinobi to defend herself better" the Uchiha Matriarch grumbled.

During this Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were listening with rapt attention "It is true, her eyes were dull signaling blindness from the glimpses I caught of her before they quite literally vanished" Kakashi finally said aloud.

Ending the argument or not "Either way I'm going to be sending yourself and a few shinobi to hunt that jaguar down and bring the girl in give her a stable environment" Hiruzen cleared his throat thinking the whole thing was over now.

Until the temperamental kunoichi rose fury in her eyes and features "I refuse and if you so much as touch Hyo-san I will leave and never come back" Mikoto snarled hands balled into fists, the mere thought of killing Hyo was a thought she never had.

"This right here is the very reason I never told anyone, Hyo has never harmed any human that I know of, he's an intelligent creature, so is his mate and two cubs, Kajiya, Tora and Yasei and if you so much as hurt them, Sakura would flee and never come near us" Mikoto explained.

Practically spitting fire "Isn't there a more peaceful solution to all this Mum" Naruto didn't want to see the Old Man get strangled by the anger woman, even if this whole argument had gotten plain ridiculous.

Mikoto inhaled, then exhaled "Living in a village would not make her happy, perhaps we could build her a small place just a little outside the village, one that would fit her and those that are close to her" the ebony haired woman said, the anger draining out of her.

Trying to find a peaceful solution to end all this madness "Great idea and it would scare idiots away from attacking our village" Sasuke sniggered and got smacked on the back of the head by his mother, who gave him an exasperated glare.

"Right then since your familiar with the girl and these jaguars, the mission will go to you and you can take along one person you think is suited for the mission, first though draw something that you think the girl will be comfortable with" the Third Hokage set the mission and task.

Mikoto rose to her feet "Let's go Sasuke, Naruto, to home" the ebony haired woman ordered, leaving the office behind to return to the mostly empty Uchiha Compound, which gave her an idea, since she was in charge of the compound now.

"And I thought the jaguar's reaction to my suggestion of having the girl come with us was scary, Mikoto-sama put him to shame" the silver haired nin grimaced saluting his Hokage, after delivering a detailed report on the mission they'd just returned from and left.

Halfway to the compound Naruto spoke up "Hey Mum you think she'll become a ninja here in our village or outright refuse" the blonde questioned and his adoptive mother had no answer for him or Sasuke when he asked a question.

"It's possible Mother will never find them you saw that panther's reaction, he probably moved them clear across the world or something" the ebony haired twelve year old snorted as they hurried into their house and sat down with Shisui and Itachi.

Both the older males were confused "So we might be having a new addition come live with us and I was wondering what you both think of tearing down part of the compound and transforming it into a forest, with a small gate at the back that leads outside the village" Mikoto asked.

"Okay what's this all about Mother and I don't have a problem with it, since you are in charge of us" Itachi blinked not sure what was going on or why she'd been called to the Hokage's office immediately upon his little brother and adopted brothers return to the village.

Mikoto pressed her lips together "We found a girl that's been raised by a jaguar her whole life and that Mum has been visiting her for seven years and never told us" Naruto chimed in helpfully and Mikoto let out a long suffering sigh.

"And you think that she won't be comfortable living inside the village, but if you transform part of the compound into a forest for her and the jaguar she'd be safer and better protected from those seeking to harm her" Shisui guessed the rest easily.

Earning a nod "Not the weirdest thing ever I suppose and those houses are just taking up space anyway" Sasuke shrugged rolling with it, maybe he could use the forest to his advantage as well, decided all of them went to bed after a later supper, like the family of jaguars and Sakura did.


	6. Chapter 5

Nearly two weeks later, a month and a half before the Chunin Exams were to begin, after major reconstruction in the Uchiha Compound, tearing down several houses and having Yamato grow tree's with his wood nature and make a series of caves that led outside the village with earth.

The long awaited moment came and Mikoto set forth from the village with her chosen mission partner Itachi, who would keep calm and collected "I'm certain that Hyo-san would have moved them, but Sakura-chan likes me so he'll have to come back" Mikoto explained.

As they made the day trek to the general area that the family of jaguars and Sakura had lived and found it completely empty "This is where he raised her, a blind child, how interesting" Itachi mused seeing the signs that someone had lived there.

"Probably not always, but they stayed here when I started coming around, before that I'm guessing that he moved her around a lot, the only thing we can do now is wait Itachi-chan" the pitch black haired woman said setting up camp.

Intending to wait a good long while and Itachi did the only thing he could do, sit and help "You think he'll come" the raven haired heir of the Uchiha Clan peered around curiously, this was the oddest mission he'd ever received.

His mother nodded and so they waited and waited for two solid weeks and then from the treeline he came forward, a snow white with jade colored eyes "Mikoto-san there are things we must speak about" Hyo addressed the female, ignoring the male.

"Sakura misses you and you know I cannot deny her anything, but we do not wish to live in the village" the white male panther explained the situation, keeping his location a secret for now until everything was straightened out.

Just as she suspected would happen "There is no need to worry Hyo-san, I've come up with a solution that will benefit us all, see my family and I live in a compound, but as you know most of my clan was killed, so ninety percent of the buildings were empty" Mikoto began carefully.

Rising to her feet and packing her belongings sure things would turn out in her favor "And Mother, pardon my manners Hyo-san, I'm Itachi, decided to have most of those buildings torn down and a forest was grown, along with many caves for you and Sakura-san to be comfortable" Itachi finished.

The jaguar took in the explanation given "Very well then, we go, I promised I would consider the idea and I give you my thanks for considering our feelings and her's in this whole matter" Hyo dipped his head low in thanks.

Before turning on his heels and leading the two shinobi deeper into the forest another day's trek near the border of the Land of Tea and into a hidden glade, within this glade was a cave and occupying this cave was his mate and cubs.

And when his human cub caught sight of the woman she couldn't resist lunging "Mikoto-chan, I missed you so, so much and thought I was never going to see you again" Sakura cried burying her face in the woman's stomach, wrapping her arms around Mikoto's waist and letting out quiet sobs.

Even Itachi was shocked at how quickly the girl had turned emotional "She's been like that these last three weeks" Kajiya explained from her perch on a rock in the back of the cave, the only thing Itachi saw was her blue eyes that glowed from the fire.

Which was more towards the front, while the back was mostly pitch black helping her blend in becoming the perfect hunter "Yeah, yeah and only you can help our sister Mikoto-san" Yasei prowled forward winding her body around the two human females.

Completely ignoring the human male for the time being as she wasn't sure about his presence there "Does this mean we'll be moving again" Tora complained, only three weeks in a new place and now they had to move again.

"It's the last time we'll be moving Tora and Mikoto-san has graciously offered part of her home to us" the snow white male jaguar announced eyeing his oldest cub and wishing he could have had more cubs, but Kajiya had point blank said no.

And with the help of Mikoto had essentially been fixed so having more was no longer an option "Really how kind of you Mikoto-san" the pitch black female panther stalked forward allowing the male to see her and like her second born cub rubbed against the woman in thanks.

Before resting her gaze on the male, who tilted his head to the side in respect "Such majestic creatures you are, I see the appeal of having you around" the Uchiha Heir tried his hand at throwing out compliments.

"There, there Sakura-chan you'll still have a forest to live in and explore with lots of caves and there's even the option of going out the gate I designed for you to wander outside the village" the raven haired woman patted the young girl gently on the back.

While giving her oldest son a look and he kept well out of the way for the time being letting her handle everything, the jaguar's trusted her more than him, he could tell and a few pretty words wouldn't warm them up to him just an hour after the initial meeting.

Sakura sniffled "Do we really get to live in a forest Mikoto-chan, what's it like your village, you never told me, Hyo-kun, Kajiya-chan, Tora-kun and Yasei-chan they get to really come with me" her dull emerald orbs peered up into ebony unknowingly.

Earning another gentle pat "Sounds cool when do we get to go" the snow white blue eyed jaguar purred loudly in excitement to her mothers amusement and her human sister's as she let out a little snicker and wiped her tears away.

"Precisely and maybe we'll finally be old enough to hunt our own black bear" the pitch black emerald eyed jaguar huffed, still a little jealous that his human sister got all the luck, even know this was all because of her.

Said girl huffed right back at him in response "Would you stop ragging Sakura about that already, you two are not old enough nor mature enough" Hyo growled low in warning at his two youngest cubs who were always pestering his human cub.

Both of his jaguar cubs scampered towards the back of the cave "Children are children no matter the species huh Hyo-san, but as for my village it is nice and spacey, you'll fit right in and there's also the option of becoming an official shinobi" Mikoto offered.

Knowing that the girl had a talent to become one of the prodigies especially with her disability being used as her greatest asset, "That's why you didn't say anything because you saw the advantage of Hyo raising her" Kajiya noticed immediately.

Mikoto nodded "I don't think we'll be going anywhere for the night though" Itachi pointed out the cave entrance where it had just now started to pour down rain, which would most likely last through the entire night no doubt, so they set up camp and made a late dinner.

The preteen girl enhanced her hearing with chakra though and let the sound of the rain calm her "Do you think I'll be accepted though, have you ever heard of a blind shinobi" Sakura inquired suddenly snapping out of her daze.

When they were all preparing to curl up in their usual pile and go to sleep, Mikoto didn't have an answer right at that particular time "Ask later in the morning Sakura-chan" Yasei yawned cuddling up close to her human sister.

As her brother did the same on the other side "Exactly cause we're tired and want to sleep" Tora peered blearily at Sakura and with that silence filled the cave, soon enough the three humans and four jaguars were sound asleep for the night, lulled by the rain.

The next morning as predicted the rain had come and gone, "Pack your things first, breakfast second and then we'll set out for Mikoto-san's village" Hyo broke down their morning, so that they could move out as swiftly as possible.

No arguing and following the order like she was so use to "Roger that Hyo-kun" the pinkette saluted with a wide grin to Mikoto's amusement, trotted towards her side of the cave and began sealing things left and right in the storage scroll that she'd given the girl a few years ago.

Before stuffing it into the overstuffed and torn backpack, that would last to the Hidden Leaf Village hopefully, Mikoto sat back waiting patiently use to this, but her son wasn't and so when Sakura was preparing to head out to hunt for breakfast.

Itachi opened his mouth "Sakura-san if you'd like I could help you catch some fish" the raven haired teen offered cluelessly only to get stared at with judging stares by the two younger jaguars in the cave with them.

"Don't think Sakura-chan is an invalid, she can hunt better than we can, Father's been raising her since she was only two months old up to twelve years old, she doesn't need your help" Yasei growled stalking after her human sister.

He went to say something else only to get an elbow in the side "Leave it be Itachi-kun, that girl is more than capable of fending for herself" the ebony haired woman said in a light tone, not angry, a little exasperated but more than amused.

"Exactly, Sakura-chan took the moniker ghost of the forest from our Father, there's no one who could find my sister if she doesn't want to be found" Tora prowled by throwing the comment out there, despite all the complaining he did about only getting to hunt rabbits and deer.

Sakura was the only one suited to fitting in with them "Indeed, even with her bright colored hair, all you have to do is merely blink and she could be gone from sight, sound and senses" Kajiya admitted having seen it on one hand for herself.

A truly talented child then adept in stealth, and now he could see the advantage of having left the girl to be raised by the jaguars, much like his mother had no doubt, she had a keen eye for that sort of thing, which was why she'd never mentioned it.

Plus had chosen him for her mission companion "Wasn't easy though raising that girl, until Mikoto-san came along" Hyo rumbled passing by trailing after his youngest cubs to ensure they didn't get in trouble or cause trouble for Sakura.

Kajiya was the next to vanish leaving the two humans to start up another fire for whatever was brought back "Just how is it you encountered them in the first place mother" Itachi questioned in the silence of the cave.

Obsidian irises softened "I was in a cave, much like this one and they came in, poor Sakura-chan was naked as a jay bird and I offered to give her clothes and teach her things, after that I couldn't keep myself from coming back" Mikoto answered.

"Must you tell that story to everyone" Sakura spoke up from behind them and even Itachi jumped, startled because he hadn't even sensed her, nor felt her coming up behind them, in her hands on ninja wire were several skinned and gutted rabbits, with the bones removed no doubt.

The woman smiled innocently "Like that innocent act works Mikoto-chan, I can sense your chakra bubbling over with mischievous" the pinkette huffed sitting down spearing three of the rabbits on sticks, before tossing the rest to what was considered her family.

Hyo got three, Kajiya got two and a half, while Yasei and Tora got one and a half each "You can sense the change in ones emotions with chakra, that's outstanding" Itachi praised trying not to make any sudden moves or scare her into running.

Dull jade eyes shifted in his direction "That's right, I'm guessing since Mikoto-chan brought you and because I can feel both eyes on me you must be Itachi-san, I'm Sakura Haruno, the ghost of the forest" the fuscia haired girl introduced herself.

Giving the full name Hyo had branded her with "Be careful Sakura, or your rabbit will burn" Kajiya warned smelling the cooking meat and the herbs slathered carefully onto the meat, Sakura filled her nose with chakra.

Checking for the right scent before relaxing for a moment longer "Is there gonna be lots of humans where we're going" Yasei questioned suddenly chewing on the bones of her last half of a rabbit to keep her teeth nice and sharp.

The older female turned carefully to eye the young jaguar "Afraid so Yasei-san, on the bright side, very few people are allowed into the compound that I live in so besides the initial entrance to the village, you only interact with very few humans" Mikoto assured.

"But what if we want to play with the humans in your village" Tora burst out expectantly, not realizing that there wouldn't be very many people that would be accepting of him and wouldn't want to play with him.

It was a difficult question and Mikoto "Not all humans will appreciate our presence Tora, it's best if we kept to ourselves, had limited contact, and stayed within the forest that was grown for us" Hyo intervened when the woman had struggled to come up with an answer for to long in his eyes.

So as to avoid hurting his cub, she sent him a grateful smile "Breakfast is done" Sakura chimed in, in the next moment nabbing the closest stick with cooked rabbit and without care or even blowing on the hot meat dove right in and took a large bite.

And Itachi was infinitely glad that they weren't being forced to eat raw meat, it was one of the things he'd feared, but apparently his mother had taught the young girl in the culinary arts very well "This is quite good" Itachi murmured being polite.

"Oh I know, cause Mikoto-chan taught me how to pick herbs that are used for seasoning such as thyme or sage and parsley, makes everything ten times better" the pinkette announced quite happily warming up to Itachi easily.

His chakra was calm and soothing, much like Mikoto's, who was proud at being praised "Wasn't easy of course, but with her enhanced sense of touch, after a couple of months Sakura-chan picked up on the differences in each herb that I taught her to pick for seasonings" Mikoto said.

With that the three of them polished off their breakfast, collected their packs and prepared to set forth to the Hidden Leaf Village "How long is it going to take us to get there" Kajiya peered out of the safety of the new cave for the last time, warily.

"Just a couple of days Kajiya-san and the guards know not to kick up a fuss when we appear" the ebony haired woman answered immediately, not taking charge just yet because she hadn't been given permission.

Kajiya shared a look with her mate of four years "Very well then lead the way to your village Mikoto-san, and that we have the best of luck when we arrive" Hyo gave the permission she was waiting for, and started forward.

With her son on her heels and Sakura walking towards the back of the group, to defend from the rear position, Yasei and Tora in the middle "Ugh why are we always stuck in the middle not fair" Tora dragged his paws as he trailed after his parents.

"Quit your complaining Tora, everything's not fair to you and if we keep acting like immature cubs, we'll never get to set out on our own and find mates" Yasei snapped her jaws at her brother, slowing next and walking next to her human sister.

Things were quite for several hours after that, all of them on high alert for any trouble that might be out to get them a wary bunch if Itachi had to hazard a guess, though it didn't surprise him, Sakura was indeed a special child.

Being able to keep up with them and navigate herself by sense alone and possibly hearing, she moved so lightly, that he couldn't even pick up the vibrations only feeling his mother and the four jaguar, she truly was like a ghost.

Floating across the forest floor, her thin frame and gracefulness that older kunoichi would kill for was something worth watching "I can feel your stare Itachi-san" and then there was that, such an odd girl, but amusing.

She would liven up the Uchiha Compound, which was now part forest "My apologies Sakura-san, I was just thinking that you truly live up to the nickname you've been given little miss ghost of the forest" Itachi chuckled lightly.

Earning a quiet giggle "Hyo-kun taught me how to use my remaining senses and Mikoto-chan taught me how to be graceful and suppress my chakra completely and then the stealth lessons from Hyo-kun" Sakura admitted softly.

Itachi nodded in understanding before realizing she couldn't see "Tell me how is it you took down a fully grown black bear, my otouto Sasuke couldn't help but spin a tall tale, did you kill it with your bare hands like he said" the Uchiha Heir took his chance to ask a question.

"Yes, though I used chakra and enhanced my strength with it, so all I really did was snap his neck, I didn't fight him or anything, a small mercy is an instantaneous kill and I make sure that I get the most of my kills, using their bones for weapon, fur or skin for clothing and meat for food" the pinkette said immediately.

Missing the widening of his eyes "Told ya Itachi-chan, that Sakura-chan is quite the chakra control expert" Mikoto snickered patting her eldest son on the back trying to be sympathetic, but finding it hard to stop laughing now that she'd started.

He cleared his throat, cheeks turning red "Ooh Sakura-chan make Itachi-san all embarrassed" Tora sniggered from his position in the middle of the group, and his cheeks turned a brighter red in response at the teasing.

"Children enough picking on him already" Kajiya rumbled out with a laugh, amused and warming up to Mikoto's son, who seemed to really take after her more than his father hopefully, which reminded her.

And she shot a look to her mate who shook his head "But it's fun, oh alright" Yasei sulked at her brothers side once more and shifting her blue eyes every which direction and keeping on the alert like the rest of her family and the humans were doing.

The eighteen year old let out a sigh of relief once the teasing was over and they continued onward in more silence until they stopped for lunch, roasted a few fish over a quick fire, before packing up and hurrying forward through the rest of the day.

None of the jaguar's complaining until it was nighttime and dinner, the rumbling of stomachs filled the air mostly from the younger jaguar's "Sakura and I will hunt" Hyo took charge, knowing that rabbits weren't going to cut it for that nights meal.

With a kunai tucked into her sleeves and boots, Sakura padded quietly after the snow white panther "Dead ahead of us a pack of deer" she knew instantly where to go using her senses, sensing the chakra in the deer.

"Good work, take down three if you can, prepare yourself it will be chaos" he warned smelling the smell of deer ahead of him just like she said, so they prowled forward silently, though his steps were a little heavier than usual.

That was the exact reason why he didn't dare tread as close as he use to, letting Sakura handle the hunt "Like usual of course" the pinkette flashed him a bright smile, taking out three of her kunai and readying herself, the hunt was what she thrived on.

Climbed a tree, spread out her senses, leaped to the next silently, tossed two of her kunai, which made their marks and lunged at the third before the herd could truly comprehend what had happened and slammed the last kunai, hilt deep into the neck of the deer she was on.

The rest of the herd scattered and Hyo prowled forward "Nicely done, you even took out a stag, skin, gut and remove the bones here, strip some meat off for venison, season them, and seal the rest in your scroll, we must return and not waste any longer" Hyo praised.

Doing as ordered, the two deer and one stag were skinned, the thin fur sealed in a separate storage scroll, then from each several strips of meat were cut free for venison and seasoned, only to be sealed in another scroll.

Bones and guts were removed, that were left behind as the prepared deer and stag were sealed away in the last storage scroll, "Can I rinse first" Sakura could smell the blood on her hands, all the way up to her elbows.

A request Hyo easily relented to and they found a small river just a short distance from their camp, she rinsed and even changed sealing her soiled outfit into her clothing scroll, before they returned to camp with their catch.

The rest of the stag went to Hyo and Kajiya, while the rest of first deer went to the two younger jaguar "Much thanks Sakura-chan, this is the best, you are totally awesome, our kills are always messy" Yasei mumbled around various bites.

Sakura laughed lightly "Your unusually clean, did you rinse before coming here" Kajiya noticed the change in clothing, this time to a light brown fur dress that went to her knee's, the twelve year old girl nodded.

"It's always messing removing an animal's innards after all" the pinkette explained spearing some of the last deer onto her stick after seasoning it, Itachi and Mikoto doing the same so that they would be able to eat as well.

Mikoto grimaced, just one thing that she'd never been able to get use to and Hyo flashed her a knowing look "Perhaps tomorrow, we can track the herd and make more catches to be prepared for tomorrow night, once we get settled into the village" Tora suggested.

Wanting to show off his own skills in hunting and stealth for the two humans "Good idea Tora-kun, they can't have gotten to far after all" Mikoto nodded liking the idea, that way Sakura and the jaguar's would have something to fill their bellies for hopefully a couple nights.

Until, her thoughts derailed she didn't even know if Sakura wanted to become a shinobi, there was always the option to become a ward of the village and get a weekly stipend "Is everything alright mother" Itachi caught the creased brow and frown the moment it appeared.

"Sakura-chan there's something I need to ask you, when we get to the village, there won't be many places to hunt except outside the village and while there are deer around their forbidden from being hunted, what are you plans" the ebony haired woman asked outright.

And the girl turned in her direction expression contemplative but as usual eyes a dull jade color "Become a ninja of course, I want to be the first blind kunoichi in history" Sakura announced without any hesitation.

Relieved "That's good, that way you'll be able to buy things down at the market or request a mission to go on a big hunt a ways from the village for Hyo-san, Kajiya-san, Tora-kun and Yasei-chan" Mikoto explained.

Definitely an idea to keep in mind as they finished up eating and curled around each other, Itachi being included in the group pile that night, so that they were all snuggled up and warding off the chill of the night as the fire died out.

The next morning after taking a short detour to track the herd of deer, and after taking out two stags, and five deer, all of which were skinned, gutted and the bones were removed and sealed in a storage scroll the lot of them, three humans and four jaguars made their way to the Leaf Village.

Which wasn't far from their position and soon enough they were stood in front of the red wrought iron gates, though Sakura couldn't see, she was ushered through, while Itachi led the family of jaguar through the village to the compound and their new home.

And Mikoto took Sakura to the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen was amazed at how developed she was, she was poked and prodded at which irritated her, then released for the night, so that she could eat and rest before anything was decided on.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning at the crack of dawn, while most occupants of the village were still asleep, including the newest addition to their village a black and blue blur crept quietly through the Uchiha Compound, his destination the main family house.

He sneaked down the halls once entering and to his best friend/cousin's room "Psst Itachi-chan wake up" a loud whisper filled the Uchiha Heir's ears and he bolted upright throwing the kunai that was always beneath his pillow at the culprit.

Before a loud whine came, a familiar one at that "Shisui what the devil are you doing sneaking in here at….five in the morning" Itachi scowled at his best friend/cousin, forcing himself to wake up a little quicker than he'd wanted after only being asleep for five hours to be exact.

This earned a loud snigger "I wanted to meet her you know the girl Auntie Mikoto and you brought back" Shisui said twirling Itachi's kunai around his finger absentmindedly as he waited for the eighteen year old to wake up properly.

Itachi scowled even deeper than before "Well you'll just have to wait because Sakura-san is no doubt still asleep and I'm not foolish enough to tromping around in the forest that became half the compound to wake her or those jaguar" the raven haired teen glowered.

Shisui held up his hands in surrender "You mean they weren't kidding about the jaguar part, kami now I owe Naruto and Sasuke a hundred ryo each thanks Itachi-chan" the older Uchiha sulked lamenting at the loss of two hundred ryo from his hard earned mission pay.

"Karma Shisui-san, that's what you get for being to hasty and making such a bet against them" Itachi snorted fully awake and knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep so went about getting ready for the long day ahead of him.

His cousin pouted and whined like usual "And you use to be so cute Itachi-chan hanging off my every word, maybe Sakura-chan can become my new best friend" Shisui said in a flat tone, but his friend/cousin wasn't even paying him any attention.

Obviously lost in thought as they waited for the sun to rise and the rest of the house to awaken "Figures you'd be here, if you keep waking Ni-san one of these days he's going to accidentally nail you with his kunai" Sasuke wasn't surprised.

Everyone was curious about the new girl, though most didn't know about her presence quite yet, the entire village soon would "Yeah Shisui-san, so she's like really here now right" Naruto directed his gaze onto his adoptive mother.

"Sakura-chan is here Naruto-chan no doubt awake and exploring the forest" Mikoto nodded in answer moving about the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the lot of them, she missed Fugaku sure, but she had to live on for her children and nephew as well.

Who frowned "Aren't you going to go get her so that she can eat breakfast with us Auntie Mikoto" the exuberant Uchiha asked upon realizing that his aunt had no intentions of bringing the young girl in to eat breakfast.

Mikoto shook her head "Probably already ate Shisui-san, we caught enough deer so that they would be prepared for the next couple of days until everything got settled" the Uchiha Heir explained carefully.

"To which we'll be collecting our one hundred ryo from you for winning the bet about there actually being Jaguar's with her" the blonde stated in a serious tone holding out his hand for his winnings.

Likewise Sasuke did the same "That's the last time you'll be betting on her about anything as well" the ebony haired woman warned, not wanting the young girl to be scared off now that she was less than a miles walk away from her house, like she'd wanted for years.

"Understood, so do you think Hokage-sama will put her on our team, or is she even capable of being a ninja" the raven haired second Uchiha Heir inquired, trying not to sound judgmental but he'd never heard of a blind ninja before.

Probably like everyone else no doubt, his mother had just opened her mouth to speak when a firm knock came on the back door and she pranced towards it "Good Morning Sakura-chan" Mikoto swung the door open and swept the young girl into her arms for a bone crushing hug.

Who was no doubt feeling a little overwhelmed with her enhanced senses and feeling all the chakra of the villagers and shinobi "M'ning Mikoto-chan, Itachi-san" Sakura waved to the teenager feeling his chakra a short distance away.

Still being crushed in a hug by Mikoto, her face was practically pressed into the woman's stomach, "Color me surprise you're adorable, well more adorable than Itachi-chan of course" an unfamiliar voice greeted her ears instead of the one she'd spoken to.

"Don't scare her Shisui, pardon my cousin and best friend Sakura-san, this is Shisui Uchiha, he's exuberant and if he gets to annoying you can whack" Itachi joked in a tone full of humor causing the young girl to laugh.

And his best friend/cousin to sulk at him "He's so mean to me you see what I have to put up with" Shisui whined earning more laughter that was in no way sympathetic, even Mikoto laughed and he gave them all an exasperated huff.

"Honestly Shisui your so ridiculous sometimes, so not that we mind, but what brings you here" Sasuke directed his gaze to the girl still being hugged by his mother, it was a wonder how the girls spine hadn't snapped in half already.

"Yeah, yeah cause we seriously thought we would have to go search for you after breakfast" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, flashing her the brightest smile he could manage before remembering that she was blind and couldn't so it, which caused his shoulders to deflate.

Sakura cleared her throat and stepped away "Just a little overwhelmed by all the chakra I can feel, after living my whole life in a forest away from most humans my senses are pretty advanced and Mikoto-chan takes the edge off, Itachi-san to, cause his chakra is reminiscent of hers" the pinkette said quietly.

It was just one of the things she was going to have to get use to "Poor Sakura-chan and how are those four adjusting" the Uchiha Matriarch pulled the young blind girl further into the house, shut the door and directed Sakura into a chair.

The very first chair she'd ever sat in to be precise and Sakura shifted uncomfortable for a moment, use to rocks, not plushy pillows "Off exploring the cave systems, as fun as it sounded all the chakra I feel is giving me a headache I can't heal" the fuscia haired girl hummed.

"Couldn't you dull your senses a little until you adjust" came Shisui's voice again, a suggestion that she would never act on because then she wouldn't be able to navigate herself around properly and get lost, another headache she didn't need.

Naruto shot Shisui a glare in response to this but didn't offer any solution himself "Why not try this Sakura-san, focus on only our chakra for now here in the compound, relax, breathe slowly in and out, spread out your senses little by little" the eighteen year old made a suggestion.

A much better idea, Sakura drew in her senses, focused on only those in the room with her, then carefully spread out her senses while breathing in and out, taking in the other chakra's of the village, before stopping partway through as it was her limit.

What was even better, she still could navigate herself around "Thanks Itachi-san that helped a lot so now I can do this" Sakura raised a glowing green hand to her forehead to heal herself of the migraine, really glad and finally relaxing.

"Medic nin huh and let me guess mother taught you that, how do you even know that it's healing chakra" the second Uchiha Heir was confused, how was it that a blind girl could do half the things he'd witnessed so far.

Sakura paused in consideration of the question "Can't really explain it Sasuke-san, it feels different than normal chakra and Mikoto-chan instructed me, I mainly taught myself and I mastered it in just two and a half years" the pinkette answered politely.

"Cool and hey you know maybe old man Hokage will let you be on our team since we're missing a teammate cause there wasn't enough graduates from our class to become a three man squad" the blonde chattered her ear off in the next moment.

Listening politely and tilting her head to the side "Perhaps Naruto-san right, anyway so um I thought there was supposed to be a meeting with Hokage-sama" Sakura turned her head in Mikoto's direction instinctively.

Because of her chakra "And there is, we only need to arrive for it now, you two as well Naruto, Sasuke" the somewhat familiar voice of the man who'd caused Hyo to move them two days away from the Leaf Village filled the air in the next moment.

Neither boy argued and Sakura rose carefully to her feet not use to chairs in the least "I'm not questioning your abilities Sakura-san, but would you mind letting me lead you through the village" Itachi took her arm gently in his hand reminding himself to be careful.

"Um su..sure I guess" the bubblegum pink haired girl relented to his request not use to being touched by anyone other than Mikoto and becoming nervous as she was gently ushered forward to face the unknown future that awaited her.

The Uchiha Matriarch bit down harshly on her lip causing it to bleed profusely, damn Kakashi and his mouth, if only he'd left things well enough alone, the girl wouldn't be uncomfortable and nervous right at that very moment.

And couldn't help but direct a glare on Kakashi, who inched away from her in response "What do you think of our village so far Sakura-san" the silver haired nin struck up a conversation putting his students between her and him.

Her neck craned around in his direction "Considering I've never been in a village before, large and overwhelming and Mikoto-chan your bleeding I can smell the blood from here" blunt and to the point with no beating around the bush allowed.

"Right sorry I didn't notice" Mikoto wiped her chin and lip free of blood keeping up a consistent glare at Kakashi and wishing she could fry his ass with one of her fire style jutsu's, perhaps later she could catch him alone and give him a lesson on why people didn't mess with her.

Even if Sakura wasn't her daughter by birth the girl was as good as her's because she'd helped raise the girl into the fine young lady she was today "Your sense of smell is almost as good as an Inuzuka's" Shisui whistled loudly.

Making Sakura cringe at the volume "Ahem try probably better than an Inuzuka's, she can track a deer herd for five miles, bringing up the scent from her photographic memory, everything she learned is remembered and imprinted upon her mind" the Uchiha Matriarch reiterated.

"That makes you a prodigy like me, not the Do..ow Mother what was that for" Sasuke piped in only to get smacked over the back of the head, and his adopted brother sniggered, which earned him the same smack.

So now they both were holding their heads "Here I thought I was your favorite" Naruto's blue eyes rounded and he began pouting and faking his tears, until his sensei snorted and Mikoto rolled her eyes, but it was worth it earning Sakura laugh.

As they finally reached the Hokage Tower and carefully climbed the steps, all the while Itachi kept a firm yet gentle hold on Sakura's elbow directing her up the stairs of the tower until they were stood in the building.

Waiting for that customary waiting period of twenty minutes before getting permission to meet with the Hokage "Good, good your all here" Hiruzen stood, coming around his desk and headed towards a side door "We're ready for you Iruka" he called.

Less than a moment later a brown haired male with onyx eyes entered the office from the side door "Sakura-san my name is Iruka Umino, I'm well aware of your condition, so I thought up a way to test you, to see if you are truly fit to be a ninja and become a genin" Iruka explained.

Directing the young pink haired twelve year old to the couch, where a table was sat up, on the table were the standard graduation written exams with a twist "What exactly am I doing now again" Sakura asked in the most confused tone over.

Iruka scratched the back of his head "In front of you on the table is a box of…you can read right" he questioned suddenly looking in Mikoto's direction, who nodded "Well in front of you is a box of sand, with five basic shinobi questions" the brunette finished his earlier statement.

Excited, Sakura reached forward using her sense of touch and felt out each letter that formed into individual words and the number one "That one's easy the Hidden Leaf Village of course" the pinkette exclaimed.

The question having been what village did Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha create together "Very good" Shisui was impressed, he had to give the girl credit where it was due, she was extremely talented.

And had literally turned her weakness into an asset "Oh and the second answer is the Will of Fire, Mikoto-chan talked about the philosophy all the time" Sakura rattled out next, dredging up the lesson and remembering it fondly for a moment.

Before focusing on the three remaining questions "Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, fourth answer is five elements, wind, fire, earth, water and lightning and lastly the Ino-Shika-Cho formation" the fuscia haired girl finished.

Feeling out the letters more rapidly as she grew use to it "Nicely done that's five for five Sakura-san, now we'll test you on general other things, such as jutsu's, chakra control and throwing skills, plus genjutsu" Iruka scratched down something on a piece of paper.

Kind of a soothing sound "Right on Sakura-chan your gonna blow them away" Mikoto hollered boosting the girls confidence as she was led into the room that Iruka had come out of earlier, garnering a small smile before the door was shut.

"You really think a blind girl has the capabilities of becoming a shinobi don't make me laugh, all that girl is good for is being a drain on our society" one of the elders passing by snorted callously remembering that they had a new addition to their village and couldn't help but comment.

Mikoto whirled leaking killing intent in waves practically spitting fire at Homura "If you dare talk about her that way again I'll katon your ass elder of the Leaf Village and Hokage-sama's former teammate or not" the ebony haired woman snarled furiously.

The temperature of the room dropped by several degree's and they could see their breaths "Mother isn't the only one who has faith in Sakura-san, regardless of what you think, her disability isn't a weakness and she could outwit the lot of us if it came down to it" Itachi took his mothers side.

"Exactly cause Sakura-chan has the potential to blossom into a bloom here in the Leaf Village" Shisui nodded joining his aunt, knowing it was best not to argue with her, everyone knew that, and no one dared incite her wrath foolishly like this.

Hiruzen wisely kept quietly "Surely you aren't going to allow this Hiruzen, the girl has a handicap and she'd be useless on missions" Homura turned to face his old teammate in hopes of being backed up by the Hokage.

But the wizened old man shook his head "A handicap that she's turned into an asset, I'll give the girl a chance, everyone deserves a chances after all especially a young girl such as her" the Third Hokage announced ending the argument.

Obviously angry Homura turned huffing and puffing from the office and stomped his way down the halls before vanishing from sight "Well that was interesting" Kakashi commented quietly, eyeing the closed door with his lone onyx eye.

Wondering how Sakura was doing, sure she could use her chakra, but what about the other things "Absolutely I have faith in her to, cause she was totally awesome fighting that black bear" Naruto grinned staring expectantly at the door.

Much like the second Uchiha Heir, though his gaze was less expectant as he reigned in his emotions hiding behind a mostly stoic expression, fifteen minutes later the door opened and both his former academy sensei and Sakura exited the side room.

The brunette looked to be in some kind of awed stupor "I've never seen such talent, that's excluding Sasuke-kun, her skills in the ninja way are off the charts, Sakura-san is more than capable of becoming a shinobi" Iruka dubbed.

"Congratulations I suppose, you are going to put her on our team right" Sasuke questioned unable to hold back any longer as Sakura was given her first headband that she fiddled with for two minutes straight.

No doubt feeling the material of the cloth and metal of the headband, feeling the engraving of the leaf to remember in case she lost it somehow before tying it around her neck carefully, Hiruzen nodded at Sasuke's question and the lot of them were dismissed for the rest of the day.

To get use to each other as a team, while Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui returned to the compound "So as an full team finally, I think we should redo introductions and introduce Sakura to our training field, go slowly Naruto" the silver haired nin suggested.

Sakura creased her brow still not sure about all this until her elbow was gently gripped "It's this way, I know it's difficult" the raven haired preteen was the culprit leading her forward carefully, letting her get a feel for their surroundings and memorize the way they were going.

Only ten minutes later the feel of grass was beneath her currently bare feet and Sakura wiggled her toes in the dirt with a smile, before darting forward, Naruto gaped, blinked and then she was in a completely different spot than before.

What the creepiest part about all this was, he couldn't even hear her or the grass shifting and the way she moved reminded him of a cat "What do you think Sakura-chan" the blonde asked when she was within range of himself.

At his voice Sakura turned and with the widest smile "Lovely, with a little time I could grow to love this place, so earlier you mentioned something about introductions" the pinkette laughed happily clearly relaxed for the moment.

Before directing her unseeing eyes onto her sensei, that's what she'd been told to call him anyway "Indeed, see when Naruto, Sasuke and I first met I had them do introductions, such as their names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorite food, dream/goal" Kakashi explained lightly.

Leaning against a rock "Ooh let me Sakura-chan, like I said I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, I like eating all types of ramen and dislike waiting for packaged ramen to cook, hobbies are training and my dream is to be the future Hokage" Naruto burst out exuberantly.

"Dope, and I'm Sasuke Uchiha of course, there's very little I like, and I dislike annoying people, my favorite food is tomatoes, my dream is to beat my Ni-san and my hobby is learning new fire jutsu's" Sasuke rattled off.

Now it was her turn "Sakura Haruno, Hyo-kun named me, I like to hunt big game, I however dislike torturing my kills, so end it quick, my favorite food, can't really say, but I like the venison jerky I make, my hobbies are training and crafting new outfits out of my catches, for my dream, to become the worlds best blind kunoichi" Sakura announced.

Clearly not afraid to speak about her disability, Kakashi chuckled and reached out to ruffle her long pink locks, that went to the middle of her back "How about a quick training session, to get use to fighting with your teammates" the silver haired nin suggested suddenly.

"Great idea, so that Sakura-chan can see my…oops err feel my awesomeness" the blonde trailed off for a moment feeling like a colossal jerk and tried to make a comeback by saying something else only to fail.

Sakura however "I think it's a good idea to, but I want you guys to know right now, I know I'm blind, don't treat me like a child by tiptoeing around the subject" the fuscia haired girl stated bluntly not afraid to speak her mind.

Her goofy teammate smiled sheepishly "Let's get on with the training session now" the raven haired preteen cleared his throat in hopes to move things along, with that they were paired up, he against the Dope, her against their sensei.

With that the spars began and the Copy Ninja was beginning to see just how talented his newly assigned student actually was as her chakra literally vanished without a trace, she was so quick and silent that he had to duck low to avoid getting whacked over the head.

Agile and flexible like a cat, quick and precise movements, graceful, light steps that he couldn't feel, the strength of her attacks when she landed a hit on him, then came the weapons, her aim wasn't quite perfect, but with more practice the girl would become a deadly opponent.

Just that short thirty minute training session "Can we stop now Kakashi-sensei" Naruto whined from off the side currently being pinned down by a short sword courtesy of his adoptive brother, he stopped and so did she.

"My treat we'll go get ramen" Kakashi ended the training session itching to shake out his arms to get feeling back into them, with time and more training, Sakura would be able to better utilize chakra enhanced strength, that was a scary thought.

He shuddered inwardly "Did I go overboard Kakashi-sensei, I'm not use to training against another person, if you'd like I can heal your arms" Sakura offered in the next moment, proving that she was more skilled than anyone originally thought.

To be able to master the mystical palm was quite the feat "She's good Kakashi-sensei, I think we might have a chance during the Chunin Exams" Sasuke was feeling pretty smug at that moment, sure his new teammate came with a few quirks, but she wouldn't drag them down.

Kakashi rolled his lone onyx eye leading the way carefully down the streets to Ichiraku Ramen and paid for a bowl each for his little students, though he had to help Sakura with her chopsticks, since she wasn't use to them, before she picked up on the movements needed quickly.

Things were looking up and then someone had to go and ruin their good mood or rather Sakura's "Excuse me, who let the girl with no fashion sense into our village, that outfit is ugly, come on fur clothes are so outdated" Ino's obnoxious voice filled the stand fifteen minutes in.

All eyes turned "Watch it Yamanaka, it's wise if you didn't cross that line" the blonde immediately warned becoming defensive over his new teammate, he didn't want her feelings to get hurt, cause she wasn't use to anything yet.

Ino scowled in response and opened her big annoying mouth "I'll say anything I want about her because she's nothing but an outs…..ow" the blonde heiress reeled back as said girl was stood in front of her quicker than a flash and struck out with a hand, slapping her clean across the face.

Dull jade eyes locked with pupilless blue "Make fun of me one more time or the clothes I wear because I'm new and I'll hit you again, I don't take bullying laying down just because I'm blind" the pinkette spat furiously.

"You were warned not to push it Yamanaka" the ebony haired preteen shook his head watching the girl stalk her way down the streets no doubt heading on a straight path back to the Uchiha Compound, instinctively locked onto his mother's chakra.

Then glanced to her half eaten bowl of ramen and sighed, Ino just had to ruin everything, Kakashi felt a headache coming on as his two remaining students hurried off after their newly assigned teammate "Quite the handful isn't she" Teuchi chuckled.

"Poor girl, though she could get in serious trouble with Yamanaka-san's parents" Ayame kept on washing dishes, Kakashi groaned louder at that, stood and body flickered off to talk to Inoichi first before his daughter could.

"Wait your saying that you, well not really you, but Mikoto-san and Itachi-san brought back a girl, that's blind and was raised by jaguar's, and today she was assigned to your team, but my daughter upset her and so this girl slapped Ino" Inoichi asked just to make sure he heard the explanation right.

Kakashi nodded "Exactly, she sensitive right now to the village, most likely uncomfortable and when Ino-san made a comment about her clothes, which were hand sewn by Sakura herself and the fact she was an obvious outsider, Sakura got angry" the silver haired nin said.

Inoichi rubbed a heavy hand down his face with a long drawn out sigh "I can't fault Sakura-san for that, she's not use to being around so many people, probably hasn't experienced cruelty and reacted defensively, I can let it go" the Yamanaka Patriarch decided.

Relieved the Copy Ninja let out his own sigh "Now I just have to go make sure she hasn't decided to run off with the Jaguar" Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve a little tension, and in a swirl of leaves was gone.

To the Uchiha Compound "Hiding out in the caves, she's a bit touchy right now and won't let anyone but mother near and those Jaguar's" Itachi had anticipated his arrival apparently so had stayed at the house to explain the situation.

"Good at least she hasn't changed her mind which would cause a whole bunch more complications that I don't even want to go into right now" the silver haired nin flopped down in a chair, girls were troublesome, especially preteen girls.

Itachi chuckled lightly "Quite, I'm sure it crossed her mind no doubt, but she wouldn't leave without those four Jaguar's and it doesn't look like they'll be leaving anytime soon either" the ebony haired teenager pointed out.

Just then the door was thrown open to admit a brooding Sasuke "Damn it all to hell if I'd promised myself never to hit a girl unless she threw the first punch I would have whacked Yamanaka myself" Sasuke growled.

Throwing himself into a chair harshly with a grunt of annoyance, pure irritation radiating off of him in waves, trudging after him was his adopted brother "Yeah all because she couldn't leave things well enough alone, Sakura-chan won't come out of those caves" Naruto sulked.

Perfect more problems and Kakashi was contemplating checking himself into the mental ward of the hospital for his brain was surely messed up "Oh stop being so dramatic all of you, we give her some space and she'll come out for us" Shisui skipped in whistling a cheery tune.

Which got him multiple glares "Shisui-chan is right, those Jaguar's and I know Sakura-chan best, we give her space for the rest of the day" Mikoto was the last one through the door looking a little out of breath.

Only because she'd had to run after Yasei, who'd gone full speed on her through the intricate and labyrinth like underground cave systems to find and talk to Sakura and so that's what they did, they left Sakura alone for the entire rest of the day.

To which she didn't even consider coming out of the cave "Come on you can't sulk forever, someone was bound to comment on your attire, it's not appropriate ninja wear after all" Hyo purred as they ate dinner that night.

Running low on supplies, they knew they would have to go out and hunt outside the village the next day if they didn't want to starve "Not sulking, scowling, I..I am scowling right" Sakura asked looking as if she was about to cry again.

Hyo's tail swished with his agitation, smelling the salt that signaled tears from his human cub "And such a fierce scowl it is Sakura-chan" Kajiya prowled forward winding her large frame around Sakura letting out deep soothing rumbles, in hopes of helping.

"Yeah, yeah you could put um, um anyone to shame" Yasei chimed in doing her best to help out as well in calming down her human sibling, this had never happened before, Sakura was always so calm and never cried.

Sakura wiped her eyes dry feeling a little better about the repeated assurances that she was in fact scowling "Time for bed, let's all cuddle up" Tora announced once dinner was all eaten, the fire was put out, they all curled around each other and within moments all of them were out for the count, snoozing the night and worries away.


	8. Chapter 7

It was two days later after staying cooped up in the compound and subsequently her forest, and repeated assurances that Sakura was sent on her first ever mission upon being enticed out of her caves and the compound "Are you ready Sakura-chan" Naruto was as excitable as usual.

While his adoptive brother was the quieter of the two younger boys on the team "Don't crowd her Dope, it's not as if it will be difficult, just dumb little D Rank missions that a five year old could do" Sasuke snorted.

Their sensei rolled his lone onyx eye "Enough complaining, we have a big list to get through, since we gave Sakura-chan an extra couple of days to adjust, so weeding a garden, cleaning out the river, searching for a missing cat and walking the dogs" Kakashi listed easily.

"You know I've never been around dogs before" Sakura commented casually following after the three males on her team, their chakra lighting the path for her like a beacon, it wasn't something she could explain, but chakra was one of the mysterious of the world.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in disbelief "Maybe when we do the walking the dog mission, we can split up, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan search for the missing cat, while Teme and I walk the dogs" the blonde on the team offered.

Sakura chewed on her lip in thought before directing what she thought was a hopeful expression to her sensei "Okay, okay no need to give me that look Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin ruffled her long pink hair relenting to the idea.

"Guess that settles it, joy, just try not to choose the biggest dog again Dope, like you did last time and you were drug into a mine field" the raven haired preteen sighed, keeping on the alert, he didn't want anyone upsetting his teammate again.

Not when things were still new and mostly uncomfortable, so long as she was around them, his mother and older brother things were perfectly fine, Shisui though was iffy "Is Sasuke being serious about that" the pinkette giggled.

Upon speaking her sensei and the Uchiha groaned, while the Uzumaki laughed sheepishly, proving that he had indeed chosen the biggest dog to walk and got dragged onto a minefield no doubt setting the mines off, a funny visual in her minds eye.

And one she would keep and remember for all time as they finally arrived at their first mission destination weeding an elders garden "Alright let's get started" Naruto rolled up his sleeves preparing to bend down and start plucking weeds.

But was held back by his shirt collar "There are herbs as well Naruto" Sakura could smell parsley and basil, but there was one she wasn't familiar with, the mission client was impressed remembering the last time and how he'd picked all her herbs.

The boy was just as surprised "Impressive nose you could put Inuzuka to shame" Sasuke smirked, another quirk to his teammate as they bent following Sakura's lead only picking the weeds that she pointed out and the mission was smooth sailing from there.

"Very nice work I must say, thank you young mi….dear heavens you poor, poor thing, I thank you still for doing your best despite being blind" the elder woman felt for the small girl and decided to chip in a little extra.

Their sensei clapped his hands "On to the next mission, cleaning out the river" Kakashi announced leading the way forward to their next mission destination, then handed out what was needed to remove the trash to his students.

Moments later all three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were stood in the river, searching for trash, Sakura seemed to instinctively know where all the obstructions in the water were and by the time it was lunch, the river had been cleaned out so thoroughly, it looked like it sparkled.

"Can we get ramen Kakashi-sensei" his blond student pouted at him, not having finished his bowl from two days before because of bloody Ino Yamanaka, this earned him a harsh elbow to the side courtesy of his adoptive brother.

Sasuke cleared his throat "You always pick it's Sakura's turn Dope, so what would you like to eat Sakura" the ebony haired preteen turned his female teammates direction watching as she waded through the knee high deep water with ease.

Though at his question she turned in the direction his chakra was located and before she could ask "A Korean Barbecue restaurant, tea shop, that's famous for curry and dango of all varieties, a sushi restaurant and Ichiraku are the main ones" her silver haired sensei ticked off his fingers.

Like there was even a choice "Sushi, I love fish and I could even bring back some for Hyo-kun, Kajiya-chan, Tora-kun and Yasei-chan" the pinkette chattered wading from the river and to dry land to shove her feet into her hand sewn fur boots.

Decided they all headed to Sushi Palace and even got extra's for the four Jaguar's now living permanently in their village, "Right time for the final two missions, we'll meet back up at the Hokage Tower to deliver the reports isn't that right Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked.

Hardly looking forward to this but not wanting his teammate to be uncomfortable, baby steps Mikoto told them "Precisely, come along Sakura-chan, this way, the lost cat was last seen in this direction" Kakashi nudged his sole female student forward in the opposite direction.

"Good luck Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, okay Dope walking the dogs, choose wisely" Sasuke grabbed his adopted brother by the shirt collar and drug him in the general direction of the pound to walk a few dogs and complete their missions for the day.

In the meantime Kakashi was using his sharingan to search out smaller chakra's, but his student had a better idea as she sharpened her senses, panthers were large cats, the scents had to be familiar, flooded her ears with chakra to hear better.

A pained meow reached her ears only moments later followed by the scent that only belonged to cats, mixed in was the metallic scent of blood and a somewhat similar chakra network "Over there Kakashi-sensei" Sakura pointed five minutes later after getting a lock on it's location.

Kakashi opened his mouth, then closed it, focused his sharingan in the direction she was pointing and about five blocks over there was their missing cat "Nicely done, we should go before he runs off" the silver haired nin instructed loping forward at a quick pace.

Her hot on his heels "I don't think we have to worry, he's injured and in pain, the only thing we have to worry about is his claws and teeth" the pinkette piped in as they rounded the corner and there he was indeed injured, bleeding heavily from a gash in his side.

At the sight and smell of them, the cat hissed brandishing his claws, it was something the fuscia haired girl was counting on as she prowled forward quietly until she was near and let out soothing chakra and from the back of her throat vibrating her vocal cords, mimicked a purr.

Their missing cat relaxed, let out a pained mew and was promptly scooped into the young girls arms to which a glowing green hand was pressed to his injured side to heal him, washing him would be up to his owners.

The silver haired Jonin was in awe and disbelief, not only that but his sole female student had just purred like a cat, it was a little freaky to be honest, but that's what happens when a child is raised by Jaguar's, still creepy though.

But they dutifully returned the cat to his owner and headed for the Hokage Tower just as Naruto and Sasuke returned as well "Finally missions that didn't end badly" the second Uchiha Heir stretched leisurely realizing that all their D Rank Missions were in fact done.

"Yeah and maybe if Kakashi-sensei can convince the old man cause I'm sure it will be a C, we can go out hunting for those Jaguar's of yours Sakura-chan" the blonde made the suggestion, which was considered as they climbed the stairs.

Sakura holding tightly to the railing and Kakashi positioning himself behind her in case she fell "As long as it doesn't turn into another A Rank Mission I'm cool with it" Sasuke was surprised at how insightful his adopted brother had been that day.

Paying attention and speaking wisely, though it was no doubt because of their new teammate, who was special and sensitive as they'd learned, moments later they were being let into mission central to report their completion of missions.

"We're done old man Hokage, thanks to Sakura-chan" Naruto boasted immediately clapping Sakura gently on the back to which she ducked her head, the missions were practically second nature to her due to how she'd be raised.

The Hokage's brows rose up before settling in their proper places "Are you indeed, quite the feat since it usually takes you all day to complete even five missions" Hiruzen chuckled taking the mission reports and the comments made by the clients.

All positive "Of course, Sakura was a big help to our missions, so if it's alright with you and Kakashi-sensei, we'd like to request our own mission for tomorrow no doubt a C Rank, a hunting mission to catch big game a couple days away from the village" the ebony haired boy spoke up.

On behalf of his female teammate and those Jaguar's "Hmm I suppose considering the positive reviews on these recent missions, but it's up to your sensei" the Third directed his brown orbs to one of his best Jonin.

It was considered "They've earned it, I request a C Ranked Mission to hunt big game a couple days away from the village" Kakashi finally nodded relenting to the hopeful expression's of his three students, only a few days and he couldn't tell her no either, he was doomed.

"Yay and we could even bring those four out as well, so that they can get in some good exercise, cause exploring the underground cave systems while fun isn't what they need, they need to keep in shape and not let their muscles deteriorate" Sakura chimed in happily.

Earning strange looks "Either way we got our first, well second, but the first one turned into an A Rank, C Ranked Mission that's awesome you know" Naruto burst out exuberantly as they received their mission pay and were dismissed from the office.

Kakashi left them at the base of the tower "Do you want to go shopping Sakura, perhaps even get you actual ninja gear and some more meat for those jaguar's to appease them until tomorrow" Sasuke made the suggestion once they were on their own.

If they could her jade eyes which were dull because of her blindness would have lit up, so to a store the three of them went, searching the shops for appropriate wear and settled on an easy to wear outfit, a dress with slits up the side in a forest green with black thigh length shorts.

And dark blue sandals, after donning her new outfit and sealing her fur clothing in one of her storage scrolls to wear whenever she didn't have missions, the lot of them wound through the streets towards the market to buy raw meat.

Several purchases were made and once they were done, the three teammates/unlikely friends really headed to the Uchiha Compound and parted ways at the main family house, excited to share her day, Sakura sped straight to the caves her feline companions occupied.

Only to get promptly pounced upon "Sakura-chan we've been waiting forever and ever for you to come back, what is that your wearing, you don't smell like you anymore and is that meat" Tora was the culprit as he ranted on and on.

"Leave your sister alone Tora honestly and that outfit proves she is a proper ninja now, it suits you Sakura" Hyo padded forward and nudged Tora from atop his human cub, Tora went rolling a little ways before jumping to his feet.

Jade orbs narrowed and ready to play "I smell delicious meat, where is it" Yasei was the next one to prowl from their cave, nose in the air and tail swishing in anticipation of getting a decent meal, that would actually fill her belly.

Ignoring the two play fighting males the pitch black, blue eyed panther growled unhappily "This is quite the adjustment we're making" Kajiya was not enjoying the lack of food so far, granted there was the option of going outside the village.

"Relax you guys, with my mission pay I bought enough meat for me and you to last for the rest of the day until tomorrow morning where we'll all be going on a hunting mission for the big game, that you guys can come along on" Sakura announced.

"And once missions pick up for me, Naruto and Sasuke, I'll get more and more to bring back and stock in the caves with the pay I receive" the pinkette continued pulling out things needed for later that night.

Her companions were ever so happy at the news "Care to tell us how your missions went Sakura" Hyo was the one to ask as he pinned his son to the ground with his paws, still having the upper hand over the four year old.

"Of course Hyo-kun first there was weeding a nice elder lady's garden, Naruto nearly picked her herbs, but we did a nice job and she chipped in extra for the payment, then we cleaned out the river of trash, before we separated for the last two missions" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Which were what exactly Sakura-chan" Yasei prowled forward winding her large frame around her human sister purring loudly as expert fingers wove into her thick white fur rubbing all the right spots and turning her to literal putty.

Sakura snickered quietly lounging on top of Yasei as she continued chattering "Naruto and Sasuke walked dogs, while Kakashi-sensei and I went and found a missing cat" the fuscia haired twelve year old finished.

Ducking low as Tora tried to sneak up on her "Aww and here I thought I finally had you, you were distracted by Yasei and you still managed to dodge me" Tora whined like usual when he couldn't get the drop on her.

"Going to have to get serious if you want to get the ghost of the forest Tora" Kajiya rumbled out in amusement as they all lazed about in the remaining daylight, peaceful to the point where they could easily doze off for an hour or to.

Being this lazy was rare for them, but the peace was about to be shattered by the sole exuberant Uchiha known to man Shisui Uchiha "Sakura-chan there's someone here that wants to meet you" only this time he'd tamed himself down for the most part.

Whoever it was must be important if the human looked that serious "Come we return to the cave, we'll take along your scroll" Hyo ordered his mate and cubs taking the storage scroll into his mouth before turning on his heels.

"Never get a moments rest as a ninja, this is gonna suck" Yasei sent sad kitty eyes at her human sister, then scampered after her father, perhaps on tomorrow's hunting expedition she'd find a mate, it was that time after all.

Feeling the stares Sakura shrugged sympathetically "Do us proud Sakura, now come along Tora" Kajiya purred wrapping her entire body around the young girl with a handicap but doing her best to make it in the world

"Joy guess we'll see you later Sakura-chan" Tora trudged after the rest of his family, leaving Sakura alone with Shisui, who gently took her elbow in his large hand and led her forward, knowing damn well she didn't need him directing her through the forest.

And doing it anyway to annoy he, he was good at that "So who exactly is it that whats to meet me Shisui-san" Sakura sighed feeling out his chakra, she could sense his emotions that way and feel what he was feeling.

Though to her surprise he had a iron tight lid over his emotions, which frightened her "His name is Danzo Shimura, he's one of the Elders of the Leaf Village, for safety I'm your escort while he's around" Shisui explained carefully.

This was the worst idea in history and the last thing they all needed for Sakura to relapse again and hide away from the world and then they were stood before him, Sakura's spine straightened and just from the feel of his chakra backed up into Shisui.

Holding tightly to his sleeve "The rumors are true then a blind ninja what a joke, never mind about that girl, I'm here to make you a deal join my organization, I will make you great, to give up everything you know is the price I ask" his voice was rough and deep.

Demeaning, Sakura grit her teeth, he was speaking down to her as if she was nothing more than a newborn cub "No and you'll see I'll become the worlds best first blind kunoichi, come hell or high water and I'll do it myself" the pinkette snapped defensively point blank refusing the offer.

Shisui really had to commend her "You'll regret refusing me girl, I can make your life miserable here in the village" Danzo threatened, subsequently forgetting about the Uchiha before him until Shisui went rigid.

"Watch it Danzo-sama, Auntie Mikoto would chew up you and spit you out, then chop you up into itty bitty pieces if you so much as harmed Sakura" the ebony haired Uchiha warned obsidian iris locked with the onyx orb of Danzo.

Who in the next moment decided to retreat for the time being, turned on his heel and vanished from sight "Are all the elders jerks, no offense, cause I remember another one, who said I wouldn't make it either" Sakura huffed.

"Kind of it's a bit sickening, but I won't bore you with the details Sakura-chan, so can I ask for your honest opinion do you really like it here" Shisui had been wanting to ask, but didn't want to scare the young girl away.

As they began their trek back to the entrance of the cave the Jaguar's had made their home and Sakura of course "My senses have adjusted for the most part, though their not happy about the restricted hunting grounds, we're doing our best, so yes" the fuscia haired girl nodded.

Shisui winced "Would it help if I helped out until mission's got going for you and you earned and saved up more pay, or showed them where they could hunt that's just a little ways outside the village" the Uchiha offered.

It was clear that she liked that idea very much, actually he wasn't sure "Could you really show them around the area's they can hunt please Shisui-san" Sakura pouted up at him, pouting was second nature to her it seemed.

He couldn't resist chuckling "Of course Sakura-chan, that should appease them when you can't go off hunting or don't have enough mission pay, and your always welcome around at Auntie Mikoto's if you can't fend for yourself" Shisui patted her gently on the head.

Before they parted ways, him back the house, her to vanish into the cave and explore the expansive systems and underground caves for a couple hours with Yasei and Tora, before it was time for dinner and she brought out the meat and sushi.

Later on after taking a quick trip to Mikoto's to ask if she could take a shower there like she was getting in the habit of doing, Sakura returned to the cave instinctively knowing where it was, curled up with the Jaguar's letting their warmth lull her into a restful sleep, her fourth in the Leaf Village.

The next morning after a less than impressive breakfast, to the two younger Jaguar's at least, but they were always hungry no matter how much they ate and after arming herself with several weapons Sakura led the way to the gate that had been made for them.

"Meet us around the front of the village, at the entrance" Sakura instructed preparing herself for the biggest hunt of her live, it wouldn't be deer, but there would be plenty of animals to prey upon and during all this the Jaguar's could eat their fill before it was time to go.

Rumbles of agreement filled the air at her instructions before she turned and zipped through the forest and landed silently in front of Naruto, who let out an ear piercing shriek "Kami Sakura-chan you scared the hell out of me" Naruto breathed heavily for several minutes.

Eyes so wide one could see the whites and heart pounding rapidly beneath his palm "What did you expect Dope, for her to change her ways" Sasuke snorted not wanting to admit that she'd scared the hell out of him to.

He was just managing his reaction better "Dramatic as ever, good luck on your hunting mission, Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan" Mikoto hugged all three preteens before ushering them from the compound gates.

Where they immediately headed for the gates of the village it would be the first time Sakura set foot outside the village since she'd got there, "Looks like your all here" Kakashi for once was on time again as he had been the day before.

This statement included not only Sakura, but the four Jaguar's, waiting patiently a short distance away "Alright time to go hunting" the blonde pumped his arm in excitement charging forward after signing out, but the Jaguar's didn't follow him like he thought they would.

"Rule number one about hunting Naruto no loud noises, rule number two stealth and rule number three don't hesitate" the pinkette recited taking the lead spreading her senses to the max, this is what she lived for the thrill of a large hunt.

She inhaled deeply taking in the forest smell "What's first on the agenda cause this is going to be a big three day mission" the silver haired nin saw fit to tell them the mission time line, which had been extended one day at his request.

Knowing his female student and the Jaguar's would appreciate it, Sasuke held his breath as they walked eyes shifting all around them cautiously "You know I think I'd prefer facing down that Haku kid again" the ebony haired preteen grimaced.

"Can we catch a bunch of fish first" Tora slunk towards them quietly to pad along at Sakura's side for once not whining and doing his best to not behave like an immature cub, not if he wanted to find his mate and have cubs of his own someday.

Sakura nodded in agreement so that was written down "If we can find them boar's and bears, and plenty of rabbits, maybe birds as well" Kajiya completed the list in the next moment, enjoying the peaceful trek, also thrilled about the large hunt expedition they were going on.

It was gonna be the biggest one yet "Deer and stags if the area we're going is unrestricted towards hunting that species, as it's our favorite" Yasei chimed in, not wanting to miss out on having her favorite meat ever again.

The question was considered but the Jonin didn't answer quite yet "That's about it, if we get a good stock, we'll be prepared for the coming weeks, so that Sakura can save up her mission pay for herself" Hyo added, he wasn't selfish after all.

Nor should the others be "Got a question, how exactly are we going to take down all these animals without causing absolute chaos" Naruto asked cluelessly in the next moment panicking woodland animals would lead to injury.

"Hence the reason for those rules, if we play things out right, we'll have our catches and get to eat them to, plus tracking animals is sort of our thing, well theirs but Hyo-kun taught me" Sakura answered enjoying the peace of the forest.

Much like her feline companions were as they stretched out their muscles and got back into exercise "Oh which reminds me Shisui-san has offered, when we run low and I can't get much, to show you where you can hunt near the village" Sasuke piped.

To the four panthers trailing a short distance ahead of them, he could feel the vibrations of the earth as they walked, but like usual he couldn't feel Sakura's, it was almost like she was floating and he had to double check just to make sure that wasn't the case.

His sensei nearly laughed at him but didn't as he felt confused himself "Good idea and I've even heard of other jaguar's in the area" Kakashi stated, the two youngest felines perked up in interest, but didn't hound him for questions.

As they continued their trek several miles later when it was nearing noon, Sakura and the four Jaguar's swung to the right and led them straight to a large river that ran through a clearing, complete with cave "Innate sense, we're good at finding caves" Kajiya explained.

Upon feeling the look as the four humans set to work on catching fish for lunch and they did the same feasting on the bass like a pack of wild animals "Yes we're always like this" Yasei admitted batting a fish between her paws playing with her food like usual.

Til it got away "Here sister" Tora was kind enough to share one of his, before launching himself into the river again pouncing on his prey, the both of them making a general mess, except for the oldest jaguar.

Who was more patient than any of them combined "Patience is a virtue and you wouldn't have to chase your prey if you'd listen for once" Hyo snorted, waiting then with his claws swung his paw, knocking a fish from the river.

Then pounced tearing into it's flesh "Guess we know who Sakura-chan takes more after now huh" the silver haired nin chuckled eyeing the young girl with pink hair, who like Hyo was catching fish left and right with her bare hands.

Even when the spine of the fish cut into her hand she didn't so much as wince, having grown use to the feeling and could heal herself without thought "Well of course I take after Hyo-kun more Kakashi-sensei, as he was the one who taught me mostly" the pinkette stated.

Nabbing another fish and dropping it into her bucket "Better come get your roasted fish now before it burns or worse the Dope eats it" the raven haired preteen called, holding her cooked fishes away from his adopted brother.

Which caused the girl to giggle "Teme….. what the heck is that noise" the blonde turned hearing a weird sawing noise, Tora paused in eating, shot a look to his parents and then was gone "Whoa where is he going" he frowned having thought the Jaguar liked them.

"No need to worry Naruto-san, that is a jaguar's mating call, Tora's gone to get his mate" Kajiya explained for the blonde boy, who was really sweet, it was slow but without these boys sweet little Sakura-chan wouldn't be so happy right now.

Granted it was a slow process that but happy nonetheless in the long run "Aww he is so lucky, when will it be my turn" Yasei pouted finishing up after filling her belly with fish after countless fish and feeling full for the first time in a couple of days.

Her mother shook her head "Patience Yasei that is the key" Hyo said in that ever calm voice as they finished up with lunch and sealed all their catches in a cooled storage scroll to keep the fish fresh and have them last before they packed up and moved along.

Tora would catch up with them no doubt and have a mate in tow for awhile everyone was quiet until the fuscia haired girl took three steps to the right grabbed up one of her throwing needles and tossed it to the left a thunk and a bird screech sounded before a dull thud signaling it had fallen.

"And here I thought you would be going after the big game first" an unfamiliar voice came from behind them, the entire group turned to see another jaguar, male this time with orange eyes, that was focused on the youngest female jaguar he'd ever encountered she was un-mated as well.

Yasei was just as focused on him as he was on her, glanced to her parents then scampered forward signaling the departure of the second jaguar from the group "They'll catch up with us right" Kakashi questioned earning a couple of nods from the remaining jaguar's.

"Quite, though looks like when we get back to the village, Shisui-san will have to show us where we can hunt sooner rather than later" Hyo snorted in amusement, knowing that soon there would be more mouths to feed.

His human cub nodded sagely to her sensei's amusement "Leave that to me Sakura, I'll tell Shisui, plus you guys will also remember the way we're currently going if you feel more adventurous as well" Sasuke spoke in an even tone.

Growing use to speaking to a jaguar of all thing "By the way don't forget to collect your catch from earlier Sakura" Kajiya reminded, the pinkette nodded scurried into the forest, sealed the bird into a scroll after removing her senbon needle then returned.

With that they continued onward until nighttime by that time, they'd gotten four more birds, one boar and seven rabbits and thanks to the innate sense of the jaguar's and Sakura, they settled down to bed for the night in a nice cave that would keep them hidden.

The next morning after hunting for some more rabbits, getting extra to save up in her storage scrolls "Say Kakashi-sensei do you think there might be books in the library I might be able to read myself" Sakura asked as they set out to do more hunting.

Making sure not to go to far from the village so they wouldn't go overtime on their mission, Kakashi lowered his own book just glad she couldn't see it and ask what he was reading "Hmm that's a question to ask a librarian Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin said after a few moments.

"As if Sakura-chan knows her way" Naruto snorted "But I wouldn't mind showing you Sakura-chan, though I'm not allowed in to the library with you" the blonde added sheepishly in the next second.

Sasuke sighed "In which case I'll show her around, by the way I think we're being followed" the raven haired boy lowered his voice, getting use to using the vibrations in the ground to scope out his surroundings a little bit and felt the heavy footfalls of something coming up behind them.

His female teammate straightened "Everyone into the tree's now, it's a herd of deer stampeding being chased after by a bear" the pinkette ordered not even thinking about it, just scaling a tree followed by Hyo, Kajiya and the rest of them.

On the herd of deer's tails was a giant brown bear, and seeing her chance as they were missed, the fuscia haired twelve year old lunged from her tree, like before wrapped her arms around the bear's neck and twisted snapping it with ease.

While simultaneously throwing a few of her kunai and taking down a couple of deer at the same time "Nice work Sakura, though those aren't some of the restricted deer are they" Kajiya swung her head around to pin her blue eyes onto Kakashi, the Copy Ninja shook his head to their relief.

"Good, we can track that herd for ourselves now, once they realized their not being chased any longer" Hyo took charge and with that they carefully trailed after the large herd of deer, intent on taking as many of them as they could down.

Even getting in a few more birds and rabbits along the way, by the time they reached the herd it was lunch time so after finding a river they caught lunch by way of fish and ate their fill once again "You guys are mean for not waiting for us" Tora reappeared.

Looking a lot more mature on his heels was a female just a year younger than him speckled brown and yellow with brown eyes "Never mind this is Muimina, she doesn't…can't speak like us" Tora introduced his mate, knowing she was carrying his future cubs.

"Don't worry Tora-kun, I'll teach her how to speak like us and communicate, by the way expect an extra cause Yasei-chan found her own mate as well, looks like we'll been having a few more in a few months" Sakura wrapped her arms around both jaguar's.

After the hug, Tora and Muimina pounced into the river trying to get as many fish as they could before they left to fill their bellies with, mating took a lot out of them it seemed and by one they were on their way circling around the deer herd for the best vantage point.

"Right so what's the plan Sakura-chan, do we just go straight in or what" Naruto was lost on this, he didn't know the first thing about hunting properly, Sakura smiled lightly in response and held up her finger signaling for silence.

When a quiet had settled over them she turned to their sensei to which he immediately understood "I think I get it, I'll create a dome over part of the herd trapping them within, that's the part we'll hunt and let the rest go right" Kakashi guessed earning a nod from his female student.

"Very well thought out so that those of us who aren't as stealthy as a certain someone will have a chance to take our own catches" Sasuke smirked including himself in that statement, he understood the concept.

But there was absolutely no way he would ever be as silent as Sakura or the jaguar's "This is gonna be good" Kajiya rumbled loudly ready as ever to stretch her muscles a bit, intent on chasing after one of the deer that's to be let loose.

"Make sure you get a couple of stag in there as well Kakashi-san it would be much appreciated" Hyo licked his paw, planning on staying out of the whole chase, he just wasn't what he use to be after all and Sakura's fingers shifted through his stark white fur in response.

Leaning her head on his knowing that someday he and Kajiya would leave her forever, it was a depressing thought "If you guys are ready let's go" Tora was eager to join in on the fun as well and chase a couple of deer himself to get in some good exercise.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke looked around one last time, while Sakura made sure that there were no other creatures hunting the herd for the moment and nodded "Doton: Earth Dome Jutsu" the silver haired nin sped through a set of hand signs.

Jumping to the ground and pressing his hands to the earth cutting off part of the herd as three of the Jaguar's leaped from the forest chasing after the rest that scattered "You were totally awesome sensei" the blond on his team practically shouted walking down his tree.

While Sasuke scoffed and jumped to the ground not afraid to do so "Scaredy cat, it's not that hard to jump you know, see even Sakura's not afraid and she's blind" the raven haired boy snorted pointing to their female teammate.

That leaped from the highest branch did a little roll and landed gracefully on her feet, barely jarring the ground with her weight, which creeped him out and she grinned in response another quirk that he was slowly getting use to "Alright let's get them" the pinkette clapped.

So together the four of them went into the dome and took down the deer and the few stags that had been bunched in there before sealing their catches in a scroll, when they exited the dome there were two more jaguar's running about tormenting one of the deer that had gotten separated.

"Oh hello there Sakura-chan, this is my mate Yori and in three months time I'm going to be a mother can you believe it" Yasei pranced over to her human sister having returned just a few minutes before hand not able to wait to introduce her mate to the rest of her family.

Dull emerald orbs shifted in the direction of the newest addition to their pack "You don't mind if I come back to the village with you" Yori was surprised, he thought it would be much more difficult to convince the human but she shook her head and that was that.

And once Tora and Kajiya rejoined them they collected Hyo, enlarging the amount of jaguar's as they picked their way back in the direction they'd come before dinner which was more fish, not that any of them were complaining, then went to bed in a cave nearby.

The next day as they trekked back to the Leaf Village, which wasn't but a day away at that point again, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke took down as many birds, rabbits, boars and the occasional bear as they could, finding rivers with fish aplenty for meals before arriving late back to their village.

Checked in with the Hokage got mission pay, and then they all split up to their homes, Sakura was ever so happy to cuddle up with the newest members of her pack in a pile on letting their warmth sink into her and lull her into a most comfortable and restful sleep for whatever the next day would bring her and them.


	9. Chapter 8

A week and two days later making it two weeks that Sakura had come to the Leaf Village, she and her teammates were given a few days off for all the hard work they'd put into missions and since Shisui had graciously showed the jaguar's living in part of his compound the hunting grounds.

The newly mated pairs set forth to hunt "We'll be back in a few days, so that we don't go through all our food stock so quickly" Tora explained waiting patiently for Muimina, who'd learned a few words during that week, to join him at his side before heading off.

"Exactly so se..see you th..then Sakra-san" Muimina ducked her head low knowing that she wasn't quite ready to fully communicate properly with the others and pressed herself into her mates side before they exited the caves.

Next were Yori and Yasei "If we can we'll bring back a deer to share on the last day for all of us" Yori stated orange eyes alert, just glad that his cubs would have a stable environment to grow up in, though this was the strangest thing in history.

To his knowledge there had never been a pack of jaguar, nor did mates stick together, guess they were the odd ones out "Yeah that's a good idea Yori-kun, so let's go I don't want to be left behind by my brother after all" Yasei nudged her mate forward and soon enough they were gone as well.

"Children will be children no matter if their mated or not it seems huh Hyo-kun" Kajiya shook her massive head before resting her light blue eyes on her human cub "What do you intend on doing for the day Sakura" Kajiya questioned.

At being spoken to her head popped up from her current project sewing deer and rabbit fur/skin together to create something new "Mm probably after this go explore around the village a bit" Sakura answered politely.

Stretching her arms above her head until her spine popped all the way to her tail bone "Good idea, just leave out some meat for us no doubt you'll be gone for most of the day" Hyo rumbled out a laugh, she was adventurous after all.

Upon being teased Sakura stuck her tongue out lightly with a quiet giggle but did as requested before leaving the cave, and like her namesake ghosted forward without a sound winding through tree's and over rocks that had been formed until she found the gates of the compound.

Only to pad out into the village alone for once don't get her wrong she'd come to care for her teammates and sensei, but they still treated her sometimes as if she was a child and invalid because of her blindness.

All to easy to let slide because she knew they weren't doing it to upset her, they just weren't use to things yet much like herself as she wound through the streets feeling her way forward by use of her four remaining senses to avoid getting rammed into or ramming into someone else.

That was until she rounded a corner and not having sensed this person slammed right into him the man grunted before straightening as she hit the dirt on her butt "Watch it ki….." an unfamiliar voice filled her ears before trailing off "You alright" came the voice again only moderately kinder.

No doubt he'd seen that she was blind and was going to treat her like a delicate little flower, honestly what was it with guys "I'm fine sorry didn't sense you" the pinkette rose carefully to her feet unsure of where he actually was.

Shikaku Nara eyed the young girl closely and figured out what the problem was before letting a little of his chakra out, she straightened and held out her hand to be polite "Sakura Haruno, I'm new here" she introduced herself properly.

"You can call me Shikaku, my last name is Nara, my boy was grumbling about some girl awhile back that slapped Ino Yamanaka, who had pink hair and was blind, that you Sakura-san" Shikaku shook her hand.

Her head nodded once "Pretty sure whatever that girl said was a lie, she's the one who harassed me first despite the warnings of my sensei and teammates, plus I had only been here less than a day" the fuscia haired girl announced.

Now there was a surprise "Right I heard about that, Mikoto-san and Itachi brought you back, there are many curious people eager to meet you, you know Sakura-san but your like a ghost and it's hard to find you" the Nara Patriarch stated casually.

A light smile formed on her lips "My nickname is the ghost of the forest Shikaku-san also I'm not quite use to being around tons of people like this just yet" Sakura answered politely stepping to the side as someone rounded the corner and hurried past them.

It made him slightly more curious "Blind yet your able to utilize your other senses to navigate yourself, impressive did Mikoto teach you that" Shikaku commented wanting to learn if the rumors about her being raised by a panther were true.

Sakura straightened "Nope all the credit goes to Hyo, he's a panther you see, took me in when I was only two months old and raised me for five years before we ever met Mikoto-chan, he taught me everything I know about using my other senses" the pinkette admitted quietly.

Getting confirmation on the rumors Shikaku tapped his chin in thought "Where exactly are you living at this current moment I'd like to speak to your caretaker" the raven haired Jonin finally got to the point of his conversation.

"Caretaker, don't have one, I live with Hyo in the forest that was grown in the Uchiha Compound, I fend for myself for the most part" Sakura quipped in confusion, not sure what this strange male was talking about anymore.

Horrified, but more shocked for the most part the Nara Patriarch cleared his throat "You don't even live in a house, how will you survive the winter" Shikaku wasn't sure if it was wise not to force the girl to adapt to their way of life and not a panthers.

"Oh that's easy, during the winter months we all cuddle up together sharing warmth, the jaguar's and I, soon there will be several and it will be warm and cozy in the cave" the fuscia haired girl said as if it wasn't a big deal to her.

Not quite getting what the problem was just yet "And what about food" the Nara Patriarch prodded wanting to hear the answer to that question, this little girl before him his son's age just kept getting odder and odder by the moment.

"Just as easy, when we start running low on food and before winter hits, I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei and he'll request a hunting mission to stock up on, plus with mission pay I'll be able to help out as well by buying meats from the market" came the answer yet again.

Shikaku blinked then rubbed a heavy hand over his face "Very well then, well I must get going before my wife decides I was gone to long and nags at me" he patted the girl gently on the head and vanished around the corner suppressing his chakra once more.

With a shrug Sakura continued on as she had before exploring in the only way she knew how, but kept herself out of sight of other people to avoid getting in trouble, not everyone knew she was there just yet it seemed.

And she figured that there would be some that would be less than pleased with her presence, though it was inevitable and trouble caught up with her "Looks like we've caught ourselves a little rat huh Kuromaru" this time a woman's voice came from behind her instead of in front.

Followed by being pounced upon by two heavy bodies, both smelled like nothing she'd ever smelled before, when her head collided with the ground, Sakura was knocked out cold "Perhaps we went a bit overboard Tsume" Kuromaru commented, smelling the blood.

Clearly when they'd knocked the girl to the girl she'd cut her head on a rock followed by passing out due to the harsh impact "Maybe Kuromaru old boy, but it's out of our hands and we'll take this little sneak to Ibiki at T&I" Tsume threw the girl over her shoulder.

When an unfamiliar scent had filled her nose, she couldn't help it, this was her village, she didn't want any outsiders "Interesting, who's that Inuzuka" Ibiki was definitely intrigued by the child slung over Tsume's shoulder.

"Little sneak, she was creeping around the hardly used streets of the village, no doubt trying to do something, if it weren't for her scent I would have never even known she was there" the Inuzuka Matriarch explained handing the girl over to the Anbu commander and Head of T&I.

To where she was put in a room and tied to a chair for interrogation when she woke "Leave it to me I'll get information out of her" Ibiki shrugged shutting the door to wait for awhile, it wasn't more than twenty minutes later.

The girl came to with a quiet groan only to jerk when she figured out she couldn't move, rope was around her wrists and feet and the smell of blood, faded sure but still there filled her nose making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Very curious tell me girl what were you doing sneaking around the Leaf Village, did someone send you, speak quickly and I might give you a small mercy by ending your life quickly" he was right there interrogating her.

Fear filled her like never before "I wasn't sneaking excuse me if I have an aversion to large crowds so kept to the back streets, I'm new here ask Hokage-sama he'll tell you" Sakura snapped angry that she was being accused of such things.

Not that she knew exactly what he was accusing her of or who this person was "Huh" Ibiki creased his brow in confusion at how quickly the girl had gotten angry, perhaps this was just a huge case of misunderstanding.

But he went to the door and prepared to send one of the Anbu under his command to fetch the anbu, when one of his best appeared "If I were you I'd let that girl go now Ibiki, her name is Sakura Haruno and Mikoto brought her in almost two weeks ago" Tenzo stated.

Upon spying the young girl tied to a chair in the torture chamber, Ibiki paled "I think it would be wise if Hokage-sama gathered all the Anbu, Jonin, Chunin and Genin in the village to tell everyone about her so this doesn't happen again" Ibiki cleared his throat.

Going back into the room and untying the young girl "Just a misunderstanding Haruno-san, go with Tenzo, he'll help you back to the Uchiha" he carefully ushered the girl forward with a grimace until they were stood in front of Tenzo.

Who gently took her by the elbow, glad that he'd come in time to stop anything from happening, she was clearly shaken considering her pale skin "Can we get out of here now Sir, the smell of blood is sickening" she asked in a small voice.

Tenzo shot onyx eyes to Ibiki but the man shook his head "Yes we can Sakura-san" he said lightly in the next moment they were gone from T&I HQ "Are you alright, did he do that to you" now that they were in sunlight, he saw the cut and bruise on her forehead.

Her hand came up "I don't think so, all I remember was an unfamiliar voice saying looks like we caught ourselves a sneak huh Kuromaru, then I was pushed to the ground, only to wake up in there, wherever there was" Sakura ranted after healing her forehead to his surprise.

Poor girl was just confused "Well you'll never be going back there, speaking of Hokage-sama sent me to collect you" Tenzo remembered the reason he'd been sent out for and with gentleness after the scare of earlier directed Sakura to the Hokage Tower.

Choosing to walk down the streets instead of use the body flicker jutsu "By the way what were you talking about the smell of blood, the room you were in was clean" the brunette, not that she knew it questioned suddenly.

"No it wasn't I could smell the smell of blood, it was overwhelming, my sense of smell is highly advanced" the pinkette stated keeping pace with the man easily not wanting to encounter any more problems, which definitely made her wary about the Leaf Village again.

She wasn't going to let it get to her, misunderstandings were going to happen whether she wanted them to or not "Guess that would do it, here we are I brought her Hokage-sama" Tenzo opened the door to the Hokage's office.

Glad that it was just the Hokage and not someone else Sakura had no problem coming forward and taking a seat in the lone chair, getting use to such a thing "Ah good, good, first things first how are you finding our village so far Sakura-san" Hiruzen turned to face her properly.

Wanting to find out what he could do to make her more comfortable "Okay, though I guess not everyone knows about me just yet" the fuscia haired girl admitted, bringing up the subject cause she didn't want to ever be attacked for no reason again.

"Indeed I'm guessing Tsume caught her scent and took Sakura-san to T&I to be interrogated, Ibiki suggested that you gather all the shinobi to announce Sakura-san's presence here so no more misunderstandings like that will happen" the brunette explained.

Hiruzen grimaced and lowered his pipe "Very well let me make a note of that to do after our meeting, now Sakura-san is there anything I can do besides that, that will make you feel more at home here in the Leaf Village" the Third directed his brown eyes onto the young girl again.

At the question she tilted her head to the side in consideration "I consider this a home already and I'm slowly adjusting as are the jaguar that came with me and the two newest additions, but I was wondering if there was anything I could do that would earn extra ryo" Sakura inquired.

"Now that is quite the question, Kakashi-kun tells me you are capable of using the mystical palm jutsu" Hiruzen prodded lightly wanting to get her to demonstrate for him, he might be able to get her a job at the hospital, if that's what she wished.

Plus it would help her adjust, "Mhm cause Mikoto-chan instructed me and I mastered it in just two and a half years" she exclaimed proud of her skills in the healing arts as her hands glowed a bright green indicating that she could indeed use the mystical palm.

Quite a feat "Good, good, take this to the hospital Tenzo, give it directly to the Head Medic, they could use talent such as Sakura-san there" the wizened old man jotted down a missive, handed it off to his anbu, who was gone in the next moment.

"How would that work out though with missions, having a job and going on mission" Sakura frowned in confusion in the next moment, still massively lost on village life and how everything worked, poor girl.

The Hokage had to think long and hard "Well you would work there after missions are complete for a few hours or however long you wish to work there and earn however much you request" he finally said.

She tilted her head to the side in consideration "Okay so say after dinner for five hours until ten, for five hundred ryo and on the weekends, the hours can be for seven hours for seven hundred ryo" the pinkette suggested.

"I'm guessing night shifts are completely out of the question so I see nothing wrong with it and the Head Medic would benefit from your help at the hospital" Hiruzen relented easily, anything to help her feel more at home.

Just then Tenzo returned with the Head Medic in tow "Let me see the girl who thinks she has the skill to work at my hospital" a rough woman, who was actually sweet, but had to put on tough airs to command the nurses and medics at the hospital ordered.

A little wary because of earlier, Hiruzen gave the woman a warning look seeing the tension slowly building up in the girl "Right just demonstrate by healing this fish for me, my name is Chiyu" the woman introduced herself.

Before setting an injured fish down before the young blind girl, her hands glowed the brightest green she'd ever seen, it was a wonder how the girl even knew how to be a medic in her condition and promptly healed the fish with little to no difficulty.

For a moment things were quiet in the office as Chiyu stared down at the now healed fish that was flopping about "Sakura-san can also heal people as well, her skills would be greatly appreciated at the hospital, I just ask that you be mindful of her condition" the Third cleared his throat.

"I'm blind that doesn't mean I want to be treated any differently than anyone else" Sakura huffed to the Hokage's amusement, yes it was quite the adjustment for her being here, they couldn't really help it but treat her a little differently because of her blindness.

Chiyu blinked then let a smile form on her lips "Yes indeed I think the hospital would benefit if you worked there Sakura-san, so how about it how many hours and how much do you want to earn" Chiyu offered seeing the appeal.

The other medics might even learn a thing or two from the young girl "Five hours during the week after dinner to ten and seven on the weekends when there are no missions" the pinkette rattled off instantly the hours she wished to work.

"And five hundred for the weekdays and seven hundred for the weekends" the head medic guessed easily earning a nod "Very well then, consider yourself part of the staff, you start Monday after dinner" Chiyu stated, turned on her heel after sealing the fish away and left.

Relieved that she would be able to do more for her companions, Sakura felt downright giddy until it occurred to her "Uh where's the hospital exactly" the fuscia haired girl asked in confusion, of course she could heal herself that's why she didn't know.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, I'm sure if you asked Mikoto-san or even Itachi-san they would escort you until you felt comfortable, thanks for meeting with me, but now I have to take care of that other problem" Hiruzen finished up their meeting dismissing the girl.

She stood, Tenzo took her by the elbow and directed her from the Tower and down the streets to the Uchiha Compound "Better if you stay here for a few hours until everyone has been told" he left her with small instructions, then vanished.

Instructions that she fully intended on following as she vanished to the right of the compound winding through tree's and over rocks once again until she reached the cave she lived in, started up a fire and cooked lunch and afterwards working on her project.

Which was sewing a hood together out of the rabbit and deer skin she'd hung out to dry during the week, twenty minutes later she grew bored and with a quick wave to Hyo and Kajiya looped towards the only house she visited in the Compound.

"Mother guessed you would come here so I offered to stay behind" Itachi was the one to answer the door not the woman she was wanting to visit, but it was just as well as he led her into the living room to sit and wait for awhile.

As far as Itachi went he was okay and his chakra reminded her greatly of Mikoto's anyway "Yeah I don't mean to cause trouble though" Sakura murmured resting her head on the arm of the couch getting comfortable.

His lips curved upwards into a small smile "None of which is your fault, your presence should have been announced over two weeks ago Sakura-san, it just kept slipping our minds, sorry you had to go through that" the Uchiha Heir frowned in the next second.

Dull jade eyes flashed his way as a confused expression formed on her features "The only thing that really happened was I was knocked to the ground and woke up tied down to a chair in a room that smelled like blood and accused of things I didn't really understand" the pinkette said.

"I'm sure we'll be getting a visit from Tsume-sama soon, she'll apologize of course, as for the room you were in don't worry about it, you'll never have to go in it again" Itachi grimaced, if he were blind and woke up in a room such as that he would have been terrified.

But she was handling herself rather well this time "Guess what I'm gonna be working in the hospital, Hokage-sama helped out on that front, though I don't know the way to the hospital" Sakura exclaimed suddenly.

Earning a chuckle "No worries Sakura-san if you'd like I'm sure either myself, Sasuke, Naruto or Shisui will show you the way until you get it down" the ebony haired teen offered, Sakura nodded her head eagerly proving that she'd been about to ask, but he'd beaten her to the punch.

"Sounds like a plan Itachi-san" the fuscia haired girl yawned suddenly feeling warm, by the time Mikoto, Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto returned from the mass meeting to announce Sakura's presence to the village and the Jaguar's, Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch.

Mikoto let a fond smile form on her lips "Only a little while just twenty minutes Mother" Itachi anticipated the question, but chose to whisper to avoid waking her, no doubt she was plum exhausted from trying to adjust and being around more than one human, not to mention the missions.

Those took a lot out of a person as well "Let's go to the kitchen" Mikoto whispered in an equally as quiet tone, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, it had been over two weeks since she'd seen Sakura that relaxed.

And she wasn't going to be the one to bother her "Poor Sakura-chan to wake up in a torture chamber, I would have been terrified out of my mind" Shisui grimaced, they'd been told of course so it was only a matter of time before Tsume showed up.

Probably wouldn't be for awhile though no doubt it had been a blow to her pride that she'd been wrong on who the girl was "Yeah me to, though she seems to be doing well coming out of her shell a little more" Sasuke commented.

"I noticed that to, but she still keeps mostly to the back streets whenever she's out" Naruto piped in taking after the others and doing his best not to be so noisy or exuberant like he usually was, she deserved a good nap after all the hard work she'd done.

Truly was amazing "She told me that Hokage-sama helped her get a job at the hospital" Itachi added further to their amazement, not that Mikoto expected any different, that girl was a natural and would help improve the hospital.

"Good, though one of you will have to show her the way until she can memorize the way" Mikoto warned, it appeared her oldest child already new this as he simply nodded in agreement, probably having offered himself or someone else up.

Sasuke sighed softly "Makes me wonder how she's going to manage during the Chunin Exams, isn't there some kind of written test, how will she pass it" Sasuke said suddenly, now there was a question, considering Sakura was blind.

His cousin was the one to offer the solution "Sakura-chan won't ever have to put a pencil to her paper Sasuke-chan, because there's something that's called a final question, if you answer it correctly, you'll all pass" Shisui tsked.

Nothing but the truth but relieving nonetheless "We're gonna totally blow everyone away at the exams if Kakashi-sensei nominates us for them" Naruto burst out, remembering to reign in his volume at the last second, in an exuberant excited whisper.

Fifteen minutes later they were joined "Heard laughter what's going on" Sakura's voice filled their ears and it was hard to keep from jumping, kami she was so quiet when she walked it was creepy, to that affect they were all still adjusting to her being around as well.

Just as a loud knock came on the front door and Mikoto went to answer it, when she came back it was with an unfamiliar boy "So my Ma is feeling pretty terrible about what she did so sent me to make her apologies" the brunette scratched his head speaking to the girl he'd just learned about.

When her eyes shifted in his direction, he felt doubly worse for his Ma, Sakura was blind, a fact the Hokage had oh so subtly forgotten to tell them about "It's okay I'm not angry, was just confused" the pinkette shrugged.

"Er right so if your not busy we could I don't hang out, I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way" Kiba introduced himself, followed by a bark "And that's Akamaru, he's my ninken" he added in the next moment.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile feeling his chakra "Your chakra is interesting, it's like it's just impatiently waiting to burst out and shout to the world, Sakura Haruno" Sakura giggled taking a liking to this new person.

Kiba creased his brow in confusion and looked to Sasuke for an explanation "She can sense your emotions through your chakra, he's like the Dope, Sakura, exuberant, impatient but with a wild side" Sasuke explained for both their sake's.

"I see, we can still hang out as you put it right Kiba-san" the fuscia haired girl turned in the new persons direction again knowing because of his chakra, Kiba nodded before realizing she couldn't see him nodding.

Feeling like a dumbass he cleared his throat "Yeah of course, let's go" the brunette gently grabbed her hand and led her from the house and subsequently the Uchiha Compound, when they exited the gates of the Compound things got mildly uncomfortable.

As all eyes turned to them since it had been a big announcement so no more misunderstandings would happen, her shoulders tensed clearly feeling the stares "Can we use the back streets, I'm not use to big crowds" she asked quietly.

It was a request he was all to happy to oblige her on "So the Hokage subsequently forgot to tell us that you were blind" the Inuzuka Heir was blunt and to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush in case she was sensitive about her handicap.

She nodded her head "I don't need or want pity for the defect I was born with Kiba-san, I'm more than capable of fighting and navigating myself by use of my four remaining senses" Sakura stated just as bluntly.

He had to give her props for that one "You know I think your the worlds first blind ninja, well that we've heard of anyway, I'm sure your gonna blow everyone away" Kiba sniggered while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Drawing her attention to the pup "Akamaru-san is the first canine I've ever been around, whenever we get the D Rank Mission to walk the dogs, Sasuke and Naruto take it while Kakashi-sensei and I do a different mission to finish up quicker" the pinkette admitted.

To his amusement "That so, well Akamaru boy wouldn't mind if you pet him, he likes your scent, it's nice and soothing" the brunette offered releasing her hand knowing that he didn't have to treat her like an invalid.

With just a little hesitation her now free hand came up to pet Akamaru gently on the head, a smile formed on her lips in response at the feel of his soft fur "What color is he" Sakura couldn't resist asking as they stopped in the middle of the street so she could continue running her fingers through his fur.

"Mostly white, but his ears are brown, you know if you want to hold him, you can Sakura" Kiba was quick to answer and offer again, there was no hesitation this time as Sakura pulled Akamaru from atop his head and cradled the pup into her arms.

Still running her fingers through his fur, knowing just where to scratch gently with her sharp nails that had him melting into a pile of goo, his tongue lolled from his mouth and his foot started moving "He's really soft" the fuscia haired girl said as they started walking again.

"Now there's a surprise consider we had only just gone done training together" the Inuzuka Heir snorted lightly locking his fingers together behind his head certain that she would be able to keep pace with him and she did.

As they walked clear across the village to his own compound, once they were through the gates she spoke again "Is this where you live, I can smell traces of your scent here and there, but it's faded hours old actually" Sakura inquired.

His jaw dropped in response "Guess your sense of smell is just as good as an Inuzuka's, if we ever get paired on a mission we'd make quite a team huh Sakura" Kiba chuckled gently poking her side to get her to laugh.

Laugh she did in the sweetest tone ever "Course cause without my other senses I would be nothing, Hyo-kun taught me how to rely on my sense of smell, touch, hearing and taste to navigate myself around and in a forest I can quite literally disappear" the pinkette announced.

Speaking of an unfamiliar person or at least who he thought was a person "That who raised you" the brunette prodded wanting to get more information as he led her back to his house, he wanted his Ma to realize that Sakura was more than just an unfamiliar person.

Clearly the Hokage had left out a lot of facts "Yep a jaguar by the name of Hyo" the fuscia haired girl said casually waiting for it, Kiba froze bringing them to a stop, his chakra told her he was shocked and a little wary.

"Jaguar a panther raised you, a big cat, but how something like that is quite frankly unheard of" the Inuzuka Heir ranted suddenly, and now she could feel just a tiny bit of disgust, it was something she'd been counting on actually.

Though she waited patiently for him to kick her out of his compound as he paced back and forth in front of her until coming to a stop right before her again waiting for her to say something "Exactly and I know it's weird, but he was the best friend I could have ever asked for" Sakura fidgeted.

Realizing that his rant had made her upset or possibly because Uchiha had told him she could feel his emotions through his chakra, could feel the disgust, he grimaced "Right, that's no reason to judge you though I guess" Kiba shrugged.

Her expression brightened but her dull jade eyes remained the same dull and void of any emotion "You really don't mind do you" the pinkette frowned lightly as they started walking again and he shook his head before remembering.

It was so easy to forget actually considering how well she could navigate herself "Nah, so what you hang around a bunch of big cats, so long as you don't go picking a fight with an Inuzuka or a ninken or them, we're cool" the brunette said after a moment.

And she let out a quiet sigh of relief in response that his sensitive ears picked up on "We're at your house aren't we" she asked smelling his scent there though faded it was concentrated, along with two others and several more ninken.

So she quickly returned Akamaru to Kiba "You got it Sakura, Ma I'm home and I brought Sakura" he hollered waiting for her to take off her shoes, only to realize she wasn't wearing any and they'd trekked the entire way there with her barefoot.

"No need to shout pup I can smell her from he…" Tsume trailed off upon rounding the corner and got a good look at the girl, since she'd previously been standing behind Sakura, she hadn't even considered anything other than the girl being a sneak.

But by the kami the girl was "Blind, and now I feel like the bitch everyone calls me here in the Compound" the brunette woman groaned just as the girls brows creased in confusion and Kiba pressed his hands over his mouth as she asked.

"Why on earth would everyone call you such a horrible thing, for the record, though I was confused I don't hold what happened against you um Inuzuka-san" Sakura frowned deeply fidgeting with her dress.

Making Kiba realize that she was wearing fur clothing, man he was oblivious today "Uh how much has my pup explained to you" the Inuzuka Matriarch blinked in confusion, trying not to confuse the girl anymore.

Even if the smell of cats lingered on her like a second skin, "Nothing, we've just been talking about who I was raised by and that Akamaru was the first canine I'd ever been around just normal chatting I guess" the pinkette answered dutifully.

Hearing and feeling the authoritativeness in the woman before her "Basically Ma's the Alpha Bitch of the Inuzuka Clan" Kiba ended her suffering, and curiosity, he could feel it wafting from her waves.

"Oh so you're the leader of your clan um sorry Inuzuka-sama" Sakura hastily corrected her mistake of earlier, though Tsume wouldn't have commented on it, it was nice to get the recognition she deserved.

When there was a lull in conversation she took her chance to really get a good look at the young girl "Got a question for ya girly, if you've been here for two weeks, have been on several missions with Hatake and his genin brats, how is it you've gone undetected for the most part" Tsume asked suddenly.

After leading her pup and the girl into her living room to sit and talk "That would be because I've learned the art of avoiding detection, if it weren't for my scent, you wouldn't have even known I was there isn't that right Inuzuka-sama" the pinkette said lightly.

Doing her best to get comfortable on the plushy couch, Tsume threw her head back and let out a raucous laugh in response "Guess that's true brat, Mikoto did she teach you how to do that" the brunette woman prodded further.

"No, though Mikoto-chan did teach me how to suppress my chakra, but the rest I was taught by Hyo, he's a jaguar you see, that's why I have the scent of a cat on me" she wasted no time in figuring out that the woman was curious.

Tsume's brows rose high into her hairline "Indulge me brat for a moment if you will by allowing me to test you on your stealthiness" the Inuzuka Matriarch stood, her son and the girl did the same and she led them from the house and to the forest on the compound.

Where the girl looked right at home "Now I'm going to teach you something, take your chakra and wrap it around yourself, suppress both your scent and chakra, then go hide in the forest, just stay close by so you can hear me" Tsume instructed.

Sakura did as requested, practically disappearing from sense and smell, before vanishing from sight as well without so much as a sound, her steps were light, there were no vibrations to feel and she moved soundlessly through the forest, her breaths quiet.

Kiba's brows rose up as well "Do you smell her boy" he asked of Akamaru but the pup shook his head so he glanced to his Ma, who looked as if she'd eaten something sour, "She's like a ghost" the Inuzuka Heir gaped in realization.

The girl had practically vanished from sight, sound, smell, sense, they couldn't even feel the vibrations that usually accompanied a person "Okay brat you can come back now" his Ma hollered and she landed before them gracefully.

Much like a cat with a large smile "Yeah if it weren't for that little trick you just taught me, my scent would have been the only thing to give me away" Sakura stretched leisurely following them back to the house.

Where she stayed for a couple more hours, before Kiba took her back to the Uchiha Compound for supper and later on bed time and that's how the last two days of her break went until it was time for more missions with her team.


	10. Chapter 9

By the time Monday morning rolled around a couple days after her break Sakura had memorized the way to the hospital in the most unconventional way, mostly keeping to the back streets to avoid being hounded by large crowds of curious people.

Or women offering to adopt her that had happened several times, when Shikaku had caught up with her again and introduced her to his wife Yoshino or Ino's mother, Ino having calmed down and actually apologized only to turn around and introduce her to her mother Aiko.

That was besides the point though and politely turned down their various offers because she was quite happy and Mikoto was enough of a mother alongside Kajiya, so back to earlier, by the time it was Monday she could successfully navigate herself to the hospital.

So once she was finished with missions for the day "See you later Sakura-chan, Naruto, Sasuke" and Kakashi had left them at the base of the Hokage Tower once they'd been dismissed Sakura was most eager to begin her first day at work as a fully qualified medic.

Chiyu had requested another meeting and now she had her license "You're more excitable than usual Sakura-chan" Naruto commented as they headed back to the Uchiha Compound, glancing at her repeatedly to assure himself she was there.

Sakura had taken to suppressing both her chakra and scent to avoid being caught unawares while walking around alone "Of course have you forgotten Dope today's the day she starts work at the hospital" Sasuke rapped his knuckles on his adopted brothers head.

Blue eyes lit up in remembrance "It's okay no worries but yeah that's why I'm excited to actually use my medical skills to help someone" Sakura clapped her hands, coming more out of her shell than they'd seen so far.

Making both of them smile in or in Sasuke's case to smirk but it was just as well "We also have to be prepared should Kakashi-sensei think we're ready for the Chunin Exams and enters us, one week and one day from now" the blonde stated wisely in the next moment.

"Right that's going to be quite the trip, hope your ready for big crowds by then Sakura, cause there's going to be a lot of genin, probably gathered in a tiny room for the first part of the exam" the raven haired boy grimaced.

And she did the same "Hopefully but if I'm not, I'll just have to take comfort in the fact that you two will be there with me" the pinkette smiled seconds later looping her arms around theirs and facing the direction of the compound instinctively.

After three weeks she didn't even have to think about it, just let her feet lead her forward and she was home, once they'd passed through the un-guarded gates the three of them split up, the two boys to the house and her to the cave.

Where her feline companions were waiting, not all of them, Yasei and Yori were out hunting, they took turns every few days with Tora and Muimina, who'd definitely learned more words and could communicate a little better with the rest of them now.

Upon entering the cave all eyes turned to her "Welcome back I take it missions went well as usual for you Sakura" Kajiya was the first one to speak, blue eyes focused on the human girl she'd helped raised as her own alongside Hyo and Mikoto.

"Yep, and I even managed to convince those two goofballs to let me help walk a dog, since we got that mission again, it's a regular one, what I really can't wait for is working at the hospital for the first time" the fuscia haired girl chattered on endlessly.

To their amusement "Oh we can tell alright, but it's something we're starting to get use to, what with you being friends with that boy Kiba-san" Yasei grumbled, not truly angry just a little put out she now had to deal with the scent of canine's hanging about in the caves.

Her human sister smiled sheepishly "Leave her be Yasei-chan, your just irritated about your growing stomach" Yori rolled his orange eyes at his mate, there was a subtle undertone of amusement though as she growled at him and prowled from the main cave.

And to the one that she'd claimed as hers when she wanted to alone "Just a bit touchy right now, she's not angry with you Sakura" Hyo said, knowing that his human cub, who'd grown up so quickly on him, already knew this but wanting to say it anyway.

"It's okay Yasei-chan is tame compared to how Kajiya-chan use to be when she was pregnant with both her and Tora-kun" Sakura teased and ducked low when Kajiya lunged intent on tackling her but sailing over head.

Kajiya was quick to spin around giving Sakura a few seconds to rise from her seated position and dodge to the right avoiding the second tackle "Give me a good chase will you Sakura-chan" the pitch black panther rumbled, blue eyes contracting as she focused on her target.

Only playing with no intent to actually harm the girl, Sakura grinned from ear to ear "So long as you can keep up Kajiya-chan" the pinkette teased further, letting her scent fill the air, then darted from the cave entrance the jaguar only seconds after her.

Ducking around a large rock and leaping high by use of chakra Sakura grabbed hold of a thick branch and swung herself into a tree knowing that Kajiya was near "Really gonna get you this time, I might be getting up there with Hyo, but I still have speed on my side" Kajiya growled.

Prowling around the tree she was sequestered away in, then with ease scaled it, her claws finding purchase in the wood to help her climb and by the time she reached the spot Sakura was in, Sakura was already four tree's away.

Laughter filled the air between them and blue eyes shifted "Maybe Kajiya-chan, your talking to the ghost of the forest though, all I have to do is suppress my scent and you wouldn't be able to find me" the fuscia haired girl laughed.

Nothing but the truth, but she wouldn't do that cause it wouldn't be fair, Kajiya knew it to as she lunged from the tree she was in and to the next chasing Sakura once more through the forest that had been grown for them.

"True Sakura, but you'll tire eventually from using your chakra continuously and have to run on foot" Kajiya called blue eyes focused on the girl as she swung from tree to tree, that was the truth as well, but she'd promised a good chase.

And a good chase she would give "I'll give you that one Kajiya-chan, I haven't really had to use much of my chakra lately but after dinner that will change" Sakura reminded running up a tree and cartwheeling backwards to another to land neatly on a thick branch.

Before dropping to the earth doing a little roll and spinning to the right to avoid getting caught, ducking low behind a rock as Kajiya sailed overhead once more, then flipped over that large rock and into a tree once more.

Kajiya spun quickly and lunged once more scaling the tree she was in "Bound and determined remember that Sakura, I'll get you" Kajiya announced finding her target missing from the tree she'd just climbed once again.

The girl was quick and quiet, no sound except for the time's she spoke "And the forest is being used to my advantage, I wonder which of us will tire first you or me" the pinkette laughed teasingly once more.

Off to another tree as Kajiya lunged at the one she was previously in, their fun came to an end when Shisui appeared and Kajiya slammed into him "Ouch what did I do I thought you guys were finally warming up to me" Shisui pouted faking his hurt tone.

"Really well at least we got in a good forty minutes of exercise huh Kajiya-chan, you didn't do anything Shisui-san, we were playing a game of chase and catch" Sakura leaped from her tree and landed neatly on her feet as their game ended.

Shisui blinked in surprise as Kajiya rolled off of him and onto her feet, licking her fur back into place "Let's just consider this little run a tie since neither of us won" Kajiya suggested feeling the exertion of exercise finally.

"Chase and catch, interesting game, maybe next time I can join in or Naruto and Sasuke, it would teach them how to use their surroundings to their advantage and avoid being caught" the Uchiha chattered rising to his feet and dusting his clothes free of dirt.

Kajiya had point blank tackled him, though he was certain she'd been aiming for Sakura "Good idea, those young ones are still inexperienced with navigating forests" Kajiya nodded in agreement rising and padding off back to the cave.

Leaving Sakura with the Uchiha "Was there something you needed Shisui-san, by the way that sounded like it hurt, when you hit the ground earlier" the fuscia haired girl asked/inquired worried that he'd gotten hurt.

Which earned a pat on the head "I'm pretty tough Sakura-chan no worries, anyway I was wondering if you'd like to come eat with us at Auntie Mikoto's for once" the ebony haired male turned to face the now thirteen year old girl.

As her birthday had come and gone without them realizing it, except for probably his aunt "Um sure, can we go back to the cave first and tell the others and so I can set out something for them to eat" Sakura questioned.

He didn't even hesitate just nodded and so they were off back to the cave a few minutes after Kajiya who'd already returned "Is everything alright" Hyo noticed the anticipation on her face and spoke in a curious tone.

"Um Shisui-san offered and I know Mikoto-chan wouldn't mind it so I'm going to have supper with them" the pinkette fidgeted unsure of how her constant companions were going to react, but to her surprise Hyo relented easily.

So did the others "Long as you leave out a couple of deer for us, we'll be fine, this way we don't blow through our food stock so quickly" Yasei padded forward from the back of the cave, anything to preserve their stock so that her little ones would grow properly within her room.

Plus there was trading off with Tora and Muimina when they came back with a couple of catches to share between them "Easily done Yasei-chan" Sakura smiled unsealing a couple of deer and placed them on opposite sides of the cave it was up to them to figure out which would go to who.

Before turning on her heels and following Shisui's exuberant chakra, it bounced all over the place quite literally, but it was tamer than Kiba's, and Naruto was on par with Kiba "Bet your excited for later huh Sakura-chan" Shisui noticed the skip in her step.

He still couldn't feel her walking behind him and her chakra was suppressed to the point of being basically nonexistent "Definitely Shisui-san to help heal people is going to be totally awesome" the fuscia haired girl exclaimed.

It sucked they couldn't see her eyes light up with her excitement "I'm sure Sakura-chan and think about the money you can save up to buy anything you'd like" the Uchiha grinned ruffling her long pink hair, she never seemed to mind it.

And it was like her hair was in a permanently messed up hairdo or windswept "That to, I'm going to get five hundred at the end of the week and seven hundred for the weeks, when I go for seven hours instead of five" Sakura grinned herself.

Then they were at the house and shuffling in through the back door into the kitchen, Mikoto let out a gasp "Well I'll be Shisui-chan managed to convince you to come eat dinner with us, come in, come in sit Sakura-chan it's almost done as we speak" Mikoto was quick to adjust to the surprise.

Like her children, one adopted of course "Already this is weird" Sasuke scooted his chair over as she chose to sit between him and Itachi in the only remaining chair actually earning a sheepish smile in response.

His older brother rolled his eyes "On the contrary Sakura-san it's nice that you feel comfortable enough to come eat with us for once" Itachi said the opposite of what his little brother said, even throwing in a compliment to help ease her nerves.

Shisui sniggered quietly which earned a smack on the back of his head courtesy of his Aunt "Yeah what Itachi said Sakura-chan" Naruto took his adoptive older brother's side over Sasuke, and Sasuke glowered at him.

Mikoto walked around the table and he was quick to stop glaring, Sakura giggled lightly under her breath relaxing at their antics "I think it's nice to, to experience new things and slowly adapt, perhaps someday I'll be comfortable enough to live in a house to" the pinkette admitted quietly.

Causing Mikoto to smile fondly in response "Perhaps but for now baby steps are essential to adjusting to village life" the ebony haired woman patted the young girl on the head plating up the food and passing it around along with silverware.

Before they all dug in "Mm this is good Auntie Mikoto, by the way I mentioned earlier that it would be a good idea for you two, to learn under Sakura for the next week in becoming stealthier and Kajiya agreed with me" her nephew announced a few minutes in.

Sasuke choked on his water to which Sakura pat him gently on the back to help his coughing subside "Hmm I guess so, we could even learn how to use our other senses better, go in blindfolded, what do you say, we can ask Kakashi-sensei" the raven haired preteen said.

Tilting his head in her direction while Itachi did the same "Sounds like fun, I'm totally in" the blonde on his right didn't even hesitate, just jumped right in like usual without thinking or realizing that these lessons would be like hell on them.

"Quite, you both would benefit from such lessons" the ebony haired eighteen year old nodded in agreement like the female jaguar had, it would help both his brothers, blood or adopted didn't matter become better shinobi from it.

Mikoto nodded as well "Let's do it then, not tonight though but tomorrow we can start" the pinkette was practically bouncing up and down in her chair as she paused long enough to answer, then dived right back into her meal.

Decided on they all dug in once more chatter dying down until all the food was demolished, the youngest girl proving to have a rather bottomless stomach when it came to eating but Mikoto was all to happy to fill her plate after each request.

Until it was time for her to head off for her first day at work, well a few hours ahead of schedule that was, but it seemed someone was determined to stop her because the minute she opened the door, she rammed nose first into a hard chest.

"Pardon me that was horribly rude of you" another unknown to her voice filled her ears and Sakura scrambled back into Itachi, who'd felt the chakra of a familiar to him person, only to promptly hide behind the Uchiha Heir.

There was no amusement in his gaze this time and he met lavender orbs evenly with his ebony ones "I do believe that's the other way around Hyuga-san as Sakura-san did not know you were there and is in fact blind" Itachi raised an ebony brow.

Reaching back with a reassuring hand to pat her arm gently "So she's the girl my uncle sent me after, he has an offer for you, you must come right away to the Hyuga Compound" the Hyuga that she didn't even know the name of demanded.

And to Itachi's surprise the girl stomped her way forward, with an angry expression "That is no way to talk to someone and I won't have you talking down to me like I'm an insignificant child, so no thanks to whatever your uncle is offering Hyuga-san because I refuse" Sakura snapped.

Then stomped by the Hyuga who was a year older than her and down the streets of the Uchiha Compound, apparently the blind girl had a temper "Well at least she didn't slap you like she slapped Ino Yamanaka" Sasuke rounded the corner to find out what was going on only to laugh.

Both his brother and the Hyuga wore stunned expressions "Quite, it's better if you just let her cool down, Sakura-chan doesn't really enjoy being treated like an invalid or talked down to in a demeaning way" Shisui sniggered unsympathetically at the arrogant Hyuga boy.

Coming to the foyer to find out like his little cousin had what was going on and hearing the tail end of Sasuke's comment, the Hyuga's eye twitched in obvious irritation "She doesn't even know what my Uncle was offering, how could she simply refuse" the brunette was confused.

"If you were talked to in such a demeaning way and or was treated poorly you'd understand how she feels, there's no point in going after her now considering she's gone off to work" Mikoto paced by and down a different hall.

Having heard the entire conversation thus far, she wasn't oblivious "Off to work at this hour, just what kind of work can a blind girl do" the Hyuga snorted, but turned on his heel anyway and hurried off to tell his uncle they'll have to wait to get a meeting with the girl.

Needless to say the man wasn't happy he'd messed up and by that point Sakura had thrown herself into work at the hospital working directly beneath Chiyu "This is the floor and wing you'll mainly be working in, pediatrics" Chiyu explained.

Leading her around and introducing her to the patients already in the wing and the other medics, who were a bit wary about having someone who was blind working alongside them, but they would wait to see what the patients said before judging her.

"You got it Chiyu-sama and I promise to do my absolute best" Sakura vowed, saluting the woman before entering the first room by herself, when 9 o'clock hit, and five hours had passed she was completely wiped out from all the work she'd done and all the chakra she'd used.

And she was utterly terrified to step foot outside in the village at night when she'd never done so before, but when she got to the lobby to sign out for the night, her expression morphed into relief, because who would be waiting for her.

None other than Itachi "Mother figured you'd be a little wary about walking through the streets of the village at night by yourself so sent me to walk you back" Itachi explained when she wandered near him and let him take her elbow like usual.

"I appreciate it nonetheless and Mikoto-chan was right, I've never wandered the village at night by myself before and I don't know what kind of trouble might happen if I tried" the pinkette admitted quietly practically falling asleep as she walked.

Causing him to chuckle lightly and pull them both to a stop "Here Sakura-san I'm not cruel and can see your tired" the raven haired eighteen year old bent offering a ride on his back to the young girl, which honestly surprised her.

Sure she'd gotten various rides on Hyo's back but never a human's, she only hesitated for a moment before carefully climbing on, wrapping her arms lightly on his back as his hands gripped her upper thighs to carry her.

Light just as he suspected "Thank you It..Itachi-san" she hummed softly with a little yawn resting her head on his shoulder and less than a moment later was out like a light snoring quietly in his ear, just as he knew would happen.

Though when they reached the compound he was undecided no doubt the jaguar's were already asleep and he knew it wouldn't be wise to wake them, but he was unsure of how Sakura would react when she woke not surrounded by the jaguar's.

In the end he decided to press his luck and turned right into the forest that had become half of the compound treading carefully forward when he reached the cave, it was dark, he couldn't even make out the outline of any of the large cats within.

"Do not fear Uchiha-san you are safe, we know your scent now and wouldn't attack recklessly not when you carry Sakura on your back" Hyo's voice came from towards the back of the cave, which was why he couldn't see them it was darker back there than in the front.

He inched forward quietly and carefully placed Sakura down without waking her a fete that would be hard for most but not for him and she was immediately surrounded on all sides by four of the jaguar that had taken to living with them curling around Sakura and warming her.

No doubt luring her into a deeper sleep as she turned and threw her arm over Kajiya, who let out a loud purr in response causing the girl to relax and let out a little content sigh in her sleep, Itachi let a smile form on his lips.

Staying for just a moment longer to assure himself she wouldn't be waking any time soon, then carefully backed his way out of the cave to return to his own house "Out like a light wasn't she Itachi-chan, you had to carry her back" Mikoto was waiting for him.

"Quite, not even a full minute after I offered to carry her, though it was slightly terrifying entering that cave for fear of waking the jaguar's, but they were awake and waiting when I brought her in" Itachi slumped down into a chair, just glad he hadn't been ripped to pieces.

Mikoto let out an unsympathetic laugh patted her oldest on the shoulder who would be going on a mission in a couple of hours, guard duty at the gates for once, a simple mission that would last for the night and headed to bed herself.

The next morning after breakfast and meeting up with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke with their teammate in tow instead of heading to the Hokage Tower for missions went to the bridge Team Seven regularly met at.

And found their sensei waiting there already unlike how he was usually late, though he hadn't been late by much in the last three weeks "Okay so there's something I've got to tell you three" the Copy Ninja said once his three little students were crowded before him on the bridge.

When they leaned forward in anticipation he let loose "I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams, here's your entrance forms and I'll help you sign yours Sakura-chan" Kakashi announced holding out the forms for his students.

"Bout time Kakashi-sensei, so does this mean no more missions for the rest of the week" Naruto took a form from his sensei, grabbed a pencil from his pouch and quickly signed his name on it, then stuffed both pencil and form into separate pouches to keep on him and not loose.

Next to him his adoptive brother did the same as Kakashi nodded at Naruto's question "Good because Sakura's going to teach us for the rest of the week in stealth, learn her way and go in completely blindfolded" Sasuke admitted.

Kakashi's silver brow rose up "Now there's an idea, one that I fully support and give my permission on" the silver haired nin relented intending on watching from the shadows to see how the lessons went.

His little female student smiled lightly as he directed her hand to the line and helped her sign her permission form "Thank you Kakashi-sensei and I promise to do my best in helping them become stealthier ninja" Sakura snickered teasingly.

"We wouldn't want it any other way Sakura-chan, come on time's a wasting and I want to at least get the concept down before you have to go to work" the blonde tugged gently on her hand once she'd put away her form and pencil practically speeding down the streets to the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke groaned, waved to Kakashi and sped after them "No need to rush Dope, we have all week and we're bound to pick up on a few things in just a week, what would be even cooler is if we wore those deer skin outfits with hoods as well" Sasuke smirked.

Those would help them blend in better as well and Sakura's smile widened in response "Of course, I've got plenty of those made after all it would help your scent become muddled" the pinkette chattered fully aware of their sensei following them.

As they returned to the Compound and swung to the right into the forest and all the way to the cave, once changing, and feeling a little uncomfortable at first, and tying blindfolds around their eyes they were led from the cave once more to the amusement of the Jaguar's.

Gathering her composure the fuscia haired teen inhaled deeply then exhaled "Okay first lesson, chakra is in everything, all life has it, spread out your senses, sharpen them, use only your senses to feel out your surroundings to sense the chakra in the tree's" Sakura instructed.

The age old lesson Hyo had taught her what seemed ages ago, to her two teammates, who were decked out in deer skin outfits, attached to the outfits were the deer skin and rabbit fur hoods she'd been working on, only three had been made so far.

"Holy wow that feels so weird" Naruto realized that tree's did in fact have chakra as well as he raised his hand pressed it to the tree in beside him as he sensed it there, barely sure but it was definitely a start.

Sakura smiled brightly in response "Precisely no wonder you have difficultly going around so many people, I had to sharpen my senses quite a bit to feel just that tree there" Sasuke rolled his shoulders now a lot more sympathetic of his teammate.

Glad that they were understanding just a little of the first lesson, it was time for the next "Second lesson, feel the earth, the vibrations that I make" the pinkette instructed jumping up and down with a lot more force to alert them of her location and they both turned in her direction.

"Felt you that time Sakura-chan, your so light that I can never feel that even when your walking next to me" the blonde flashed a whiskered grin, keeping up with sensing around him with his now sharpened senses.

It was hard though and he realized that it was something that was going to take a lot of practice to keep up consistently like Sakura did "Quite, can you move around a bit, so that we can understand the concept" the ebony haired preteen requested.

So she obliged him by stepping harder as she walked around in a wide circle several times and they followed her slowly with their bodies before she returned to her original position "Next lesson is a bit trickier, so start by enhancing your hearing with chakra" the fuscia haired girl instructed.

Moving on to the third lesson, both boys were a little wary, but with the tree climbing exercise in mind "Gah that's loud what is that horrendous noise" the Uzumaki boy immediately clutched his head haring the loud noise of wind rushing through his ears and rustling the leaves in the tree's.

"Leaves rustling Dope by the wind, that's quite an adjustment" the second Uchiha Heir grimaced feeling a little overwhelmed, but he kept his senses spread and sharpened, feeling the earth beneath his bare toes, which was embarrassing and his ears enhanced with chakra.

Knowing what was coming next and not prepared in the least for what would happen "Right fourth lesson, with care enhance your sense of smell with chakra and take a whiff, tell me what you smell" Sakura continued hoping things wouldn't backfire.

To her relief neither boy went overboard taking her warning of being careful to heart it seemed "Ugh cats it's everywhere and tree's" Naruto said right off the bat, those being the first two things that registered in his nose.

"Cherry blossom, that's your scent and deer jerky in your hand" Sasuke had a keener sense of smell and Sakura smiled widely in response as she pulled two pieces of jerky from behind her back handing one to each boy as a reward for managing the first four lessons.

And now it was time for the last "Fifth lesson Naruto, Sasuke, navigating yourself undetected, use chakra to buffer your steps, make them lighter, suppress your chakra as much as your able and go, don't hesitate" the pinkette clapped her hands.

Doing as instructed after eating the rather delicious jerky both boys shot forward like projectile weapons, Naruto immediately slammed head first into a tree just two seconds later and Sasuke managed a little better before tripping over an unexpected rock.

"Ouch that hurt like the dickens" the blonde groaned reeling from the impact until the pain went away courtesy of Sakura healing him and then she loped towards Sasuke to heal his skinned knee's from landing harshly on the rock.

Sasuke grimaced "Now I see what makes these lessons harder to master" the ebony haired boy rose carefully to his feet, Sakura directed them to their original positions, they repeated the first four lessons slowly getting a feel for relying on their other four senses.

Were given more jerky and then shot forward once more, the second run they managed a little more, Naruto swerved around the tree he ran into the first time sensing it that time, only to trip over a tree root a couple feel later.

As for Sasuke, he flipped over the rock, went three feet more before a hole caught him unaware, watching from his perch in a tree was their sensei and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as the two boys were directed to their starting positions again.

"Before you give it another go, remember to buffer your steps with chakra to make you lighter, sense the roots in the earth from the tree's all around us that are beneath everything" the fuscia haired girl reminded gently.

Naruto and Sasuke slumped their shoulders before squaring them determined to get through these stealth lessons come hell or high water "Got it" the Uzumaki exclaimed before slapping his hands over his mouth, being quiet was also an essential part of their lessons.

Earning a quiet giggle in response "Really Dope anyway let's try this again" the Uchiha boy snorted rolling his eyes beneath the blind fold while rising to his feet to try his hand at relying on only four of his senses determined to improve as a shinobi.

First they spread out and sharpened their senses, feeling the chakra in the tree's a little better as they grew use to doing so, focused chakra into their feet, connecting them to the earth and making them lighter, enhanced their hearing and sense of smell with chakra as well.

Before suppressing their chakra as best they could and darted forward, Naruto swerved and leaped going by memory alone, while Sasuke flipped and ran over the hole in the ground, now they were in unfamiliar territory once again.

Tree's, rocks and roots, even low branches, that were easily ducked under, over roots that were easy to jump, then rocks that were either flipped over or dodged and tree's they swerved around until inevitably it got to difficult keeping up everything they'd been taught.

And they rammed head first into tree's, their teammate and sensei on their heels as they got further than before several meters actually, almost a full mile "Nicely done take a break for now, take off your blindfolds and relax, then we'll try again" Sakura suggested.

Her teammates were all to happy to rip off their blindfolds only to regret their hastiness "Ahhh my eyes burn" Naruto rubbed harshly at his eyes as light registered in them once more, until his hands were pulled away.

Naruto looked to Sakura in confusion "Dope don't rub them so hard you'll damage them" Sasuke figured out what she was thinking seeing the frown on her lips as she healed them of their injuries and their eyes adjusted to light again.

They couldn't imagine what it was like for her "Want to know a trick that will help you connect with your surroundings better" the pinkette offered after several minutes of silence on her part, both Naruto and Sasuke sat down waiting "Meditation" she said.

"Meditation huh, how would that help us connect with our surroundings and teach us to rely on our other senses" the blonde was confused yet again, nothing that Sakura said ever made sense to him, but Sasuke was a quicker study than his adopted brother.

It was like a light bulb clicked on overhead for him "Not our other senses such as hearing, touch and smell, but our senses, it would help us sharpen our senses and feel more around us to help us navigate our way through" the ebony haired boy rattled off.

Sakura nodded and gave them both more jerky and nibbled on a piece of her own "Precisely and you know Kakashi-sensei you can join us instead of being weird and hiding" the pinkette ousted their sensei.

Moments later he joined them "Mean Sakura-chan, but she's right, I was impressed you managed to get this far actually guess I should have suggested this earlier you might have improved by now" Kakashi snorted lightly lowering himself to the ground and leaning against a rock.

Both boys puffed up and huffed at him with glares "Either way I'm proud of you for doing as good as you did in just a couple of hours" the silver haired nin continued praising them and they both shared matching smirks this time as their irritation went away.

For five minutes silence filled the air between the four of them until it occurred to both Naruto and Sasuke they could be meditating and did so, closely their eyes and sinking into their inner core, thirty five minutes later they were interrupted.

Their eyes snapped open feeling more than they ever did on their own and turned in the direction of an approaching chakra, Itachi and he looked a little more irritated than usual, not the Shisui's is bugging me look, but the someone's going to get a beating if they stop their bullshit look.

It creeped Sasuke out "What's the matter Itachi-san, your chakra is spiking in irritation" and Sakura just had to point out the obvious only because she couldn't see his currently irritated expression, probably for the best it would scare her if she saw it.

The teenager grit his teeth "Hiashi-sama is here to speak with you, he's Hyuga-san's from the other day Uncle" Itachi stated simply "And despite telling him that you were training with Naruto and Sasuke-otouto, he refused to relent and keeps being persistent" the ebony haired teen finished.

Clearly not happy in the least "Better go Sakura, those Hyuga's are annoying and try to brace yourself for their arrogant and talk down to everyone" Sasuke let out a loud groan "The Dope and I promise to continue practicing what you taught us so far" the raven haired boy said to appease her.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan well not Hinata though she's different" Naruto nodded his head eagerly "And when you get back we'll be even better than before" the blonde exclaimed quietly as she rose to her feet and walked forward silently to stand next to Itachi.

Poor girl just couldn't get a break it seemed "Then in an hours time we can go get lunch at a restaurant of your choosing Sakura-chan" Kakashi offered "Followed by more training" the silver haired nin concluded.

They were all being so accommodating "Lead the way then Itachi-san" the pinkette sighed trailing after the Uchiha Heir as he led her back to the house, not happy in the least with the coming confrontation, he just hoped things turned out alright.

Not more than eight minutes later they were sitting in plushy chairs in his living room, the Hyuga Patriarch sat opposite of Sakura though on a different couch "My nephew told me right now you were blind then, never mind about that I have an offer you can't refuse" Hiashi spoke.

In that same demeaning way his nephew hand and Sakura's hackles raised in response as she went completely rigid waiting for whatever it was he had to say "Recently a Hyuga died, I'm offering to have his eyes transplanted into you in return you marry my nephew" Hiashi stated bluntly.

Mikoto nearly dropped her tea cup but as she suspected "No, absolutely not, I wouldn't marry your nephew even if he was the last boy on earth" Sakura stated just as bluntly point blank refusing the offer.

Off to the side of his aunt Shisui slapped a hand over his mouth "Do you realize what your refusing the chance to see the world for the first time in your life, don't you want that Haruno-san" the Hyuga Patriarch was confused, how could she refuse, just like that.

It was like giving the offer a chance wasn't even a though "My dream is to become the worlds best first blind ninja, can't exactly complete that dream if I can see now can I and there's no way I would marry someone who would talk down to me like I was an insignificant child" Sakura said.

Blunt and to the point like her earlier refusal "You don't even know my nephew" Hiashi narrowed his lavender orbs on the girl who was more disobedient than he thought she'd be, it was a wonder how they'd even got her to come here in the first place.

"Maybe not but from those few moments yesterday, he spoke down to me repeatedly in a demeaning tone, I don't enjoy being brushed aside like I'm not even human and arrogance wafted from him in waves" the pinkette pressed on.

Hiashi's eye twitched and he stood, Itachi did the same and he stood in front of Sakura, slowly the Hyuga Patriarch lowered himself back onto the couch shoving aside his irritation "One last chance, Haruno-san marry my nephew in return I'll give you eyes that you can see through" the brunette said.

Sakura proved to be more stubborn than anyone probably not Mikoto though thought "And my answer remains no as it will be if someone else gets the idea to offer the same" the fuscia haired girl shook her head resolutely.

Clearly it was a blow to Hiashi's pride that he'd been refused not once but several times repeatedly in a span of several minutes, he rose and quickly left the Uchiha Compound after that without so much as a thank you for the tea or another word.

Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi breathed a little easier at his departure as Sakura waved and returned to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's side's where they practiced the five lessons she'd showed them so far before heading off for lunch and more training until it was dinner time.

That afterwards Sakura set off for the hospital to work in the pediatrics wing again, before being escorted or rather carried back to the Compound, by Shisui that night to sleep peacefully surrounded on all sides by familiar warmth that lulled her into a deeper sleep like usual.


	11. Chapter 10

Three days later making it four since the start of their new training Naruto and Sasuke had definitely improved, though neither boy could keep up with all five lessons at the same time so took it much slower.

For Naruto he went with lessons one and five and Sasuke he could keep up with lessons one, two and five, but it was just as well and she wasn't expecting them to be perfect since she'd been practicing for several years and had an advantage on her side.

At that current moment though they were walking around the village using the back streets of course to avoid large masses of crowds "You know since the lessons I think I've started picking up on the light vibrations you make when you walk" Sasuke pointed out.

It was easy feeling them with his chakra actually now that his senses were slightly more sharper "Mhm, just don't go telling all my secrets Sasuke, I'd like to keep my nickname as ghost of the forest you know" Sakura snickered quietly.

On the other side of her the shortest member of their team as it turns out "We promise Sakura-chan besides I don't want anyone else figuring out all we're capable of either" Naruto burst out wisely.

Sasuke slapped his adopted brother on the back in pride "Growing up a little I see, having Sakura around has been a good influence on you Do..Naruto" the raven haired boy smirked, glad for the light break, it was an hour before lunch, then they'd get right back to training.

Naruto flashed a whiskered grin "That is because Hyo-kun taught me to be patient and I guess it rubs off on you huh Naruto" the pinkette smiled looping her arms through theirs prepared to drag them forward when someone dropped down in front of them.

"Hey what are you doing here Shisui" the blonde frowned seeing as the Uchiha was blocking their way so that they couldn't continue exploring, Shisui sighed and focused his ebony iris on the lone girl in their girl.

With a long suffering sigh she released their arms "Don't worry it's not those Hyuga's again or Danzo, we have a very special guest here, apparently word got out about you in the world finally, so she's come here for curiosity sake, Tsunade Senju" Shisui explained taking her elbow.

Gave the two boys a salute and body flickered to the Hokage Tower, climbed the stairs carefully and ushered the young teenage girl down the halls to the office "Brought her just as you asked Tsunade-sama" the ebony haired male nudged her forward gently.

Upon entering two women turned the conversation cutting off between them and the Hokage "Poor girl you really are blind" the raven haired woman frowned feeling pity well up in her and yet despite that the girl was determined to be a ninja.

Her mentor however had a different reaction "Foolish is more like it, there's never been a blind shinobi and I bet my money on her dying before the end of the Chunin Exams" the honey eyed blonde snorted harshly.

Missing the irritated expression forming on the young girls face as she grit her teeth she was so sick and tired of everyone telling her she couldn't do it "And you know what Ma'am I don't care what you say cause I bet that I can do it, with everything I have" the fuscia haired girl snapped.

Before rounding on the other woman "And I don't need your pity, I've managed just fine all this time without it" she spat furiously, without waiting for a dismissal or Shisui stomped her way from the office, down the halls and out of the Hokage Tower.

"That could have gone worse" Hiruzen sighed "I hate to say it but you shouldn't have antagonized her Tsunade, Sakura-san has been through enough without you making things worse" he scolded his old student who was into her fifties and should know better than to pick a fight with a child.

Off to the side the Uchiha nodded "Quite and as you can see Tsunade-sama she has quite a bit of a temper when it comes to people talking down to her and telling her she can't do things" Shisui grimaced, spreading out his senses, he couldn't even feel her.

It gave him a sense of foreboding and he itched to go out and find her to make sure she wasn't crying, the blonde woman harrumphed and crossed her arms over her rather large chest "Just a brat is all she is, either way I don't care what happens to her" Tsunade grumbled.

Rising from the chair, sent her attendant a look "We'll probably be staying for awhile" Shizune guessed then both women were out the door and down the street's to a hotel as she'd predicted, where they rented a room and locked themselves within.

Meanwhile at the nod of dismissal Shisui had flown from the office searching everywhere he could think to find Sakura before going back to the Compound, that's where he found Naruto and Sasuke "Is Sakura with you" he asked in a panicky voice.

"Er no, she found us awhile ago, told us she wasn't hungry and that we could practice on our for once then vanished into the cave with those Jaguar's" Sasuke huffed aggravated, obviously not knowing that something was going on.

Shisui groaned loudly in response "Wait a second did that Tsunade person say something mean to Sakura-chan" Naruto was quick on the uptake for once and Sasuke paused mid run, swerved around the tree he'd almost run into and spun to face them ripping off his blind fold.

"Kind of you know that Sakura's a bit touchy when people tell her she can't do something well Tsunade-sama told her that she would die before the end of the Chunin Exams" Shisui rubbed a heavy hand over his face.

Perfect this was exactly what they needed not as he headed for the caves and peeked in "Lower in the cave systems Shisui-san" Hyo's voice came from off to the right, where he and Kajiya were sharing a deer between them.

On the other side of the cave Tora and Muimina were doing the same "Care to tell us why exactly Sakura was so upset" Tora set his emerald orbs on the Uchiha who'd gotten close to his human sister and prowled forward.

The Uchiha held up his hands to stay off the attack "A woman told her that she couldn't be a blind shinobi and basically bet that Sakura-chan would die before the Chunin Exams" the raven haired male explained quickly.

Hyo growled under his breath took one last bite, then was gone after his human cub "Might as well sit Shisui-san, cook up a rabbit or two for Sakura, it's gonna be a bit" Kajiya told him and knowing better than to argue did as suggested.

Started up a fire, unsealed a few rabbits from one of the scrolls, skinned them, gutted them, picked out the bones threw the mess of innards to the hungry and pregnant jaguar, who was delighted to have a bit extra, slathered some herbs onto the rabbits, speared them and set them up over the fire.

"Why is everyone determined to upset Sak..Sakura so much an..anyway and t..tell her s..sh..she can't do things" Muimina finished in the next moment and asked a question that was bugging her or had been bugging her for a little while now.

A lone onyx eye shifted in her direction "Because there's never been a blind ninja before and people are incredibly biased towards new things and won't accept it until it's been literally beat into their brains that it's possible" Shisui sighed quietly.

Muimina shook her head "How about you what do you think" Tora was quick to jump in jade irises focused on the Uchiha, who was annoying yet incredibly kind, though they still didn't know him very well as he was gone more often than not.

'Talk about tricky questions' he thought inwardly "I believe that Sakura-chan can do it regardless of what anyone else says" the Uchiha stated easily, ebony iris flashing off to the right as he spied a glint of pink peeking around the corner at them.

No doubt eavesdropping, but he wouldn't comment on it, so long as it got her to come out and not hole herself away like before "You can come out now Sakura" Kajiya had no such feelings, smelling the salt of the girls tears.

The pinkette walked stiffly out from her hiding place, silent tears running down her cheeks, Shisui held out his arm and she flopped down against his side "Shisui-san you really think that" she said after several minutes in which they were waiting for their rabbits to finish.

"Yes of course Sakura-chan, now dry your tears, eat up, go find Naruto, Sasuke and explore the village, take a break until it's time for work k" Shisui rubbed her arm reassuringly, she was quite the cuddle bug it had come as a surprise to many.

Her hands came up and wiped her tears away before grabbing the stick of cooked rabbit in front of her before biting down "Thank you Shisui-san and I'm not going to let anyone tell me that I can't do something ever again" Sakura chimed in once she'd eaten every last bite of her rabbit.

"Just remember Sakura-chan you aren't alone in your endeavors, we're bound and determined to make sure your able to accomplish your dream as well, now off you go, tell those brainiacs to take a break and have fun" he nudged her forward.

Earning a small smile before she was gone off to find her teammates, Shisui leaned heavily against the cave wall looking relieved and exhausted all in one go "Very sorry that she's a handful" Hyo returned, having been waiting for her to run into the cave systems again.

Shisui waved his apology off "Nah Hyo-san she's a good kid, just needs someone to help keep her spirits lifted" the Uchiha chuckled straightening himself out and heading from the cave himself intent on getting in a good nap before the next big mission.

During this time Sakura had indeed found Naruto and Sasuke, and had just convinced both of them to take a few hours off at the very least until she'd gone off to work, it was when they'd reached the gates that led out into the village.

That Itachi appeared before them "Gonna have to borrow Sasuke for a moment, you two go on ahead he'll catch up in a few" Itachi grabbed his brother by the shoulders and drug him off to the left while Naruto and Sakura continued forward.

"Is there a reason I have to stay behind for a few minutes" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest raising an ebony brow at his older brother, Itachi looked left, then right before the most serious expression formed on his face.

And then came whatever was bothering Itachi "Genin from other villages have started arriving, some of them are less than pleasant, while going around in the village watch out for the Sand Shinobi, there was a red head, who leaked killing intent" the eighteen year old warned.

Sasuke frowned deeply "Ni-san you couldn't have told all three of us together, now somethings bound to happen to those two" the second Uchiha Heir grumbled getting a lock on his teammates chakra and flying down the streets after him.

To his relief neither Naruto or Sakura had gone far and were chattering back and forth about one thing or another "So what did Itachi want to tell you Teme" Naruto turned sensing his adoptive brothers chakra just as he jumped down next to them.

"Never mind about that let's get to exploring" Sakura looped her arms through theirs and dragged the two boys along after her as they started walking down the streets, using the main ones this time but avoiding big crowds.

It took a couple minutes before both boys managed to right themselves and keep pace with their teammate "By the way Itachi-ni said that other genin have started arriving today, but we should be especially wary of the Sand Genin" Sasuke answered Naruto's earlier question.

"Does it have anything to do with the killing intent leaking into the air all over the village" the pinkette was the one to catch on rather quickly of course only because her senses were so highly advanced that neither of them could ever hope to reach her level without years of training to solely rely on their other senses.

The Uchiha on the team nodded seriously "Creepy let's avoid going anywhere near them then" the blonde shuddered, Sasuke grimaced but nodded in agreement, but it was like luck was never on their side when they needed it most.

Because inevitably coming face to face with the Sand Genin was exactly what happened in the next moment "Oi isn't that the Hokage's grandson" the ebony haired boy on the team commented suddenly as the little boy ducked around a corner.

Only for the air to fill with a loud cry "Konohamaru hang on buddy we're coming for you" Naruto was off like a projectile weapon, his teammates on his heels and lo and behold who would be in the alley two Sand Shinobi.

Could their luck get any worse apparently"Great more brats damn this is so annoying, having to deal with little punks running around completely clueless of the truth of this world ahhhh" the teenager from Sand grumbled in an irritated tone.

"You let him go you freak how dare you hurt Konohamaru" Naruto went to charge forward, when Sakura felt the flicker of chakra on the ground and snagged his shirt collar "Whats the matter Sakura-chan" he frowned.

She shook her head "We can end this confrontation much more peacefully without the use of violence Naruto or petty little tricks like chakra strings, let Konohamaru-san go and we won't report you to Hokage-sama for threatening to harm his grandson" Sakura stated simply.

The older pair of genin shared a confused look and Konohamaru was dropped to the ground in which he scrambled towards his savior "How did you know I was using chakra" now the older boy was curious.

"Her senses are more advanced than the average genin" Sasuke called from where he'd taken up roost in a tree to watch the confrontation, waiting for any one of them to make a move against his teammate's/adopted brother.

A brown brow twitched in response "Interesting kid aren't you girly, the names Kankuro" Kankuro introduced himself to the younger girl holding out his hand, trying to act the part of allies, even though they were planning a coup on the Leaf Village.

Sasuke grit his teeth as she went forward and shook the teenagers hand "I'm Sakura Haruno, I know it's difficult right now without knowing many people, I'm pretty much in the same boat still, but the Leaf Village is pretty great" the pinkette smiled brightly.

Keeping her eyes closed for the moment before revealing her dull jade eyes, Kankuro jerked back in response, his own eyes wide and full of shock "Well now we know why you could feel Kankuro's chakra despite him suppressing it, I'm Temari by the way" an older kunoichi said off to the side.

And the girl turned in her direction opened her mouth to say something only to turn sharply in the opposite direction as a new presence filled her senses "What's going on here" a gravely voice rumbled washing over them like his killing intent.

"Just introducing ourselves that's all but we'll be going now, nice meeting you Kankuro-san, Temari-san, come on Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru-san, I won't be late for work" Sakura backed up carefully and quickly removed the lot of them from the area.

Temari blinked her teal eyes disbelieving that a girl, who was blind could move that quickly "Is what she said the truth" Gaara joined his siblings, pale green irises narrowed waiting for the excuses, but none came.

"Yeah she's pretty interesting though, that girl with the pink hair, blind but has better senses than even I" Kankuro snorted well at least he hadn't done anything stupid to jeopardize the mission thanks to that girl anyway.

Gaara narrowed his eyes on his sister next who nodded "Makes me wonder how it is even possible for a blind person to be a shinobi" Temari mused as they left the alley they were all crowded in, glad that they hadn't gotten in trouble.

In the meantime, Sakura had drug all three boys down the streets to get far away from the Sand Genin before flopping down on a bench "You okay Sakura" Sasuke was concerned that the older boy had done something to his teammate.

"Fine, just wanted to get away from that boy, there's something not right about him, a second, darker chakra is taking him over all it would take was one little push over the edge for that boy and we probably would have all been killed" the pinkette grimaced.

Making them realize how dangerous the red head who'd been in the tree actually was "Well thanks for getting us out of that situation without any violence Sakura-chan" Naruto flopped down next to his teammate to rest for a bit.

Until it was time for dinner, they ate out for once at Ichiraku "Right then good luck Sakura, Naruto and I are going to train more" the ebony haired boy on the team paid for their meal, before they split ways.

"Also don't let anyone tell you that you can't do it cause your kicking ass already Sakura-chan" the blonde flashed her one of his patented whiskered grins though she could see it, then she was gone headed for the hospital.

The first seven hour shift actually and with a smile thanks to her boosted confidence courtesy of her teammates, Shisui and her feline companions, Sakura squared her shoulders and marched down the streets to the hospital a little ahead of time.

Only to ram face first into someone "We meet again I see" an iron tight grip wrapped around her arm and Sakura flinched in response hearing that Hyuga boy's voice, before a scowl overtook her lips and she jerked herself free.

"My Uncle was rather furious with you, you know" came that arrogant, demeaning tone, Sakura scowled further, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for this boy to take a hint and leave her the hell alone already so she wasn't late.

"I don't see how it matter's what your uncle thinks of me, now excuse me but I have work" the fuscia haired girl huffed went to step around the Hyuga only to be stopped and swung around to face him once more.

Neji grit his teeth at the disobedient girl "No one disobeys my Uncle and I won't be ignored, one way or another you will come to us begging for those eyes, to see the world, stop resisting so much and your life will be much smoother here" he snapped.

Her hands clenched into fists "Let me make one thing clear, Leave Me The Hell Alone Hyuga-san you and your uncle" Sakura spat, spun on her heel and stalked off quickening her pace so that she wouldn't be late, leaving behind a stunned boy.

She only breathed a sigh of relief once she'd signed in at the hospital and got started on work "What may I ask is she doing here" only to encounter more problems, in the form of the woman from hours earlier.

With an aggravated sigh and wishing so badly that she could glare at the woman, Sakura ignored Tsunade and disappeared around the corner to pediatrics, and began healing children left and right, emptying the rooms faster than anyone thought possible.

Including Tsunade, who was moderately impressed the girl had such a talent in the medical arts and the glimpses she caught, the brightest green chakra she'd ever witnessed in her entire life that was excluding herself.

Perhaps she'd been wrong about the girl, so when Sakura's shift was over and she was winding down for the night prepared to head off Tsunade stepped in her way "Yes" Sakura waiting as patiently for the woman to say whatever it was she wanted to say so she could leave.

"I realize I was a bit hasty in brushing you off, you have talent brat, so I'd like to make a little bet with you, if you make it through to the final round of the Chunin Exams, I'll take you on as my apprentice how does that sound" Tsunade offered.

Such a pity she couldn't see what the girl was feeling when dull jade raised to meet her honey colored ones, Sakura frowned lightly trying to feel out the woman's chakra to see if she was being messed with "Okay, I'm holding that to you then" the pinkette finally said.

Then they headed for the lobby, Tsunade was surprised when upon immediately signing out Sakura trudged tiredly towards the Uchiha Heir and practically rammed head first into the teen, to which he simply responded by lifting her onto his back and hurrying from the hospital.

"A bit wary about going outside by herself at nighttime, don't blame the poor dear in the least so Itachi-san and Shisui-san trade off on picking her up" Chiyu explained as she passed by just glad that she had such a hard worker in her hospital.

Tsunade snorted lightly and returned to the hotel thinking about all she'd witnessed in the span of seven hours, Sakura Haruno, a blind girl with bright pink hair, could navigate herself by use of her remaining senses and was a medic, quite the conundrum, but it was a puzzle to figure out later as she slipped off into sleep, like the rest of the village.

Until the next morning and after breakfast like the last five days, Naruto and Sasuke trained relying on their other senses, while Sakura watched, that morning though Kakashi joined them "Good Morning hard at work I see" Kakashi chuckled.

Glad that they were all getting along and not fighting like they use to, Sakura had really mellowed both boys out "Morning Kakashi-sensei, hey I was wondering if it's possible to find out what chakra nature I have and learn a few jutsu's" Sakura rounded on him immediately at his appearance.

Kakashi blinked, scratched his cheek in thought before finally nodding "Course Sakura-chan, hmm give me a second" the silver haired nin searched his pouches before emerging triumphantly with what he sought before handing it to his cute little female student.

"Paper Kakashi-sensei, how will paper help me find out what my nature is" the pinkette frowned lightly, but waited patiently for the explanation sure she was jumping the gun quite a bit and that the paper would help her quite a bit.

This earned a chuckle "Focus a bit of chakra into it Sakura-chan and that will help you find out what chakra nature you have" Kakashi instructed lightly ruffling her permanently messed up pink locks, though they always seemed clean.

Sakura took a deep breath, focused her chakra into the piece of paper in her hand, then felt it immediately get wet only to crumble "Water and Earth right Kakashi-sensei" Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration.

Having those natures weren't to big of a surprise considering how she was raised "Right, those are good natures to have though Sakura-chan, so for the first jutsu I'll teach you hmm Suiton: Raging Waves, these are the hand signs" the Copy Ninja stood behind his little stood.

Lifting her hands and directing them into each hand sign slowly, Dragon, Tiger, Hare, each time they went through the hand signs he pulled more and more away until she was doing them completely by herself with no help.

"Can I try the jutsu now Kakashi-sensei" the fuscia haired girl asked still running through the hand signs carefully to memorize them, he patted her gently on the head in response "Okay then Suiton: Raging Waves" she inhaled, then exhaled a powerful wave of water.

Molding her chakra just right that had it crashing into a hastily created earth wall courtesy of her sensei to avoid destroying any of the tree's "Nice, I daresay that element suits you better than fire would" Sasuke eyed the damage and threw out a compliment.

That had her smiling brightly and practically bouncing up and down in excitement for the next jutsu "We are totally gonna rock the Chunin Exams" Naruto grinned ducking under a tree branch and around the tree, over a rock, circling back around to his original position.

Or what he thought was his original position until rammed into by Sasuke, who was going to fast and couldn't stop himself in time, they both went down and slammed to the ground harshly, Kakashi chuckled in response.

And Sakura giggled behind her hand "Even if I can't see I can still make pictures in my head and that's a visual I'm going to see for the rest of my life" she snickered trying to get serious again, but it was hard because the two boys engaged in a shoving contest.

In which they rolled across the ground trying to get the upper hand on each other only to be evenly matched, Kakashi shook his head "Ready for that earth jutsu Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin cleared his throat ignoring the immature boys.

She nodded eagerly "Next jutsu is Doton: Mud Wall Jutsu and these are the hand signs" he instructed carefully once more leading her hands into the newest set of hand signs which consisted of Tiger, Hare, Boar and Dog "Try it once you think you have them down" he suggested.

Ever so slowly he pulled away like he had before letting her practice on her own for a moment until she added chakra to the jutsu and pressed her hands to the earth "Doton: Mud Wall" she called quietly, feeling the earth rise.

Courtesy of the vibrations it made, then Sakura rose properly and reached out feeling out the height of her mud wall, it was about chest height to her, not bad for her first try "I think I'm better with water" the pinkette giggled lightly.

"Perhaps, does that mean you wish to learn another water jutsu" Kakashi offered, knowing that she was inquisitive and was a quick study, she nodded her head eagerly "Hmm how about Suiton: Water Wall" came the next jutsu.

Another defensive technique and so once again he stood behind his little student directing her into the hand signs of Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake and then Tiger once more "Okay here we go, Suiton: Water Wall" Sakura blew out a wave of water much like the raging waves jutsu.

Only it surrounded her on all sides before dropping uselessly "Mm perhaps a bit more chakra next time Sakura" Sasuke suggested having sensed that she hadn't used near as much chakra in that jutsu as she had in the first.

"Good idea, though I'll practice it later so I don't drain myself of chakra, plus I still have to work tonight remember" the fuscia haired girl reminded climbing a near by tree and perching herself on a thick branch still in charge of their own training.

Even if she had been distracted for several minutes by learning an offensive and two defensive jutsu, though water wall could be used as an offensive jutsu as well, "Ugh I think my brain is scrambled from how many tree's I've run into, in the last five days" Naruto groaned suddenly.

Running head first into another tree, he'd gotten better sure, but he and Sasuke still had a long ways to go, as funny as it sounded running into tree's wasn't fun so neither Sakura or Sasuke laughed because they both knew the pain he was feeling.

A few hours later they were heading from the compound to get lunch "That's the girl we were telling you about Baki-sensei" immediately the trio of little genin were sighted by the Sand Genin and Temari couldn't resist pointing out the girl to her sensei.

Baki turned following the trio with his only visible ebony iris, the other part hidden behind his turban headgear "I would like to speak with her" he finally decided trailing after the trio, his genin following him as they followed after the Leaf Genin.

Into a local tea shop "Don't think their going to appreciate our presence any" Kankuro snorted but they went right to the booth the Leaf Genin were sitting in, Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto went pale and Sakura froze then pasted an easy going smile on her lips.

Turned her head in their direction and waited patiently for whatever it was they wanted from them, silence "May we help you with something" Sakura asked in a polite tone when no one spoke, Baki furrowed his brow in response not having expected her to be so polite.

"How is it you can navigate yourself while being blind" that gravelly tone from the other day rumbled out and Sakura turned her head in his direction keeping her expression even and smile firmly in place.

Even as she wanted to run far away "Was taught at a very young age to rely on my four remaining senses, so it's easy to feel, hear, smell and sense everything around me" the pinkette answered in a light tone of voice.

Proud of that fact "Can you fight though that's the main question here, because I don't think there's ever been a blind ninja before, pardon my manners I am Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's official sensei" Baki introduced himself.

"Oh Sakura-chan can fight alright, it's kind of scary actually" Naruto shuddered, Sasuke snorted and Sakura shook her head in amusement which caused him to flush and laugh sheepishly in embarrassment.

Sakura laughed lightly in response to his own laughter "Are you four going to sit down and order something" came the waitress's voice as she brought the previously ordered meal, immediately the four Sand Shinobi joined the Leaf Genin at their booth.

And Sasuke felt horrible for his teammate, who was sandwiched between the red head and his sensei, with Kankuro on the other side of Baki and Temari on the other side of him, and Naruto, who was sat right next to the red head they now knew as Gaara.

Not a pretty sight and he was certain Sakura was extremely uncomfortable with the situation "We'll just have what they got as well" Temari ordered for the lot of them not wanting to take to long on the orders so they could eat quicker.

Kankuro shrugged in response "Good enough for me I guess" Kankuro said leaning his head on his hand as the waitress scurried off to put in another order for the new customers "So I bet your sensei decided not to enter you in the Chunin Exams" he turned his head to the two boys.

"Actually Kankuro-san, our sensei did nominate us and we've decided to give it our very best go, besides I have a bet to win against Tsunade-sama and there's absolutely no way I'm going to lose" Sakura exclaimed.

The two boys shared a look one word going through their head 'Uh-oh' was the collective thought between them "You know Sakura-chan you don't have to go that far, whatever the bet was" Naruto tried he really did to be considerate of her feelings.

But he got the feeling she was irritated with him nonetheless as the smile dropped "What the Dope means Sakura is that regardless of the bet we would have done our absolute best anyway" Sasuke cleared his throat kicking his adopted brother in the shin.

Sakura considered this before nodding, shoulders losing their tension "Not to be rude or anything, but how is it you'll pass any of the tests if your blind" Temari was horribly confused, this wasn't something anyone had ever encountered before.

"Indomitable perseverance Temari-san, the will to never give up and my dream will push me forward to be the world's first best blind ninja" the pinkette announced, the man seated on her left shot her a weird look that was completely missed.

Not the fluctuation of his chakra though that told he was surprised about something, what that something was she didn't know "Foolish dream you mean, a blind ninja what a joke" came that Hyuga's voice again.

Her hackles were instantly raised "Show's how much you know in a forest you wouldn't be able to find me, I'm a ghost, the ghost of the forest, I could be hiding in a tree less than three meters from you and you would never even know I was there" Sakura stated bluntly.

Sick and tired of his bullshit and harping on her because she was blind "My byakugan would give you away" he argued back determined to make the girl see she was being foolish and that she would never amount to anything.

"What about a bet then, you test your byakugan against her and see if you can find her" Gaara rumbled out wanting to see the girl in action as well, Baki would have applauded the boy for giving them a chance to see what the girl was capable of if they weren't in front of others.

Sasuke and Naruto sniggered under their breaths "Your in for it now Hyuga, no one not even Inuzuka's mom could find her" Sasuke couldn't resist taunting, hating how arrogant the boy was being, because he certainly didn't want his teammate to hide away from the world again.

The blonde on his left nodded "Just how much are you willing to bet though" Naruto grinned, Neji opened his mouth but a hand slamming on the booth table distracted him and all eyes turned to Sakura, who looked not happy.

"No one is going to be betting any money, the stakes are Hyuga-san leaves me alone and quits bugging me about refusing his uncle or I give in if I don't manage to evade his eyes" Sakura stated, Naruto slunk down in his seat, Mikoto was going to be angry if Sakura ever mentioned this.

"Very well after you finish eating we'll go to the forest in the Uchiha Compound and test your skills" Neji relented choosing a booth next to theirs to wait until they were finished eating and then with the Sand Shinobi in tow.

Cause Gaara was the one to suggest the bet, went straight to the Uchiha Compound and into the forest that had been grown for Sakura and the Jaguar's "Get ready to lose Haruno-san" the Hyuga crossed his arms over his chest activating his byakugan.

Her lips curved upwards into a smug smile "The joke's on you Hyuga-san" the pinkette said suppressing her chakra, erasing herself from existence, and then was gone as if she was never there to begin with.

The Hyuga swung around dojutsu activated searching the tree's, a short distance away, nothing, not even a flicker of her chakra, the smug smile dropped from his lips "Do you give up yet Hyuga" the second Uchiha Heir sniggered unsympathetically.

Neji grit his teeth growing furious "She's cheating, she must have body flicker….who the hell threw that rock" he snapped angrily when a pebble bounced off his forehead, no one was laughing not even the Uchiha.

As Sakura dropped down in front of them "Cheating my ass you jerk, I've been in that damn tree for the last five minutes, get the hell off your high horse and stop thinking your better than everyone else" Sakura spat furiously.

Lavender irises widened in surprise at the anger he was being subjected to "And there it is Sakura-chan's temper, you just had to keep pushing it didn't you Neji" the blue eyed blonde in the group shook his head in disappointment.

Realizing that he had in fact lost the bet, Neji turned on his heel and stalked off "Amazing I couldn't even sense you either and I'm a jonin" Baki whistled impressed, clearly there were perks to being blind.

Her anger faded away at the awe in his tone "How long have you been able to do that" the red head questioned from in front of her suddenly and she felt his closeness, even his siblings were shocked, their little brother was practically nose to nose with the girl.

"Uh…um well I've been training since I was 3-4 and it took me until I was 10-11 to master that" Sakura stuttered floundering for a moment then carried on in an unwavering tone, it was honestly a surprised how she was able to keep her wits about her with this person around.

What was more shocking was what happened next a rough hand was suddenly pressed to her cheek and a thumb rubbed over her eyelid that she had to quickly close, her heart beat rapidly within her chest, and fear had nothing to do with her accelerated heart rate.

"Your chakra is soothing why is that" Gaara drew away in the next moment not sure what had possessed him to do such a thing, or why it was that his sand hadn't rose to prevent him from touching someone else.

Sakura jolted in response "I'm a medic, medic nin's have naturally soothing chakra and I've been practicing medical ninjutsu for four years now" she answered dutifully hands glowing green to show that she wasn't lying.

Just then a branch to the right broke "Never mind about that what the hell was that noise" Kankuro grabbed a kunai, Sakura tilted her head in the direction that the noise had come from and instantly relaxed, so did Naruto and Sasuke.

"The one who taught me how to rely on my four remaining senses, what is it Hyo-kun" the fuscia haired girl called out to her ever present companion, but he didn't show himself, choosing to keep hidden for the most part.

But he did speak "We are in need of your assistance Sakura my child, Yasei returned a day early with Yori in tow, they bring an injured cub with them, abandoned and blind in one eye" came Hyo's voice from their right.

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke time to get back to training for both of you, I'm going to get check over the baby jaguar" Sakura instructed turned on her heel and vanished with nary a sound, Baki couldn't really believe it how quickly she could disappear from all senses.

It didn't seem like the Sand Shinobi were inclined to leave either, so despite their presence Naruto and Sasuke tied blindfolds around their heads and got to training, when it occurred to the teal eyed blonde what Sakura had said "Excuse me baby jaguar" Temari choked out.

Sasuke paused since he understood a little more than his adopted brother "Yeah a whole pack of them live here in the compound, a cave that way, there's six of them, now seven of them with more on the way since two females are pregnant with cubs" he nodded and got started again.

Leaping high, ducking low, twisting right, left, reaching out to swing himself around a tree, scale the next, do a roll, flip and hit the dirt as he missed a tree root with his senses, a matching thud filled his ears "Ouch that still hurts" Naruto whined as he rammed into a tree.

"Aren't you worried these Jaguar will come after you and kill you" Baki couldn't believe his ears, a pack of Jaguar was a physical improbability, because one jaguar were solitary creatures, two mated and pregnant females couldn't stand each other.

Three once mated the pair never stayed together "Nope not in the least their protective of Sakura-chan sure, but overall their happy here in this forest, it was grown for them and her you see" Naruto answered the question.

Baki narrowed his eye in response and looked around, now that he thought about it, it was strange to have a forest inside a compound, the Uchiha Compound to be precise "Don't tell me she lives outdoors" Kankuro grimaced.

"Exactly, she's only been here a month, but Sakura is still adjusting to our way of life, since she was raised by that Jaguar, Hyo, took her in and taught her everything about his way of life" Sasuke stated sitting down to meditate.

That always helped them connect with the earth a little better, speaking of Sakura, she returned in the next moment in her arms were two jaguar cubs giving truth to the repeated statements of her teammates "They alright Sakura-chan" the Uzumaki on the team questioned.

"Mm their malnourished and Mita is blind in one eye, a little sick cause they were abandoned but with plenty of care, they blossom, the little guy is Tokei" Sakura chattered keeping the cubs wrapped up in bear fur to give them the warmth they needed.

Gaara rested his pale green eyes on them and the ease and comfortableness in which she handled very dangerous creatures "Are you going to raise them yourself" he rumbled out another question and dull jade eyes shot in his direction.

Before Sakura nodded "Well not all by myself, I'll have help from the others, it will be good practice for Yasei-chan and Muimina-chan, who are going to have cubs of their own in a couple of months, give or take a few days or a week" the pinkette rattled off.

Now things were beyond weird which signaled the departure of the sand shinobi thank kami for that, Naruto and Sasuke spent the next hour or two training before they headed off for an early dinner at his before Sakura went to the hospital.

During that time Sakura left Mita and Tokei with Mikoto, who'd fallen head over heels for the newest cubs and so despite how tired she was that night Sakura didn't fall asleep the minute Shisui appeared to take her back.

Instead following him to the house "Here they are Sakura-chan, all fed up and sleeping like babies" Mikoto returned the two cubs to the young girl, who were still wrapped up snugly in the bear fur wrap that had been made.

"Thanks Mikoto-chan" Sakura took them gently in her arms, hugged Mikoto super quick and hurried to the caves unaware of the pale green eyes watching her every move from above as he followed her using his sand to keep out of sight or senses.

Until she vanished within a cave just as they'd been told "Glad your back Sakura-chan, Muimina-chan has been having some problems with digesting her food today as well" Tora very nearly pounced on his human sister but stopped himself just in time.

"I can try to find something or ask Hana-san at the vet clinic tomorrow what would be suitable to give you Muimina-chan, but right now I can barely think straight" the pinkette yawned lowering the cubs and herself to the ground of the cave.

"That's more than I can ask for thank you S..Sakura-chan and I promise to try and not be so picky as well" Muimina purred from her spot against Tora, having learned quite a bit of new words in the last six days.

Where she and them were surrounded on all sides by the others "Yori and Yasei went back out to try and get a couple of catches before returning tomorrow morning" Kajiya explained just in case Sakura commented on their absence.

"Ah I see thanks Kajiya-chan for telling me, goodnight everyone, goodnight Mita-chan, Tokei-kun sweet dreams" Sakura hummed softly letting out waves of soothing chakra and letting the warmth of the others lure her into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight my Sakura may your dreams be just as kind as you have been to us all these years" Hyo rumbled out a soothing purr prompting the others to do the same, the purrs rumbled all the way to her very core and soon enough the lot of them were knocked out snoozing the rest of the night away.


	12. Chapter 11

It was the last day before the start of the Chunin Exams and like usual Naruto and Sasuke were giving it their all on the last day they had to practice their newest skills, while Sakura was otherwise busy.

That basically meant taking Mita and Tokei to the Inuzuka Vet Clinic "Just be careful alright Sakura-chan and come back as soon as you can" Naruto was worried like usual, it wasn't often that they didn't go into town with her after all.

Her lips curved upwards into a fond smile "I'll be fine Naruto and don't you go worrying either Sasuke" Sakura could feel the worry wafting from the Uchiha on their team in waves, it really was endearing once she got past the whole being fussed over aspect of their friendship.

"Yeah, yeah that's impossible and you know it Sakura" Sasuke scowled tying the blindfold around his eyes to distract himself, Sakura giggled made sure the newest cubs of the pack were secured safely in her arms before setting forth.

Never would she admit that she was kind of scared walking through the village on her own, but she squared her shoulders anyway, avoided getting caught up in big crowds and trekked clear to the other side of the village where the Inuzuka Compound was located.

Part way there she realized someone was pacing alongside of her "So you are Sakura-san, the girl we were all told about and Kiba's new friend that he won't stop speaking about" a new voice filled her ears and she tilted her head in this new persons direction.

Trying to figure out who this person was to Kiba "Must be one of his teammates Shino-san right, he told me your from the Aburame Clan and that you host insects inside of your body, that's pretty neat you know" she chattered.

Earning an odd look not that she could see it "Now I see what he meant you are the oddest girl I've ever come across if you accept that fact so easily without it creeping you out, but yes I am Shino" Shino did relent and tell her his name.

"Well it's not right to judge someone just because of what clan they came from I mean look at me I was raised outside my entire life, lived in a cave and was raised by jaguar's, so I wouldn't have any room to judge you just because you have insects inside of you" Sakura answered.

Shino blinked in response, he had to give it to her, she was absolutely right "Indeed so I take it your on your way to visit Kiba, coincidentally I am on my way there was well, we could walk the rest of the way together, because we're going to the same place" the brunette stated.

"Of course Shino-san, though I need to speak with Hana-san first, the other day one of the Jaguar's I live with brought back these two cubs, plus the other pregnant Jaguar is having trouble digesting her food" the pinkette explained.

Definitely a strange girl he thought as they reached the gates of the Inuzuka Compound and once let through by the guards split up in opposite directions him to the main family house her to the vet clinic on the compound grounds.

"Good heavens what are you doing here Sakura-san….oh my those poor things are they alright" Hana spotted her immediately upon entering the clinic and then spotted what she carried in her arms, two little jaguar cubs.

That she quickly handed over "Their malnourished and sick, I wanted to make sure I didn't get the diagnosis wrong, plus Muimina-chan is having trouble digesting her food and wanted me to ask if there was some kind of herb that would help settle her stomach so she could eat" Sakura said.

Hana let a small smile form on her lips, the girl really was an absolute sweetheart "Well your not wrong, they are malnourished and have some ailments easily cured, I'm sure that Mikoto-san is going to be taking care of them correct while your busy during the exams" Hana questioned.

And Sakura nodded "Right because she already adores these two much like the others and about the other question" the fuscia haired girl prodded lightly wanting to bring back something for Muimina so that her cubs would be born healthy and at the proper weight.

"Peppermint as for these two, they need lots of calcium and protein, so ground of fish or other animals and bottle feed them, that should get them to the proper weight as for their ailments a shot for both of them will fix that, the rest is up to you, Mikoto-san and them" Hana finished.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh "Good I was really worried did you hear that Mita-chan, Tokei-kun, your both going to do just fine so long as neither of you are stubborn" the pinkette stroked her fingers through their short soft fur while Hana prepared the shots.

They both let out small whimpers that tore at both female's heartstrings before it was all over "Just fifty ryo will do it Sakura-san" Hana said once she realized Sakura wasn't going to leave without paying her.

"Okay now we're going to stop by and say hello to Kiba, then I have to get some peppermint, some fish and diluted milk from the market" Sakura handed over the ryo, wrapped up the cubs in the fur skin wrap again then head forward.

Needless to say Kiba was surprised "Whatcha got there Sakura" Kiba prodded lightly at the wrap before two light growls came from within and he jumped back in time for the wrap to be undone just a little so he could see within "Did those two have their cubs already" he frowned.

Brow creased in confusion "No silly, Yasei-chan and Yori-kun brought these two back yesterday, abandoned, malnourished, a bit sick, Mita-chan, the girl here is blind in one eye, so Mikoto-chan and I have been taking care of them, just wanted to stop by and say hello" she explained.

Kiba blinked, let out a snort before swiping one of the cubs "Guess their kind of cute when their like this, what does this make like eight now living in those caves with you" the brunette asked looking over the jaguar cub.

Making sure that nothing else was wrong with him before returning him "Definitely, though it's going to be some work and yep, I'm so glad I got that job at the hospital, it's been the biggest help" Sakura smiled lightly making sure the wrap was just right.

Waved to her friend "See ya around then or tomorrow when we all meet up for the Chunin Exams" the Inuzuka Heir waved as well and then Sakura was gone out the door of this house and on her way back into town to the market.

It seemed like she was permanently cursed to bump into someone because less than halfway to the market to buy what she needed for the jaguar's a familiar chakra flickered in her senses right next to her "Good Morning Gaara-san" the pinkette greeted politely.

"Why are you wandering about without someone with you" the red head rumbled out in that gravely tone instead of returning the greeting, he wasn't sure why he felt so calm in this girls presence, or why that ever present voice was gone, but he wasn't questioning it for the moment.

Her head tilted in his direction "You know I don't need an escort and I've grown accustomed enough to feel a bit comfortable wandering about, besides those two are still training and I won't be selfish and interrupt them" Sakura stated.

Pale green eyes flashed her way "Perhaps, regardless of that fact I am tired of my siblings antics for the morning and will accompany you" Gaara said in a tone that brooked no judgment and knowing it was wise not to argue Sakura relented.

"Very well then Gaara-san, I have to go to the market and get some things first before going back to the compound" the pinkette admitted quietly, just glad that the boy next to her was reigning in his KI, she could almost believe he was normal, but she knew better.

It was exactly how she felt around Naruto, though his was more subtler, there was a darker more destructive chakra within Gaara, that threatened to take over at a moments notice, though it wasn't near the surface right now, she knew that if anyone pissed Gaara off, it would take over.

Gaara regarded the girl his age from the corner of his eye, she was so different, then his gaze strayed to the jaguar's in her arms "Do they fight with you are they summons" the red head was curious, that was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Heaven's no, I was raised like a jaguar/panther whichever you want to call them, their both the same really, but I do hunt with them" Sakura frowned lightly as if the thought had never occurred to her, not that she would ask that of her friends.

Because she didn't want them ever getting hurt "And what of your parents have you ever considered that they might possibly have been looking for you all this time" he prodded carefully not wanting to upset her.

Not after seeing how temperamental the girl could get "Hyo-kun said that they threw me away because of my blindness, if they regretted their actions it's their fault and I have no desire to meet them" she stated bluntly.

This statement was followed by silence for a few minutes until they reached the market and deciding he'd pushed enough relented "What is it you need to get here at the market" Gaara drew her from her thoughts.

"Peppermint herb, diluted milk and fish to last for the next several days that can be ground up for these two, the herb is for one of the pregnant jaguar's" the fuscia haired girl ticked off her fingers following her nose now.

And it led her straight to the very herb she needed and got a couple bundles of it, then sniffed out a stall that sold fish "Enhanced senses as well and here I thought I would have to find those items" the red head chuckled under his breath.

Partially amused as twelve fish were bought and sealed away in a scroll "Next is the diluted milk, got to get these little guys at the proper weight otherwise they'll never make it" Sakura chimed in, and the boy with her realized she wouldn't be able to sniff out that particular item.

So without really thinking about it grabbed her wrist and drug him along after him "Over here is the item in which you seek" Gaara rumbled in that gravely tone, for some reason it was kind of soothing and reminded her greatly of Hyo sometimes.

But without further ado all her shopping was done for the day "Thanks Gaara-san, right I have to go back to the compound now" the pinkette flashed him the widest smile, waved, turned on her heel and vanished from all senses.

If he didn't know better he would say the girl really was just a ghost that could make herself tangible a frightening thought, he would let her go for now and so he returned to the hotel and found his siblings out and about for the day.

Meanwhile Sakura had returned to the compound just as she'd said and raced straight to one of the two occupied houses "Finished with your business already at the Inuzuka's Sakura-san" Itachi was the one to answer the door almost immediately after knocking.

As if he'd been waiting for her "Yep and I got what these two need as well" she gestured to the two baby jaguar's in her arms, Itachi lowered his gaze to them, it really was interesting to watch her interact with such majestic and powerful creatures.

Like she was born solely for the reason to bring them together, it was thanks to them that few bandits had dared attack the village "Mother is in the living room, I was just on my way out to do some patrol with Shisui" the Uchiha Heir stepped aside letting her in.

"Take care you and Shisui-san, Itachi-san" Sakura gave him a light smile, toed off her sandals and disappeared around the corner, he stood there for a moment longer until chatter of his mother and the young girl filled his ears before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Oh Sakura-chan hello and I see you brought those adorable little cubs with you again, do you need me to watch them, I don't mind it of course" Mikoto already knew the girl would visit her, but she hadn't thought Mita and Tokei would be brought along.

Sakura shook her head "Ah no, not right yet anyway, I just came straight here after talking to Hana-san, so she told me that in order to get them to the proper weight, they need protein and calcium, so I bought fish to be ground up and diluted milk" she chattered.

Mikoto nodded in understanding "Hmm let me see I think I have a couple bottles around here and a meat grinder, you just wait right there Sakura-chan" the ebony haired woman patted Sakura gently on the head and headed into the kitchen.

Doing as told she got comfortable on the couch, eight minutes later Mikoto returned "Did you find them Mikoto-chan" Sakura inquired lightly reclined back on the couch, feet up and jaguar cubs curled around each other in her lap nice and warm and cozy.

The woman smiled at the sight "I did, here you go Sakura-chan and here's a couple of tips, when you get ready to feed those two little ones, warm the milk and make sure you pick out all the bones or as many as you can before giving it to them" the Uchiha Matriarch listed.

"You got it Mikoto-chan, thank you so much you've been a big help" the pinkette stood leaving the cubs on the couch for the moment and wrapped her arms around the woman who'd been there for a long, long time.

If there was any one person she wanted to adopt her it would be Mikoto and she was certain that Mikoto wouldn't care where she lived in the compound, nor would Hyo begrudge her something that she desired.

But until the woman said something she wouldn't be the one to bring up such a subject after adamantly refusing other women "Well then I'll see you later Sakura-chan" Mikoto was all to happy to return the hug.

And then Sakura took the two bottles and meat grinder, the two jaguar cubs into her arms and left, toeing on her sandals and shutting the door politely behind her to return to the cave and tell Muimina what she'd learned from Hana.

"Look who's back" surprisingly Sasuke and Naruto were taking a break and at the caves as well, but Tora was the one to speak "How are they doing and did Hana-san tell you anything that will help Muimina-chan" the pitch black jaguar with emerald eyes was up and pacing at the sight of her.

Sakura smiled lightly "Peppermint leaf, I bought a bundle, just eat a few before eating whatever it is you eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner, that should settle your problem of not being able to digest your food properly" she explained.

"What about those two Sakura-chan, Mita and Tokei" Naruto piped in looking comfortable in his fur skin outfit that Sakura had designed especially for him, it had been at first weird but over the last week he'd gotten use to it.

As had Sasuke "Hana-san gave them a shot to help them get over the ailments they got, so now all we have to worry about is feeding them and raising them properly" Sakura set the jaguar cubs down and went about the cave getting things set up for an early lunch.

"If your wondering Kakashi-sensei told us to take the rest of the day off, you have tonight off from the hospital as well, Chiyu-san's orders, that way we'll be well rested for tomorrow and not low on chakra" Sasuke jumped in afterwards.

Understandable and Sakura had guessed something like that would happen "Just as well I suppose, I'm already nervous as it is, what do you think the exams are truly going to be like" the pinkette frowned filling the bottles with the diluted milk both boys grimaced and let confused sounds signaling they didn't have a clue either.

While a pot of water was set up over the fire to boil, during the wait time the meat grinder was pulled out and one of the fish, it was gutted, scaled and the organs were removed alongside the bones before being ground up with the meat grinder.

"Let me guess that's for Mita and Tokei" Yori looked absolutely disgusted, he and Yasei were staying in the village, Mikoto had promised to get them whatever they needed until Sakura returned from the first few rounds of the Chunin Exams.

Sakura nodded sagely "Protein and calcium, their bones are underdeveloped and their malnourished, once their better, they can be put on a proper diet of meat, so long as they cooperate" the fuscia haired girl stated easily.

"At least that's not us eating it Yori-kun, I had enough of that when I was little myself" Yasei exclaimed rubbing along her mate, to which prompted their departure to the cave that had been made thanks to Kakashi.

It was an underground bathing system, with a waterfall and a deep pond, once the first few rounds were over, Kakashi was going to create a river that connected from the main river outside the village, so that fish would be a permanent source of food for them.

"Barring them I thank you Sakura for finding a solution to my problem" Muimina purred loudly doing something that she hadn't done before and wound herself around the young girl in their midst, then with her own mate vanished into the tunnels.

Kajiya shook her massive head with a snort "Even mated those two are still immature, however they have grown in this last month, so I suppose it's just as well" Kajiya rested her head on her paws tail swishing back and forth.

As they watched Sakura prepare meals as if it was second nature to her, it was just one of those things that none of them could explain "Very true and Sakura those two have some news for you" Hyo purred loudly.

Making Sakura pause and turn her head in her teammates direction "Well you see Kakashi-sensei thought it would be a great idea, so Teme and I are gonna cuddle with you and the jaguar's tonight" Naruto burst out.

"Long as they don't mind it I don't mind it either what about Mikoto-chan though" Sakura hummed softly checking the temperature of the pot of water and found it radiating heat, so set the two bottles of diluted milk into the boiling water to warm.

Naruto blinked his baby blue eyes, he hadn't thought she would agree that quickly "Mother knows Sakura, and Hyo-san already gave us permission as well" Sasuke piped in next glad that she wasn't kicking up a fuss.

It would be strange sure, but if she could do it, then so could they, besides they might have to cuddle up on missions to keep warm "That's good, it will be a good experience for you two" the pinkette nodded in acceptance of the new situation.

Moments later the milk was ready "Do you need any help" her blonde teammate inquired watching closely as Sakura grabbed up Tokei first after checking the temperature of the milk then tried to get Tokei to latch onto the nipple of the bottle.

"Ah sure if you want to help Naruto and you to Sasuke, you can trade of doing whichever, just be careful not to be to rough" the pinkette shrugged lightly knowing that if one was helping and not the other one of them was going to be jealous.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the bottle before Naruto could "Next time you can do this Dope" the raven haired teen sniggered quietly picking up Mita gently and copying Sakura did the same in order to get the jaguar cub to start drinking the milk.

Five seconds later both cubs were suckling away on the bottles, while the ground up fish went untouched for the moment "You know this is kind of exciting, I don't think I've ever fed a baby animal" Naruto said suddenly in the resounding silence.

"No kidding Dope, this is a lot different than babysitting for a D Rank Mission, but ten times easier since their little and more manageable they can't exactly throw a fit" Sasuke snorted lightly watching the liquid in the bottle go down until it was gone.

The bottles were small so there was still room enough for the ground up fish "Time to see if we can get you to eat the fish Tokei-kun, Mita-chan" Sakura hummed softly emulating what sounded like a purr which was really weird, but soothing at the same time.

It was a struggle for certain, though with gentle fingers that had some of the ground up fish on them soon Tokei and Mita were chowing down on the fish, until their bellies were full and they were both ready for a nap.

So after wrapping them up nice and neatly in their fur wrap, the abandoned jaguar cubs that had found a new home and family were sleeping the rest of the afternoon away "Very good I've taught you well Sakura" Hyo rumbled from his corner of the cave.

Pressed to his side was Kajiya "Indeed and you boys handled yourselves well as well, we're proud of you" Kajiya raised her massive head to eye the two boys in the cave with them before lowering it as they settled down for the afternoon.

"Come on you two let's go wander the village for a bit since these guys are gonna take a nap" the pinkette rose quickly to her feet, followed by her two teammates/friends and with that the three of them left the cave to do just that for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time.

Together the three unlikely teammates sat around the fire pit "Okay so what first Sakura-chan" the blonde on the team inquired as he watched her grab a specific scroll never mind how she knew which scroll was which and unseal the contents.

Which was revealed to be a few deer which was distributed between the six adult panthers of the group, along with some peppermint for Muimina "Feeding these guys first right then us" the raven haired teen was the one to guess what she was doing.

The lone female on the team nodded "Yep that way we don't have to worry much once these two are napping away and we can just settle down in the group pile and cuddle and get as much sleep for tomorrow as needed" Sakura grinned.

Preparing the fish and milk now for Mita and Tokei, who were definitely hungry again "Remember Sasuke I get to bottle feed Tokei or Mita-chan this time" Naruto was quick to remind his adoptive brother of his promise of earlier.

"Right don't worry Dope I remember" Sasuke snorted lightly watching how everything was done so that he could be of at least some use later on if one of them had to wake up in the middle of the night to feed the two malnourished and sickly jaguar cubs.

Sakura let a soft smile form on her lips as she carefully checked the temperature of the milk before handing the bottle over to Naruto and one of the cubs which was Mita this time, and some ground up fish to Sasuke before turning to Tokei and began bottle feeding him the milk.

Within moments the sound of suckling filled the cave as the two cubs took to the nipples of the bottles to drink their fill of the milk, while the other jaguars two of which were pregnant filled their bellies with the deer that had been unsealed for them.

"Mikoto-san is going to be around to help us out while your gone the next few days right" Yasei managed to pull her attention away from her food, feeling extremely spoiled in that second, to ask a question of her human sister.

Dull jade eyes turned in the female white panthers direction then nod "Exactly and of course if you feel the need to go and hunt, that's fine just be careful, with all the people from the other villages around it's more dangerous" the rose haired girl was quick to warn.

Before Yasei could complain Hyo spoke up "You know Sakura's right Yasei, not all villages know of our presence here and if someone who didn't know caught sight of us, it could be disastrous" the eldest and leader of probably the only pack of panthers in history said.

Yasei was quiet for a moment before nodding grudgingly "I understand Father, should we go out and hunt we'll be especially careful" Yasei promised then lowered her head back to finish up with what was left of the deer.

"Though I'm still worried myself, do you think everything will be alright Sakura-san" Yori inquired suddenly orange eyes pinned to the human girl, he knew she could feel something off, especially with that red head and the Sand Shinobi, but there was nothing they could do.

Sakura paused in lifting the spoon to Tokei so that he could start eating the ground up fish "At this point we can only hope that everything will be alright, there's no doubt about it that something is up with those Sand Shinobi, we all just have to be careful" the pinkette warned.

"Gah how did you do this last time" Sasuke's frustrated voice filled the air in the next moment as he and Naruto switched as Mita finished off the milk, both cubs already looking ten times better than they had the other day with their bellies being filled with good food and on a proper diet now.

The blonde snorted quietly "Mita-chan's a stubborn one, bring the spoon up to her nose, make sure she gets a good smell of the fish, or take just a bit on your finger and rub it on her teeth so she gets a taste of it and knows it's food" Naruto instructed wisely.

Surprising all including his adoptive brother "Very insightful Naruto-san" Yori commented as the remains of their dinner was cleaned up, with specific bones being removed and the rest was thrown out and the two of them curled up together to wait so they could all cuddle.

Naruto flashed the jaguar a whiskered grin but didn't boast, simply turning his baby blue eyes back on his adoptive brother to watch as Sasuke made a second attempt at feeding Mita the ground up fish, eventually the cub stopped being stubborn and ate.

Until both cubs were full up and wrapped in their fur wrap again to nap "Now it's our turn" Sakura exclaimed quietly with a quiet clap of her hands, unsealing a few rabbits this time, skinning them and setting the fur off to the side to wash and dry.

Then removing the innards and as many bones as possible, grinding up some herb paste that consisted of parsley and sage, then setting the rabbits up over the fire that had gotten started thanks to a mild fire jutsu.

"Smells good, though one question how can you tell between the herbs" it was something that had been bothering him lately and Sasuke finally managed to ask his question, he wasn't trying to say there was no difference just that it was probably so slight that it had to be extremely difficult.

At the question Sakura turned towards him "Scent and there's a slight difference between all herbs, I can feel that with a little touch, though it took a long time to commit each type to memory" she recited easily an answer she'd told a few others no doubt.

"Cool and if we continue training as we have, we'll be able to do that to right Sakura-chan" Naruto burst out in a quiet manner reigning in his usual exuberance so as to avoid disturbing the napping jaguar cubs while the older ones settled down to wait so they could all cuddle in a pile.

His sole female teammate nodded lightly, then sniffed lightly to check on their own dinner, the smell wasn't right quite yet so folded her hands neatly in her lap "Looks like you three are having fun" a familiar voice filled the air behind them from the entrance of the cave.

"What brings you here so late in the day Shisui-san" Kajiya pinned blue eyes on the Uchiha, curled up against her mate as she was and tail swishing back and forth in a steady manner, though she didn't mind the man's presence.

Shisui chuckled quietly "Just wanted to check on these two brainiacs and make sure they weren't causing Sakura-chan or you lot any trouble, plus I wanted to know if I could you know cuddle with you guys as well just for tonight" the raven haired male smiled a guileless smile.

Every eye turned to the Uchiha in that moment as the two elder jaguar's shared a look "If it's not to much trouble Shisui-san, we'd love to have you" the oldest female in the pack offered, knowing that with the Uchiha around more protection would be given to them.

"Not at all Kajiya-chan, what say you Hyo-san" a lone ebony iris turned to the leader of the pack, within the depths of that iris was a well hidden pleading look, Shisui was simply put worried about what the next day would bring and this was the only way he could assure himself at the moment.

A slight tilt of the head was Shisui's answer "Of course, the more the merrier right Sakura" jade eyes turned in the direction of his human cub as Hyo spoke, knowing how much the girl cared for these people even if Shisui could be annoying.

Her expression brightened though her eyes remained the same as ever "Absolutely Hyo-kun, so long as everyone else is okay with it as well" she turned towards the younger but silent jaguars in the pack hands clenched into her fur skin outfit.

"We're fine with it, at least this way he provides added protection, as only two of us Yori and myself are capable fighters should any one deign to attack us no offense Father but you just aren't what you use to be" Tora announced blue eyes focused on the male that had sired him.

A grudging nod came from said jaguar "Exactly, Yasei and I will keep mostly to the lower caves once Sakura-chan, Naruto-san and Sasuke head off so that way if anything happens we won't be in the way" even Muimina contributed to the conversation.

"For once you actually sound mature Tora-kun, but their both right, I'm worried there are so many outsiders and should one of them take the information of their presence here wrong it could spell disaster" Sakura recited Hyo's earlier words.

Shisui took in all that had been said "Don't worry so much Sakura-chan, these guys are gonna be well cared for and protected" he assured settling himself down next to the young girl, who really was doing her best to fit herself into the village.

"By the way foods ready so eat up, have you already eaten as well Shisui-san" Sakura tilted her head in the Uchiha's direction, she felt his chakra flare in confirmation to the answer as the three younger dug in to their cooked and herb pasted rabbits.

Partway through they got another visitor "Ah so this is where you disappeared to Shisui-san" Itachi strode into the cave quietly, taking note of the relaxed positions of each of the jaguar's, then noted the sleeping cubs before sitting down next to his best friend/cousin.

"Do you wish to cuddle with us as well Itachi-san" Muimina blinked her brown eyes at the heir of the Uchiha Clan calmly drawing his gaze onto her, it wasn't as if she minded, the more the merrier as Hyo had said but this was strange.

Itachi shook his head "Perhaps another time when things aren't as stressful, I've come to speak with Sakura-san, but was surprised to see Shisui here" he answered easily, then turned to the young girl as she set down her half finished dinner.

When he was certain all her attention was on him he began "Tomorrow morning after breakfast my mother will come by to collect the two young ones and for the next three days afterwards, she'll be by multiple times to set out each meal" Itachi explained.

Before pulling out three scrolls "In these scrolls are things that will aide you in the second part of the exams, just basic things for survival only, lastly as you've all decided to wear fur skinned outfits, she made these" he continued.

Unsealing a fourth and final scroll that had been hidden in his pouch "You can wear these over those outfits and once your in the second part of the exam you can take them off as their easily removed and seal them away in the scroll, any questions" the Uchiha Heir finished.

"Everything was understood perfectly Ni-san, that's Mother for ya, and we are so totally gonna blow everyone away at the Chunin Exams right Naruto, Sakura" Sasuke smirked, gaining nods from his two teammates.

Though the blonde took it one step further "Yeah cause we have a secret weapon on our side, Sakura-chan and if there's anyone who's a master of a forest it's her" Naruto sniggered making the girl collapse in a fit of giggles herself.

"O..Oh Naruto you a..are something e..else for sure" Sakura gasped through her giggles earning a sheepish smile, she could feel his sheepishness through his chakra before managing to calm down "But yes your both right, we're gonna get through this together as a team" she said.

With that and his business finished, Itachi handed over the four scrolls to the young girl and took his leave "Goodnight you four, Hyo-san, Kajiya-san, Yasei-san, Yori-san, Tora-san and Muimina-san" Itachi nodded his head, then was gone.

"Goodnight yourself Itachi-san" Tora called out knowing the man was still within earshot before his presence disappeared from the rest of them signaling he'd body flickered away to home leaving the rest of them to finish up dinner.

It was then Shisui realized that cuddling actually meant cuddling together with everyone to keep warm as the fire was put out, the cubs were cradled in Sakura's arms and they all curled around each other "Okay so I'll just scoot in here then" he said awkwardly.

Throwing his arm over Kajiya as she was on the outside of the pile, "Do not fret Shisui-san, your not the only one who feels awkward on this night" the jaguar he was laying against rumbled out a soothing purr, which prompted the others to do the same.

"Yeah though it won't be to long before we all doze off" Yasei yawned massive head resting on her mates and tail curled around Naruto's shoulders as he rested his own head carefully on her swollen belly, Tokei curled up on his stomach.

At that point the purring rose in pitch a steady thrumming, Shisui yawned "Cause of the purring no doubt, you lucky girl Sakura-chan" Shisui took the chance to tease the girl, but realized she was already knocked out snoozing the night away.

"Before you ask yes that always happens, it's the purring that does her in" Hyo snorted quietly where the girl was curled completely against his side, now the reason for Kajiya not being next to her mate made sense.

Shisui nodded fighting down his chuckles "This isn't as bad as I th…thought it would be" Naruto said through a yawn, eyes drooping in sudden tiredness, moments later his eyes dropped close completely and his breathing evened out signaling the soothing purring had gotten to him.

Sasuke shook his head with a quiet snort, leaning sitting up against Tora "Maybe the Dope had it right, if this is what Sakura's use to, she really is lucky" in the next moment after saying that he was out much like the other two.

Leaving Shisui the only one awake for the next ten minutes, before inevitably tiredness caught up with him "Well as awkward as they felt, it sure didn't take them long to go to sleep" Tora snorted quietly as the purring lessened and warmth filled him.

"Not at all but let us let them rest, we must do the same" Muimina rumbled out a quiet purr leaned against her mate's other side, all of them getting comfortable for the rest of the night, it was hopefully going to be a quiet one.

It wasn't long after that, that all the jaguar's from the oldest to the two youngest were all snoozing the night away, not a single one of them woke, not even for food as they slept deeply to regain their chakra and have energy to face what the next several days would bring them.

And then it was morning and breakfast was being prepared, once all the jaguar's and humans in the cave had eaten like Itachi had warned them Mikoto showed up "Alright I'll just take these two" Mikoto smiled gently scooping the two wrapped up cubs into her arms.

Before turning her ebony irises on her nephew and youngest children, and yes she counted Sakura in that statement "Promise me…promise that you three will come back safe, I don't think my heart will be able to take it if something happened to any of you" she spoke.

Her voice full of desperation and worry, Sakura was on her feet in the next moment "Of course Mikoto-chan and I'll make sure nothing happens to Naruto or Sasuke as well" the pinkette wrapped her arms carefully around the woman's waist.

"We also promise to protect Sakura-chan as well Mum, we'll all come back together uninjured and participants of the final round" her adopted son exclaimed in an upbeat voice, confidence oozing off of him in waves.

Sasuke blew out a breath "And I'll make sure the Do..Naruto doesn't cause to much trouble as well, the point is Mother, we'll be fine, just believe in us" he gave her a light smile, not a smirk this time knowing that she was just worried.

Relieved and assured for the time being Mikoto took Mita and Tokei after returning Sakura's hug and left the caves "Right guess I'll be on my way as well" Shisui rose to his feet stretching his arms high, the next several days were going to be extremely trying after all.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura finished up their own breakfast and after a quick dip in cool water, the bathing cave essentially before donning their fur skinned outfits and the over clothes that Mikoto had made them.

Which were basically yukata with a lot of maneuverability and easily removed and sealed away, the only thing visible of their outfit beneath was the rabbit fur hoods that had been hand sewn by Sakura herself, proving just who it was who'd taught her, the Uchiha Matriarch herself.

"Good luck Sakura, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, we'll be eagerly awaiting your safe return" Hyo prowled forward, this would be the first time he'd be separated from his human cub for more than a day and everyone could see he was a little anxious about the whole thing.

He wound his entire body around the girl that he'd raised from a two month old baby to the thirteen year old she was now "Indeed, in the meantime we also promise to keep ourselves safe and out of harms way, so good luck all three of you" Kajiya was on her mate's heels doing the same.

Until both of them were certain the girl knew what they were doing "Relax Hyo-kun, Kajiya-chan, we'll be fine, though I'm appreciative" Sakura smiled tenderly wrapping an arm around each massive head of the two jaguar's that had helped raise her.

"Appreciative of what Sakura-chan" Naruto asked cluelessly feeling a little awkward in the yukata, though at least he felt more comfortable in the outfit beneath the yukata than he had at first, which was a bigger relief.

It wasn't Sakura who answered though "They scent marked her to warn others away, really Mother, Father, beyond that I also wish you good luck sister, Naruto and Sasuke" Tora rolled his emerald eyes, then wished the trio good luck as well.

"Yeah and you better kick ass out there sister, show off the jaguar pride, you two as well Naruto, Sasuke" Yasei exclaimed coming forward with her brother to do the same as their parents had, winding their bodies around their human sister.

Though they didn't scent mark her, they just wanted to assure themselves that she'd be alright "Course we'll kick ass out there, like knucklehead said yesterday Sakura's our secret weapon, the ghost of the forest, there's no one who can beat her in a forest" Sasuke snorted.

"Good to know, and while we haven't know Sakura very long or you two, please bring her back safely for our sake's" Yori interjected, cause it was physically impossible not to be affected by the girls presence.

He had figured out however the reason for the only jaguar pack in existence it was due to one Sakura Haruno, without her none of them would have come together "Quite and with that we wish you well" Muimina couldn't resist and came forward to do the same as the others had.

And though he was unsure of how well this would be taken Yori did the same "With that we're off then see you guys in a few days" Sakura waved glad to have this chance to prove herself that someone can be a ninja no matter what deficiencies they had.

Together all three unlikely teammates dressed in their yukata and fur skinned outfits left the cave and the six jaguar behind to begin their journeys to hopeful Chunin, it would be difficult, but how difficult they didn't know until they stepped foot in the forest, the Forest of Death.


	13. Chapter 12

The first thing that was noticed upon entering the building that had been designated for the first round of the Chunin Exams was the concentrated chakra in the air "I think there's some kind of genjutsu" Sakura commented quietly to her teammates.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned as equally as quiet having partially learned the importance of not giving himself away and being quiet when it was needed such as now proving a maturity he'd never had in all his years until they'd met Sakura and she'd come to the Leaf Village.

It was obvious due to their enhanced senses, though Naruto was still somewhat oblivious that Sakura wasn't the only one who felt it "Someone put up a genjutsu, an illusion nice work Sakura" Sasuke glanced around trying to find what was off.

He didn't at first until they reached the supposed third floor they were all supposed to meet on and found a crowd gathered in front of a door, Team Seven stood back for the moment until Sakura realized what was going on.

Of course how could she not after all with the various complaints being thrown around "Hey wait a second this is only the second floor" the pinkette frowned deeply remembering only climbing two sets of stairs and not three.

"So that's what the genjutsu was for to throw us off and think we were on the third floor, if we can't see through deception as simple as that then we definitely shouldn't be here" the raven haired teen snorted with a roll of his ebony eyes.

Naruto nodded in agreement "Even though I suck at sensing genjutsu, that's a dirty trick, get rid of the genjutsu already, this is the second floor not the third" the blonde hollered outing the tricksters, who grudgingly undid the genjutsu to reveal the truth.

All eyes were on them now and it made Sakura feel extremely uncomfortable, then there was a hand on her shoulder "Should have known that you'd be able to sense that genjutsu long before any of the rest of us" it was Kiba.

Relieved that her friend from the Inuzuka Clan was there as well Sakura let her tension drain away "Of course what with having senses more advanced than probably a jonin, it was easy to feel the chakra literally concentrated in the air" the rose haired girl smiled innocently.

Kiba let out a short bark of laughter in response at the girls bragging, followed by a short yip from Akamaru "Akamaru there says you've definitely earned the right to brag, though we should get going" he nudged them along his own teammates on his heels.

"Quite considering your the first blind ninja in history that we know of, that you've managed all you have is a fete no one else can say they have" Shino nodded his agreement, though his statement was quiet and meant only for the girls ears, never mind if her or his teammates heard it.

Behind them trailing was Hinata, who'd been told to stay very far away from the girl and she could literally feel the glare being directed at her by her cousin, who would no doubt inform her Father, it wasn't her fault and they were punishing Sakura unfairly.

Just because she wanted to prove to everyone that she could do it be a blind ninja "I agree wi..with Shin..Shino-kun" Hinata nodded speaking up for the first time and talking to the girl that had come to their village in a rather odd manner.

Soon enough once they'd turned in their entrance forms the group of six split up to wile away a bit of time before the written exam portion of the Chunin Exams began "Think people are going to horrendously shocked once they realize Sakura-chan's blind" Naruto said suddenly.

"No doubt about it, but we have an advantage on our side, besides us two, and Sakura herself, we know all she's capable of, while those that have been shown a few things only know those few things" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

And their sole female teammate nodded "Exactly on that note we should head to the exam room" Sakura grabbed their hands but let them take the lead because they knew where they needed to go and could direct them properly in that direction.

Though upon rounding the corner Sakura sped up exponentially "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here" the blonde on the team was surprised hastily releasing Sakura's hand as she hurried towards their sensei glad for his sudden presence there and gave him a hug.

"What did you miss Kakashi or something Sakura" the raven haired teen chuckled, of course he'd kind of been MIA for a couple of days now letting her handle their stealth training, at the teasing Sakura turned her head and puffed up her cheeks in response.

Before sticking her tongue out "Course I missed Kakashi-sensei, so what are you doing here at the doors of the room we're all supposed to meet in" the pinkette relented with her hug and took a couple steps back to stand with her teammates again.

Glad that the two boys hadn't driven the girl to insanity yet or that she wasn't backing out of the exams Kakashi reached forward and ruffled each of his students hair gently "To give you a little pep talk of course, I'm so proud of you, all three of you" Kakashi smiled.

Crinkling his eye in a fond manner at his students "I'm glad you decided to stay Sakura-chan, without you Naruto wouldn't have matured and Sasuke isn't as arrogant as he once was, so good luck in there" the silver haired nin finished then opened the doors.

They shut with a quiet bang and then the trio of genin all had new things to worry about as every eye in the room turned on them and it wasn't the good kind of staring, the older more scarier genin were just waiting for the younger genin to pull a stupid stunt.

Thankfully though upon seeing Sakura withdraw into herself a little bit, it kept Naruto from making any random outbursts as Sasuke herded his two teammates over towards the wall, it was to his relief that most stopped staring and resumed what they'd been doing moments before.

Even Naruto had to let out a quiet sigh of relief "Look who decided to show up after all" a familiar voice filled their ears from behind in the next second and the members of Team Seven turned to find the culprit.

Kankuro "We had to show up, ain't no way we're gonna miss this awesome chance to show everyone else up, you know" Naruto grinned, but he kept his boasting to a low volume as to avoid pissing anyone off, they were already in hot water as it was at the moment

What with the tension thick in the air and Sakura's uncharacteristic quietness it subdued the blonde for the most part, his adoptive brother smirked "Exactly, plus Sakura has a bet with Tsunade Senju that she can't back out of, right" Sasuke nudged the quiet girl.

She jolted as she was nudged from her thoughts with a jolt "Huh oh yeah so long as I can make it through to the final round Tsunade-sama will take me on as her apprentice, in which I'll improve upon certain skills" Sakura snickered quietly.

"Best of luck to you then, cause these exams aren't going to be a walk in the park as you know and maybe you should just give up now" another familiar voice, this one full of extreme dislike came from behind them once more, this was a voice Sakura was all to happy to ignore.

Neji's eye twitched at the blatant lack of respect from the girl "Your just pissy that Pinky there could evade your eyes" Temari joined the conversation in the next moment with a derisive snort, not hesitating to take the young girls side over the Hyuga's.

Especially if it provided decent amusement for her despite them being enemies, another eye twitch was the response and Neji didn't even deign to answer the teal eyed blonde, instead he simply turned on his heel and stormed off seething with silent anger.

"You two aren't causing trouble are you" Gaara's gravely voice reached their ears and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, Sakura turned feeling the boy standing near her once again, and shook her head carefully in answer to his question.

Though Kankuro and Temari took a couple steps back, both unsure of how to handle the situation or current developments they'd been seeing in their younger brother, who'd taken to reigning in his urge to kill for some odd reason.

It was more noticeable around the pinkette which was even stranger, not only that but Gaara had physically touched the girl not once but twice now, they didn't know about the day before in the market when he'd grabbed her wrist.

Even Naruto and Sasuke looked a little freaked out, but there was no way they were going to say anything to upset the girl who'd become their teammate "Not at all Gaara-san, we were just quietly chatting" Sakura flashed the red head a sweet smile.

"Does quietly chatting usually include making people storm off in a rage" he lifted a single scarlet brow in askance, upon seeing this his siblings were shocked, their little brother was acting almost like a normal teenager for once.

A couple seconds later after raising his brow Gaara realized that she couldn't see the disapproving glance in his gaze and relented with it "It's not my fault that he's sore about losing that bet, he shouldn't take it out me" the pinkette gave a little unrepentant shrug.

She wasn't going to be that jerks scapegoat after all "You shouldn't be causing such a ruckus, I know you guys are newbies and all, but your drawing to much attention and making the rest of us uncomfortable" a new voice filled their ears yet again, this one unfamiliar.

The rose haired girl was immediately on edge by the chakra this new person had and instantly took a disliking to the teenager, Naruto and Sasuke noticed as much as the boy she was standing next to did, so therefore kept themselves from adding to her stress levels by being quiet.

"Excuse me if anyone's causing a ruckus and drawing attention to themselves it's you" the fuscia haired girl huffed irritated and not liking the feel of this new persons chakra in the least, it just felt completely wrong to her.

Just a tiny bit shocked at how quickly the group went from relaxed to completely tense, the silver haired teen narrowed his eyes "Here's a bit of advice later on down the road in these exams, you six will possibly be facing off against each other, so don't go making friends" then was gone.

Irritated that some guy she'd never met was telling her what to do, she was determined to do the exact opposite and befriend the Sand Shinobi now just to spite the teenager with chakra that was reminiscent to a snakes.

"Even if that does happen it doesn't mean we can't all be friends right" the rose haired girl scoffed irately under her breath drawing pale green eyes onto herself from the boy next to her, who coincidentally still had his hand on her shoulder.

Gaara wouldn't admit it but her words had struck a cord within him, a long forgotten one, of a wish to have a friend who didn't regard him as a monster "Come Temari, Kankuro the proctor should be here soon" the red head was quick to remove himself and his siblings from the Leaf Genin.

"Right good luck Pinky, you two punks" the brunette waved with a snort following after his youngest sibling, Temari merely waved without another word and hurried after her brothers to get far away from the Leaf Genin or rather the girl.

Who had definitely been tugging at their heart strings, they had to keep their distance and keep from getting to attached "Is there a reason you three are standing in the corner like creepers" moments after the Sand Genin's departure Team Ten showed up.

The one to speak was Shikamaru "Leave Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan alone lazy ass, though I'm surprised usually you'd be bouncing all over the place knucklehead" Ino snorted peering around cautiously with pupilless blue eyes.

Apparently sensing the need from the others to not cause a commotion or ruckus "Normally yes, but we don't want Sakura-chan feeling uncomfortable" Naruto gestured carefully at the unusually quiet yet extremely tense pinkette.

Ino focused her gaze on the girl she was slowly trying to be friends with and noticed what her own teammates had no doubt realized and grimaced "Yeesh perhaps after this you should visit a chiropractor" Choji commented quietly wishing he had a bag of chips to munch on cause he was hungry.

"Maybe but let's worry about the exams first" Sasuke could see the humor in that statement sure, but now was neither the time or place to be cracking jokes, the tension in the exam room was so thick it was practically visible enough to cut with a knife.

He inhaled slowly, deeply then exhaled quietly trying to relax "Yeah" Naruto nodded with a grimace, baby blue eyes bouncing around the room sporadically, the only visible sign he was anxious to get the hell out of the room and out from under everyone's scrutiny.

Just then the door swung open again to admit Team Eight into the exam room, who had gotten a little lost the moment it was shut and the troupe of genin were gathered together in a corner quietly a large puff of smoke filled the front of the room behind the desk.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up, I'm your proctor for the written exam Ibiki Morino and your worst nightmare, line up get a seat number and sit down so I can explain the rules of the exam" a familiar voice to Sakura filled their ears in a degrading way.

Kiba grimaced and chanced a glance at the blind girl he'd sort of befriended "Come on Sakura" the Inuzuka Heir nudged Sakura forward carefully and she shot him a careful strained smile, as they all lined up as instructed.

When it came her turn to receive a seat number Ibiki froze, hand partially outstretched to give the next brat in line a slip with a number on it, his face twitched and her dull jade eyes bore into his with a quiet seriousness.

His lips pursed in dislike but he relented and handed over the slip anyway, she quickly stepped out of the way, he handed the next brat a slip and both the Inuzuka Heir and the girl disappeared to the row of seats discretely leading the blind girl to where her seat was located.

Ibiki grit his teeth, turned to one of his subordinates for the day and whispered orders under his breath furiously, the man body flickered off without so much as a sound and was back ten minutes later with the requested item.

Onyx eyes glinting angrily as the exam papers were passed around, though it came as a shock when Sakura got her's, it was familiar to her, a box of sand with the questions drawn into it for the exam, and moments later the rules to the exam were being told to them.

They had an hour to answer the nine questions on their exam, if they were caught cheating three times their whole team would be kicked out of the room and have to wait six months to take the exam again and that at the forty five minute mark they would be given a tenth question.

With that and making sure all the little genin brats understood exactly what it was they were getting into their proctor straightened "Very well then let the written exams begin" Ibiki ordered in a gruff tone before sitting down in the chair and pinning his gaze to the fuscia haired girl.

Blind, yet determined to push through, it pissed him off, not only that her attire and the attire of her teammates was incredibly disturbing, they were about to go traipsing through a forest, if they made it through this anyway, why the hell were they wearing yukata.

It wasn't any of his business he supposed what the genin brats wore and with a snort settled back to let his gaze scan the row of genin discretely already catching several of the brats sneaking peaks at their row mates in order to cheat and pass the exam.

Meanwhile, Sakura, who was relieved that she wouldn't have to just sit there and do nothing for a whole hour, was chewing thoughtfully on her lips as she considered the answer to the third question on the test they'd been given.

The first two had been rather easy and it's not as if she could cheat cause she was blind, though she supposed she could always try to perk up her ears and listen to the sound of tapping pencils, she was certain she could discern answers that way.

However the proctor had specifically told them that cheating was out of the question and if they couldn't get through this exam on their own skills then she wouldn't be able to face Hyo or Kajiya, or the others again if she got her, Naruto and Sasuke kicked out of the exams right off the bat.

Not to mention face Tsunade who she'd made that bet with, Sakura breathed in quietly running her fingers over the question feeling out the letters carefully, then figured out her answer in the next moment before moving on.

A few rows over was a certain red head, his pale green irises kept sliding in her direction for whatever reason, still surprised that she was managing, Gaara wished with all his might that his fascination for the girl would end so that he could focus on what he was there for.

Something about Sakura Haruno though thoroughly captured his attention and as frustrated as he felt over this fact he was finding it harder and harder to resist being around her, she was making him feel like a normal person again and not just a monster as everyone called him.

He wondered as he focused his gaze on her carefully once more, why was she so determined to prove herself, what drove her forward, he knew if he himself was blind and people constantly pointed that out he would have taken his life long ago.

That girl on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered in the least by the fact that she was blind, instead she treated her defect as her greatest asset and what he wondered most about was how could she accept that fact so easily, didn't it cause her pain.

To know that some people would treat her as an outcast for being different, for being unable to do things like most everyone else, his pale green irises narrowed in thought, watching her as she drew her fingers through the sand answering yet another question.

Okay, there were very few things she couldn't do normally and yet here she was doing something that no one else would or possibly could imagine, where did her strength come from, his eyes snapped forward to gaze a few rows down.

Perhaps it was her teammates that gave her the strength to push forward into the great unknown, Sasuke Uchiha and, his gaze slid to the right, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara shook his head carefully and exhaled quietly.

No couldn't be, maybe it was that pack of jaguars, the ones who'd raised her, it was a question he would have to think on later as he focused his concentration on the exam once more to get through this pointless part.

Soon enough forty five minutes had passed "Alright put down your pencils it's time for the tenth and final question, if you answer incorrectly you'll be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life, however if you leave now you can come back and try again in six months" Ibiki hollered.

Filling the air discretely with his KI to weed out the weak stomached brats, immediately the pink haired girl who Tsume Inuzuka had thought was a snoop in their village went rigid in her seat and his brows rose up.

Eventually once several teams had cleared out a young boy, the adopted son of the Uchiha Matriarch raised his hand to the disbelief of his adoptive brother, everyone held their breath as Naruto Uzumaki jumped up.

Only to slam his hand loudly on the desk in front of him, making the girl next to him, Hinata Hyuga jump in fright at the sudden noise "I don't quit and I don't run, I don't care if I'm a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday" and in true knucklehead fashion.

Shouted that line at the top of his lungs with a goofy grin, Sasuke sat back in his seat with a quiet groan looking for all the world as if he wanted to strangle his adopted brother, in the next moment everyone got a shock.

"Guess there's only one thing left then, you all pass, you all continue to the next round of the exam" Ibiki clapped his hands grudgingly confusing several of the genin in the room, but as he was beginning to suspect the whole of Team Seven was just bloody weird.

How could they not be with Kakashi Hatake as their sensei "There was no tenth question was there Ibiki-sensei, it was just a test to see if you could intimidate us into leaving the room" that little pink haired brat called out outing him.

In that moment he wished that the brat hadn't opened her damn mouth but before he could try to rebuff her or make up an excuse that was believable, the window shattered and a new person entered the room.

Purple hair and soft brown eyes, this woman truly looked like a crazy person "Alright you maggots follow me I'm your proctor for the second round of these exams Anko Mitarashi" she ordered harshly and the genin scrambled to their feet to follow their new proctor.

Less than ten minutes later the exam room was cleared out, Ibiki went around collecting the exam papers, he shook his head at some, mainly Naruto's who hadn't written down a single answer and rolled his eyes at others.

But when he came to her's, something that was specially designed for the girl Sakura Haruno, Ibiki Morino was stunned, there in the sand in neat lines were the correct answers to all nine difficult questions.

And now he was certainly more curious about the pink haired blind girl, he wanted to know how she'd figured out the answers without cheating, or was she fooling them all, it was certainly a possibility.

Perhaps her blindness was a genjutsu so slight that unless one got really close you couldn't feel it, that was for a later time as he finished collecting the rest of the exam papers and exited the exam room to hand them off.

Yes he would most certainly be keeping his eye on one Sakura Haruno that was a fact, during this time Anko had led the still rather large bunch of genin brats to the destination of the second round for the Chunin Exams.

"This here is the Forest of Death and it's where you lot will be partaking in the next round, the goal of this round is to collect two scrolls a heaven and an earth scroll and then reach the tower at the center of this forest in three days" the purple haired special jonin began.

Wishing that she could rub her hands together and laugh maniacally to scare the brats "However it's not that easy, there are man eating bugs and venomous snakes in the forest, along with other contestants of the exam" she continued.

Soft brown eyes narrowed on the genin before her "Also there are a few rules, one, under no circumstances are you allowed to open the scrolls that is automatic disqualification, two….." it felt like there was no end to the rules Sakura thought to herself.

Listening with ears perked in their new proctors direction "Now that those are out of the way, you lot will also have to sign a consent form, this form basically says that you know by entering this forest you could possibly die and I'm not responsible for it" Anko cackled madly suddenly.

Causing a bunch of the weak stomached genin to shudder, meaning Naruto, who immediately latched onto Sakura with a loud fear filled gulp "Don't worry Sakura I'll help you sign your name on the form, unless you want to stop here and try again in six months" Sasuke whispered.

Instantly his teammate shook her head "I'm not afraid Sasuke of anything that might be in that forest, a forest is practically my playground and I can run circles around everyone else in there, while avoiding any form of trouble" Sakura announced.

"Yeah, yeah and let's not forget we've been training super hard Teme, no little creepy forest is gonna get the best of us you know" Naruto pumped his arm anticipation building as someone came around handing out the forms they needed to sign in order to continue on with the exam.

As promised Sasuke helped Sakura sign her name on the paper before they all turned in their forms together and got a scroll, then were immediately assigned a gate to wait at "I wish I knew how Hyo-kun and Kajiya-chan were doing" the pinkette sulked suddenly.

Drawing a very small smile from Sasuke and a whiskered grin from Naruto "Hyo-san is probably waiting patiently with absolute faith that you'll come back as a contestant of the final round and Kajiya-san is most likely the impatient one pacing back and forth in those caves" the raven haired teen rattled off.

Naruto's brows rose up towards his hairline in response "Man we've been hanging out with you to much Sakura-chan, your affecting the Teme's, teme attitude" the blonde sniggered, Sasuke rolled his eyes with a snort while Sakura giggled quietly behind her hand in response.

"Oh should we take off the yukata's now so that we're not hindered in the forest" Sakura fiddled with the sleeves of her hand sewn yukata, unnoticed both boys on her team shared a look over the top of her head before nodding.

Flaring their chakra carefully yet simultaneously to give her a nonverbal answer, with that the yukata were quickly removed, simply untying the sash that held it shut and sealed away in a scroll to reveal the thick fur skinned outfits beneath, that would keep them warm during the night.

Less than a moment later a buzzer sounded and the eerie creak of old gates sounded in their ears signaling that the start of the second round had officially begun, each of them took a deep breath before starting forward into the forest of death.

None of them, not Naruto, Sasuke or even Sakura herself knew what would happen in that forest, whether it be good or bad, what they did know was that no matter what came their way they would face it with courage and come out on top together, even if there were a few surprises thrown into the mix.

It wasn't more than five minutes after setting off through the tree's that screams echoed all around them "A..At least we have Sakura-chan on our side" Naruto shuddered quietly keeping up as best he could with his teammates not wanting to be left behind after all.

"Right and we did train harder than we ever have this past week and I can say with certainty that we can navigate ourselves through this forest better than anyone else, except for her, we have the advantage here" Sasuke nodded seriously.

Obsidian irises shifting side to side keeping a wary eye out for trouble, Sakura was quiet and every so often he would have to glance to her to make sure she was still there pacing along in between he and Naruto.

True that they trained but this was Sakura in her element, not even a vibration or accidental sound, she really was like a ghost moving through the tree's at a break neck pace without an ounce of fear or worry that she'd misstep.

How could she when she could literally feel the chakra in the tree's, know exactly where to leap, what part of the branch that was thickest and could hold her weight without breaking and her breaths were light and even, even enhancing his hearing with chakra it was hard to hear her breathing.

Not only that but her chakra was practically nonexistent he couldn't feel it at all and so when she spoke it admittedly startled him and Naruto, to the point where they nearly fell off their branch "We have to go a different direction" she ordered urgently.

Grasping their wrists and tugging them in a different route to avoid the abnormal chakra that had been heading their way, unbeknownst to herself she was leading her teammates through the path that had the most monitors and security.

Preventing whoever was following them from making a move "Did you feel something Sakura-chan" Naruto lowered his voice to a dull whisper glancing around nervously and spreading out his slightly enhanced senses in hopes to find out what had spooked her.

"It's pointless to try Dope, no matter how much our senses have developed this past week there is absolutely no way we can reach her level, it's probably to far away or so hidden that we can't hope to feel whatever she felt, however you can tell us right Sakura" Sasuke stated.

She nodded quietly "Large abnormal chakra it felt rotten like a snakes there was a madness to it and it was full of KI and I have no doubts in my mind that it was headed straight for us" Sakura answered just as quietly.

Reaching out with her senses again "They've stopped now can't say for sure why" the pinkette frowned lightly knowing that her gut instincts were on point, but if they were being pursued one would think their pursuer wouldn't give up so easily.

Sasuke glanced around carefully and spied them "Because we're in the most monitored area of the forest I believe, perhaps our pursuer doesn't wish to reveal themselves and is waiting for us to change our path to attack" the raven haired teen admitted.

"Then that just means we have to continue on through the monitored area's right Teme, Sakura-chan" the blonde asked in a nervous tone of voice, not even a full hour and things were already getting way to serious for his tastes.

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded and Naruto sighed in relief as they continued leaping through the tree's "By the way what's the plan, how are we going to get another scroll, I can't see it happening if we continue on this way" Sasuke frowned suddenly.

Making the other two on his team pause so that they all three of them could catch their breaths "Maybe just head straight to the tower catch a team off guard snag the scroll we need and hurry in before they can retaliate, that's not cheating right" Sakura suggested worried that they'd get in trouble.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan that you aren't the only one who's thought up that idea, which means we'll just have to be faster than anyone else and since we have the advantage here we can go double time and reach the tower before the others" Naruto bragged carefully.

A sound reasoning and good deduction skills, with that they shot forward again, ghosting their way through the Forest of Death until the rumbling of their stomachs proved to be to much to ignore any longer and they had no choice but to stop to eat and rest for the night.

They'd definitely made good headway to the tower and were very close "A river just a few feet that way, a tree that has a hollow patch under it that we can all fit in, this is the best it's going to get and my first time not sleeping in a cave at night or cuddling with the others" the pinkette grimaced.

Sasuke and Naruto winced in sympathy "Don't worry Sakura-chan we're still here and it won't be to long before we're back and you get to cuddle again with Hyo and Kajiya-chan and the others" the blonde waved his arms trying to cheer her up.

"Plus just think of it as sleeping out under the stars you've done that before right, anyway we should focus on catching dinner, not trying to be mean Sakura, this exam is important to you right, well it's the same for the Dope and I" the raven haired teen cleared his throat.

With a slump of her shoulders and a quiet nod the three teens went around setting up camp and catching fish to eat for their meal, then after setting up their bedrolls and putting out the fire to avoid anyone stumbling across them during the night.

They crawled beneath the roots of the hollowed out tree cuddling together since it was such a small space to get some sleep only to repeat the next morning by catching breakfast consisting of more fish before setting forward to reach the tower.

Halfway there Sakura noticed once again that they were being followed "Hey Naruto, Sasuke someone different is tailing us, maybe other contestants not sure" the fuscia haired blind girl warned quietly, not liking the chakra of their pursuers.

It felt just like that large abnormal one from yesterday, but on a much smaller scale "Probably other contestants this is our chance to see if they have the other scroll we need, let's stop and set up an ambush" the second Uchiha heir was quick to suggest.

But it was Naruto who saw the concern on Sakura's face "I don't think that's the wisest idea Teme, whoever it is isn't good and if we try to ambush them I get the feeling that things won't go the way we want it to" the knucklehead announced surprising his adoptive brother.

The Uchiha let out an aggravated sounding sigh before glancing to the sole girl on the team "Let's try to lose them, their tailing us for a reason and I don't think it's anything good they want from us, they feel like that chakra from yesterday only on a much smaller scale" Sakura said.

Decided the trio of teens suppressed their chakra to the best of their abilities, Naruto and Sasuke managing better than they ever had before because this was for real and the situation depended on it "Alright I'll make a few clones and have them transform into us" Naruto exclaimed quietly.

"Good and once you've done that send them in the opposite direction while we hide and wait for them to pass, once their gone out of Sakura's range, we hurry to the Tower, hopefully find a weaker team snag a scroll and get into the building" Sasuke finished.

Eight minutes later their plan went off without a hitch the team tailing them was the Sound Genin and they went off after the clones and the minute the chakra of the Sound Genin were out of range, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran for the hills.

Leaping from tree to tree as quickly as possible ignoring the rumbling of their stomachs as the morning turned into afternoon, they were almost there to the tower when something unexpected happened, something none of them could have imagined.

The Sound Genin who'd been tailing them before made a second reappearance only this time the members of Team Seven didn't have a chance to hide or make up another plan, at the same exact moment a familiar creature to three of the teens appeared before them.

With a mighty roar the jaguar a dark brown spotted male with pitch black eyes leaped down between the squaring off contestants of the Chunin Selection Exams, but it wasn't the Sound Genin this jaguar was after as he turned to the fur skin dressed teens and let loose.

"You smell like me" proving he was also intelligent, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood there in stunned silence while the Sound Genin stood unmoving wary of this new adversary that stood in their way to their goal whatever would happen now they didn't know.


	14. Chapter 13

~Uchiha Compound~

Contrary to what everyone, especially Sasuke, believed or thought, Kajiya was the one in fact not pacing, no that honor went to Hyo, as his legendary patience finally wore out, in regards to his human cub apparently.

"She'll be just fine Hyo, trust her and those boys to come back to us unharmed and just as happy as ever" Kajiya was getting a great amount of amusement out of her mate pacing back and forth like he was though even as she tried to assuage his fears and worries.

During this time his own offspring and their mates had made themselves scarce, because they didn't want to laugh for fear of, a growl rumbled through the air, that, Hyo was apparently prone to violent outbursts.

As he swiped his paw through some firewood his human cub had collected sending splinters of wood flying through the air to crash against the stone wall of their cave "This is only the second time I have been separated from her for more than a few days" Hyo grumbled pitifully to his mate.

In that instant Kajiya remembered the very moment she and Hyo had met, that was the first and last time he had ever left Sakura on her own for more than a few hours at a time and she supposed on some level she could understand.

He wasn't just worried that she'd come back hurt, he was acting like a general well mother towards the girl he'd took in and raised, basic empty nest syndrome despite having their own cubs together, he felt as if she was going to go off and never come back to him that's what it really was about, his little temper tantrum.

Which made her even more amused at her mate than before "Oh Hyo you really are something else, let me say this then, Sakura will come back to you, she's not going to leave you suddenly, your to important to her" she shook her massive head as she spoke then lay her head on her paws.

To all this Hyo swung his head around to pin his viridian irises on his mate as he realized she'd figured out what he was so upset about, then with a long suffering sigh he flopped down next to Kajiya relenting with his pacing "Thank you" he grumbled quietly and quiet resumed in the cave.

~Meanwhile~

"I'll ask again why do you three smell like me and if you three over there even take another step when I haven't given you leave to do so I'll tear you to shreds" the dark brown spotted male jaguar growled in a warning tone.

Glinting obsidian irises pinned on the Sound Genin as they shuffled backwards at the threat, in the jaguars momentary distraction, Sakura grabbed her teammates by the arms and dragged them closer so they could hear her better as she whispered the plan to get them out of the situation they found themselves in.

This was not something she'd expected after all "Listen up Naruto, Sasuke, if we don't do as he says he really will lay into us, so the best thing to do is to submit follow my lead and don't mouth off" Sakura whispered.

Lowering herself to her knee's in the standard seiza position then bent until she was practically nose to the ground tilting her head in the right way to appear extremely submissive, both boys hastily did as told and followed her lead as best they could.

"You sure this is going to work Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped fearfully not daring to look up at the threatening jaguar that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, who would have thought that such a creature was already living within their village before the others had even come.

On her other side his adoptive brother grimaced "We can only trust that this plan of Sakura's will work" Sasuke winced keeping his eyes glued to the ground as the jaguar just as suddenly returned his attention onto the three of them and prowled forward with another low growl.

Until he was circling around them before coming to a stop in front of them "You may speak now" he spoke in a pleased tone, it confused the two boys, but the girl knew that their submissiveness had gone a long way in calming him down.

As quick as that her body had straightened but she kept her head tilted to the side in a submissive gesture baring her neck to his onyx eyes "We smell like you because I was raised by jaguars, we are currently living in the Leaf Village now" she didn't raise her gaze yet it was to dangerous

Surprised at the answer, the entire answer because he'd never heard of such ridiculousness in his entire life, a jaguar raising a human was preposterous after all, however her tone suggested that she wasn't lying.

"What of these two then, what are they to you and the jaguar's that have invaded my home, this forest of death" he growled out another question pacing back and forth once again, but she proved to be more resilient than he'd thought.

Because the girl waited patiently until he was stood before her again before speaking once more "My teammates and I guess you could say understudies, they are learning from me and the jaguar's that I was raised by have not invaded this particular forest" came her answer.

Growing more confused by the moment, yet sensing no deception in her tone "Look at me child, allow me to look into your eyes to see the truth of what you speak" another command and when she did he nearly went ballistic "Your blind human child" he was appalled.

Though now it made sense for a jaguar to take her in and raise her as their own cub the possibilities were limitless "I am but I've long since accepted this fact, may my friends rise from their positions" the rose haired girl was polite and understood customs.

So much so he couldn't refuse "They may, you have pleased me little ones, I am the one known as Hoseki and have made this forest of death my own since my birth five years ago" Hoseki finally introduced himself.

Relieved that they were allowed out of their prostrate positions "Hoseki-san, I am the one known as Sakura Haruno, the name was given to me by the jaguar called Hyo, the one on my left is Naruto Uzumaki and the one on my right is Sasuke Uchiha they are siblings" Sakura introduced herself.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm adopted" Naruto nodded his head carefully not sure if he could speak quite yet, when he wasn't rebuked for his action and he saw Sakura rising from the ground brushing off her knee's and no longer keeping up the submissive gestures he carefully did the same.

Followed by his adoptive brother "Despite that we are still family cause well the Dope didn't have anyone" Sasuke huffed quietly just glad that they'd gotten out of the situation thanks to their teammate, lucky them that she knew all about jaguars after all.

The relief was short lived as the Sound Genin shuffled forward "Sasuke Uchiha we've come to kill you on Orochimaru the Sannin's orders" the one wrapped up like a mummy spoke in a harsh tone as they were thrust head first into another sticky situation.

Hoseki who'd been on his way to leaving because he wasn't allowed to interfere with the Chunin Exams, he wasn't without a brain in his head after all, whipped around with a thunderous growl and charged seeing red.

Because he had liked the way the three children of man had handled themselves in his presence and hadn't spoken out of turn, the Sound Genin scattered seeing the jaguar coming straight at them and without realizing it dropped their scroll and was gone off into the forest once more.

Immensely glad for the jaguar's presence and that they were once again getting out of a situation scott free, Naruto and Sasuke slumped to the ground "Who the hell is this Orochimaru guy anyway and why is he after you Teme" the blonde frowned.

"No idea Dope, you got any clue Sakura" the raven haired teen tilted his head up to his pink haired teammate but she shrugged in answer before tilting her head to the jaguar, as he padded forward, Sound Genin's dropped scroll in his mouth.

That was immediately dropped in Sasuke's lap "One of the Sannin, he summons snakes and not an opponent that you'll be able to take on yourselves, go now to the Tower, just a few miles and hurry to alert the proctors of this exam of the situation as he's an enemy of the village" Hoseki explained.

And just like that was gone and without ever having to really exert themselves during the survival round and only two days in they had both scrolls needed and were on their way to the Tower at the center of the forest.

Glad to be done with the spooky forest as they went in the door that had been assigned to them, Sasuke wanted to groan, he must have made some kind of noise as Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion "There's a riddle we must figure out" he grunted out grumpily.

Naruto groaned himself and flopped down with a pout "First that written exam, then the spooky forest of death and all it's creepy crawlies, now a riddle what next" he whined behaving like a child for a moment.

Until the stares, even if one of them was of dull green eyes, got to be to much and he popped up from the ground with a long suffering sigh not wanting to stress his teammate out to much "Okay so what does the riddle say Sasuke" the pinkette turned to Sasuke.

Who immediately turned to the board the riddle was written on and rattled it off for both of his teammates, in the end it was decided that the riddle wasn't as hard as originally thought as both scrolls that had been stowed away in Sakura's pouch were whipped out.

"Did you figure it out already Sakura" the Uchiha creased his brow in surprise as he was handed one scroll, the heaven and Naruto was handed the other, the earth scroll, in response to his question the girl nodded to his exasperation.

They were a bad influence on her it seemed as there was a dramatic pause that was to long in Naruto's eyes because he burst out in the next moment "Well what is it Sakura-chan, what do we have to do to figure out the riddle" the Uzumaki pouted with wide blue eyes.

Sakura grinned widely "We have to open the scrolls, cause that's what it's speaking of, when heaven and earth are combined you have basically become what ninja strive to be, so open them together" the blind rosette exclaimed happily.

Confused and unsure of how this was going to go, and after taking deep breaths both scrolls were unrolled together overlapping in an x completing the jutsu formula that had been written on both and in a large plume of smoke their sensei was stood before them.

"Good job you three on getting through the written exam and survival round and figuring out the riddle" Kakashi praised ruffling each of his students hair giving them equal attention because they had come a long way, Naruto and Sasuke more than Sakura, but she still deserved to be praised.

They were quiet for a moment until the members of Team Seven remembered the threat that had been made "Kakashi we got a problem apparently there's this sannin guy by the name of Orochimaru going around in the forest wanting me dead" Sasuke blurt out so unlike himself.

"Yeah, yeah and those guys that wear the headbands with the sound symbol are apparently working for him" Naruto was next as he jumped his sensei remembering the promise they'd made to tell someone, who would inform the proctors about the threat.

Lastly was the lone female on the team "If it hadn't been for Hoseki-san all three of us could have been injured in some way shape or form, by the way, Hoseki-san is a jaguar who's been living here in the forest of death" Sakura explained not wanting to leave that part out.

Kakashi blinked at all three of his students and sighed quietly "Never a dull moment with you lot and thanks for telling me, I'll let everyone know, now you three go on in through that door, you must be hungry, then get some rest" the silver haired nin ushered his students towards the door.

When it had closed his expression shifted to a more furious one, like hell was he going to let Orochimaru get his slimy hands on Sasuke, the second heir of the Uchiha Clan, who'd only just awakened his sharingan not even two months ago.

Then he was off to inform the proctors and the Hokage, who then got in touch with the anbu to increase security in the village during the exams, children's lives were at stake after all and he wasn't going to lose that which was precious to him again.

~In the meantime~

Once again relieved that they didn't have to bed down in a spooky forest for the night, even if it was still morning only on their second day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura quickly took showers, ate and then found a spot to curl up together and get some sleep.

Because not a single one of them had gotten much rest the night before due to being worried for their lives, their fears had been just after all considering the Orochimaru guy, but both Naruto and Sasuke were glad that Sakura had been there with them and that a jaguar had come to their rescue.

Just a little over three hours later, an hour past lunch the members of Team Seven awoke from their impromptu naps feeling much better "I can't wait until we can sleep in our own beds again" Sasuke grumbled unhappily.

"Me to Teme, but hey at least we don't have to worry about bugs crawling into our bedrolls" came Naruto's upbeat answer, just then a familiar trio came into sight or senses for Sakura at least only to pause at the younger genin.

It was quiet for all of three seconds before a low whistle pierced the air making everyone cringe as it echoed off the walls and all the way down the hall "Oops sorry hehehe, so looks like we aren't the only ones who got through that forest lickity split huh" Kankuro laughed sheepishly.

While his older sister dug her elbow into his side none to gently "Idiot and good job I guess at least you lot won't be run down on chakra when it's time for the preliminary rounds" Temari snorted eyeing the Uchiha warily but it didn't look as if he was in any pain.

In fact he didn't look as if he had a single scratch on him, the same with his teammates "Preliminary rounds" Sakura inquired cautiously, sue her she was still lost on half of this stuff and she was winging it.

"The round in which the final round contestants for the Chunin Exams are chosen" Gaara answered in his usual gravely tone of voice upon seeing the confusion on her face, which disappeared but the caution remained.

Sakura swallowed lightly and took a deep breath, trying to keep in mind all the little spars she'd had against her teammates and sensei all of which had been to no doubt prepare her for this moment, then exhaled slowly.

Doing her best to keep her feelings under lock and key and inwardly wondering if she really was ready for this after all despite making that bet with Tsunade, Sakura rose to her feet followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Thanks for explaining Gaara" then flashed the red head her brightest smile once she was sure she wasn't going to break down and spill all her worries to her teammates, while all on the hand was glad that the boy had calmed down and was no longer leaking that demonic chakra everywhere.

Pale green eyes blinked in response to the blinding smile, that smile did strange things to him and before he realized it a small flush rose to his cheeks and Gaara cleared his throat in response embarrassed for the first time ever to his siblings shock.

Both of them shared a quick covert look with each other "Say Pinky want to hang out and ditch these guys for awhile" the teal eyed blonde burst out, screw the plan, this kid was way to interesting, not to mention the girl was a good influence on her little brother.

Kankuro blinked his onyx eyes then shrugged rolling with the newest events "Yeah and while those two girls are busy, the four of us could hang and do guy stuff" the brunette grinned widely slinging his arm over Gaara's shoulders.

For once the sand didn't rise in defense of it's host nor was he rebuked for the action "Guess so, Sakura needs another girl to hang out with cause Yamanaka doesn't understand" the raven haired teen saw the excitement on his teammates face.

"Yeah, yeah so we'll see you in a bit Sakura-chan" the blonde waved exuberantly as the two girls headed off, earning a small wave from the girl that had been placed on his team until they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

Gaara frowned deeply wondering what his siblings were up to "Looks like we're decided then" the red head grudgingly relented not wanting to admit it felt nice that they were treating him normally for once and not like he had the plague.

And wishing that this would continue to happen, a few hours later the lot of them regrouped and Sakura looked ten times happier having another female to chat with "There's a lot I don't know about the world" the blind rosette announced as they sat around a table for dinner together.

"Only cause you've been living in a single cave for most of your life with those jaguar Sakura, so of course you won't know much beyond that which you've learned here in the Leaf Village so far" Sasuke snorted not unkindly, happily munching on his tomato soup.

Dull peridot eyes turned his way with another one of those blinding smiles that had Gaara fidgeting uncomfortably even as he felt a foreign emotion bubble up within him "What exactly did you two talk about anyway" the middle Sabaku child was curious as he turned his gaze on his sister.

Temari grinned widely "Just stuff, and a possible future visit to the Sand Village" the elder Sabaku child and only daughter of the Kazekage quipped, eyeing her littlest brother in a small manner of amusement as a sulk appeared on his lips.

He was jealous that Sakura wasn't paying him any attention and so damn adorable that it was hard not to squeal, her little brother had his first crush it was cute "By the way how exactly did you guys make it through the forest so quickly" the youngest Sabaku child questioned.

But his question was more directed towards the younger female at the table who was having a time of it trying to cut her steak, coincidentally she was seated right next to him, so on a whim decided to help her out by directing her hands into the proper movements.

This earned him exactly what he wanted "Thanks Gaara and ah we kind of just winged it, we had a bit of trouble being tailed the first day and earlier this morning, probably would have lost this round if we hadn't had a bit of help from someone unexpected" the pinkette exclaimed.

Smiling brightly yet again at the boy at her side "Sakura-chan's talking about a jaguar that lives in this forest, his name is Hoseki and the only reason he came out is because we smelled like him thanks to hanging around those other jaguars" the Uzumaki on the team chattered.

All the while his adoptive brother is rolling his eyes in semi exasperation/amusement "Dope I swear sometimes" the second Uchiha heir shook his head with a light snort and nudged his adopted brother off the seat.

Causing laughter to fill the air and the boy who'd fallen couldn't help but laugh along because it had been funny, eventually he did pick himself up off the floor and re-seat himself to finish up his dinner it was as they were returning their dishes that another team waltzed in.

Team Eight, Kiba, Shino and Hinata "You guys are fast" Kiba huffed eyeing the members of Team Seven a little sulkily, in response Kankuro scoffed, only to get elbowed by Temari, and Gaara remained practically glued to Sakura's side.

Who smiled sweetly complete with a little giggle of amusement as she sensed out the envy in his chakra, Hinata fidgeted "Um are w..we the o..only ones h..here so far" Hinata frowned lightly stuttering and keeping close to her own teammates.

"Exactly we all got done kind of early, glad for that to cause now we don't have to sleep in no creepy forest" Naruto reiterated his words of earlier that afternoon with a light yawn only to get scuffed over the back of his head by his adoptive brother to everyone else's amusement.

Probably not Gaara's, who knew how he felt about this odd situation he found himself in "If you excuse us we'd like to get dinner then go to bed, why because tomorrow is the last day we have and we need to be at full strength and rested up on chakra" Shino cut in.

In response to this Team Seven and the Sand Genin left the cafeteria to get some shut eye for themselves after bidding the members of Team Eight goodnight since they would be already long asleep before Kiba, Shino or Hinata finished eating their late dinner.

Later on after they were sure the younger teens were passed out snoozing the night away, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara snuck off down the hall a little further away from the Leaf Genin "You sure it's wise to just screw the plan Temari" Kankuro was blunt and to the point.

Wanting to know exactly what his sister was doing in getting close to the ones they were going to attack "Come on Kankuro, Pinky is totally awesome, if in the end we do enact our plot to destroy the Leaf, that girl will get hurt and feel betrayed, she considers us friends" Temari snorted harshly.

Not only that but Sakura was a good influence on Gaara "Quite, we've already gotten to close, attached as it is" Gaara nodded his head in agreement, feeling his heart squeeze painfully in his chest at the thought of hurting the girl, even if he didn't know the exact reason why just yet.

He would eventually though and that's all that mattered "Okay so what do we tell Baki-sensei or our Father, we'd basically be branded as traitors" the brunette crossed his arms over his chest waiting impatiently for the answer.

Temari bit her lip, then shifted her gaze to Gaara discreetly, Kankuro noticed and creased his forehead in confusion, all to soon the confusion gave way to realization, he'd noticed it of course, how couldn't he have after all, there was something about Sakura that calmed Gaara.

To the point where he actively reigned in his blood-lust and actually became normal "Even if we are, that's better than any other punishment they could think up" the teal eyed blonde finally said, thinking of the consequences but not caring.

Gaara clenched his hands into fists "For now let us get some rest, tomorrow we'll explain first to Baki-sensei" the red head turned on his heel and hurriedly returned to where the others were resting and placed himself as near to Sakura as he could without invading her space.

Even if it was weird seeing the members of Team Seven all curled around each other, soon enough the Sabaku siblings found the most comfortable spot they could and went back to sleep knowing that the next day would be quite the ordeal.

"Ugh that wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep" Kiba groaned the next morning as they all gathered around a table together to eat breakfast, his teammates seemed to agree, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked as if they hadn't been bothered by the stone floor they'd slept on.

Of course after sleeping on the ground for her entire life the pinkette wouldn't be bothered, but it was a surprise that neither Naruto or Sasuke had been to bothered by that fact either "We've been practicing for awhile" Sasuke admitted sheepishly.

Cheeks tinted pink lightly in embarrassment "What do you mean practicing" Sakura creased her forehead in confusion as she faced the boy, the only times he'd had to sleep on the ground were the hunting trip or any other missions, the night before the exams began and until now.

Sasuke cleared his throat "We haven't been sleeping in our beds for the last week while we were training and sleeping outside under the stars Sakura-chan, it was the Teme's idea" Naruto admitted full-heartedly with a whiskered grin.

It was clear that she hadn't even known about that "Either way at least your partially use to it, why because sleeping on the ground isn't fun" Shino could admit that Sakura fit in rather well with the lot of them, even if she had been living in a cave her entire life with jaguars of all creatures.

But it was that fact that let her accept him fully for being the host of insects because she knew what it was like to be weird or strange and have unique characteristics to herself "N..No b..but at l..least we'll b..be prepared for fu..future missions" Hinata stuttered yet again.

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation thus far, even if she might get punished for talking to Sakura in the first place it was nice having another girl besides Kurenai-sensei to talk to, during all this the Sand Genin were listening to the conversation with mild amusement in their gazes.

"Bet you guys are ready to sleep in your beds again" Kankuro chuckled, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad, even if they were branded as traitors for revolting against the plan that had been put in place to destroy the Leaf Village, at least they'd have some great friends to hang out with.

Off to his side his sister snorted "I think we're all ready to sleep in a real bed again Kankuro you baka" Temari grinned and none to gently shoved her brother off the bench prompting laughter, even from Gaara this time.

Just a light chuckle all the while Kankuro pouted before righting himself "Agreed" Gaara couldn't help but nod along as well again to his sister, who gently nudged him in the side with her elbow, taking care but still treating him like a person and not a monster like before.

Soon enough though they finished off their breakfast and parted ways to explore the tower until other teams started showing up and before Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura knew it the time for the preliminary rounds were beginning.

As they were all made to gather in the arena, some genin dropped out, the one that had tried to approach them before the start of the written exams for instance, and then the rest of them headed for the balcony so the spars could begin.

Immediately the first fight was decided on due to the electronic board "Good luck Teme" came Naruto's outburst startling his teammate, who just now realized that their sensei was on the balcony with them.

"Yeah knock em dead Sasuke, I'm sure you've got this fight in the bag anyway" Sakura cheered lightly patting the Uchiha on the back gently wishing she could see more than ever in that single moment so she could watch the fight.

To their encouragement the Uchiha grimaced "Right thanks" Sasuke blew out a breath, squared his shoulders and marched down the steps to the arena to begin the first match of the preliminary rounds, against a fellow Leaf Nin.

During this time that Sasuke was fighting, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were taking the initiative to inform their sensei of their decision to ultimately abandon the plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village "So we're not going through with the plan" Temari announced bluntly in a whispered tone.

His one visible onyx iris widened in surprise "Yeah cause those kids are way to interesting" Kankuro cut in glancing down into the arena first, then directing his gaze to the remaining members of Team Seven.

The youngest Sabaku sibling was quiet until his sensei faced him "And what of you Gaara do you feel the same as these two" Baki questioned forcefully, he wasn't stupid, he'd seen how the boy acted around the young pink haired blind girl.

And for whatever reason Gaara had attached himself to that girl to the point where he was reigning in his KI and blood-lust, becoming almost like a normal teenage boy for once in his life, even Temari and Kankuro had been reigning themselves in.

In the next moment Baki had his answer "I do, they, _she_ , considers me, us friends and if we went through with our plan it would end up with her hurt and feeling betrayed, being in a village is still new to her and the thought of hurting her, hurts me" Gaara nodded in answer.

Confusion flitting across his features and hand raising to press against the spot his heart beat in his chest, he wasn't sure why her being hurt would hurt him, or why he was feeling all these foreign emotions, but that was the last thing he wanted to do anyway since he was finally making friends.

Who didn't treat him as if he was a monster with a plague, and his siblings were treating him like part of the family for once in their lives, Baki let out a long suffering sigh "Very well, guess all that's left is to inform Kazekage-sama" the turban wearing Sand Jonin said.

Temari narrowed her eyes on her sensei "Your giving up a little to easily there Baki-sensei, why" the teal eyed blonde demanded to know in the next moment keeping up with the whispers, as to avoid anyone from eavesdropping on them.

All the while Sasuke was still fighting his opponent, "Did you think you three were the only ones having doubts, _besides I'm not going to be the one to tempt fate by hurting that girl_ " Baki raised his visible brow in response, then lowered his voice on the rest of his answer.

Pointedly glancing in Gaara's direction who was currently oblivious to the conversation as he'd completely disappeared from their sides and headed towards the only pink haired girl they'd ever met "Probably for the best Baki-sensei, around her, he controls himself" the brunette nodded.

That was the end of their conversation as they returned their attention to the arena where Sasuke was struggling against his preliminary round opponent "Oh Gaara" Sakura realized that the Sand Genin was right next to her suddenly.

"Do you think we'll win" the red head questioned quietly ignoring the suspicious stare he was getting from Sakura's sensei, who was coincidentally stood right behind them watching over the match like everyone else.

At the question Sakura turned her attention onto the two chakra's down in the arena and bit her lip "There's something not right about that guy Sasuke's fighting, his chakra feels like a snakes, not only that but it's like he's somehow stealing Sasuke's chakra" Sakura answered as best she could.

Behind her, her sensei straightened "Stealing Sasuke-kun's chakra how Sakura-chan" Kakashi questioned carefully, eyeballing the redhead standing next to his sole female student for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to try anything before focusing his gaze on Sakura.

"Yeah is that even possible" Naruto like usual was just as lost on her words like he always is, everything that came out of Sakura's mouth made him confused, Sakura tapped her lip in thought trying to come up with a suitable answer to the question asked.

Everyone near to them, which included Team Ten and their sensei Asuma, Team Eight and their sensei Kurenai and Team Gai and their sensei Gai, held their breath waiting for the answer from the young pink haired blind girl.

"It's like every time he gets a hand on Sasuke, he absorbs Sasuke's chakra into himself, thus essentially stealing it" the pinkette finally said, in response everyone focused their gazes on the two fighting teens and Neji went so far as to activate his Byakugan.

He'd wanted to scoff and call her stupid, but thanks to his dojutsu could see exactly what Sakura was feeling with her highly advanced senses "Haruno-san is right, Yoroi-san is absorbing Uchiha-san's chakra into himself" Neji nodded grudgingly giving truth to the girls words.

"Of course she was right" Gaara shifted closer to Sakura if that was even possibly, as if her being wrong had never been a thought to enter his head, it seemed Gaara had absolute faith in Sakura as did her sensei.

And of course "Yeah cause Sakura-chan has highly advanced senses which are even better than yours" Naruto interjected childishly sticking his tongue out at Neji and boasting about Sakura's skills all in one breath.

Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh while Neji glared furiously at the blonde "Okay lets all just cheer Sasuke-kun on" the silver haired nin clapped his hands standing at the railing now and blocking the boys sight of each other.

Glad that she wasn't the one that had to break up a potential fight and that the tension was slowly dissipating as everyone returned their attention onto the still ongoing fight Sakura did the same keeping up as best she could.

Until eventually Sasuke did manage to win his fight with good ole fashion taijutsu "Good job Sasuke" Sakura praised once the boy had rejoined them on the balcony, while Yoroi was taken away on a stretcher by some medics who'd been on standby.

"Thanks my body hurts like hell though" the raven haired teen grimaced flopping down against the wall while the electronic board started up again to choose the contestants of the next match, Sakura frowned deeply.

Before reaching into her medical pouch "Here this will help you regain the chakra you lost and I could heal you a little bit" the pinkette offered worriedly feeling Sasuke's chakra flaring in pain that was worse than anything knowing he was in pain due to his injuries.

Sasuke looked a little shocked at first before it morphed into understanding "If you still have some chakra left after your own fight heal me then until then don't worry about me so much" the second Uchiha heir finally relented.

Relieved he wasn't completely brushing her off she returned to the railing just as the next match was decided on between Shino and one of the Sound Genin Zaku Abumi, during this match, Asuma inched his way forward.

Until he was stood next to the young girl he'd only been told about and his female student talked about all the time "Very interesting" the raven haired Jonin mused suddenly, but the girl didn't so much as even jump, which was odd considering he'd been suppressing his chakra.

"I felt you coming due to the vibrations you made if your wondering why I didn't jump, and what's very interesting" the rosette tilted her head in his direction speaking in a curious tone of voice a serene smile on her lips.

Kakashi snorted which turned into a cough as brown eyes shot his way a small glare in their depths "Caught something in my throat" the Copy Ninja coughed a little more for affect but everyone was pretty sure he was faking it.

Asuma stroked his beard in thought "You are Haruno-san, is it true that you were raised by jaguars" the Third Hokage's son prodded carefully not sure if it was a sensitive subject or not, he was about to get a shock as she turned her whole entire body to face him.

"Yes that part is true, if it weren't for Hyo-kun I would have died where my parents left me, in the forest, he told me he'd watched them leave me there and after waiting for several hours for them to come back he approached and took me in to raise me as his own" she answered dutifully.

Giving truth to the rumors that had been thrown around since everyone had learned of her presence in the village after the Tsume Inuzuka debacle "Oh you poor girl, how on earth did you acquire clothing, surely a jaguar couldn't procure such things right" Kurenai gasped.

Here Sakura fell silent "Er well you see that's where Mikoto-chan comes in, if it hadn't been for her I probably would have never known what it was like to wear clothing" she cleared her throat and spoke in a quiet tone.

Just when Asuma went to ask another question her entire body snapped around to face the arena again obviously sensing something once again "What is it Sakura-chan" Naruto was curious to hear what was going on.

"Uh Shino-san's bugs there inside Abumi-san's arms, a whole mass of them and eating his chakra, I doubt Abumi-san even notices" the pinkette stated brow creased and waiting patiently for whatever was about to happen.

Kurenai blinked her red eyes and directed her gaze to her classmate and fellow jonin who shrugged in response "Don't look at me Kurenai, I can't sense insects" Kakashi admitted, still extremely curious about his student himself, he didn't know everything there was to her after all.

Only moments later when Zaku tried to unleash one of his jutsu's, the whole jutsu rebounded on it's caster due to the bugs that were clogging up the holes in his hands, tearing his arms to shreds, it wasn't a very pretty sight as Shino was named winner of his match.

Without ever exerting much effort on his opponent who'd been cocky and arrogant to the point of being extremely oblivious to everything that was happening around him, once Shino had rejoined the lot of them the electronic board started up again for the third match contestants.

This time Gaara straightened when the pairing had been decided upon "What's the matter Gaara" Sakura, who he was standing extremely close to, practically pressed into her side actually questioned softly worried that something was wrong.

"Kankuro was chosen as one of the contestants for this third match" the red head admitted, pale green eyes focused on his older brother as Kankuro walked calmly down into the arena, followed by his opponent for the preliminary rounds.

At the answer Sakura focused her senses on Kankuro only to frown once more in confusion, Asuma lifted a brow in response confused himself "Is there something you wish to ask Sir" so she didn't know his name, that didn't mean she couldn't be polite.

"I never said anything nor was I exactly staring at you Haruno-san, so how did you know I wished to ask you something" Asuma creased his brow, this girl was the strangest child he'd ever met, he couldn't understand her in the least.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted "Sakura-chan can sense what your feeling from your chakra that's how she knew that you wanted to ask her something" Kakashi came to the rescue yet again seriously amused.

This earned him a quiet huff from the girl "Yeah that" she finally mumbled quietly keeping her senses focused on Kankuro and wondering what the hell he was doing, the whole Chunin Exams had been extremely weird thus far.

"Okay what is it your sensing now Haruno-san" the raven haired Jonin finally inquired feeling extremely out of his depth as she focused her entire attention on the wrapped puppet that was situated upon Kankuro's back.

Gaara figured out what was wrong before she could put what she was feeling into words "Kankuro switched places with his puppet, the one Tsurugi-san is fighting currently is actually a puppet" the red head answered in a low whisper only loud enough to be heard by the two jonin near them.

Happy that she hadn't had to explain and probably confuse everyone with her answer Sakura fell silent as did everyone else as the fight continue until Kankuro emerged victorious from his fight and Tsurugi was carted off on a stretcher like his teammate had before him.

And once again that electronic name board started up again when it stopped a hand landed on her shoulder "It's your turn Sakura-chan" Kakashi grimaced eyeing Ino who was shocked at who she'd been paired against.

"Um who's the one I'm fighting" Sakura questioned as she was led towards the stairs only to sense the chakra following along behind them "Ino-chan" a frown tugged her lips downwards as the Yamanaka Heiress flared her chakra in confirmation.

Then they were stood before the proctor ready to square off against each other Ino felt her stomach churning uncomfortably not sure if it would really be fair cause technically she would be beating up on a friend and someone who was blind and couldn't see.

Hayate Gekko was curious about the young blind girl like most everyone else was "If your ready let the fourth match of the preliminary rounds begin" he called the start of the match and both girls jumped back.

"Very sorry Sakura-chan but I'm just gonna beat you nice and quick okay" Ino spoke and Sakura frowned wondering what was wrong, then she felt it the hesitance to harm her and the slight undertone of pity in her voice.

It was enough to get her blood boiling "Ino-chan just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know how to fight don't treat me like an invalid" Sakura frowned much more deeply than before if there was one thing she hated more than anything in the world.

That was being treated like a child who couldn't find their way around and Ino knew that very well, Ino grimaced "Okay then I'll face you seriously you must do the same and don't take it easy on me" it was the least she could do.

Sakura nodded and settled into a loose stance ready just as her friend launched forward into a flurry of punches and kicks, each one easily deflected before Ino found herself being punched backwards from a low punch to the stomach and land harshly on her back.

Clearly Sakura wasn't going to hold back in the least "Ouch don't think you'll manage another hit" the Yamanaka Heiress drew herself to her feet and launched forward again trying to find a hole in the other girls stance.

Not really wanting to seriously hurt her friend, Sakura bit her lip trying to think up a good plan, as she knocked Ino across the arena again, it came to her moments later remembering vividly the lessons Mikoto had taught her.

Plan in mind she flew through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Water wall" the pinkette breathed out a wave of water that rose all around her then suppressed her chakra and scent before focusing as hard as she could on the chakra on the outside of the wall.

Knowing she had limited time as Ino ran into her jutsu "Gah what the hell when did you learn a jutsu" the blonde gaped just as she lost all sense of her friend it really was freaky how easy the girl could do that and whipped around thinking the girl was going to body flicker.

A basic distraction and when the water wall dropped Ino definitely wasn't ready for Sakura, who'd been hiding in plain sight kind of to dart forward and pinch a nerve ending the fight quickly fair and square with minimal damage.

Everyone blinked at how quickly the fight had been won, especially by a girl who was blind and shouldn't know how to do half the things she could "Winner of the Fourth Match Sakura Haruno" Hayate called it after several second of the blonde laying there.

Glad that she hadn't truly had to harm the girl Sakura bent and sent a jolt of chakra into Ino that woke her "Oooh what happened" Ino sat up holding her head as it throbbed before that to faded away under the expert healing hands of her friend.

"I knocked you out by pinching a nerve in your neck thereby winning the fight" Sakura winced helping Ino to her feet after healing the blonde of the bruises she'd given her from the few punches she'd delivered.

Causing Ino to gape in response "But how did you get behind me cause I thought you'd body flickered" the Yamanaka Heiress asked in confusion as they walked towards the stairs together so that the next match could be decided upon.

Sakura shook her head in light amusement "Don't know how to body flicker Ino-chan, I suppressed my chakra to a nonexistent level and hide within my jutsu, you took the bait that I set in thinking I'd body flickered" the pinkette explained gently.

And though she really wanted to be jealous and pout "I see well thanks for not going overboard like I know you like to do sometimes" the blonde shrugged seeing no point in getting truly angry, the fight had been won fair and square after all.

Then both girls were back up on the balcony and after remembering her earlier promise Sakura healed Sasuke of his injuries, then took a chakra restoration pill "Even if you didn't win Ino, after all the fights are over I'll treat you guys for doing such a good job anyway" Asuma offered.

Everything was right as rain in Ino's world after that to know she'd still get a reward for giving it her all on this exam, soon enough the rest of the fights flew by, Naruto winning his, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, though not without a little trouble.

In which Sakura disappeared for awhile to help heal Hinata of her injuries, Dosu one of the Sound Genin also won his match and Gaara of course, who had struggled a little bit against Rock Lee before emerging victorious from his own fight.

Until the ten final round contestants were gathered and Hiruzen came forward "Congratulations on making it through to the final rounds, it's such a privilege to witness how each of you have grown since becoming genin" their Hokage praised.

Moments later each of them were told to draw a number and tell the proctor the number, then the matches were set Naruto vs Neji, Temari vs Shikamaru, Shino vs Kankuro, Sakura vs Dosu and Sasuke vs Gaara, before they were all freed of the tower.

Glad to be out of that spooky forest Kakashi told his students to meet him the next day on the bridge since all three of them would be in the final rounds before heading off, leaving them to walk back to the Uchiha Compounds by themselves.

"Can't wait to sleep in my bed again finally for what seems like the first time in weeks" Naruto mumbled tiredly, even if Sakura had healed the injuries he'd received during his fight with Kiba, he was still exhausted.

Much like his adoptive brother "Yeah no more of that sleeping on the ground stuff for awhile" Sasuke nodded in agreement relieved to be going home and sleep for several hours even if that meant missing lunch, dinner or whatever meal was to be cooked.

Sakura giggled "Tell Mikoto-chan to just keep an eye on Tokei-kun and Mita-chan for the night as well I don't think I have the energy right now and intend on going straight to sleep" she was also in agreement with her teammates.

With that and upon reaching the gates the three of them split up in two separate directions, the jaguar's were surprised to see her but Hyo wisely kept silent and curled himself around his human cub as she flopped down tiredly on the ground to rest obviously exhausted much like her teammates, who slept the rest of the day away.


	15. Chapter 14

When Sakura woke the next morning surrounded on all sides by the six older jaguars she felt a spark of excitement fill her as she realized that she'd really made it through the first half of the Chunin Exams and won the bet that she'd made with Tsunade.

As if sensing his human cub was now awake and rearing to go for the day Hyo cracked open a bright emerald orb "Care to tell me why the smell of an unknown jaguar scent lingers on your person" Hyo questioned curiously.

Her bubble of excitement popped and the young girl nodded seriously "Right there was a jaguar in the Forest of Death that was nominated for the survival round of the Chunin Exams, his name was Hoseki, the only reason he approached was because of the smell of other jaguars on our persons" Sakura said.

Prompting the others to wake "Boy am I glad your back Sakura-chan, no offense but Shisui-san nor Itachi-san would play with us like you do and it was so boring" Yasei whined upon realizing that her human sister really was back.

Sakura grimaced lightly "The Chunin Exams aren't over, we've been allotted a month to train and improve and since I won that bet with Tsunade-sama she's going to take me on as her apprentice and train me, plus I have a team meeting with Kakashi-sensei a couple hours from now" the pinkette announced.

Causing Yasei to whine some more and twitch her tail in frustration "Enough Yasei just be glad we even have this amount of time with Sakura-chan" Tora growled just as equally as frustrated but he was proving to be more mature about this situation.

Muimina had been a good influence on the pitch black emerald eyed jaguar, Yasei lowered her head and her mate Yori nudged her gently "Indeed, perhaps Tsunade-san will take you outside the village to train you in which all of us could go with you" he suggested.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration "Definitely a thought Yori-kun and when I see Tsunade-sama I'll ask, I have to go after the meeting with Kakashi-sensei" the rose haired blind girl shrugged lightly grabbing up a storage scroll to unseal breakfast for the lot of them.

Rabbits slathered in herb paste for her and deer for the jaguars, along with a couple of extra rabbits for Yasei and Muimina, who definitely appreciated the peppermint leaves that was added to her shared pile with Tora "Much thanks Sakura-chan" the speckled brown and yellow female jaguar purred once she was done.

"Quite now for the more basic questions did you find the first few rounds to difficult Sakura-chan" Kajiya couldn't wait any longer to ask the young girl she'd helped raise partially to become the person she was today.

Glad for the normalcy of easy questions after the craziness of the last few days the pink haired blind kunoichi turned to the alpha female of the only pack of jaguars in history "Not at all, and I even got to do the written exam to which was fun yet challenging" Sakura burst out.

Earlier excitement returning "Which makes one wonder just exactly how smart you are girl" a familiar voice filled the entrance of the cave reaching her ears in the next moment, Sakura turned sharply in surprise because she hadn't felt him coming at all.

Then came confusion and slight wariness because it was difficult to feel out what the man was feeling from his chakra "Ibiki-sensei is something wrong" her brow creased and immediately all six jaguars in the cave were on edge.

Realizing that it probably hadn't been a wise idea to come alone, not without Mikoto or one of those other Uchiha's, Ibiki grimaced "Not exactly per-say Haruno, just a suspicion I want to put to rest" he held up his hand in hopes to be given a chance to confirm the truth.

"What suspicion" Hyo narrowed his viridian irises on the stranger that had invaded their cave and rose to his full height to stand before his human cub, Tora and Yori on either side of him in case things got out of control.

Poor Sakura was left feeling even more confused "Yes, I'd like to know that as well Ibiki Morino, just where do you get off coming here without permission" Mikoto's voice cut over the lot of them from behind Ibiki, onyx eyes narrowed into slits and hands planted on her hips.

Obviously ready to launch into an angry tirade at the audacity of the male "That she's faking her blindness with a genjutsu so slight that one wouldn't be able to feel it unless up close" Ibiki answered seriously.

Mikoto's jaw dropped in horror, but before the jaguar's could act in defense of Sakura, she let loose with the mother of all scoldings as she inhaled deeply, then exhaled clearly more than a little angry at his accusation.

"I want you to listen to me right now Ibiki Morino, under no circumstances are you to ever accuse Sakura-chan of faking her blindness with a genjutsu ever again, I've been around her since she was five, I know her better than anyone in this village does besides the jaguars" she began.

"And may the kami help you if you do tell your suspicion to anyone else because I'll show you exactly why it is I'm the Uchiha Matriarch and the Mistress of the Shuriken Jutsu" the ebony haired woman ranted.

"Now what your going to do right now is apologize to Sakura-chan and Hyo-kun for ever thinking that Sakura-chan would try to deceive us and then your going to leave and the next time you come here without permission I won't stop Hyo-san or the others from tearing into you" Mikoto finished.

Thoroughly chewed out as he realized she was right, the Head of T&I turned, bowed carefully "My apologies Haruno-san, Hyo-san" Ibiki made sure the Uchiha Matriarch heard and was satisfied with his apology before body flickering off glad he hadn't been torn to pieces.

Even the jaguars were a little shocked at how quickly things had been taken care of "Guess we underestimated you Mikoto-san" Hyo commented lowering himself back into his previous spot next to his human cub.

Who would have thought the sweet woman he'd known since Sakura was five had a temper, he sure hadn't nor had anyone else, but "You sure showed him Mikoto-chan by the way what exactly did I do to deserve that anyway" Sakura frowned still more than a little lost and confused.

In response to her question Mikoto let out a quiet sigh and lowered herself to her knee's on the other side of the young girl "It's my fault really for teaching you advanced equations, besides Shikamaru-san, you scored the highest on the written exams" the Uchiha Matriarch explained.

"Hence the suspicions correct, now I see and we're thankful you intervened on his behalf, because it wasn't just her that man was insulting but us as well" Kajiya was immensely grateful Mikoto had come when she had.

Or Ibiki Morino would have been seriously injured "Precisely, though now I know to never get on your bad side Mikoto-san" Tora shuddered huddled against the side of the cave and as far away from the woman as he could possibly get without seeming rude.

Mikoto let a sweet smile grace her features, which caused Sakura to burst out into a round of infectious giggles "A mom is a mom no matter the species and even though you two raised her and I was only there to help I see Sakura-chan as the daughter I always wanted but never had" Mikoto admitted sheepishly.

For the first time in her presence and Sakura stopped in reaching for her cooked rabbit, though it would be cold now, then turned to face Mikoto, while the others fell silent, to feel out the woman's chakra hoping beyond hope it wasn't a joke.

When she found what she was looking for tears welled up and spilled over to slide down pale smooth unblemished cheeks to drip to the earth of the cave "Mikoto-chan" her voice came out shyer than she'd intended.

As Mikoto glanced off to the side at Hyo and Kajiya only to receive two in sync nods "Sakura-chan, would you like it if I adopted you, Hyo-san and Kajiya-san will always be apart of your life and I'm not taking you away from them, any of them" the ebony haired woman asked.

She peered to Tora, Yasei, Yori and Muimina, who were all quiet and listening to the conversation "That what you want Sakura-chan" Yasei was the first one to speak, if it made her human sister happy, who was she to say no.

Besides Mikoto had just said that she wasn't trying to take Sakura away from them "Or perhaps you need some time to think on the offer" Yori was trying to be supportive, he could also see the pro's of allowing the adoption.

It would make Sakura happy no doubt, plus she would be a lot more accepted and have a human family to call her own, all without being forced from their sides "Well Sakura-chan" Muimina prodded quietly from next to Tora, who was now oddly silent unlike earlier after his comment.

Now that all eyes were on her, Sakura wiped her eyes dry of tears and swallowed back her nervousness "I..I don't need any time to think, I'd love it if you adopted me Mikoto-chan" the pinkette fidgeted.

Knowing that neither Hyo or Kajiya would begrudge her this and with the support of the others as they weren't rejecting the idea it was all to easy to relent to Mikoto's offer, who immediately let out a squeal and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Later after you have your meeting with Kakashi and speak to Tsunade-sama about what time she wants to start your training meet me at the Hokage Tower, and don't worry about Mita or Tokei they are in Ita-chan's capable hands" Mikoto was gone in the next moment.

Hyo shook his head and snorted lightly in amusement "Guess wishes really do come true huh Sakura-chan" Kajiya turned her blue eyes upon the human girl in their midst, having known all along that having Mikoto adopt her was what Sakura had desired for a long while.

Or well for as long as they'd been in the Leaf Village anyway and that's why she'd turned down every other woman's offer of being adopted by them "Yeah" Sakura looked as if she as on cloud nine as she grabbed up her now ice cold breakfast and ate slowly.

Not really tasting anything because she was numb with happiness, then when she was done the cave was cleaned up and less than an hour later she was ready for the meeting "I'm going now so see you after awhile" the rosette exclaimed lightly disappearing from the cave to the bridge.

It was a quiet walk to Team 7's usual meeting place partway there she was joined by a familiar chakra "Hi Gaara-san" her greeting was light and airy, kami she was so happy and she couldn't help but spread her joy with others.

Clearly the boy walking along at her side had never heard anyone speak that way or at least around him anyway because he sent her a confused look "Did something happen" Gaara questioned lightly keeping his pale green irises pinned on her.

"Mhm, Mikoto-chan asked me if I'd like it if she'd adopt me, so after I talk to Tsunade-sama and have this team meeting with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke, we're gonna go to the Hokage Tower to start the process" Sakura nodded quietly.

Practically skipping along the streets, to his amusement "And how do those jaguars feel about this new development" the red head inquired carefully obviously thinking it was going to be a sensitive topic.

But to his surprise "Very supportive and it's not like Mikoto-chan is asking me to change completely, just adopt me and give me the chance to experience something new" the pinkette quipped just as happily as before.

Feeling relieved on her behalf that every thing was turning out alright in the end, even if it was odd to feel such feelings after not feeling much of anything for several years, he nodded lightly "Good" Gaara commented as they came to a stop on the bridge.

It was then he remembered her words of a team meeting and knowing she was going to be busy, headed off to find something to occupy his time, he didn't say anything, didn't have to actually because Sakura understood as she rested against the railing of the bridge to wait.

Less than six minutes later two familiar chakra's flew onto the bridge nearly tripping over their feet in their haste to reach her "Is it true Sakura-chan are you really gonna be adopted by Mum" Naruto was the first one to ask obviously having been told by Mikoto.

"Are you sure that's what you really want Sakura" Sasuke panted out obviously they'd run the whole way there to the bridge and was out of breath, but he wanted to know that this wasn't some kind of hasty decision in which she would back out of later on down the road.

He didn't want his mother to end up hurt after all "Yes it's true Naruto and yes I'm sure it's what I want Sasuke, out of all the women that have offered the only woman I ever wanted to adopt me was Mikoto-chan an I've had that thought for a long time, was just waiting for her to ask" Sakura answered.

Just as clapping sounded from above them "Good, good and look I wasn't late for once, alright you three congrats on making it through to the final round of the Chunin Exams, the reason for this meeting was so I could tell you three who's going to be training you" Kakashi announced.

Leaping to the ground to stand before his students, they'd all made him extremely proud for coming as far as they had "Okay let us have it Kakashi-sensei" the blonde on the team turned waiting semi patiently, but still just as impatient as usual.

"For you Naruto, Jiraiya-sama has offered to train you, just meet him on these training grounds tomorrow morning 8 sharp, we're giving everyone the chance to catch up on rest and regain their chakra" the Copy Ninja handed over directions to Naruto.

Who took them, then stepped back as the man rested his gaze on his adoptive brother "And what of me" the raven haired teen simply raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest waiting more patiently than his adopted brother had.

The mask over Kakashi's face creased as the man smirked beneath the cloth "I'll be the one training you Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun did offer, but I'm going to be teaching you something that he couldn't teach you" Kakashi admitted.

In an admittedly scary tone that had Sasuke's spine straightening and a shudder rolling down his spine in response, Sakura couldn't help it as she felt the mischievousness in their sensei's chakra and burst out in more infectious giggles.

"Tsunade-sama is gonna be training me isn't that right Kakashi-sensei" the rosette grinned widely already having known who it was that would be her sensei for the month allotted to them before the final round so they could train and improve upon their skills.

Glad that the sole girl on their team had a good head on her shoulders Kakashi patted the pinkette gently on the head "Of course Sakura-chan, I feel as if I should warn you though, she might take you outside the village to train" the silver haired jonin warned.

And the young blind girl nodded seriously having already suspected that might happen, because everyone in a five mile radius would hear the explosions coming from whatever training grounds they used and that would be counter productive.

Pleased that they hadn't made this meeting take to long Kakashi clapped his hands "Okay that's it team meeting over and I'll see you when the final round of the Chunin Exams begin, except for Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said then vanished in a plume of smoke signaling he'd body flickered.

Before she could even begin heading towards the hospital where no doubt Tsunade was waiting for her, the exuberant blonde punched the air excitedly "Lets hang out for the rest of the day" Naruto grabbed her and Sasuke by the arms and led them from the bridge.

His adoptive brother rolled his obsidian irises "Dope, Sakura has to go speak to that Tsunade woman and then meet Mom at the Hokage Tower remember" Sasuke came to the girls rescue, she would be his sister within a matter of hours after all and he had to be the responsible one.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "It's okay Naruto, afterwards unless Tsunade-sama decides that we have to leave today for some reason we'll hang out okay" Sakura offered.

This earned a beaming whiskered grin as the two boys bounded off to wherever leaving her to walk to the hospital alone "Figured you'd be here as soon as possible" where Tsunade was waiting for her in the lobby "Head Medics office for privacy" the busty blonde ordered.

With a deep breath Sakura followed after the woman who would now be her mentor in the ninja arts and once they were fully ensconced behind the door she turned "Alright give it to me straight Tsunade-sama what's the plan" Sakura asked in the most serious tone ever.

"First of all brat from this point on I am your Shishou since you're now my official apprentice congratulations you won the bet, second tomorrow morning at eight sharp we'll be leaving the village for the rest of the month, already have permission" Tsunade stated.

Sakura nodded in acceptance "Just a few questions, first can those that I came with come with me, second what all are you going to be teaching me and third how far away from the village are we going" the pinkette rattled off.

Glad that the girl wasn't wasting her time with dumb questions the Slug Sannin was all to happy to answer the questions "Yes they can come, we'll work on your chakra enhanced strength, speed and dodging skills, along with improving your medical ninjutsu and a week away" Tsunade listed.

Questions answered she was nudged from the office, it was at that time excitement sparked in her soul once more and Sakura didn't waste another second in hurriedly exiting the hospital and marching her way down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Hokage Tower.

Where predictably Mikoto was already waiting for her "You came, of course you came I'm sorry I didn't mean to doubt you, it's just this is so surreal you know Sakura-chan" Mikoto gripped the young girl in another bone crushing hug.

"I know how you feel Mikoto-chan cause I never thought this would even be possible and has Tsunade-shishou already informed you of her plans" Sakura returned Mikoto's hug with equal intensity chattering a mile a minute.

Mikoto let out a long suffering sigh "Tsunade-san has and that irritates me, I won't get to see you for the rest of the month" the Uchiha Matriarch pouted pulling back and releasing Sakura from her bone crushing hug.

Likewise Sakura did the same "Everything will be okay Mikoto-chan the month will go by quickly" the rosette promised as they turned and started for the stairs just as Baki came trailing down them having gotten permission to return to Sand for the allotted training time.

He paused though at the sight of the two females and graced the younger one with a very small smile "Good day Sakura-san" Baki greeted then moved out of the girls way upon realizing they were waiting to go up.

Once the door was shut behind them Baki turned and headed for the gates of the Leaf Village, knowing that this month was going to be like hell on him, but willing to pay the price if it kept his students and village safe from harm.

During this time Mikoto and Sakura had made it into the Hokage's office and announced the adoption to the Hokage, who immediately drew a file of papers from his desk to begin the process, by the time it was done, two hours had passed.

And the two females exited the Hokage Tower as Mother and Daughter, though Sakura kept the last name Hyo had given her, only going by Uchiha when it was really important that she do so "I'm sure those boys are getting impatient ready Sakura-chan" Mikoto giggled.

Feeling so happy and as if she could fly which in turn made the younger female feel just as giddy and on cloud nine "Knowing them probably so yep" Sakura grinned from ear to ear pleased that despite the rocky start everything was turning out okay.

With smiles spread across their faces Mikoto and Sakura hurried back to the Uchiha Compound and to the house where four impatient males were, though one was hiding it rather well, waiting, the minute the two females were stood in the living room.

"So your my cute little cousin now huh Sakura-chan" Shisui burst out exuberantly unable to help himself as he grabbed the girl up in another bone crushing hug reminiscent of his aunt and Sakura was just glad that they were all being accommodating about the spontaneous decision.

Which turned out to not be so spontaneous in the next moment "Finally I feel as if Mother has been talking about adopting you for months" Itachi teased earning a scowl and an eye roll from his mother before the smile won out again.

The next outburst came from Sasuke surprisingly "Wait a minute you knew that Mom was going to adopt her Itachi-ni" Sasuke gaped at his older brother in shock, that was so unfair how they were told last minute.

Itachi smirked lightly and gave Sakura a careful side hug when Shisui finally lowered the girl to her feet after spending the last several minutes trying to break her spine in a bone crushing hug "Course he knew Sasuke, but now we have a little sister to call our own" Naruto sulked, then grinned.

Sakura's brows rose upwards into her hairline "Actually Naruto between the three of us, you, me and Sasuke, I'm the oldest since I was born in march" the pinkette just had to rain on his parade with that little tidbit of information.

"That's right so technically Sakura-chan is your Nee-chan now" Shisui sniggered unsympathetically as the two boys shared looks of horror they'd obviously thought the lone girl on their team was younger than them only to find out she wasn't because now she was their sister.

Adopted or otherwise it didn't matter "How do you know you were born in march though" the Uchiha Heir was the one to ask, more curious than anything, she certainly was knowledgeable though no doubt because of his now their mother.

"Hyo-kun could tell, plus I asked Chiyu-san at the hospital and she told me March as well, the 28th to be exact" the fuscia haired girl announced lightly the answer having been on the tip of her tongue as if she'd expected someone to ask how she knew.

Mikoto pouted though "At least we know when your birthday is now even if it's already passed" the second Uchiha Heir snorted lightly, glad he had a sister, but never would he ever call her Nee-chan, it would be way to weird.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just glad to have a sister now" the blonde jumped in taking his turn to give the girl a hug though it was in moderation and not bone crushing, not that she minded those sorts of hugs anyway.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile "And I'm glad to have this chance to be considered family" the rose haired girl grinned from ear to ear once again as she gave Sasuke a quick but firm side hug just to appease him.

Pleased that she'd finally gotten her way on the matter "Okay you lot shoo, this woman has work to do" Mikoto clapped her hands then waved her hands in the shooing motion sending her children, adopted or otherwise and nephew scrambling from the house.

Before leaving Sakura took the time to nab Mita and Tokei before she, Naruto and Sasuke scurried from the Uchiha Compound and to the cave to have an early lunch since it was about that time, set the two little ones down for a nap afterwards before going out to explore.

"Never told us if that Tsunade lady is intending on taking you out of the village for this month to train with her" Naruto asked when they were clear on the other side of the village exploring back alleys that peaked their interest.

Dull jade irises turned his way "Really sucks though that we have to go all month without seeing each other" Sasuke grimaced, things were getting complicated, he did care after all, but still they'd grown close to one another as a team and it was going to stink.

Naruto nodded sagely in understanding even if there was a pout on his lips "About the time Naruto sets off for training with Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-shishou and I will be leaving the village" Sakura confirmed their suspicions.

"Well that just bites doesn't it Pinky" Temari's familiar voice filled their ears as they were wandering down yet another alley that they'd found interesting and wanted to check it out, all three members of Team Seven swung around to face the blonde Sand Kunoichi.

It wasn't just her, Kankuro was there as well and of course Gaara "Yeah it does kind of cause I've grown to love the Leaf Village" Sakura nodded in agreement pouting just a little bit which made her look ten times more adorable than usual.

Temari grinned widely "Don't worry about it Sakura, we'll be fine and so will your village" Kankuro couldn't help but pat the girl on the head gently, she was way to friggin cute, plus she got Gaara to act like a normal person which was even better.

Only thanks to that girl had their bond as a family begun to solidify and form into a proper bond "Us to Sakura-chan, Teme and I will be fine" Naruto jumped in eager to assure her that everything really would be alright until she got back.

Nearer to the girl the youngest child of the Kazekage tilted his head to the side curiously "Has something happened, there's a change in the air" Gaara rumbled out in that now familiar gravely tone waiting to hear the answer.

Was not only him but his two elder siblings as well "My Mom adopted Sakura earlier this morning, so now we're family and teammates to one another" Sasuke answered for the lot of them unable to hide his feelings half as well as usual, sue him he was happy.

Even if she wasn't younger than him like he and Naruto had thought which partially sucked cause he'd always wanted a little sister to call his own but none of that mattered he still had a sister now even if she was adopted, like Naruto had been, but family all the same now and forever.

"Congratulations then what about those Jaguar's of yours can't imagine their to happy you're gonna be moving out of that cave of theirs" the teal eyed blonde commented lightly cause she wasn't exactly sure about that.

Sakura ended her confusion "Their supportive of the adoption, but Mikoto-chan oops Mom isn't forcing me to leave the cave and move into the house" the pinkette explained easily, if not a little bit sheepishly cause of the slip up.

Kankuro chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair again earning a glare from his little brother who was crushing bad on Sakura "You'll get use to it so relax I'm sure she's not pushing you to call her by her new title so fast anyway" the onyx eyed brunette stated lowering his hand.

Biting back the smile when Gaara attached himself to the young girl and making sure he couldn't mess up Sakura's hair anymore even if it was in a permanently messed up state anyway and Temari couldn't help but crack a grin at the adorable sight the two teens made.

Naruto and Sasuke looked slightly amused as well "Much as I hate to admit it, I wish the Chunin Exams were over already" the ebony haired teen commented leaning against the alley wall and looking around cautiously before relaxing slightly.

"I as well wish they were over" the green eyed red head nodded in agreement, he had no desire to fight against the few people he'd made friends with, because he didn't want Sakura getting hurt if he accidentally lost control over whatever was sealed inside of him.

Off to the side Naruto nodded along with Gaara "Yeah, yeah me to cause it sucks, like seriously isn't there an easier way to become a Chunin" the blue eyed blonde sulked following his adoptive brothers lead and leaned against the wall.

A new voice called out after his question "If there was then you'd suck as a Chunin, all this is to see if your capable of becoming a Chunin, if you can't hack it then quit, Sasuke-kun it's been forever hasn't it" a purple haired girl launched herself at the Uchiha.

Who promptly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the alley "Go away Himekari can't you see your interrupting us" Sasuke scowled at the insipid girl, who alongside Ino Yamanaka had tried to drive him to plead insanity during their academy days.

Of course like Ino had once been prone to doing, Ami completely ignored Sasuke and once again tried to attach herself to the second Uchiha Heir only to be caught by the arm "I believe Sasuke told you to leave" Sakura stated in a rough tone of voice.

Definitely not liking the feel of this girls chakra "And your just a pink haired big foreheaded weirdo so why don't you lose it freak and leave Sasuke-kun alone yourself" Ami spat stupidly unaware that the girl before her could and would mop the floor with her if given a chance.

Immediately Naruto backed away and fled to the other side of the alley to be away from his teammate turned sister and closer to his adoptive brother, who flinched himself, while the Sand Genin watched on in amusement waiting for the fireworks to go off.

And they did splendidly "Excuse me at least this freak knows how to take a hint unlike you and this freak happens to be Sasuke's adopted sister, and I happen to love my big forehead, because Hyo-kun and Mikoto-chan thinks it's adorable" the pinkette stated.

Blank unseeing green eyes boring deeply into muddy brown, Ami felt a chill go down her spine feeling the chakra, much larger than her own in the girl before her "Got to run see you around Sasuke-kun" the purple haired girl vanished seconds later deciding it was safer to flee for the moment.

"Yeesh you sure got a temper don't you pinky, somehow I don't think you really had one before you came here am I right" Temari spoke up when silence reigned on them for five minutes since no one knew what to say after that little display.

Sakura shook her head "Cause people like to tell her she can't do something which makes Sakura-chan angry" Naruto announced knowing the answer easily because of how close he was to the girl that had been raised by panthers.

Off to the side was his adoptive brother "Next time I won't be surprised if you just throw a punch, man she's annoying" Sasuke groaned as their little adventure ended and they all started trekking back towards the busiest part of the village and to the Uchiha Compound.

"Mind if we join you at that cave, meet the jaguar's ourselves" Kankuro questioned of Sakura, all eyes turned to him in the next moment and he shrunk back thinking it had been a bad idea until Sakura shrugged lightly and shook her head indicating she didn't mind.

The red head in their midst wanted to commend his brother for getting them invited to have lunch with the members of Team Seven "So what are your plans for the month that we've been allotted to train for the final round" Gaara questioned.

As they headed through the unguarded gates of the Uchiha Compound and to the right into the massive forest that he and his siblings had only been in once "Oh that Tsunade-shishou is taking me outside the village to train all month in a large manner of things" the pinkette said.

Knowing the way instinctively to the cave that held her feline companions, Gaara slumped his shoulders "I've got some old dude named Jiraiya training me I start at eight and she leaves at the same time" the blonde on her left pouted himself.

"Our sensei is training me so the three of us will be separated and unable to see each other all month long until the start of the final rounds" the raven haired teen grumbled under his breath just letting his feet lead him forward.

Eyes closed and arms behind his head as relaxed as one could be for the moment until they came upon the familiar cave "This is it then, where you live permanently here in the Compound huh" the teal eyed blonde commented carefully trying not to sound insulting.

She must have done a good job at it because this earned her a beaming smile from the young blind girl and for Gaara to sulk as her attention was taken away from him "You know what this is actually pretty cool you know" the brunette stated inching forward carefully.

Following the younger genin into the cave, almost immediately eyes were on them from the six jaguar crowded in the cave "Pardon our intrusion, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke decided to let us have lunch with them" the red head felt nervous for the first time.

Because who wouldn't be nervous with large powerful creatures staring at you and he was almost certain that a couple of them let out quiet growls until the largest one, spoke up in a familiar voice "Enough they are Sakura's guests we should be polite" Hyo ordered as the leader.

The tension and quiet growls faded at the pure white emerald eyed male panthers command "It's your call" Kajiya twitched her tail, keeping her eyes glued to the red head and scenting attraction wafting from him in waves that was directed at the girl she had helped partially raise.

Who was currently busy unsealing lunch for the lot of them before focusing on warming the diluted milk and grinding up fish for Mita and Tokei "Quite perhaps after this we can all go out and get a good workout in" Tora narrowed his eyes on the newest humans that had invaded their cave.

"Exactly see if they can keep up with us like Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke can" Yasei swished her tail in agitation, blue eyes narrowed on the Sand Genin as well, until a deer carcass and some rabbits were placed for her.

The genin in question were glad that the younger jaguar's were focused on eating now instead of practically glaring at them "You won't be doing much of anything Yasei, considering your condition" Yori was the one to remind his mate that she was pregnant.

Yasei let out a warning growl and then all together after snatching up the two rabbits vanished into the lower cave systems "I'll go wi..with her so she's not alone and working herself up to much" Muimina disappeared next her own rabbits held in her mouth peppermint leaf slathered on them.

Leaving Hyo, Kajiya, Tora and Yori with the humans "Bit touchy isn't she about the whole being pregnant thing" Temari commented lightly being cautious cause she definitely didn't want to insult the four remaining jaguars.

Thankfully Yori not that Temari knew his name nodded "Indeed, however her and Tora's idea does have merit and it would help us stretch our muscles in order to be prepared for when we leave…." the pitch black blue eyed jaguar trailed off.

At the prompt "Tomorrow Kajiya-chan at exactly 8 sharp so we need to wake up a couple hours earlier than we usually do, that means I'll be setting an alarm" Sakura winced knowing that the loud noise would not be appreciated in the least.

"Just a small sacrifice I suppose, though that means we should get in a bit of exercise since I'm sure we'll be walking for miles once we leave" the snow white emerald eyed male jaguar said to the remaining jaguar.

For a moment things were quiet as the sound of suckling filled the air from the two cubs drinking the diluted milk that had been warmed for them, Sasuke taking his turn with bottle feeding Mita this time while Sakura had Tokei and Naruto waiting patiently for his turn.

"Do you guys usually do this trade off I mean feeding them" Kankuro was curious, compared to how they looked half a week ago, the two jaguar cubs looked as if they were growing at a rapid rate now that they were being fed properly.

Sakura looked up but it wasn't her who answered "Yes cause it's faster that way so we can eat to, but since their young they need to be fed first" Naruto said wisely holding the little dish with ground up fish in his lap and a rag to clean up Mita's face after she was done.

Tora nodded "Very well said and soon you'll no doubt be an expert on jaguar's much like Sakura-san" the black orange eyed male panther said lightly lowering to rest on the cave floor, if they were going to go out and exercise he wanted to be ready.

Amusement filled the air "Though I'm worried no offense but is it really a good idea to take Muimina and Yasei with us outside the village, what if they lose the cubs they carry" the younger black haired emerald eyed jaguar asked cautiously.

Not wanting to upset his sister or mate but wanting to make sure they'd be okay if they did go "I'm sure they'll be fine right Sakura" Sasuke glanced to Sakura who nodded assuaging Tora's fears that his cub or Yasei's cub would be in danger.

The only one who hadn't participated in the conversation thus far was the green eyed crimson haired teen, as his gaze was focused on Sakura as she switched from the empty bottle to the ground up fish "Is it very hard feeding them" Gaara finally asked.

When his curiosity won out, Sakura flashed him a wide smile and shook her head quietly, once both cubs were fed, they were wrapped up the fur wrap and put down to nap for a couple of hours as lunch for the humans was cooked up.

"Sorry for storming off earlier, I know Yori-kun that you don't want anything to happen to our unborn cub, but a little exercise won't hurt him you know" the pure white blue eyed female panther returned partway through with an apology to her mate as she cuddled into his side.

This also signaled the return of Muimina who did the same and cuddled into Tora's side wanting to stick as close as possible to her mate that she could "If we do go, will there be peppermint leaf out there as well for me" the speckled brown and yellow furred, brown eyed female jaguar asked.

In response Sakura paused mid bite, lowered the stick that held her cooked rabbit on it, thought the question over before her dull green eyes widened as she realized that there was no possible way peppermint leaf would be found out in the wild so easily despite knowing it's smell.

"Looks like getting an abundance of peppermint leaf is on the agenda before tomorrow, as well as more diluted milk, there will be fish aplenty though so those are the only two things I need to really worry about" the pinkette answered finally.

Hyo looked amused at his human cub as she no doubt mentally tallied how much she was going to need of the two aforementioned items "Yeesh Sakura-chan slow down" the blue eyed blonde grinned as he finished up his own rabbits, two each for the lot of them.

"That wasn't bad, who taught you how to cook Pinky" the teal eyed blonde tossed her clean stick onto the fire and leaned back on her hands, if she was being honest that was the best cooked rabbit she'd ever had that had been cooked over an open fire.

Sasuke was the one to answer "Our mother actually, since she's known Sakura since she was five, seven years and she never once told us until we met her on our way back from our first disastrous mission" the raven haired teen stated.

Kankuro blinked "Your kidding me…..wow and none of you even knew that your mom was hiding such a secret like that" the onyx eyed brunette whistled quietly not wanting to disturb the napping jaguar cubs.

Getting the feeling it wouldn't be a good idea since everyone was taking care in keeping their voices lowered as well "Either way we are glad to have the chance to know you as well thanks to Uchiha-san" the red head cleared his throat.

Another smile was flashed his way as they all stood, including the jaguars and headed out of the cave intending on getting some exercise in, almost immediately Kajiya lunged at the fuscia haired girl, who ducked instinctively.

"Let us hope this round of chase and catch isn't interrupted" Kajiya rumbled, blue eyes focused on the girl, who was already perched on a thick tree branch waiting for the lunge she knew was coming, then both females, human and jaguar were gone from sight.

Everyone including the remaining jaguar's blinked "Can't catch me Yori-kun" Yasei was gone in the next moment intending on leading her mate on a merry chase through the forest that had been grown just for them.

"You'll tire eventually Yasei" Yori narrowed his orange his eyes on his mate as he made to chase after her, leaving only three jaguar and five humans in the area before the cave to decide who would chase who.

Naruto and Sasuke looked between each other "If you don't mind Hyo-san, we're amenable to having you chase us" Sasuke bravely offered knowing that none of the jaguar's would harm them it was like a game for the most part.

His adopted brother nodded "Yeah, yeah that way you all get exercise and none of you are left out" Naruto explained wisely, emerald irises shifted in the two young teenage boy's direction as the large jaguar sat back on his haunches.

Licking his paw as he considered the offer "Very well but be prepared to be pushed past your limits" Hyo nodded and with a roar pounced, the two teenage boys ran for the hills after that as they realized he meant it.

"Guess that just leaves you two, maybe I should sit this one out" Kankuro gulped not sure how he felt about this idea as the two remaining jaguar's advanced on him and his two siblings, it seemed like he wouldn't have a choice on whether or not to participate.

Because in the next moment he had to climb a tree super fast to avoid being caught "The idea was meant for all of us Kankuro and I think this will be kind of fun" Temari just had to ruin his hope of running away like a coward.

"Indeed and be rest assured none of you will be harmed, just a harmless game of chase and catch if we can catch you before one of us tires" Tora offered to help the older teen relax so he could enjoy the game like everyone else was doing.

Next to him his mate nodded "Sounds good enough for me" Gaara smirked lightly keeping his green eyes on the female jaguar just as she lunged for the tree he was in and Kankuro had to flee to another tree as Tora did the same.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you completely though, this is as much for us as it is for you humans" Muimina purred brown eyes focused on her current target as they ran through the forest until they felt the burn of exertion, then it was time to quit.

Out of the humans to be caught were Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro and Temari, Gaara and Sakura were good at evasion tactics it seemed as the lot of them split up for a little while to do their own thing or buy stuff at the market that was needed.

Before returning to the cave for dinner, the Sand Genin absent since they ate at a restaurant, but Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, Mikoto and surprisingly Itachi joined the young teens that were family in their own little way at the cave.

"Hope you lot don't mind that we join the pile tonight since you'll all be vanishing tomorrow morning, even those two brainiacs" Shisui asked because he didn't want to miss seeing off his now cute little cousin.

The jaguars all shook their heads in sync signaling they did not mind if more people joined the cuddle pile "Oh relax Ita-chan it's just cuddling" Mikoto saw the somewhat uncomfortable expression on her eldest child's face.

Prompting quiet laughter to fill the air of the cave "My apologies as it's my first time as you know Mother" Itachi cleared his throat cheeks turning a light red color as his brothers, adopted or otherwise sniggered at him until their Mother smacked them on the back of the heads.

Dinner was cooked and eaten and then soon enough all of them were curled around each, on or next to a jaguar with the two little ones sprawled on either Sakura or Sasuke's chest that night as purrs filled the air before the lot of them were fast asleep.

Only to be woken by the horrendous noise of an alarm clock going off at exactly 5 in the morning, everyone was fed including the little ones until it was time to head off in individual directions, "See you when you get back Sakura-chan" Naruto was the first to disappear after giving her a hug.

"Yeah and good luck on your training Naruto, you to Sasuke" Sakura bit her lip as she gave the rest of her new family hugs as they reached the gates where her Shishou was waiting to take her away for the entirety of the month.

Her feline companions beyond Tokei and Mita who were in her arms were also waiting outside the village "Alright time to go Sakura" Tsunade ordered ushering her new apprentice out of the gates after helping her sign out and with one last wave they were gone from sight.

And miles later once they were a safe enough distance away from the village Tsunade pulled them to a halt and got started on training the young blind girl in everything she could before their time would inevitably run out.


	16. Chapter 15

~With Baki~

Upon leaving the Leaf Village and his students behind, he immediately made a beeline in the direction of his home country the Hidden Sand Village, in order to talk to the Kazekage, wanting to explain the situation and hope for the best.

It was a day later that he ran into an unexpected and very problematic problem, for he'd stumbled across something tragic "Lord Kazekage, no but how could this happen to you" Baki stared in horror at the bodies.

One his Kazekage and the others the Kazekage's escorts "Damn that Orochimaru" the Sand Jonin growled furiously under his breath, then spun on his heel to make haste back to the Leaf Village, immediately upon his return the guards of the gate stared at him in wariness.

But he forced a smile on his lips and once signed in for the second time in a matter of two days practically flew down the streets to the Hokage Tower in order to speak with the Hokage again and after a thirty minute waiting period was admitted into the Fire Shadow's office.

"That was rather quick Baki-san, tell me what troubles you so that it caused you to return so fast" Hiruzen frowned in concern noting the tension in the other man's shoulders, furious glint in his ebony iris and heavy breathing.

Hearing the question he relaxed as much as he could "Orochimaru I believe murdered Lord Kazekage, I found his body and the bodies of his escorts" Baki explained carefully, senses on the alert for any eavesdroppers, particularly a traitor of a snake.

With that Hiruzen lowered his pipe to his desk and clasped his hands "That is unfortunate news and I'm sorry to hear of his death at the hands of my old student, there is not much we can do I'm afraid except put a plan in place to prevent anymore deaths" the Hokage began.

Baki nodding along in understanding as a plan was talked over until two hours had passed "Very well, I'll begin with letting everyone know about Orochimaru's betrayal but tell them to continue the plan until the very last moment where we'll all switch sides" the turban wearing Jonin stood.

In response the Hokage nodded his head once "Good and I'll inform all Jonin and Chunin of these plans and Tsunade upon her and young Sakura's return to the village" Hiruzen finished ending the discussion, dismissed Baki turned and made his way from the Tower.

Already knowing exactly what to tell the Sand Shinobi that had come with him and his students, who wouldn't be told until after this mess was dealt with that Orochimaru had killed their Father and Wind Shadow.

~One Week, Five Days Later~

Tsunade had to say her newest apprentice was coming along nicely on the training regimen she'd put the girl on as she ducked, weaved and dodged through attacks from not only her but from the jaguar that had followed them to their current position.

"Alright Sakura that's enough for today, we'll work on something different tomorrow perhaps start coming up with a solid plan for you to win at the Chunin Exams" Tsunade called it nearly an hour later and the jaguar's immediately stopped.

Before finding various places scattered about in the clearing that had been chosen to rest for a bit "That's a good idea Tsunade-shishou" Sakura nodded her head eagerly dipping her hands into the river and bringing back a small bit for her to drink to help herself cool down.

Since it was extremely hot out and it was late afternoon at that point just a little after lunch to be precise "Indeed and dare I say it I don't think your opponent will expect that you know such a large variety of abilities" Hyo rumbled out.

Pleased that his human cub was improving on things she needed to improve upon and that he was able to see her progress in the world "Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan no offense to the other contestants but I know you'll kick ass" Yasei piped in now over a month and a half along with her cub.

Likewise Muimina was pretty much in the same boat "Quite because no one can probably say they've trained half as much as you have, besides probably Naruto and Sasuke" Tora paused in taking a drink for himself to chip in to the conversation.

Off to the side Tsunade shook her head in amusement "I know this must seem strange to you Tsunade-san but without Sakura we probably wouldn't be where we all are isn't that right" Kajiya caught the movement.

Earning a light shrug if Tsunade was being honest with herself the jaguar was right, none of them would be there out in practically the middle of nowhere training if it weren't for one Sakura Haruno blind genin extraordinaire.

"When this is all over what will happen" Yori was slightly confused because he'd never really been in a village before this and didn't know what happened during the Chunin Exams, he merely wanted to cheer Sakura on.

It was apparent not even the two humans knew because his question went unanswered "Don't worry Yori I don't know either" Muimina padded towards her mate to cuddle into his side as they all rested for a couple hours.

Until Tsunade decided to have a before dinner training session while the jaguar's hunted, they always brought back good catches which was then prepared by Sakura, who fed the youngest jaguar's first before eating herself.

"Come to think of it Sakura, why do you do that, feed them first surely they could wait for like ten minutes" the honey eyed blonde questioned suddenly knowing better than to insult the jaguars, just curious because it was odd.

Sakura paused in feeding the little red and brown spotted cub the ground up fish "Because when Yasei and Yori brought them back they were both sick and malnourished, they need lots of attention so that's why Tsunade-shishou" the pinkette answered politely.

Picking up where she'd left off until both cubs were fed and napping away in the fur skin wrap that had been sewn specifically for them, then turned her attention on her own dinner that consisted of strips of venison while the rest hung out to dry with seasoning on them for jerky.

Tsunade couldn't help but crack a smile, oh yes she'd warmed up to the girl over the last two weeks and now she couldn't help but believe that out of everyone only Sakura could ever hack it as the worlds first blind ninja.

Not long after when their bellies were full of food and tea, Hyo let out a rumble which signaled bed time, another odd quirk about her apprentice that she was growing use to, Sakura cuddled with the jaguar's every single night.

Tonight was no exception "My cub it is time to rest until tomorrow" the pure white emerald eyed jaguar purred, Sakura didn't hesitate after a nod to Tsunade, carefully scooped the sleeping cubs into her arms and went to cuddle with Hyo as she always did.

Kajiya was next getting as close as she could "Goodnight Sakura-chan may your dreams be sweet as you have been to us all these years" the pitch black blue eyed jaguar rumbled as her own purr filled the air washing over the teenage girl in their midst.

Helping to lure her to sleep "Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan and when we have our cubs we'll know that they'll be in good hands should anything ever happen to us" the pure white blue eyed female jaguar purred joining the growing pile.

Mate at her side "Quite because we have faith in you" the speckled brown and yellow furred brown eyed jaguar fit herself where she could making them all squished together but not uncomfortable and purring just like the others.

Sending the vibrations all the way through to Sakura's very core as her eyes drooped even more in tiredness "Indeed Sakura and we're proud of how far you've come" the pitch black furred orange eyed jaguar rumbled out his own purr.

Finally was Tora and he fit himself next to his own mate "Goodnight sister and we can't wait to help you train again" the pitch black furred emerald eyed male jaguar rumbled adding to the growing volume of purrs.

Until eventually they got to be to much for Sakura who dozed off to sleep, the others were quick to follow even Tsunade couldn't help but let the sound get to her as they drifted off into an extremely restful sleep before morning came once again.

The next morning was vastly different though because not but an hour after breakfast when the older woman was preparing to start the first training session of the day to help her apprentice improve they were interrupted.

By a teenage girl wearing a Stone Headband on her forehead, who was also heavily injured, honey eyes narrowed and she clenched her hand into a fist ready to end the girl's life because everyone knew that Leaf and Stone weren't friendly in the least.

In the next moment she wanted to curse out her apprentice "What are you doing Sakura" Tsunade glared as the fuscia haired girl hurried to the injured teen's side and started healing her, then it hit Tsunade, the girl didn't know anything about the village feuds that went on.

"Isn't it our duty as medics Tsunade-shishou to heal anyone that is injured" Sakura didn't stop knowing instinctively where all the wounds were at from the smell of blood, it was literally overpowering and making her dizzy.

Just then the girl she was healing piped in "Even if that someone was an enemy to the village you're a part of, very kind of you kid, stupid though" the girl snorted but to her surprise the obviously younger girl didn't stop.

Until every last injury was healed, Sakura straightened and focused her senses on the forest "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Hyo knew easily what was going through his human cubs head as she drew back her fist and punched the ground.

It shattered and the man who'd just been about to attack had to leap back out of the way to avoid getting hit by the rubble that rained down on them and Tsunade finished up by taking the enemy nin down and disposing of his body in the forest.

Kurotsuchi was in awe at how quickly her pursuer had been taken out "Guess I should thank you then Kid, Ma'am, the names Kurotsuchi and I was sent to deliver a message to a nearby village, I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, he started pursuing me a couple days ago" she stood.

After introducing herself deciding it best to just be polite considering they could have just killed her, or rather the woman could have killed her but it seemed the girl had a heart and wouldn't let someone remain injured, enemy or not.

Tsunade grumbled under her breath "Nothing's simple with you brat, I'm Tsunade Senju, this is my brat apprentice Sakura Haruno and these jaguar's are practically family to her" the honey eyed blonde huffed.

Sakura grinned innocently making one of the jaguar's laugh "Of course not Tsunade-san, because then Sakura-chan wouldn't be half as unique as she is today" Kajiya shook her massive head in amusement before eyeing the newcomer warily.

"Either way it's not in my nature to be selfish regardless of who has a problem with who, if I know someone's injured I'm going to heal them so long as their not a criminal" the pinkette stated holding out her hand.

For the older girl, who took it and then was helped onto her feet "You know I don't think I've ever seen so many jaguar's before, thought they were solitary and all that" Kurotsuchi questioned deciding that she would waste a little bit more time before heading home.

"Ah that is because of Sakura, Hyo-san raised her from a two month old and taught her in the ways of the jaguar, our kind, then the rest of us just followed and decided to stick around" Yori answered the question easily.

This earned him a confused look before it morphed into understanding especially when the newcomer got a good look at the girl who'd healed her and realized said girl was completely blind, Kurotsuchi felt pity well up in her.

Before quickly snuffing it out doubting the girl would appreciate it in the least "Well I'm all healed and stuff so guess I should be going" the raven haired girl waved and started towards the forest to get out of there before she got to attached.

"Good luck to you Kurotsuchi-san and may you reach your village without further incident" Muimina called at least wanting to send the girl off with well wishes so no more injury befell her at least she hoped not.

Her call earned another wave before the girl disappeared into the brush "Now I suppose it's time for training, why don't you sit this morning out Yasei, I know your tired you as well Muimina" Tora set his emerald eyes on his human sister.

While his birth sister growled at him "Fine guess I can sit this morning's training session out" Yasei grumbled irritably, then went a short distance away before flopping down carefully, knowing he was only trying to help, and then the training session began.

~Kurotsuchi~

It took her three days to return to her own village and by that point Sakura and Tsunade had started making their way back to the Leaf Village "Gramps you'll never believe what happened" Kurotsuchi despite her wishes had gotten attached and couldn't wait to share her news.

Her grandfather was less than amused at her loud outburst, but her father looked extremely amused "Out with it then since you seem to be in a sharing mood" Ohnoki snorted waiting impatiently for the girl to speak.

Kurotsuchi grinned "Well it all started after I delivered my message you see, this guy came out of nowhere and started pursuing me, was real injured, then I stumbled across these two Leaf Shinobi and get this one of them was blind and she healed me and let me go" she rambled.

"Your right I don't believe it, Leaf Shinobi hate us Kurotsuchi why on earth would they let you go, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that your Father's Granddaughter which would make for leverage if they kidnapped you for ransom" Kitsuchi frowned.

But his daughter didn't let up "I'm telling you Dad this Sakura chick is different than the normal Leaf Shinobi, she was all heart, kept saying that even if I was an enemy if she knew someone was injured she'd heal them, the only exception if that person was a criminal" the raven haired teen said.

Crossing her arms over her chest wanting to be believed and Ohnoki was starting to believe it somewhat because he'd definitely heard that name before "Sakura Haruno was that the girls full name" the 3rd Tsuchikage questioned.

And his granddaughter straightened "Yeah, she was blind to, good with her hands though and one of the Legendary Sannin was training her, Tsunade Senju I believe she said" Kurotsuchi nodded her head eagerly.

At that her grandfather sat back in his chair "Sounds like we owe her one this Sakura-san and Tsunade-san of course for sparing your life when they could have taken it" Kitsuchi rubbed a heavy hand over his face.

Feeling relieved that his daughter had returned to him in one piece without further injury, seeing the rips in tears in her clothing he could very well believe it now, which made him wonder exactly how talented the young girl was in the arts of medical ninjutsu.

"Exactly because just saying thank you isn't going to cut it, that Tsunade woman could and probably would have killed me if it weren't for the Kid, not only that but they took down the man who'd been pursuing me" the raven haired teen said.

Ohnoki groaned "Fine, fine we'll send a formal letter of thanks to the Hokage after the Chunin Exams then have no further contact is that understood" Ohnoki stated but when the smile dropped off his granddaughters face he knew she wasn't satisfied.

"You know as well as I that they won't accept another treaty offer, not after everything we've done Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi pat his daughter on the back and headed off to get the next pile of paperwork for his own Father.

"B..But what's the harm in trying, never know you know if they changed or not, if that Kid can get over our past with one another, then why can't everyone else and us to" Kurotsuchi scowled not wanting to let go of someone who could possibly be a great friend to her.

It was hard dealing with teenage girls to much drama or in the words of a Nara to troublesome, as Ohnoki groaned for the second time in the span of several minutes "Very well, a treaty offer will also be sent" the 3rd grumbled.

Kurotsuchi grinned pleased with herself and went to turn after she set her mission report down on her grandfathers desk "Keep in mind Kurotsuchi that this Sakura girl was raised outside the village nearly all her life and has only been in Leaf for a couple of months" Ohnoki stopped her.

And her heart nearly dropped into her stomach at the news, that's why the girl, blind or not, didn't understand in the least about village feuds "I have faith in them" after saying that one last line was gone from the Tsuchikage's office and down into the streets to return home and rest.

~With Sakura, Tsunade and the Jaguars~

They were now only one day away from the Hidden Leaf Village with still over four days left to go until the end of their allotted training time "I propose that we stock up on some more food for our return so that we don't have to rush off and hunt when we get back" Yasei announced.

Once training was over for the morning, Sakura covered in sweat and blood from scratches that she'd finished healing a couple minutes before hand "What a good idea, since we're running low anyway" Kajiya nodded her massive head in agreement to the idea.

"After I change Yasei-chan and thoroughly wash out this fur dress of mine" Sakura answered feeling disgusting and after locating a river quickly dived in clothes and all, uncaring for the time being, just glad that she had a chance to take a break for the moment.

Kajiya rumbled out a laugh while the older of the two humans snorted and sat down under a large tree that offered plenty of shade which was quickly occupied by the two pregnant felines and youngest members of the pack Tokei and Mita.

"Just remember to stick close and not travel to far, maybe it would be best if you gathered as much fish as you could instead of other animals" Tsunade warned not wanting to lose her second apprentice should the girl wander to far and get in trouble.

Sakura nodded and spread out her senses "Herd of deer approximately half a mile away, want me to come Sakura-san" Yori offered putting Tsunade's fears to rest, at least with one of them going the girl wouldn't end up injured.

Not that she had to worry much because almost immediately Tora and Kajiya jumped to their feet "Good idea at least with the three of you more will be caught and then we can focus on catching fish" Hyo nodded in acceptance.

For there was no one else that he would trust with his oldest cub than his mate and biological cub "Very well shall we get a move on Sister" Tora rumbled in excitement already speeding ahead ready to sink his teeth into deer.

"Honestly" Muimina shook her head in amusement watching as the group walked in the direction they sensed the herd of deer and vanish into the forest a moment later, before relaxing in the shade pleased that they had a chance to rest for the time being.

Until Tsunade decided it was time for another training session she was all content to just lay there wiling away the afternoon, an hour later Sakura and the three jaguars returned triumph from their hunt with plenty catches.

Four deer and one stag being caught by Sakura herself, after assuring herself that they weren't off limits and one each by the others, Yori and Kajiya having caught stags themselves and Tora a deer for his own mate which half of it was slathered with ground up peppermint leaf found in the wild.

A little surprised at the amount that had been caught Tsunade couldn't help but ask "Can you explain exactly how you caught that many just on your own" the honey eyed blonde raised a brow at her second apprentice.

Who paused in skinning her catches as they were all laid out before her "Oh that, I just threw some kunai at their necks and took down the last by launching myself at him" the pinkette nodded to the stag indicating that he was her last.

The others had gaping holes in their necks indicating a weapon had made impact in their jugular arteries, Tsunade blinked then shrugged, it wasn't her business after all "Don't worry Tsunade-san, Sakura has been doing that since she was younger" the snow furred, emerald eyed panther said.

"Yeah since Mikoto-san taught her how to throw shuriken, before Tora and I were ever born" the white furred, blue eyed jaguar commented drawing her attention from her meal to speak to the older woman in their midst.

Kajiya nodded when the woman looked towards her "Indeed and we are all thankful to Mikoto for all that she has done for us" the ebony furred, blue eyed panther admitted shamelessly, that woman had done so much for them.

And it was only right they help defend their new home courtesy of said woman and they would do it with pride as well, Sakura's lips curved upwards, then focused her attention on stripping the skin away from the rest of the deer, followed by cutting the meat off the bones.

Which were then cut into strips for venison, some were set on a rack and seasoned to dry and the rest was sealed away in a scroll "Done are you Sakura" the orange eyed jaguar questioned as he watched her stand and head for the river again.

To clean up, at his question she turned her head in his direction, nodded then continued on her way "Now we can focus on getting fish and repeat tomorrow if we can" the speckled brown and yellow panther suggested curling around her mate as he joined them in the shade.

Followed by Sakura, who scooped the youngest cubs into her arms "Of course, we might even get other forest animals" the ebony furred, emerald eyed jaguar yawned intent on napping for the rest of the afternoon since he'd done extra.

Soon the lot of jaguars were snoozing away in the afternoon sun while Sakura and Tsunade lazed about until it was time for dinner, where the ritual that had been enacted every day since leaving the village was once again done.

Later on after a second training session Sakura was all to happy to curl up with the jaguar in a huge pile and go to sleep, Tsunade watching with fond amusement as she to slid into blissful sleep from the rumbles and purrs of the jaguars.

And two days later after catching a large haul of forest animals, including a couple bears, one black, one brown a few boars and another deer that wandered to close Tsunade, Sakura and the jaguars were headed home to the Leaf Village.

Upon their return there was only one day left until the final round of the Chunin Selection Exams "You go home brat, visit with your family, get some rest, and don't even dare use a single ounce of your chakra understand" Tsunade huffed once they were signed in.

"Roger that Tsunade-shishou" Sakura saluted then vanished from sight, the jaguars having gone around to the back of the village where the gate to their forest was located, Tsunade shook her head and then headed for the Hokage Tower to announce her return to her former Sensei.

Who was very pleased to see her "Good, good I suspected you might be back a day early, sit you can tell me all you taught young Sakura-san later as there is an emergency I must inform you of" Hiruzen gestured his former student into the chair before his desk.

Once sat Tsunade frowned deeply wondering what was going on, in the next moment everything was explained to her, how Orochimaru was sneaking about in Leaf and had murdered the Fourth Kazekage "Understood Sarutobi-sensei" the honey eyed blonde grimaced.

Already knowing what she would have to do, to ensure that nothing went wrong during the final rounds "Excellent make sure all preparations are done before tomorrow" the Hokage breathed a sigh of relief.

Pleased that he had two strong shinobi within his village to prevent to many casualties "Was there anything else Sensei" Tsunade raised brow, eyeing the elegant scroll on the man's desk with a familiar crest.

"Ah yes, I received this just a few days beforehand from the Hidden Stone Village, they ask for a treaty, can you explain to me how exactly this came about" Hiruzen frowned in concern hoping that there was a good explanation.

Tsunade snorted "You can thank Sakura for that, apparently the Tsuchikage's granddaughter took a liking to the brat and couldn't resist, with the treaty now they can be friends" the blonde scoffed but was secretly proud of her apprentice.

Getting the impossible done, Hiruzen sighed but he was also grateful "Once the exams and this mess with Orochimaru is over and done with, I'll give credit where it's due, until then dismissed Tsunade" the wizened old man stowed the scroll away in a drawer for safe-keeping.

Glad the meeting was done with and after setting down a scroll that detailed all that Sakura had learned during their month of absence on his desk Tsunade took her leave of the office, heading to the hotel she shared with her first apprentice, who was glad to see her back in the village.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura had bounded off to the nearly empty Uchiha Compound, eager to be in Mikoto's presence once more after a long month away from the village, so excited and focused as she was that she slammed right into a person.

Who let out a deep rumbling laugh "Is this not the second time you have rammed into me Haruno-san" Shikaku chuckled at the winded girl who sat on her behind before him after slamming into him with such force that it knocked the breath out of her.

With a huff after catching her breath, Sakura righted herself properly on her feet "Sorry about that Shikaku-san, was just in a hurry to get home to greet everyone" the pinkette apologized sheepishly, feeling like an immature cub at that exact moment.

Shikaku chuckled again ruffled the girls windswept pink hair and nudged her off "Go now, I'm sure their just as eager to see you again as well Haruno-san" the Nara Patriarch assured and the girl promptly vanished.

Making it the rest of the way to the compound without further complications she let herself through the gates and honing in on that very familiar chakra was off like a shot, unable to focus on anything else but hearing Mikoto's voice again.

Five minutes later she made it to the little house and excitedly knocked on the door "Good grief you don't have to pound you know…oooh ooh S..Sakura-chan" Mikoto so happened to be the one to answer the door and upon realizing who it was that was pounding on said door.

Couldn't help but reach out and pull the girl into a bone crushing hug "Is it really Sakura-chan" Shisui upon hearing the commotion rounded the corner just in time for his aunt to pull away from the second adopted family member.

At hearing his voice the girl grinned and gave him a bone crushing hug worthy of his aunt "Welcome home Sakura, unfortunately neither Naruto or Sasuke are here as they've been training all month long with their sensei" Itachi was the last to greet his adopted sister with a firm side hug.

"Sorry about pounding on the door, my excitement got ahead of me and I'm very happy to be home with all of you Mom, Itachi, Shisui and figures guess our reunion will have to wait until tomorrow" Sakura bounced proving that she was very happy to be back with them.

Making the others shake their heads in amusement "Heavens, what about those jaguars how are they faring, tell me nothing happened to them right" the ebony haired woman frowned deeply in concern for the jaguars.

Sakura shook her head "Nope beyond Yasei and Muimina's growing stomachs and Mita and Tokei getting bigger and healthier everything went well during our absence" the pinkette grinned hugging her adoptive mother again.

Unable to really help herself because she hadn't really gotten much time to settle into their new relationship as mother and daughter "Really now, are they at that mischievous stage yet" the twenty one year old Uchiha laughed.

Earning an exhausted sigh, no longer did the cubs need bottle fed but they still took a lot out of a person with their seemingly boundless energy "At least their doing better" the eighteen year old Uchiha Heir smiled lightly.

She nodded "Yeah I'm really glad about that and in another month we'll have two more cubs to worry about, though Yasei and Muimina will handle their own cubs and Mita and Tokei won't have to given so much attention" Sakura explained.

With that she was led into the house and allowed to sit "Tell us all you learned Sakura-chan so that we won't be to surprised by the moves you pull during your match" Shisui leaned forward eager to get some juicy information from his cute little adopted cousin.

"I've really improved on my medical ninjutsu and Tsunade-shishou taught me more about channeling my chakra into my attack, my aim has improved and I can make poison's now, along with some more jutsu's that I'm not giving away" the pinkette snickered.

Feeling the light frustration in Shisui's chakra "Just as well Sakura, secrets are a ninja's way of life after all" Itachi nodded in understanding, but was more than a little amused at her own amusement of Shisui's pouting.

"You'll knock em dead Sakura-chan I'm absolutely sure of it" Mikoto giggled, very content and happy that one of her children was back home where they belonged, even if they were all grown up and shinobi now, adults in their own rights.

Sakura stayed for a couple hours, chatting about anything and everything, before pattering off to the caves for lunch and once everyone was fed, vanished from the Compound to the rest of the village to wander for awhile.

That's where she rammed into the second person of that day "Well looks who's back from her training a day early" Temari's familiar voice echoed in her ears as the older girl helped her back onto her feet.

"Mhm cause Tsunade-shishou said that she wanted me to rest and regain all my chakra and energy back, plus stock up on supplies" the fuscia haired girl announced dusting her ninja clothes off from any dirt.

Having changed into regular attire as to be inconspicuous "Was just looking for my brothers, can you find them and see if they want to hang out as you shop" the teal eyed blonde said, wanting to spend as long as she could with the girl, but not wanting to exclude her brothers.

One of whom would provide entertainment due to his crush on the pink haired girl, her face lit up and almost immediately they headed to the right, down several streets and into the Tea Shop where the rest of her team was eating a late lunch.

Upon realizing who else was with her Gaara stood hastily "Your back, I thought we would have to wait to see you until tomorrow" Gaara admitted sheepishly feeling an emotion bubbling within his chest that he realized was happiness.

His friend was back and he was happy to see her again "Kami give a guy a warning with you" Kankuro huffed but was glad that the pouting that Gaara had been doing all month would finally be put to an end with Sakura's return to the village.

At the other end of the booth their sensei shook his head but couldn't help but be proud of his students for growing up a little and changing into good people "Good to see you again Sakura-san" Baki greeted with a subtle flare of his chakra.

No doubt she already knew he was there because who else would have been able to find them but the girl who was blind and had above Jonin level sensory skills "It's nice to be able to talk to you all again as well" the pinkette grinned.

"If you guys are done I offered for us to go around with her while she's shopping for supplies and hang out with her" the teal eyed blonde that was their older sister announced and both Gaara and Kankuro accepted the idea very well.

For they quickly finished their meal leaving their sensei in the dust "Honestly teenagers" the turban wearing Shinobi chuckled, seeing no reason to hurry and continued leisurely eating the rest of his late lunch before paying, thanking the kami the other two left enough to pay their portion as well.

"So what are you shopping for Sakura" the copper haired teenager questioned as they headed for the market, he standing as close to Sakura as he could get, since his sand no longer got in the way of him having human interaction.

In response Sakura beamed at him "Chakra and blood replenishing pills, some ointments for bruises and cuts, bandage rolls, antidotes for common poisons in pill form, tape, basically everything I need to replenish my medical pouch" the fuscia haired girl ticked off her fingers.

"Yeesh is there anything else that your going to get and can we come back to the cave with you to see those jaguars and maybe have dinner with you" the brunet fifteen year old rambled nervously because he wasn't sure if the girl was the same as she was when she'd left.

The girl nodded in acceptance "Course you can I'm sure everyone will be very happy to see you guys to and maybe books that I can read, Tsunade-shishou told me that there were some after all" the pinkette smiled brightly.

Leading the way into a store, where Gaara was all to happy to help her find everything she needed for her medical pouch, just to keep her attention on him "Boy I never thought I'd see the day" the teal eyed blonde shook her head watching her youngest brother with an amused smile.

Only thanks to Sakura did they all finally come together as proper siblings and so she was all for rooting her little brother on in his crush of the girl "Me either Temari, but he looks so happy, the happiest I've ever seen him" Kankuro chuckled quietly.

Watching Gaara soak up all the attention Sakura was giving him with a very pleased and content expression "Is that everything" Gaara questioned mentally ticking off all the things Sakura had originally said she needed.

There was just one thing missing "Nope but this is the last thing, books on herbs in braille and a book on how to read braille in braille" Temari handed over the two books knowing that in the excitement of buying supplies Sakura would have forgotten about those particular items.

Her face lit up in happiness "Oh thank you Temari-chan now that's everything and we can go back to the cave" Sakura bounced beaming at the blonde while Gaara pouted for a second then Sakura's attention was right back on him as they headed for the Uchiha Compound.

Where they spent the rest of the day with the Jaguars and ate dinner before it was time to return to their hotel to get some shut eye for the Final Rounds of the Chunin Selection Exams, all to soon after the Sand Shinobi's departure, Sakura joined the pile of Jaguars and drifted off into blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

~Next Day~

At exactly 7:00 in the morning, that blasted alarm that Sakura kept on hand for important reasons such as the Chunin Exams, went off waking all those in the cave with it's obnoxious ringing noise "Ugh someone turn that bloody thing off" a familiar voice whined.

It seemed Shisui had joined the pile of sleeping jaguars sometime during the night and didn't like that he'd been so rudely awoken via alarm clock "Can't help it Shisui-san you know the final rounds are today after all" Sakura huffed, sitting up and stretching her arms high.

Until her spine popped pleasantly all the way to her tailbone, Shisui grumbled then sat up with a sulk watching the girl hop up from her spot and walk over to the noise maker to turn it off "Much obliged Sakura-chan" Muimina yawned.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now but appreciative of the silence, it was already hard enough to get comfortable with her large stomach being two months along and was glad that the alarm had been turned off rather quickly.

"Such a shame that we won't be able to see you kick ass during your match Sakura-chan" Yasei sulked herself as she stretched and carefully rose from her position to help her wake up properly, despite the alarm being annoying she was still a little lethargic.

Being as much in the same boat as Muimina was in with being unable to find comfortable positions to sleep or lay in "Now, now it's best if we stayed here in the caves anyway" Kajiya consoled the two pregnant jaguars with a soothing rumble.

Putting them at ease "Exactly and you two will have to go into the lower cave system to prevent anything from happening to you" Yori reminded his mate who nodded in understanding having grown up a lot from the immature four year old she'd once been.

Muimina also nodded when her own mate pinned his emerald orbs on her "Good now that's settled we should eat breakfast" Tora shook out his fur and plopped back down once he was finished stretching.

Shisui chuckled lightly in amusement "And do not worry about Tokei or Mita, they will be taken to the lower caves with Yasei and Muimina" Hyo interjected knowing the worry was there in his oldest cubs mind.

With that she instantly relaxed and went about making breakfast for herself and Shisui after setting out some deer for them "Oooh just as delicious as usual Sakura-chan" the twenty one year old Uchiha grinned biting into the tender deer meat seasoned with herbs and cooked to perfection.

"Of course it's delicious Shisui-san, Mik…mom taught me how to cook after all" the pinkette boasted politely, still adjusting to the new relationship between her and the Uchiha Matriarch since she'd been gone all month.

Thankfully her adoptive cousin understood very well how hard it would be to make such a drastic change in her life when she hadn't had much time to adapt to the new situation "Don't rush yourself Sakura-san" the orange eyed jaguar paused in eating.

Knowing that it bothered the young girl that she couldn't always get the title right and it frustrated her sometimes, Sakura flashed him a sweet smile in response and dug into her breakfast with gusto, no doubt not wanting to go into a fight while hungry.

She even went so far as to wrap some of her deer jerky and place it in her storage pouch in case the fights dragged on past lunch "Just as prepared as ever huh Sakura-chan" the white furred, blue eyed panther rumbled out a purr finishing off the last of her deer.

Then after carefully scooping up Tokei in her jaws vanished to the lower caves "Right guess we'll see you when everything is all done and over with" the speckled brown and yellow jaguar said doing the same with Mita as Yasei had done with Tokei and disappeared after the other female.

"And good luck my precious cub, may you triumph over your opponents" the snow furred, emerald eyed jaguar rumbled winding himself around Sakura and scent marking her knowing that it would keep her calm having his scent on her.

Likewise his own mate did the same "Indeed kick ass Sakura-chan" the ebony furred blue eyed jaguar growled making the girl laugh, for it wasn't often that the jaguar's cussed like a certain blonde knucklehead and Uchiha were fond of.

Even Shisui couldn't help but laugh "Yeah get em and get em good Sister" the pitch black emerald eyed panther wound himself around his human sister before flopping down next to his father as they guarded the entrance of the lower cave systems.

With that it was time to go, Sakura waved to those she considered family and followed Shisui from the caves, senses honed in on his chakra only because spreading her senses out at that particular moment would only give her a massive migraine which she didn't need.

Partway there they were joined by Itachi and Mikoto "Looks like your all ready for the day huh Sakura-chan" Mikoto eyed her adopted daughter who were the yukata she'd made her, beneath lay a fur dress no doubt.

"Figured I'd go and show them that just because I'm different that they shouldn't ever underestimate me" Sakura grinned widely spreading her senses a little to include Itachi and Mikoto in her little bubble not daring to do much more than that.

Mikoto let out a mischievous giggle "Your gonna knock em dead Sakura-chan" Shisui bumped his hip against hers fondly, pleased that the girl hadn't changed to much during the month long training trip with Tsunade Senju.

"And probably show up everyone else there as well" Itachi let amusement fill him as they walked to the arena earning more laughter from the two females and a bright smile from Sakura until they were stood at the entrance of the final round arena.

This immediately prompted their departure as they wished the girl good luck and ushered Sakura through the gates who immediately sensed familiar chakra in the forms of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, so walked forward to calmly stand at their sides.

Where they greeted her demurely, more subdued than they'd ever been and it caused worry in her heart "Why are you here" a familiar degrading tone of voice filled her ears a moment later and before she could even begin to defend herself.

One of the Sand Siblings whipped around "Oh shut up you bloody prick you know damn well Sakura won her fight so stop being such an asshole and get the stick from up out of your ass" Temari snarled clearly in a foul mood.

Sakura's brows rose "Don't mind Temari, we just received bad news this morning is all" Kankuro grumbled under his breath to her, obviously just as in a foul mood as his sister, causing Sakura to frown deeply in response.

Even Neji was shocked at how quick the older girl had snapped, then arrogantly turned his nose up "Yes, however she should know better than to attempt something of this magnitude what with her being blind and all" he snipped out arrogantly.

To the point where even she felt her own temper flaring but it was the silent boy at her side that stood his ground against the arrogant Hyuga "That's not it at all you just don't like that she refuses to bow to you, you know what get over yourself Hyuga" Gaara rumbled in his deep voice.

Defending his very first friend with everything he had, seeing as he had no chance of getting under Sakura's skin what with the Sand Siblings sticking up for her, Neji looked away from them resolutely "Yikes maybe I should just stand over here yeah" Shikamaru grimaced.

Having just turned up at the arena himself and seen the confrontation "Sorry, we're not usually that snappy at people, but lets just say our nerves are shot" the teal eyed blonde grumbled and then seemed to deflate as if her very soul had been sucked out of her.

And dare anyone say it, there were even tears gathering in her eyes "What's wrong Temari-chan, why are you crying" the pinkette couldn't stand the thought of her friends being upset and all three of them seemed overly emotional in that moment.

"Our Father was murdered Sakura, we only found out last night" the copper haired teen admitted quietly rubbing his eyes, this entire month had been one huge roller-coaster for him and that news had been the tip of the iceberg.

Not only that but they were still partially going through with the plan only to turn traitor at the last moment, Sakura inhaled on a gasp and quickly wrapped her arms around Gaara, letting her chakra seep into him soothingly so he could compose himself.

Before doing the same to his siblings "Thanks Pinky" the brunet sniffed then straightened not wanting to act like a toddler and start bawling, just in time to as Dosu Kinuta made his appearance in the arena, his gaze drilling into the back of her head as she ignored him.

Shikamaru shifted away from the Sound Genin and stood next to Temari "So what did you train in all month Sakura" the Nara Heir questioned, but Sakura shook her head indicating that she wasn't going to say especially in front of her opponent.

To which he easily understood, he wouldn't want to tell anyone either all he could do and Sakura was already as mysterious as they came "I'm not late am I" an obnoxious voice belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki, knucklehead extraordinaire asked just a moment later.

As he bounded towards the other contestants of the Final Round, only to be dragged into a bone crushing hug "Sakura-chan" the blonde knucklehead was all to eager to return his adopted sister's hug, having had to all month without seeing any of his adoptive family.

Thanks to that perverted Toad Sage Jiraiya who'd decided it was best if they stay away from the Compound to avoid him getting distracted by anything "Yeah Naruto it's me and no your not late, but Sasuke will be if he doesn't get here soon" the fuscia haired girl smiled releasing her adoptive brother from her grip.

Making sure he was stood at her side, well the one not being occupied by Gaara of course anyway, "Speaking of Sasuke Uchiha, seeing as his training session with his Sensei is running a little late his and your match have been moved to the last one" an unfamiliar voice greeted their ears.

Causing them all to turn and face the Jonin in charge of the Final Round "How is that right making us wait if he can't show up at the proper time then he should be automatically disqualified" the arrogant Hyuga boy grumbled peeved that Uchiha's got special treatment.

"Enough complaining Hyuga, I"m your proctor for the final rounds Genma Shiranui, everyone but you and Uzumaki off the field and up into the stands" Genma pointed firmly and kept his gaze on the young pink haired kunoichi as she was led by the arm by the red head to the stands.

It was certainly an odd sight to witness and it would be an even odder sight to watch the girl fight, his friend had said that she was quick witted and smart despite her obvious disability and he couldn't wait for her match.

Once the other contestants were safely off the field he turned his gaze on the Hyuga and Uzumaki the two that had gotten paired against each other for the first fight "First some rules" the brunet began listing off several rules before signaling the two that they could begin fighting.

Almost immediately Naruto charged full force at Neji, making those watching wince as the Hyuga easily disabled the blonde and cut him off from his chakra "Come on Naruto-chan you can do it" Mikoto's voice rang from the crowd cheering her adopted son on.

Giving him the courage to continue fighting all while Neji prattled on and on about destiny and how one couldn't change it "Oh yeah guess we'll see then and I'll prove you wrong and make you take back everything you've ever said bad about Sakura-chan" Naruto vowed.

Turning the tide of the fight in his favor as he managed to access the nine-tailed foxes chakra "What's that idiot doing" Shikamaru groaned when Neji seemingly managed to down the blonde and he lay there on the ground.

Sakura rolled her dull jade eyes "Playing dead and luring Hyuga-san into a false sense of security, he's tunneling his way underground, to where Hyuga-san is standing for an attack" Sakura explained easily sensing the other chakra.

"Just how is you know that" Shino, who'd been silent up until that point questioned, though after the preliminary rounds one could never be sure what's going on in a persons mind during a fight and he was proven right in the next moment.

For at that exact moment Naruto burst out of the before Neji and slammed his fist into the older boys chin knocking Neji backwards where he was considered down for the count and Naruto was announced the winner of his match.

"Don't mean to doubt you Sakura, but your senses are beyond ours so as you know we couldn't have felt what you felt, why because we haven't had near as much training as you" the Aburame Heir apologized lightly in his own unique way.

But was waved off with a smile as Naruto bounded up the steps joining them in the stands "Next up Shino and Kankuro" Genma's voice reached them signaling it was now time for the second match to begin.

Realizing it was his turn, Kankuro blew out a breath "Guess we better get going huh bug dude, ow Pinky that hurt" Kankuro sulked as he was elbowed in the side by Sakura who gave him a very unimpressed look at the insult to Shino's clan and himself.

Temari snickered feeling a little better when Kankuro apologized and called Shino by his given name as they headed down to the arena "Nice going Sakura" Temari winked at the young girl carefully under her breath, not daring to do much more than that.

Especially since they were being watched by one of Orochimaru's henchmen, Baki had been kind enough to inform them all of how Orochimaru was a traitorous snake bastard and that he was the one presumably to have killed her and her brother's Father.

"It's just not nice to call people names just because their different" Sakura shrugged it was almost like she herself had been insulted and Temari instantly understood, while Naruto stood off to the side watching the second match contestants square off against each other.

A close match most would say but in the end it was considered a tie "Ooh better luck next time you two" the pinkette patted their shoulders in sympathy as the duo joined them in the stands again as the third match contestants were called.

Shikamaru vs Temari, by then it was nearly lunch and Sakura pulled out a couple pieces of jerky to tide herself over until it was her turn at fighting "Why'd he go and give up for that lazy ass" Naruto whined thirty minutes later as Temari was called the winner of her match.

Thanks to Shikamaru just handing the win to her on a silver platter "It's called being smart Naruto, this whole Chunin Exams is about proving to the judges whether or not your Chunin material" Sakura explained gently.

Naruto still looked confused at the explanation as they joined by the duo once more looking a lot more worse for wear, and then her name was called down into the arena alongside her own opponents "Dosu Kinuta of Sound vs Sakura Haruno of Leaf" Genma called.

More than a little unsure of walking down the steps by herself and because she got a bad feeling at even the thought of doing that with her opponent, Sakura instead propelled herself over the railing and landed neatly on her feet with all the grace she possessed.

Causing the entire stadium to gasp, everyone wondered how she was able to do things like that fearlessly as she stalked forward quietly to stand before the proctor, Genma lifted a brow at the girl until she was joined by her opponent.

Where they then turned and faced each other instead "Let the fourth match between Sakura and Dosu begin" the brown eyed brunet brought his hand down and jumped back waiting for the two teens to make the first move.

Dosu proved to be extremely impatient and launched at Sakura with the intent to kill, but being highly perceptive of such things she was able to easily dodge and sweep out with her leg tripping Dosu and allowing her to gain distance from the teenager.

"The hell was that you little bitch" Dosu spat as he spit out dirt that he'd inhaled when he'd been tripped and spun around to face his opponent that Orochimaru had said he'd wanted dead no matter what he had to do to.

Sakura lifted a brow "Not nice to name call Dosu-san" the pinkette chided reaching into her pouch for a carefully constructed smoke bomb and before her opponent could react threw it the ground and vanished from all senses.

Basically she ran for the hills and hid behind the lone tree on the arena having sensed the chakra in it, though faded and weakened signaling it's age, it was a perfect place to hide for a short time and come up with a proper plan with all that she'd thought up during her month long absence.

Her opponent cursed when the smoke dissipated and realized she was no longer in sight "When I find you girl you'll wish you never used that bloody smoke bomb" the Sound Genin growled spreading out his senses.

A few minutes later when he was unable to even sense a single ounce of her chakra, he cursed and then had to suddenly dodge to the side "Hey sorry I'm late" Sasuke appeared in the stands with his sensei only to choke on his tongue as earthen spikes nearly impaled Dosu.

"Illusion jutsu and with her capabilities of hiding her chakra, Sakura will emerge victoriously from this fight" Kakashi immediately understood what his little student had plotted and couldn't help but chuckle as Sasuke gaped in horror.

Especially when the ground exploded and Dosu was sent flying through the air to crash against the arena wall only then did Sakura reappear "What was that about finding me" Sakura taunted as her opponent stood on shaky legs.

Blood escaping from his mouth "Yeesh she got even scarier than before" the second Uchiha Heir shuddered now officially frightened of his adopted sister, more than he had been before and that was saying something because before then he'd thought his mother could only get that scary.

And now he'd been proven wrong by Sakura, who ducked under the sudden onslaught of punches a few making their marks "Oh damn now she's….wait why isn't his jutsu affecting her" Kankuro whispered in awe as Sakura remained standing.

While Dosu got swept off his feet again to land harshly on the ground, only to roll to avoid the foot headed his way, a crater formed where his body lay a second later and he hurriedly got to his feet "How the hell did you deflect my attack girl" Dosu growled.

Unhappy that this girl was obviously moping the floor with him so to speak "You use sound to disrupt a persons senses, if my ears were plugged that leaves the water in my body, which is protected by a force field of chakra" the pinkette admitted.

Even Kakashi had to gape at that one and then Sakura struck, pouncing on her opponent like the jaguars were fond of doing their meals and quickly knocked Dosu out "Winner of the Fourth Match Sakura Haruno" Genma announced.

Sakura pranced about in a circle cheering excitedly that she'd won her first match and thinking that there was more to come, many people couldn't help but chuckle or laugh at her excitement before Kakashi appeared to take the girl back up to the stands.

"Way to go Sakura-chan that was awesome how you punted that guy on his ass" Naruto grinned hugging Sakura as Sasuke and Gaara prepared themselves for their own match and hurried down to the arena that was already looking beat up.

This is where good things usually end as the match progressed between the two boys, Gaara struggled to keep his emotions in check, knowing what was going to happen as soon as he went berserk and before that could happen.

Or before Sasuke could use the move he'd painstakingly learned over the entire month they'd been allotted to train Gaara forfeited "I forfeit, Sasuke is much stronger than I expected" the copper haired teen said.

What happened next no one but those that had been told could have guessed as it became all out chaos as Sound attacked and a barrier formed around the area where Hiruzen and Tsunade were sitting, but to the Hidden Sound Shinobi's surprise, Sand did not fight with them, instead against, it was all out war.

Sakura stood frozen in the stands unsure of what was going on until "Move Pinky don't just stand there" Temari yelled at her swinging her massive fan and sending a few Sound Chunin flying through the air and away from her little friend.

At that Sakura shook her head and twisted the side delivering a spine snapping chakra enhanced kick to the next enemy that tried his luck with her, a scream of agony erupted from the man's mouth as he fell to the arena ground breaking his neck in the process and instantly dying.

Even Kankuro stared in shock for a moment "Hehehe your scary Sakura" Kankuro gulped terrified of the blind girl upon seeing how much damage she could inflict on a person with a single kick, not only that but she hadn't hesitated.

"Maybe but it was me or him right and I choose to survive, anyway where's Gaara" Sakura shrugged, it was the way she was raised after all that allowed her to make such a decision like that and she wasn't going to change for anyone if they couldn't accept her as she was.

Kankuro and Temari nodded in understanding "Down in the arena fighting back to back with Sasuke" the teal eyed blonde said easily practically seeing the cogs turning the girls head as she spread out her senses to feel the two boys.

"Good, Shikamaru take Naruto and go to that academy place help evacuate the children, then move on to the civilians and find shelter yourself afterwards" the pinkette took charge knowing that the kids of the village were important.

This earned her a confused look until Kankuro nudged the brunet harshly in the side "Get a move on Nara, it's not like you have much chakra anyway" the older brunet ordered ushering the Nara Heir off to find Naruto.

With that the three of them turned their attention on the arena where the most fighting was taking place and propelled themselves over the railing "Right now what Sakura" Temari took a deep breath prepared to fight for her very life.

"You take the right side of the crowds, there was a genjutsu earlier I'm sure of it, wake anyone with chunin-jonin chakra levels, Kankuro on the left I'm going to fight with those two" Sakura once again took charge instinctively knowing what to do.

A grimace of reluctance on her lips Temari bounded off to do as told "Take care of yourself alright Pinky and don't you dare get hurt you hear" Kankuro scowled unhappily before going to do the task he'd been given.

Now alone Sakura darted forward knocking several enemy out of her way until she reached the two boys that she was most worried about "Sakura what are you doing down here" Sasuke gaped in horror when suddenly she was stood before them.

Taking out the Sound Shinobi that had giving them both trouble without a single problem by punching him in the back with a chakra enhanced fist, a loud crack signaled she'd broken his spine and he dropped to the ground lifelessly, disabled but still alive.

Gaara's nonexistent brows rose "Well that's one way to stop them I guess" Gaara shrugged uncaring as the three of them stood back to back fighting off enemy left and right as they moved towards the exit of the arena and out into the village.

"Just where are we going" the ebony haired teen panted out of the breath, covered in mild scratches and nearly out of chakra, a few minutes later the three of them ducked for cover in an alley and a pre-made genjutsu tag went up hiding them from sight.

Sakura blew out a breath then turned and began healing the boys of their injuries "And take these as well, chakra and blood replenishing pills and some antidote pills" the pinkette dug into her pouch for three pills each.

"Now I understand why you stocked up yesterday, though there's no way you could have known something like this was going to happen" the copper haired teen frowned in confusion but took the pills without question, popping two of them right off the bat.

She shook her head "Felt like something bad was going to happen, plus Tsunade-shishou told me to stock up anyway" the fuscia haired girl explained doing the same before closing her medical pouch and straightening.

With that the tag was taken down and they fought their way out into the streets to protect civilians and children alike, directing them to shelters as chaos raged on around them "How many of these can we take before we shouldn't" Sasuke groaned as he felt himself running out of chakra again.

After using chidori on a group of sound ninja tormenting a little girl who'd gotten separated from her family in the madness "Three" Sakura said simply healing the child and sending her off with a Leaf Jonin that appeared to take the little girl away.

"Guess we better not take these for granted then" Gaara grimaced feeling drained but not wanting to lose control of whatever was sealed within him, the seal was precarious at best after all and who knew when he could or would lose control of it.

Sakura smiled sadly quickly healing their own injuries as they made it to the hospital "Sakura-san my heavens are you alright girl" Chiyu ran over to the three of them as they collapsed in the doorway only to hurriedly move out of the way as to avoid being trampled.

Relieved that they'd made it to a safe place even though it was overrun with patients and Tsunade was stuck with the Hokage Sakura rose to her feet "We're going back out there, to find the Dope" the second Uchiha Heir announced.

"He's fine Sasuke, I had Shikamaru take Naruto with him to help evacuate the academy and then find shelter once they were done, we've done all we can" the pinkette patted Sasuke on the shoulder taking her second chakra and blood replenishing pills.

Then threw herself into helping the medical staff heal their patients as she was also a member of the hospital staff and it was her duty to help "You know she's right, I'm sure they've already taken shelter so don't worry" the scarlet haired teen said.

Leaning against the wall utterly exhausted and glad for the reprieve until enemy ninja decided to start targeting the hospital in which neither he or Sasuke had a chance to complain as they had to help defend the hospital and found themselves out in the streets guarding the doors.

Even as more and more injured shinobi and civilian alike poured through and out all of them fighting to defend their village against the threat that had invaded them, until the fighting began dying down before finally it stopped as the Sound Shinobi retreated.

Obviously something had happened and it left them feeling confused as they re-entered the hospital again just as Sakura trudged toward them looking quite the sight, wearing medic scrubs and covered in blood, hair going every which direction with deep purple bags beneath her eyes.

Before flopping down between them "Poor dear over-worked herself" Chiyu frowned deeply feeling deeply ashamed that she'd had to rely so much on the young girl for most of the difficult healing jobs because of her advanced medical ninjutsu.

"No worr…worries Chiyu-san j..just tired i..is all" Sakura yawned repeatedly and got comfortable as she leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder and fell asleep sensing the danger retreating so allowed herself to relax.

Just then the doors to the hospital lobby slammed open and several people came pouring in, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki, all of them worried for the three teens curled up on the floor and looking like they'd been through hell.

"Kami are you three alright" Mikoto charged forward wrapping her arms around the three children even if one child wasn't hers in the least and began crying her eyes out, as her fears crescendo-ed and then crashed, before filling with relief that all of them were safe and sound.

If just a little worse for wear but completely fine "Their fine Mikoto-san, Sakura's out because she's been helping to heal patients and those two fought of the enemy when they targeted the hospital" Chiyu explained exhausted herself.

"Yeah Mom we're good, is the Dope alright" Sasuke asked forehead creased in concern, Mikoto pulled herself back eyeing him and Sakura who was sleeping right through the chaos known as their mother before nodding silently.

Rising to her feet Mikoto blew out a breath "The knucklehead is just fine, got a little banged up sure but he was hiding out in one of the shelters with Shikamaru" Shisui cut in eyeing the trio of teens, one of which was eyed warily.

But his worry for the other two overshadowed his wariness of the red-head, Sasuke slumped as his own fear was eased "And you Gaara, are you alright" Temari but into the conversation concern for her little brother rearing it's ugly head.

She couldn't bare it if something happened to either of her siblings, she didn't want to lose anyone else ever again "Fear not Temari, for I am fine, a little low on chakra but other than that tired" Gaara spoke in that gravelly tone of voice.

"No one hurt her right, Pinky I mean before you guys got to the hospital right" Kankuro demanded to know in the next moment, cutting over Itachi, who'd been about to ask that very same question only to pause and stare at him in confusion.

Gaara shook his head "Uninjured, I think one has to worry more about what she might do to you should you ever cross her" the red head cringed remembering how she'd brutally broken a man's spine without a single ounce of hesitation or care.

Temari shuddered in remembrance "Perhaps we should get her to the caves and those jaguars" Itachi straightened itching to reach forward and pick up his adopted sister, he was depraved of carrying her as sand lifted her and Gaara rose to his feet.

Prompting Sasuke to do the same "You just go on ahead, if Tsunade-sama comes I'll let her know where Sakura is" Chiyu waved the lot of them off knowing it was best if Sakura was in familiar surroundings to properly rest.

"Right then we should go, and then I'll instruct everyone else to start helping with the clean up" Baki nodded, relieved that nothing had happened and Gaara hadn't gone berserk, Sakura was a godsend to them of the Hidden Sand Village it seemed.

Because the boy watched her with such adoration that it was plain to see how much Gaara cared for the young blind girl, he was smitten and kami help the one who so much as touched or harmed Sakura because hell would be where they'd end up should it ever happen.

"And just why are you lot so concerned about Sakura anyway" the twenty one year old Uchiha narrowed his eyes on the Sand Shinobi, the very ones who had been off from the moment they entered the village.

Kankuro froze "Oh uh well you see Pinky there got us to see the light, turned us good she did, plus we couldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship with her, it would have just hurt her so we decided to fight for the good side" the brunet admitted sheepishly.

Sister nodding along in agreement "Yeah exactly, Sakura accepted us without any ill-will in her heart, she's our first friend and the first and only person to bring the three of us together as proper family" the teal eyed blonde said quietly.

Feeling terrible for all the ostracizing she'd done of Gaara, if only they'd accepted him for who he was and not for what he was perhaps they wouldn't have been manipulated by Orochimaru like they all had nor would they have lost their Father who was now forever gone to them.

"That means you all were plotting something but because of Sakura you changed your minds" the Uchiha Heir stared at the Sand Shinobi in confusion, though he wasn't going to complain, thanks to the Sand Shinobi being on their side, there had been fewer casualties.

All four of them nodded and a couple minutes later they reached the Uchiha Compound gates only to swing right into the forest and walk until they came upon a cave, Baki was more than a little curious but kept himself in check.

Because guarding the cave were two jaguar's "Have no fear Kajiya, Tora, she's merely sleeping, exhaustion caught up with her" the Uchiha Matriarch soothed when growls filled the air from the two panthers.

Which immediately died down "Really and do you also want to explain what went on as well Mikoto-san" Kajiya demanded, blue irises contracting and narrowing on the woman she'd known since Sakura had been much younger.

"Yes of course, we had an unexpected problem, the Chunin Exams were ruined by the one known as Orochimaru, our Hokage-sama died fighting him off and passed down his title to Tsunade-sama" Mikoto explained picking Sakura up off the sand.

Kajiya growled in frustration then shifted to the side "Will sister really be okay" Tora rumbled unhappily as Mikoto headed into the cave, leaving the others standing outside, Mikoto smiled reassuringly then disappeared for a few minutes.

Angry growls erupted from within the cave mostly from Hiyo and lighter ones from Yori before Mikoto reappeared "Guess we better get started on the clean up" Shisui sighed itching to stand guard of the caves himself but knowing better than to slack just because he was worried.

"Don't worry those jaguar's won't let anything happen to her" Itachi patted the older male on the shoulder as they headed after Mikoto leaving the Sand Shinobi and his little brother standing around in front of the cave that was Sakura's home.

In the next moment Sasuke vanished into the cave "If you want to come in you can" Sasuke huffed wanting to go find the Dope but unwilling to leave Sakura alone, she'd had it much rougher than Naruto anyway.

"Rest you three, you need it, I'll join you later" Baki vanished in a swirl of sand to do as he said he would earlier, it was their responsibility as allies after all to help the Leaf Village in the aftermath of it's almost destruction.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara didn't hesitate and zipped into the cave after the youngest Uchiha and found him snuggled next to one of the jaguars "Come it's time to sleep" Hiyo commanded seeing their hesitance.

Not wanting to argue "Thanks for this" Temari winced as she joined the pile a little unsure and feeling extremely awkward that was until the jaguars began purring and her eyes grew heavy until she was unable to stay awake any longer.

"We'll stay awake a little longer, I'm sure that knucklehead Naruto will be here soon anyway" Kankuro yawned exhausted himself but unwilling to fall asleep until all of them were together again Naruto was as much their friend as Sakura and Sasuke were after all.

"You two must get some rest as well" Yori assured sensing that the two males didn't wish to go to sleep right yet as they fought off sleep until it became to much for Kankuro and he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Gaara was all that remained awake "Go on Gaara you don't have to watch over them" Yasei purred as she was the one he was leaned against, her purr rumbled all the way through him and his eyes drooped further in tiredness.

Until it really seemed like he was going to finally fall asleep until they were joined by Naruto "Naruto" Gaara greeted relaxing now that all six of them were together, he allowed the soothing purrs to get to him as his head slumped to lay carefully on Yasei's side.

"Hey Gaara don't worry so much for now lets just get some shut eye alright" Naruto greeted quietly not daring to wake any of the people sleeping, with that he cuddled against Muimina who'd been silent and watched as the red head drifted off into sleep.

"You to Naruto-san" Muimina urged the blonde to lay down properly, he didn't dare argue and quickly fell asleep use to joining the pile of jaguars and cuddling, eventually even the jaguars slipped into their own sleep.

It was hours later that Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui and Baki entered the cave and while three of them joined the cuddle pile one stayed on the other side of the cave to sleep as the village settled down after a long hard day of madness and suffering.


	18. Chapter 17

Gaara, Baki, Hyo and Kajiya were the first four to awaken the following morning after the disaster of the Chunin Exams all of them were a little more on edge than usual, they had the right to be wary especially when a growl filled the air from the cave.

Very familiar to the lot of them "You dare invade our cave you interloper" Hyo growled back furiously and began rising to his feet prepared to defend his home and family no matter who this jaguar might be.

Said invader froze and lowered himself to the ground becoming submissive to the much more powerful male "My apologies I was merely worried about those three, I am the one known as Hoseki, who lives in the Forest of Death" the mahogany colored jaguar explained carefully.

Knowing better than to make any sudden moves or the other clearly protective male would tear his throat out, Hyo paused "Hyo this is the jaguar that helped Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke out during their survival round a month ago" Kajiya rumbled out soothingly.

Having recognized the name and the scent that had wafted from Sakura upon her return from the first few rounds of the Chunin Exams, at that Hyo lowered himself on the ground next to his mate again and shifted his gaze to stare at the humans that had joined the pile.

Relieved that he hadn't gotten killed and even seemed to be accepted Hoseki padded forward checking Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto over to assure himself that they truly were alright, if not still resting after the horrendous day they'd had the other day.

And then because he didn't want to be parted just yet padded over to the older male that was perched on a rock watching the cave entrance, wary of anymore unexpected visitors no doubt "Just be more careful next time alright" Baki grunted at the jaguar.

More than a little put out that he'd had the wits scared right out of him and only thanking the kami that no one else had woken from the commotion no doubt it wouldn't be appreciated, Hoseki nodded in understanding and focused his gaze on the entrance of the cave himself.

To help keep watch until they were joined by the young Sand Shinobi "Let me help to" Gaara rumbled out in his gravelly tone of voice and found a flat rock to sit on much like his sensei where silenced settled around them for another hour.

Until rustling was heard "Morning everyone" Temari sat up with a yawn, feeling well rested for the first time since this sham of a exam had begun, upon realizing there weren't that many people awake she lay back down content to be lazy for the time being.

Next to wake were Naruto, Sasuke and Kankuro, followed by a few of the other jaguars "Ooh that was a good sleep, your sand is marvelous to lay on Gaara-san" Yasei shook her fur out, having slept comfortably as Gaara had lay down some sand for her and Muimina.

"Indeed perhaps we could ask Kakashi-san to get some and maybe furs" Muimina nodded her head as the two of them carefully extricated themselves from the pile of jaguars and humans and disappeared to the lower cave systems to bathe.

Sasuke and Naruto were a little gobsmacked at the sight of the extra jaguar in the cave "Hoseki what are you doing here" Naruto asked in confusion, when the jaguar's coal colored eyes landed on them and then Sakura he had his answer.

"Don't blame you, I'd be worried to after the hell of yesterday" Sasuke snorted quietly not daring to wake his adopted sister, who looked the most peaceful he'd ever seen her, well not since she'd come to the Leaf Village anyway.

Just then all eyes shifted to the entrance as crunching sounded "Oops sorry, didn't realize most of you were still asleep" Tsunade huffed eyeing her apprentice who was blissfully snoozing the morning away and she was loath to wake the girl.

"Yeah but who could blame them or her, it was only thanks to her that most of the Leaf Shinobi were released from the genjutsu they hadn't even realized had hit them, cause she told me and Temari to wake them up" Kankuro admitted.

Sakura deserved a lot of credit actually, Tsunade was actually surprised because she hadn't known that "How interesting and what else did Sakura do yesterday" Yori questioned as he himself finally woke from his deep slumber.

"We'd like to know as well, besides helping out at the hospital" Itachi sat up unable to help himself, curiosity was eating him alive, his adopted sister was a lot more talented than even he'd given her credit for it seemed.

Beside him Shisui snorted lightly "Wasn't she the one who sent you and Nara to help evacuate the academy and direct civilians to shelters" Shisui asked getting a nod from not only Naruto, but Kankuro and Temari as well, as they'd been there when Sakura had given the order.

Tsunade lifted a brow "And apparently it was thanks to Sakura-chan that Sand fought with us instead of against us with the Hidden Sound Village and Orochimaru" Mikoto explained and Tsunade let out a long suffering sigh followed by quiet laughter.

It was at that precise moment that Sakura and Tora the two that were still asleep chose to wake up "Have I missed anything" Tora yawned only to growl when he spotted the unknown jaguar, before he could rise to defend an arm wrapped around his side in warning.

His human sister was the culprit "Good morning all, Hyo-kun, Kajiya-chan, Tora-kun, Yori-kun, Baki-san, Temari-chan, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Mom, Itachi, Shisui and Tsunade-shishou and what are you doing here Hoseki-san" Sakura greeted everyone present.

Only to be rejoined by the missing jaguars and two energetic fur-balls known as Mita and Tokei "Hate to do this to you right away Sakura, but after breakfast your needed in the Hokage's office understand" the honey eyed blonde announced not wanting to dawdle much longer in the cave.

Getting a nod from her apprentice before turning on her heel and disappearing from the cave, this prompted the exit of Hoseki as well "Excuse me now, I merely wished to ascertain that you were alright, I'll be going back to my home" Hoseki explained his presence.

Without further ado and nodding his head at the pack leader promptly vanished himself "Guess he was in a hurry to get home huh" the blonde knucklehead laughed watching as Sakura stood and then headed to the lower cave systems to wash up.

"Suppose there's no harm in helping set up breakfast for you lot" the Uchiha Matriarch yawned pleased that they were being given a chance to eat a meal in peace without having to rush around and fix up the village.

Even if she was a little curious as to why Sakura had to be present in the Hokage's Office as she reached for familiar scrolls knowing which was which and began dishing out food to the jaguar's first "Thanks Mikoto-san" the brown and yellow speckled jaguar purred in thanks.

Muimina was even more thankful of the peppermint leaf that was ground up and slathered onto her half of the deer "Quite, we don't know where we'd be without you" the ebony furred emerald eyed panther admitted with a rumble.

This earned them bright smiles "Oh and don't forget Mita and Tokei still only get fish as their not ready for such a large catch" the snow furred, blue eyed jaguar reminded uselessly even as Mikoto prepared two fish for the energetic fur-balls.

Upon seeing their own meal they promptly pounced on the fish with the finesse of a newborn cub and tore into their food "Poor Sakura-chan, she had to raise them on her own for an entire month" the twenty one year old Uchiha stared in horror at the sight.

Prompting Yori to let out a laugh "You should have seen her when they disappeared from sight, Sakura was absolutely furious and those two got quite the scolding" the orange eyed jaguar paused in his own meal to speak.

Causing the other jaguars to nod, for they indeed remembered how upset and angry the girl had been when the two youngest members of their pack had wandered off without permission "Can you explain why you took Sakura-san in anyway" the turban wearing Jonin asked suddenly.

Of the oldest jaguar there, Hyo looked right at him "Her own parents abandoned her, so I decided to take her in, have her become my cub and raise her, teach her how to survive and I came to love her" the ivory furred emerald eyed jaguar said.

Not wanting anyone to doubt how much he loved his human cub "And I'll always love you to Hyo-kun for giving me a chance" the pinkette returned at that exact moment to help Mikoto finish making breakfast for everyone.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

After breakfast had been quickly devoured everyone stood but the jaguar's "Right we'll be going now to help with reparations" the fifteen year old brunet saluted heading for the cave entrance, determined to make sure Leaf was fixed up all good and proper.

"Good luck you guys and make sure you come and visit us again" the coal black, emerald eyed jaguar called before grabbing up one of the cubs and then with his mate disappeared to the lower cave systems with Yori, Yasei and Tokei on their heels.

Kankuro chuckled lightly "I'm glad they let us even stay in the cave" the blonde that was his sister admitted quietly as she hurried after her slightly younger brother, no doubt Gaara would head after them in a moment so neither of them were worried.

"Let us go as well Shisui, Otouto, Naruto" the ebony haired Uchiha Heir straightened and became serious, he was a member of Anbu Black Ops after all and this wasn't a situation to take lightly, their village could have been destroyed if Sand hadn't been on their side.

It was to that reminder that he shifted his gaze onto the redhead as Gaara walked up to his adopted sister and gave her a hug "Just call if you need me, I'll be right there no matter what" the copper haired teen grumbled, not wanting to be apart from his friend.

Then with his sensei on his heels they made their departure of the cave "Don't look so unhappy Itachi-san, Gaara is good for her, he would never hurt Sakura" the pitch black, blue eyed panther soothed rubbing against the older teens side to calm him.

Deciding to leave it for another time Itachi sighed "You know Kajiya is right, Ni-san, Gaara has changed from the person he was before" the raven haired teenager said simply as he and Naruto followed after the two older males.

Not long after that Sakura and Mikoto left the cave behind themselves after making sure everything was cleaned up and headed for the gates and to the center of the village, the Hokage Tower and once in Mikoto left Sakura to her own devices once the girl was in the Hokage's Office.

Relieved that her apprentice had shown up nearly forty minutes later Tsunade set down the scroll she was reading "Right then congratulations Sakura, you've managed to do what no one else has in twenty or so years, get us a treaty with the Hidden Stone Village" Tsunade announced.

Wanting to give the girl credit for that particular achievement "And for your other achievements, taking charge during yesterdays fight, along with other things and getting Sand to side with us, we, the judges and I, have decided to promote you to Chunin Rank" the honey eyed blonde finished.

Eyeing her apprentice carefully "I don't know what to say Tsunade-shishou" Sakura piped in a little embarrassed for all the praised she'd just received, not only that but getting promoted even though it felt like she hadn't done much was just the tip of the iceberg.

"And what about Naruto and Sasuke, they fought just as hard and stuff to" the fuscia haired girl focused her attention on her mentor and waited hopefully for good news, she couldn't under any circumstances accept the promotion without those two by her side.

Having figured that Sakura would be reluctant, "Don't worry they'll get their promotion as well, alongside Shikamaru Nara" Tsunade assured smoothly and Sakura instantly relaxed, she was very pleased that she wouldn't be the only one to get a promotion.

Each of them had worked hard after all "Was there anything else Tsunade-shishou" Sakura questioned curiously feeling her way into a chair and sensing that the older woman had much more to say and she was right.

Since Tsunade cleared her throat "Yes inform Mikoto that she'll be hosting special guests in the Compound, the Tsuchikage and a few escorts of his choice will come here for the treaty" the honey eyed blonde said.

Dull jade eyes widened in response "Are you going to send anyone to greet them, what if their attacked" the pinkette frowned deeply, even she knew that the tensions between their villages ran a little high and coming to Leaf alone with just their own escorts was very dangerous.

Glad that her apprentice understood, Tsunade nodded "Yourself, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi will meet them at the halfway point, only take along a couple of the jaguars" Tsunade explained knowing that the two females would be ready to give birth by the time Sakura got back.

Or would already have given birth, even if it would irk Sakura that she'd miss Yasei and Muimina's cubs coming into the world "Should probably let Hana-san know but understood Tsunade-shishou" Sakura nodded.

With that she was dismissed and carefully made her way out of the Tower and out into the streets where people were rushing around trying to get the village all fixed up "Oh Sakura what are you doing here" Ino was the first to notice the silent girl.

"Had a meeting with Tsunade-shishou, apparently I was one of four that got promoted to Chunin" the fuscia haired girl said, holding up the vest that signified her change in rank, Ino gaped but couldn't bring herself to feel jealousy at it.

Instead she wrapped her arms around her friend "Congrats Sakura-chan and who else got promoted, wait don't tell me Sasuke-kun and erm Shikamaru am I right, but that leaves one more person but who" the Yamanaka Heiress rambled as they walked towards the Uchiha Compound.

"Naruto, Ino-chan for his efforts in evacuating the Academy and helping direct civilians to the shelters around the village" Sakura smiled brightly pleased that she wouldn't be alone in her promotion and both of her adoptive siblings had also gotten promoted.

The whole of Team Seven were Chunin now and it felt amazing after all the hard work they'd put in to become Chunin, even if yesterday had been a disaster "That's awesome, meanwhile me and Choji have to train even harder with Asuma-sensei" Ino sulked lightly.

Again just a little put out but not jealous in the least, Sakura earned the right after all the trouble they as a whole had caused her, with that their conversation came to an end as they arrived before the mostly abandoned Uchiha Compound.

"You'll have to come by and visit sometime, see you around Ino-chan" the blind kunoichi waved and disappeared through the cracked gates, Ino waved back and watched Sakura march down the streets until the gates closed properly, where she hurried off to complete her own duties.

Less than seven minutes later after locating Mikoto's chakra, Sakura skidded to a halt before her adoptive Mother "Mom I have a message for you from Tsunade-shishou" Sakura announced her presence lightly.

Making the woman spin around to face her "Oh and what message do you bring for me Sakura-chan" Mikoto questioned eyeing the package beneath Sakura's arm and feeling like she was about to squeal in happiness for the girl.

"First off me, Naruto and Sasuke all got promoted, second apparently I got us a treaty with the Hidden Stone Village and third Tsunade-shishou wants us to host them when they come here to draw up the treaty" the fuscia haired girl ticked off her fingers.

It took Mikoto a couple minutes to respond before the woman pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug "I am so, so proud of you Sakura-chan, of course I'm proud of those boys to, but you keep surprising me" the Uchiha Matriarch gushed.

"What's going on Auntie Mikoto" Shisui with Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke in tow appeared at that exact moment and found the very interesting scene of Mikoto trying to break Sakura's spine as usual but Sakura was enjoying every minute of the hug.

At the question Mikoto released her adopted daughter "Seems like we're going to get a treaty with the Hidden Stone Village, their coming here and we get to host them" Mikoto clapped excitedly, it would be an honor because of Sakura.

Shisui, Naruto and Sasuke gaped "Just how did you do that Sakura-chan" Naruto asked in confusion unsure of how it was even possible since they'd been in the Leaf Village and he'd never seen a Stone Shinobi around Sakura in the first place.

"Yeah how did that come about" Sasuke creased his brow, though he wasn't going to complain, that was one less enemy for them to worry about while wandering about outside the village and one more ally on their side should anything ever happen that they couldn't handle themselves.

Even Itachi was curious "Er well I healed the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and I guess she took a liking to me so much that not even he could refuse" Sakura shrugged not really sure herself, but she knew for a fact that she had healed Kurotsuchi.

"Maybe she took a liking to you Sakura and convinced her grandfather to send for a treaty offer to keep her burgeoning friendship with you intact" Itachi offered a much better explanation for the weird day they were all having.

That explanation was much more accepted "Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you in her office" Kakashi appeared not a moment to soon before the kids could rush off and spend time hiding away in the forest or caves with the jaguar.

"Guess we got no choice, see you in a bit Sakura-chan" the knucklehead blonde pouted having wanted to enjoy his break a little longer before he was told to do more work, but it seemed with the summons he wasn't even going to get that.

Sasuke snorted "Don't complain Dope, let's just go, I'm sure we'll still have plenty of time to relax on our break afterwards" the second Uchiha Heir rolled his eyes and scuffed his adopted brother over the back of the head.

Leaving behind the adults and Sakura to stare after them in amusement "Suppose we aught to get back to work ourselves, there's a lot left still to do and we have to plan for Lord Thirds Funeral next week as well" the twenty one year old Uchiha sighed.

Feeling exhausted and the day had barely begun "By the way Congratulations on your promotion Sakura" the Uchiha Heir spotted the vest and praised the girl managing to reach the next rank, it was amazing, Sakura blushed and then the two males were gone.

"Yes indeed I'm proud of you Sakura-chan, those boys as well" the silver haired nin ruffled her permanently swept up hair then vanished in a swirl of leaves, Sakura hugged her Chunin Vest to her chest as she waved to Mikoto and headed back to the caves.

So that she could tell all the jaguars of her promotion as well, each of them were very pleased with her accomplishment and they were also informed of the upcoming mission "But what if you miss us giving birth" Yasei was not very happy at the news.

Nor was Muimina "What if there are complications" Muimina asked in concern, fear for her unborn cub overriding her usual feelings of contentment and happiness, Sakura was one of the few she'd trust to help and if the girl wasn't there then who would help them.

"Calm down you two, if I asked Hana-san will come and you know Mom will be here to oversee and help as well" Sakura assured gently, having known that the two females would be upset at the news that she might miss out on them giving birth.

Yasei huffed but settled down, knowing that was the best she was going to get "Somehow I get the feeling I won't miss your labor anyway" the pinkette admitted, just getting that certain feeling in her stomach that told her she would be there.

Muimina tilted her head to the side in confusion but didn't ask as Sakura sat down and began sewing the black and brown bear fur that she'd collected together, it wasn't more than thirty minutes later that Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara appeared.

"I remembered your request from this morning, made sand for you, though it seems Sakura's already handling the other part of your request" Gaara rumbled uncorking his spare large gourd to pour the sand he'd created out in the jaguar's usual sleeping spot.

They all nodded in acceptance pleased for the buffer "And Kakashi-sensei has already requested the guy who made these caves and the tree's to make a river for you guys and fill it with fish, plus an irrigation system and watering hole for the cave here" Naruto butt in.

"So now we don't have to worry about running out of water or food anymore" Hyo growled softly, grateful for all that was being done for them, this compound was their own little paradise and it was growing every day.

"We're staying for lunch by the way" Sasuke stated simply and plopped down on a smooth rock, already wearing his Chunin Vest, much like Naruto, while Sakura had yet to put hers on, it was sitting with her personal belongings still wrapped up like a christmas present.

For a long while silence reigned in the cave as Sakura worked, the boys lounged and the jaguar's napped including the two energetic fur-balls known as Mita and Tokei until Sakura was finished sewing the furs together.

Upon finishing she turned "Hey Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke want to help me put this over the sand to give them a buffer" Sakura asked knowing that she wouldn't be able to get it right unless she had help moving the large sewn fur pelt.

Immediately all three boys jumped to their feet and less than two minutes later the fur pelt was positioned in it's proper place "Mm much better, I feel so spoiled" Kajiya purred being one of the first few to settle on the furs and sand.

Alongside Yasei and Muimina "Agreed thanks Sister, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke" Tora thanked all four of the teens that had contributed to the much more comfortable sleeping spot and to prove that it was much more comfortable curled up with his mate to nap a little longer.

The others weren't long in following the duo into another nap, including Mita and Tokei who was placed with the others since they'd still been napping "Gonna have to start teaching them the jaguar way of life soon" Yori commented.

Noting how big the two cubs were getting, fortunately Sakura agreed with him and soon he was napping the rest of the morning away "Just how old are they anyway" Temari asked having heard the jaguar's statement since she'd been standing at the cave entrance.

"Mita and Tokei are five months old, that's why they no longer need to be bottle-fed like at first" the fuscia haired girl rattled the answer off with ease as she started reaching for her storage pouch which hadn't been put on that day.

Temari blinked "And how are you going to start teaching them the jaguar way of life" Kankuro questioned curiously joining the younger teens in the cave and his sister since they had a break until lunch courtesy of their sensei.

"Gonna take them on their first hunt soon and have them chase me" Sakura admitted, it was how all jaguar cubs were taught, the thrill of the hunt and chase, she'd started out that way and now it was time to pass her knowledge down to the little ones.

Since they were so dependent on her, it was up to her to teach them what she'd once been taught "Cool hope you let us be there when you do that Sakura-chan" the younger blonde in the cave bounced up and down in his spot, excited to see what would no doubt be a spectacular sight.

His adopted sister nodded "Dinner and after dinner, fish will be their first catch and we'll move up as we come to it" the pinkette said knowing that if they didn't start hunting soon they'd never grow up to be proper jaguars.

"Perhaps we'll also join in on the chase teach them how to use their noses to search out a specific target" the fifteen year old brunet offered, only to sulk when Sakura shook her head, it bugged him as well that she would refuse his offer.

Until Sasuke explained "To soon for that, perhaps once they've become accustomed to the lesson of chasing after her, she'll let others join so don't feel bad, for now we get to watch and follow behind and that will be ten times more fun" the ebony haired teen explained.

Kankuro felt much better about that "So what's for lunch anyway" the teal eyed blonde asked just as Sakura pulled out two scrolls and unsealed strips of raw venison that was seasoned and then set up over a fire.

Which woke all the jaguars indicating it was now time for lunch, deer carcasses were set out for the mated pairs and deboned fish were given to Mita and Tokei "Does that answer your question Temari" the copper haired teen raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his older sister.

Her cheeks reddened before she sat down to join the others as they waited for the venison to properly cook "Maybe we could all have sushi tonight for dinner" the brown and yellow speckled jaguar spoke up suddenly.

This set off a chain reaction as all the others piped in "Yeah I'd like that as well and maybe sleep out under the stars tonight what do you say Sister" the ebony furred and emerald eyed panther nodded in agreement of his mate.

Sakura tilted her head to the side before looking at Hyo and Kajiya "Sounds like a wonderful idea, that way you can focus on teaching those young cubs what they need" the coal colored and blue eyed jaguar accepted the idea.

It seemed like everyone was in agreement to the idea "And have a bonfire to celebrate Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke on their promotion" the white furred blue eyed panther rumbled in excitement, even if that meant giving up sleeping on the fur pelt and sand for the night.

"Goodness your all in rare form, but I digress it is a good idea" the orange eyed jaguar felt excitement surging through his own veins, he would have to do a lot of the heavy lifting soon and so this was one of the rare chances he'd get to let loose and go all out.

Hyo finally spoke up "Looks like we're all in agreement, but remember that is for later" the snow furred emerald eyed jaguar reminded knowing that everyone would be a little over excited from the plans that had made for the night.

Causing his human cub to laugh as the others started sulking or pouting but finished eating their lunch while she deemed the seasoned venison done and ready to eat, Sasuke, Temari and Naruto pounced on their three sticks while she and Gaara calmly grabbed theirs to leisurely eat.

Before lunch was completely devoured and the cave was cleaned of deer bones and the rest of their carcasses, which prompted the departure of the teens as Sakura headed to the hospital to see if Chiyu needed help.

Only to be waved away seeing as Tsunade had thrown herself into helping heal patients "Go on Sakura, perhaps tomorrow other than that shoo" Chiyu ushered the girl off, Sakura sighed but decided to head to the market and buy lots of sushi.

"Heard that you got promoted you lucky girl you" Kiba's voice greeted her ears as she stopped in one of her favorite sushi restaurants, she paused and turned to greet her canine obsessed friend, she was actually glad that he'd spotted her.

Because she had to ask Hana about maybe being there when Yasei and Muimina gave birth "Not just me, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru to" Sakura reminded lightly, the whole of Team Seven wouldn't be separated.

Kiba crinkled his nose not really believing that Naruto the knucklehead had actually been promoted but didn't say anything because he didn't want to upset the girl before him "So what are you doing here at Sushi Palace anyway" the brunet questioned.

Making Sakura pause in ordering some of her favorite sushi for everyone "Oh we're having a bonfire, the jaguars suggested it, would you like to come" the pinkette offered not wanting exclude any of her friends.

"Nah, me, Shino and Hinata have a mission with Kurenai-sensei but thanks for the offer" Kiba admitted with a huff, it sucked going on a mission during such a crucial time for the village but he'd do it without complain because it was an important mission.

At least that's what he'd gotten out of the conversation anyway "Maybe next time, and could you give this message to Hana-san, it's about Yasei and Muimina, I might not be here when they give birth and she and Mom are the only two besides Tsunade-shishou that I trust" Sakura exclaimed.

Holding out a carefully written but detailed message to the Inuzuka that ran the Vet Clinic, Kiba took it, waved farewell and disappeared to go back for his mission and deliver the message he'd been given by Sakura.

Who finished with her order and stood to wait for nearly twenty five minutes and once it was done she paid and sealed the sushi into a storage scroll before heading to a stall that sold jugs of tea, to which they were also promptly sealed away.

Finished she headed back to the compound "I heard we're having a bonfire tonight need any help Sakura-chan" Shisui caught at the entrance right before she was to head into the forest and drop off the scrolls with food and drink.

She turned her head in the direction she felt Shisui's chakra "Wood, lots of it for the bonfire and other snacks I guess" the pinkette creased her brow not really sure what else needed to be got for the bonfire everyone had requested.

This earned a chuckle "Let me and Itachi-chan handle that part, oh the river has been made and fish are flooding in just to let you know" the twenty one year old Uchiha patted the girl on the head then headed off to the house.

On break for the rest of the day, pleased to hear the news of the finished river, Sakura bounded off to the caves "Guess what the river is done and there's fish aplenty" Sakura chattered excitedly hardly able to wait for dinner now.

In fact she was so excited that she decided that now would be the best time to take Mita and Tokei out for their first hunt and promised to save the chase for later "Mita, Tokei here now" the fuscia haired teen whistled in a particular way for the two cubs.

Both of whom leaped to their feet from the spot they lay roughhousing with one another and stood before her at the ready "Good, now it's time you started learning our way of life so you'll hunt for your own dinner tonight, come" the pinkette ordered.

Patting her thigh, she led the way from the cave, both cubs on her heels, followed by the others who wanted to witness Mita and Tokei's catching their first fish "No fair Sakura-chan wait for us" Naruto was suddenly pacing along beside her pout on his lips as he realized what she was doing.

Even if he did wonder how exactly she knew which way the river lay "Sorry Naruto got a little excited so decided to take them a little earlier than planned" Sakura shrugged sheepishly, sensing the tiny chakra systems of several hundred fish just a few meters away now.

Naruto huffed but let out a laugh because he would have been eager himself to teach Mita and Tokei how to catch fish "Oh well at least we're all here to witness their first catch" Sasuke grunted joining his adopted siblings.

As they finally came to a stop before the newly made river already chock full of fish to their relief "Kakashi-senpai said that he would make the irrigation system and watering hole in the cave another day" Itachi was next to appear.

Followed by Shisui, both of whom were carrying wood in their arms "Got firewood for the bonfire, me and Itachi are gonna go set it up and then get a stock pile and snacks so can we borrow one of your storage scrolls Sakura-chan" Shisui asked.

He was immediately handed a storage scroll before the two older Uchiha's vanished back towards the cave "I'll go make another pile of sand for outdoors once we're done here and move the fur pelt by myself" Gaara offered to the relief of the jaguars.

"No need to do it by yourself Gaara, we'll help as well" Temari snickered lightly, relaxing in the shade of a large tree, to watch the river and the two cubs, just glad that they had the rest of the day off to do absolutely nothing but have fun with her friends.

Kankuro grinned and plopped down next to his sister "Okay Sakura let's see how you teach those two how to catch a fish" Kankuro called to the girl who stripped out of the yukata to reveal a fur dress beneath in a deep black from her very first black bear.

She flashed him a bright smile sensing where he was by chakra and scent no doubt before taking a deep breath "Mita, Tokei watch first" Sakura instructed stepping into the river until she was calf deep then paused becoming completely still as her hands rested in the water.

When a fish swam to close she swung her hand and smacked it onto the bank of the river emulating how Hyo caught his own fish with ease "That was a nice one Sakura" Hyo rumbled, proud of his cub who had her own cubs to teach now.

It was honestly adorable how they watched, enraptured with the age old lesson, their focus was completely on Sakura as she leaped out of the river and scooped up the fish, protecting her hand with chakra as the spine came out.

"Now scent then repeat understand" she held the fish out to the two cubs, who scented it like instructed, proving to be intelligent as they walked to the river bank and stared into the depths of the river and the fish swimming within as Sakura released her catch.

There was no need for it anyway not with all the sushi she'd bought, little growls rented the air, along with the sound of splashing as the two five month old cubs swiped their paws through the water in an attempt to catch a fish.

Only to fail repeatedly several times until they were literally dripping with water "Don't feel so bad little ones" Kajiya purred to console the two little ones as they started losing interest in trying to catch fish for themselves.

"Patience Mita, Tokei, watch, wait, then swipe" the pinkette instructed gently knowing that it was easy to get discouraged but wanting them to learn how to survive on their own should they wish to go off in the world once they were older.

Both cubs faced the river again, remembering how Sakura had stilled completely and watched the river and fish for a short time, this time when they went to try, Mita's paw swung through a fish and knocked it clean to the other side of the river.

Where she lunged and pounced tearing into the fish, bones and all "Very well done Mita, now you Tokei, I'm sure you'll get it" Sakura focused her senses on the purple eyed cub as he stared at the river equal parts patient and impatient.

Until wham with a splash he swiped through his first fish as well and with a little more finesse than his sister had tore into it, clapping erupted from those watching along with congratulatory growls for the cubs as they successfully completed their first lesson on how to catch fish.

"Nicely done" Mikoto cheered happily having arrived in time to watch the two cubs complete a jaguar rite of passage "Now if your business is done here, the wood is set up, just waiting for you lot" the ebony haired woman announced.

Prompting everyone to hop onto their feet "Uh-uh Mita, Tokei wash up first" the pinkette chided lightly smelling the blood in their fur no doubt dripping from their chins, quick as lightning the duo rushed back to the river to clean up then joined the group as they trouped back to the cave.

More specifically the outside of the caves where more sand was made and the fur sewn pelt was placed down on the sand to buffer the pregnant jaguars from the cold harsh ground, so they'd be able to get comfortable and be able to rest properly.

"Fun, fun this is gonna be so much fun" Yasei was on cloud nine, having completely forgotten the news from earlier where Sakura might not be there for the birth of her and Muimina's cubs as she pranced about while the fire was started making the air fill with warmth.

Tora stared at her warily and jumped back when she pounced at him carefully "Whoa Yasei be careful alright don't want to lose your cub now do you" Tora grumbled dodging the playful swipes of his sister.

Eventually after twenty minutes the pregnant feline settled down next to her own mate as the humans sat around chatting with one another before Sakura decided that it was time to have dinner and pulled out two storage scrolls.

Which she unsealed to reveal plenty of sushi which was passed around and jugs of chamomile tea, that was poured into cups "Congratulations to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura for their promotion to Chunin" Itachi raised his cup and clinked it against all three of his siblings.

"Seconded for they worked harder than anyone and did so much more" Baki appeared in a swirl of sand a little ruffled but not wanting to miss out on the celebration that his students had told him about after their first break had ended.

After that everyone pitched in with how much Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura deserved the promotion more than the other contestants because if not for them, there would have been many more casualties and the clean up would be a lot harder working around planning funerals.

Then once the sushi and tea was gone Sakura rose to her feet "Time for the chase, Mita, Tokei, track me by scent only" Sakura grinned excitement rushing through her veins as she allowed her scent to fill the air before dashing off.

Others following her by chakra and scent while the two cubs stared after their surrogate mother before racing after her, laughter filled the air as they had many near misses and actually tripped over their to large paws until they grew tired.

And they all found themselves back in the area where the cave was "Well done for your first chase, you'll get better, now lets get some rest for tomorrow will surely be a lot rougher" Yori licked their fur back into place as the lot of them formed their usual cuddle pile.

Purrs from the jaguars filled the air and the humans in the pile let the soothing rumbles lure them into a most restful sleep as they curled up and around the pack of jaguars until not a single one of them was left awake, where they slept clear through the night warm, safe and comfortable.


	19. Chapter 18

"Gramps, Gramps, we got a message from the Hidden Leaf Village" Kurotsuchi shouted as she practically rammed into her grandfather's desk, waving a scroll with the Fire Shadow wax crest displayed proudly on it at him.

It felt like she'd been waiting for months when it had really only been a couple weeks plus an extra day "Wonder what took them so long to respond" Kitsuchi frowned, eyeing the scroll in his daughters hand warily.

Kurotsuchi stuck her tongue out "Chunin Exams probably" Ohnoki grumbled taking the proffered scroll and unrolling it to read the contents within, nothing happened so it proved the scroll was harmless and then Ohnoki grabbed a brush and began writing in neat lines.

A few minutes later after the ink had dried, the return scroll was rolled up and tied with his own Earth Shadow crest before it was handed to Kurotsuchi "We'll be going to Leaf for two weeks in about three weeks time, prepare yourselves and inform Akatsuchi as well" the Third Tsuchikage ordered.

Not that his granddaughter would dare refuse as she rushed off "You got it Gramps" the fourteen year old ravenette saluted before she vanished out the door to deliver the scroll to the message tower to be sent off to Leaf.

Then went on to find her long-time friend and partner and let him know of their new mission "Honestly I wonder what it is about this Sakura girl that has Kurotsuchi so excited to be friends with her" the raven haired Stone Jonin shook his head.

~Next Day, Hidden Leaf Village~

"We've got another message from the Hidden Stone Village Tsunade-sama" Shizune rushed into the room with a scroll from the Tsuchikage himself, it was handed over to the now Fifth Hokage as she was dubbed after the Third Hokage's funeral.

In the room were two unexpected characters, as they'd released themselves from the reanimation jutsu "Just why exactly would the Stone Village be sending letter scrolls to us" Tobirama glowered at the scroll with the Tsuchikage's crest on it.

Honey orbs snapped to his red "They offered for a peace treaty between Leaf and Stone again, the thanks goes to my second apprentice Sakura Haruno" Tsunade snorted, reading the contents of the scroll unafraid of it being booby-trapped, they wouldn't jeopardize the treaty after all.

"And when are we going to get to meet your lovely young apprentice Tsuna-chan" Hashirama pouted being the other person that was in a permanently reanimated state thanks to releasing himself from Orochimaru's control.

Tsunade lifted a brow "Once everything calms down, for now it's best to leave her to her own devices as she has her own things to worry about right now" the blonde scowled and rolled the scroll back up.

Before tapping her nail on her desk in a maddening way, two minutes later she snatched up a book, flipping it open and running her fingers over it, searching out the words she needed, then grabbed up a blank missive form and began writing furiously in pencil on it.

Making sure to get all the bumps just right "Braille what on earth do you need a book in braille for" the snowy haired male creased his brow in confusion, red eyes focused on his great niece as she called for her first apprentice.

Only to have the woman take the missive off to Sakura "Tsuna-chan just why did you write that in braille" the mahogany haired male frowned just as confused as his brother at the actions of the woman before them.

Her lips curved up "Well you see, Sakura, my apprentice is blind, has been since she was born" Tsunade admitted knowing how her grandfather and great uncle were going to react, it was in a negative way reminiscent of her own first reaction to Sakura.

"Impossible, there's never been a blind ninja so tell us the real reason Tsunade" Tobirama immediately dismissed the idea with a shake of his head and a scowl formed on Tsunade's lips, but there was nothing she could do until the two met Sakura.

Which wouldn't be for awhile at this rate "Hold on your actually serious, but how is she even able to function as a ninja" Hashirama gaped, but on the verge of believing, at least it wasn't outright rejection like Tobirama had displayed.

"She was raised by a jaguar and a retired Leaf Shinobi, who also happens to be an Uchiha, under no circumstances do you want to piss this woman understand" the honey eyed blonde announced and gave a warning as well.

Tobirama and Hashirama shared a look "Perhaps Tsunade we should see the girl in action ourselves to believe you, because I still don't see it" the white haired shinobi shook his head again still extremely disbelieving.

While Hashirama "Bet she's absolutely adorable, but why was she raised by a jaguar and an Uchiha, what of her own parents" the brunet male questioned but Tsunade shook her head as she didn't know herself.

~Uchiha Compound~

Once there Shizune didn't have an idea of where to go next since she hadn't been to the jaguar's cave yet "Hello Shizune-san what are you doing here" Itachi spotted the woman and lifted a brow in askance.

"Ah yes a message for Sakura from Tsunade-sama about the Hidden Stone Village" Shizune fumbled for a moment then presented the missive written in braille since Sakura had been studying her book quite intensely so she could read.

Itachi nodded in understanding "Thanks I'll make sure she gets this" the Uchiha Heir took the message and then burst into over a dozen crows, no doubt body flickering to where Sakura lived in the forest, task finished Shizune turned and left, returning to her duties as the Hokage's attendant.

~Meanwhile~

"Ni-san what are you doing here, thought you and Shisui had a mission" Sasuke looked up from where he was play fighting with the two cubs, teaching them how to attack and defend, another lesson that Sakura had decided they needed to learn so they could protect themselves.

His lips curved upwards into a fond smile, it was always something to watch the majestic creatures "Message for Sakura from Hokage-sama, is she in the cave" Itachi questioned, he had his answer when said girl appeared from the cave and walked towards him with a smile.

She didn't ask, he merely handed over the message and promptly burst into crows once more body-flickering again to find his cousin and mission partner "Well what does it say Sakura-chan" Naruto asked waiting for his turn with the cubs.

"Guess we'll be going on the mission to escort the Tsuchikage and his escorts here in a week and four days time, so prepare your mission packs Naruto, Sasuke, and if you see Kakashi-sensei hanging around anywhere let him know as well" Sakura finished reading the message.

Feeling excitement bubbling within her, even if they weren't going all the way to Hidden Stone, they would still get to be outside the village and it was just like that, that she made her decision on who take along on the mission.

Seeing as it would probably be awhile before they got another chance for an outside mission and both Mita and Tokei needed to learn how to catch more than just fish "Your going to take them along aren't you" the second Uchiha Heir noticed his adopted sister's serious expression.

"Take who along, you don't mean Tokei and Mita do you, isn't that dangerous Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde frowned, what if something happened or the two cubs got separated from them and were hurt or worse killed.

Sakura raised her hand to stall any further complaints "Like I'd ever let anything hurt them and those two know better than to wander off, plus there's no better chance to teach them how to hunt rabbits or deer and we have all week to increase their speed and stamina" the pinkette explained her reasoning.

Before flouncing back into the cave to inform the other jaguars of when the mission would take place and who would be going with her "No use in complaining I guess, okay Naruto your turn" Sasuke shrugged knowing that it would be impossible to argue with the pinkette.

Considering she had more experience and knew all that cubs were capable of "Right, Tokei, Mita time to chase me" Naruto drew the two cubs attention before taking off with them on his heels, what better way to help them get faster than this.

Sasuke shook his head and sat down to wait until the three of them returned, it wouldn't be long he was sure as the cubs had to already be worn out from the play fighting he'd done with them and soon it would be lunch time.

He was right because thirty minutes later Naruto charged into the clearing where the cave was located Mita and Tokei hot on his heels until one of them tripped and face planted while the other rammed into Naruto's leg as the blonde skid to a halt.

"Lunch time, Tokei, Mita you know where the river is, you can catch your own lunch" Sakura called from the cave while the cubs loped off to do as ordered, they were safe within this forest as there were no predators, outside the village would be a different story.

While they headed to the river, Naruto and Sasuke headed into the cave which had changed drastically since the other day, it now had it's very own watering hole, small sure but perfect for the cave and jaguars "Looks good doesn't it" Gaara rumbled out a deep chuckle.

As the two boys stared around in awe "Your sensei came by yesterday after dinner when all of you guys left to sleep in your own beds" Temari explained, since she and her two brothers had stayed last night yet again.

Unashamed to admit that yes she liked cuddling with a purring mass of fur called jaguars "That's not the only thing apparently he went on a quick hunting expedition and caught a couple more bears so their fur is hanging up" Kankuro pointed to the line off to the right side of the cave.

Indeed there were brown bear furs strung up on a line of ninja wire, attached to kunai at either end of a small portion of the cave "Cool so what are we having for lunch Sakura-chan" the blonde knucklehead directed his attention onto Sakura.

Who pulled out a scroll that was mostly unused "Rabbit, daikon and potato soup" the pinkette announced as she unsealed a pot and took it over to the watering hole where a bucket of water was collected and the pot was scrubbed clean before being filled halfway with water.

Then set up over an already blazing fire pit "Ooh don't think we've had that before, what do you suppose it will taste like" even the teal eyed blonde was curious in the choice of lunch since they'd never had rabbit and daikon soup.

Kankuro leaned forward watching until the water was boiling within the pot where chopped up potatoes, daikon radish and rabbit meat were added before Sakura turned and unsealed deer for the six jaguars in the cave.

Just a couple minutes later Tokei and Mita returned with their own catches and dripping wet as they flopped down away from the fur pelt they slept on and started tearing into the fish "Must have taken them awhile" the ebony haired teen sniggered at the cubs.

Of course it would take them a bit to catch their own lunch since it had only been a couple days since Sakura had taught them and she was making them hunt for each meal so they could gain the experience necessary to take them outside the village with them.

"Don't pick on them Sasuke, you know they are still cubs after all" Kajiya rumbled out a laugh, remembering the days where her own cubs had been cubs and they'd been learning how to catch fish for themselves instead relying on her.

The hilariousness that had ensued always filled her with amusement "Somehow I get the feeling we're being laughed at" Yasei sulked seeing the amusement in her mothers blue eyes and spoke to her brother.

Who nodded "Agreed, we must have been quite rambunctious back then if that's the look she gets" Tora teased and blue eyes focused and contracted on him as Kajiya growled softly, before rolling her eyes and focusing on her meal.

Meanwhile Sakura had added salt, pepper, a little milk, a pinch of onion powder, homemade of course and a little cornstarch to the boiled down vegetables and meat "Smells good" the copper haired teen murmured as his mouth watered and stomach grumbled.

Followed by the others as their own stomachs growled at the delicious aroma wafting through the cave until the soup was deemed done and wooden bowls, cups and spoons were passed around to everyone, tea was poured and the soup was spooned into the bowls.

Where everyone immediately dug in only to groan at the flavors that exploded on their taste-buds "Made your soup I see" Mikoto appeared having wanted to check on the teenagers and make sure they were doing alright.

"Of course Mom, there's a little extra if you'd like some and haven't eaten lunch yet" Sakura offered the last bit of soup to her adoptive mother and gestured to the tea and empty bowl with spoon, unable to resist Mikoto joined the kids for lunch.

Even Sasuke was a little shocked at how quick she'd joined them "This is the first soup that Mikoto-san taught Sakura how to make" Hyo admitted remembering days gone by himself of clumsy attempts and the constant clinging Sakura had done when she'd been younger.

Now she was all grown up, and a ninja with her own life to live outside of their cave "Really just how long have you known Sakura" Yori questioned already finished with his own meal and picking his teeth clean by chewing on a bone after washing up in the lower caves.

Mikoto was all to happy to explain "Back when Sakura-chan was five of course Yori-san" the ebony haired woman chattered and polished off her bowl of soup, stood and then vanished from the cave with a graceful air.

"Didn't know that myself, thank you for asking Yori" Muimina rumbled as she to returned with her mate just in time to hear Mikoto's answer to Yori's question, even if they could have asked Hyo but the question had only just come up.

With that all the wooden bowls, cups and spoons were washed and sealed away, followed by the pot and ladle where the teenagers vanished from the cave for the rest of the afternoon allowing the jaguars to nap, two of them sorely needing the nap as they'd exhausted a lot more energy than usual.

Sakura was taking her duties of teaching them how to behave like proper jaguars very seriously after all, so each day from that point on would be filled with lessons for Mita and Tokei, when Sakura returned she was alone for once.

As Gaara, Temari and Kankuro wished to spend time with their sensei and sleep in a bed now that the fear of another attack from the Sound Village was fading from their minds "Oh alone are you Sakura-chan" the ebony furred, blue eyed jaguar questioned.

Upon not seeing the usual group hording around the fire "Yep, it's just gonna be me tonight" the pinkette nodded as she set out dinner and directed her dull gaze onto the cubs, who scampered off to catch their own meals yet again.

Now that they were wide awake and later on would be another game of chase "Guess you don't even have to say anything now" the white furred, blue eyed female huffed out a laugh as she dug into her part of the deer.

While Yori got the other half, before Sakura could say anything in return a growl filled the air and Sakura snapped her attention to the entrance "Who goes there" she gripped a kunai, a crunch was heard and she sprung into action.

"Calm down we are not here to harm you" an unfamiliar voice called as he ducked the thrown kunai, only to retreat as the girl came after her weapon and swung her fist at him fast until he had no choice but to climb a tree.

His brother in the same boat "Then why come here unannounced and hiding your chakra and scent" the pinkette frowned, worried because she couldn't sense where either intruder were because they were cloaking themselves.

Realizing what the problem was both he and his brother released their chakra and scent from the cloak "So you really are blind" a second unfamiliar male voice asked in an extremely disbelieving tone of voice, even after he'd witnessed the girl in action himself.

Dull jade irises narrowed as a jaguar padded out of the cave to stand next to the girl "And what's it to you if I'm blind, do you a got a problem or something" Sakura snapped already on edge but holding herself back as Kajiya leaned into her side.

"No, no, no Sakura-chan we were just surprised is all, I'm Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grandfather, we're stuck as reanimation's" Hashirama introduced himself and carefully jumped out of the tree, wary of another attack.

While his brother narrowed his red eyes on the young girl "Defensive about your defect I see, Tobirama Senju, Tsunade's Great Uncle" Tobirama snorted, but it wasn't Sakura who lunged but the jaguar as she was not happy about his choice in words.

Even Sakura was startled at how quick her companion had attacked "You horrible man, how dare you when you don't even know her, it is not a defect but her greatest strength so don't ever insult her again" Kajiya snarled furiously.

Climbing the tree blue eyes glinting with her anger "Kajiya no you can't attack Tsunade-shishou's precious family member and I'm only defensive when my skills are called into question" Sakura jumped in quick to avoid a catastrophe.

She didn't want all her hard work to go down the drain or be demoted, Tobirama stared at the girl as the jaguar growled in frustration before leaping to the ground and winding her body around Sakura's then disappeared into the cave again.

"Are they summons" the white haired male asked, glad that he hadn't been ripped to shreds, even if it wouldn't have hurt, to have such a powerful creature aim to attack for a simple comment was slightly frightening.

The girl shook her head "Intelligent companions and family, I wouldn't be here without them, sorry about attacking you two, I'm not good with new people and when Hyo growled like that I assumed the worst" the pinkette said slightly ashamed.

"No worries, at least we know now that you can handle yourself in a fight despite your disability" the brunet shrugged before realizing she couldn't see the action, he frowned, it was going to take some getting use to being around this girl it seemed.

Glad that the tension was fading "We'll be going now, come Anija" Tobirama ordered in a brusque tone of voice and then stalked off, it had taken them awhile to find the cave, but now they knew where it was from that day forward.

His brother sighed "See you around Sakura-chan" Hashirama flared his chakra and hurried after his younger brother, leaving Sakura to head back into the cave and finish making her own dinner before curling up with the eight jaguars on the sand and fur pelt.

~Two Weeks and Four Days Later, Hidden Stone Village~

"Alright you know our destination, according to the letter we'll meet up with escorts a day and a half away from Leaf and be escorted the rest of the way to the village by these escorts" Ohnoki reminded as the four of them prepared to set forth from their own village.

Immediately Kurotsuchi saluted him "Roger that Gramps, hey do you know who our escorts are" Kurotsuchi questioned but Ohnoki shook his head indicating he didn't know, or he did and just didn't want to tell her.

"Remember we have to take this mission seriously Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi" Kitsuchi stared at the teenagers sternly as they signed out at the gates and started walking across earth country, both teens nodded and Kurotsuchi fell silent.

Staring ahead eagerly as she couldn't wait to see Sakura again "How exactly did you come to befriend a Leaf Shinobi anyway Kurotsuchi" Akatsuchi asked suddenly, curious because he was the only one that didn't know the full story.

Kurotsuchi blushed in embarrassment "Last big mission I had, got pursued, Sakura the Kid was there and she healed me and the lady who was training her fought off the guy that had followed me" the ravenette repeated the story she'd given once before for him.

Akatsuchi blinked in surprise at that "Didn't she realize you were an enemy though" the sixteen year old ebony haired teen frowned, extremely confused, maybe this Sakura girl was extremely naive, oh well at least it got them a treaty.

"From all the rumors we've been hearing, the girl is blind and was raised by jaguars her whole life so she won't be what you expect Akatsuchi" the raven haired Jonin warned then fell silent yet again as they continued walking.

Ohnoki let out a snort "Let us hope this does not end in another war" the Third Tsuchikage grumbled unhappily, his village wouldn't be able to take it after all, and truthfully he was getting tired of all the fighting himself.

~Exactly the same day, Hidden Leaf~

Sakura stood tapping her foot and arms crossed over her chest "Come on Mita, Tokei this is a great chance to learn how to hunt for more than just fish" Sakura scolded as the two cubs refused to move from their spot next to Hyo.

Upon telling them that they'd be going on a mission with her, they'd been outright stubborn "Still having trouble with them" Sasuke raised a brow as he entered the cave, pack situated on his shoulders and wearing his Chunin Vest.

A grumble of frustration escaped his adopted sister's lips "Go now young cubs, lest you get lectured" Hyo rumbled soothingly, knowing they were frightened and wary of the world outside their cave and forest within the compound.

They hadn't had to do anything for themselves before but now everything was going to be different as they were taught how to hunt and fend for themselves, with little whimpers the cubs scampered towards their surrogate mother.

Standing as tall as they could "Right we'll be back in a couple of days, and Mom will be checking on you guys a lot" Naruto appeared to see if his teammates/siblings were ready for their first ever B Rank Mission as newly minted Chunin.

It was a test, they'd learned to see if they could handle the complexity and danger that the mission would present should anything happen "Make sure you take care of each other out there" Kajiya called after the teenagers as Sakura grabbed up her own pack.

Wearing her own vest over a kimono that Mikoto had made specifically for her and beneath her new black fur dress from the spare fur that had been dried and sewn together to make an extra pelt in case the other one needed to be washed and dried.

No doubt Muimina and Yasei would go into labor on the current one in use so it was just as well "Finally thought you lot were going to take forever" Kakashi met them at the village gates and helped Sakura sign her name on the sheet.

He glanced at the cubs and grimaced, hoping that they were well behaved as the older jaguars "You don't have to worry about them Kakashi-sensei, Tokei and Mita know better than to wander off and cause trouble" the pinkette sensed his hesitation.

And accurately guessed what was troubling the man that was her sensei "Leaving on your mission I see" Gaara's gravelly voice sounded from behind them as he and his own siblings and sensei appeared along with the other Sand Shinobi.

Clearly they were getting ready to go home themselves "Unfortunately, it's gonna suck when we get back and not having you guys around" the blue eyed blonde pouted as they started out the gates with the Sand Shinobi following them.

Because they were going in nearly the same direction anyway "There's always the option of coming to visit when you get a long enough break" Kankuro offered knowing that Sakura would most likely enjoy the Sand Village.

Right now though they had a lot to worry about such as choosing who to fill in the empty Kazekage position and dealing with the elders "Not a bad idea, for now though we should focus on our mission" the ebony haired teen cleared his throat.

"We'll see you then" Baki nodded taking the lead as they split up from the Leaf Shinobi who'd really turned them around and Gaara who'd been irrevocably changed by one pink haired blind kunoichi extraordinaire.

The members of Team Seven waved "Yep see you" the silver haired Jonin saluted at the Sand Shinobi as they disappeared into the forest heading straight for the Hidden Stone Village or rather four days away from it.

On their own now Temari sighed "I'm really gonna miss those guys" Temari sulked lightly but perked up because she knew that Sakura would undoubtedly come visit them no matter what she had to do in order to get there.

~Back with Team Seven~

For hours they walked without taking a break, Mita and Tokei keeping up and sticking close to Sakura because they certainly didn't want to be separated until the oldest male pulled them to a stop "Sakura-chan you and I will hunt, boys collect berries, water and herbs" Kakashi instructed.

None of them complained "Understood Kakashi-sensei" Naruto saluted and was handed two pales, one for water and one for berries, then after locating the nearest stream booked it in that direction intent on completing his task without trouble.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't injure himself" Sasuke chuckled taking two pales for himself, another for water and the other for herbs any he could find to be honest and hurried after his adopted brother.

"Mita, Tokei you'll join us, there's a boar and some rabbits in that direction Kakashi-sensei" Sakura took charge of the two cubs as they stalked into the forest on the hunt for their afternoon meal and seconds later she had her first catch.

A very live rabbit which she had Mita and Tokei sniff to memorize it's scent and warned them not to go to far or they'd be in trouble, with that the two took off on the hunt for their own rabbit as she broke the rabbits neck she had in her hand and strung it up on ninja wire.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath as they crept their way forward until they found the boar Sakura had smelt "It's possible they won't catch anything you know that right" the silver haired nin said as he prepared himself.

While Sakura drew a kunai "Of course Kakashi-sensei, they need to understand patience which they lack right now, I'll show them how it's done later for dinner" the pinkette grinned, having already planned out the lesson she was going to teach the cubs.

Then with a flick of her wrist and Kakashi creating an earth wall to cause confusion the boar ran right into the kunai she'd thrown, went straight through it's forehead and into it's brain, killing it quick and easy.

Seconds later the boar was sealed in a scroll to carry back to camp, along the way they were joined by a sulking Tokei and a triumphant Mita as she paraded her catch around in her mouth proudly "Wow so Mita managed to catch her first rabbit" the blue eyed blonde cheered.

Upon seeing the dead rabbit in the red and brown speckled cub's mouth before she plopped down near the already roaring fire and tore into her meal "Looks like Tokei wasn't as successful though" the ebony haired teen saw the sulking cub.

Before Sakura handed over the rabbit she'd caught, then sat to prepare some strips of boar meat, three for each of them, seasoned with the wild herbs that had been found after being washed and then speared on sticks to cook over the fire, while water was sipped on.

Fifteen minutes later lunch was devoured and they all packed up making sure not a trace of them being there was left behind as they moved onwards in the direction they'd meet up with the Tsuchikage and his entourage.

Hours later when the two boys started dragging their feet and the cubs looked utterly exhausted only then did Kakashi call for another stop "Set up camp this is where we're sleeping tonight understand" Kakashi said.

Quickly a fire was set up and the teens vanished to collect some more water and berries "Tokei, Mita time to hunt, I'll go with you this time" Sakura stood once she'd stripped some more meat off the boar carcass and rinsed it before seasoning it to be set up over the fire.

It would cook while she and cubs were gone "Just don't take to long alright, otherwise the Dope might accidentally eat your portion" Sasuke teased, Sakura shook her head with a snort before she and the cubs disappeared into the forest.

"Got to wonder if Hyo did that a lot, took Sakura-chan on a lot of hunting expeditions" Naruto pondered as he stared into the flames of the fire, waiting semi-patiently for their food to cook but neither his sensei or adoptive brother had an answer for him.

So the three of them sat in silence while Sakura led the cubs on a direct path to some rabbits "Okay you two, this time you'll watch and learn alright, patience is key no matter what your trying to catch" the pinkette focused her attention on Mita and Tokei.

Then went impossibly still causing the two jaguar cubs to do the same as they watched, a second later Sakura was off like a shot, seeming to practically vanish as she dashed forward and wrapped her hand around a rabbits neck and squeezed killing it instantly.

Where the rabbit was then sealed away in a storage scroll, Tokei and Mita padded forward quietly until they sat on either side of her, when she nodded her head for them to go ahead, they bounded off on the hunt for their own dinner.

Until they got close enough to a couple of rabbits and went impossibly still, Sakura keeping her senses trained on them and ready to take down another rabbit just in case neither one caught a rabbit that night.

Both of them seemed to crawl forward, stalking their prey, remaining patient, not a second to soon as the rabbits caught sight of the little hunters after them, Mita and Tokei lunged, wrapping their jaws around the rabbits necks and bit down.

Sakura smiled proudly and led the way back to camp which was only a five minute walk away "And they'll only get better" the silver haired Jonin clapped, glad that they were indeed behaving and seemed to be learning how to fend for themselves.

"Exactly, faster to, this past week went a long way on helping them improve their speed and stamina" the pinkette nodded snatching her three sticks of cooked boar meat and tearing into her dinner with a lot more finesse than her two human raised cubs.

Despite that fact, they were still learning how to be proper jaguars "I can agree with that, I swear I have to almost add chakra to increase my speed when their chasing me" the blue eyed blonde pouted, soon they'd be faster than him.

"Not only that but I've had to send in a clone as a replacement during our play fights" the raven haired teen shuddered knowing that Mita and Tokei would be powerful hunters in their own rights once they became of proper age.

With that the fire was put out and the cubs traipsed off to clean up before cuddling with Sakura as she slept in a sleeping bag, snuggled between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi on the look out for any danger that might stumble across them before going to sleep himself for a few hours.

Upon them waking up it was to an already roaring fire thanks to Sakura, who'd decided to hunt a deer and make deer meat and potato soup, the cubs gone, no doubt to hunt for their own breakfast "Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto yawned as he sat up.

Then slid out of his sleeping bag to roll it up and stow it away in his mission pack "Good Morning Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and don't worry those two aren't far and there's no danger as far as I can tell" Sakura explained.

Knowing that the males were worried about Mita and Tokei, who chose that moment to return parading their catches in their mouths once again and plopped down to eat "Smells good" Kakashi inhaled the smell of their breakfast just as his stomach grumbled.

Causing laughter to fill the air from his students even if they were Chunin now, they would always be his students "Of course it smells good cause Sakura's the one who made it" Sasuke snorted as he sat waiting patiently for breakfast to get done cooking.

Not that they had to wait long since Sakura had been up much longer than them and ten minutes later the soup was dished out along with some wild peppermint tea, flavored with three tablespoons of honey that Sakura had brought along.

Eight minutes later breakfast thoroughly devoured and everything was cleaned and put away before the lot of them marched on through the forest again, it was hours later, nearing noon when powerful chakra flared in their senses.

Fifteen miles away or so, which prompted the group of Leaf Shinobi to speed up, each of them certain who the powerful chakra belonged to and just as noon hit the two groups from differing villages met up.

"I don't believe it, they sent you Kid" Kurotsuchi was the first to react at the sight of the pinkette and lunged only to freeze when growls emitted from the two jaguar cubs as they stood before the one who raised them, ready to protect.

Sakura rolled her dull eyes "Stand down Mita, Tokei, Kurotsuchi-chan is no threat to you nor is anyone else, now go hunt" she ordered calmly, sending the cubs scampering off into the forest to catch their lunch.

"Very interesting, how is it you command them, are they summons" Kitsuchi asked watching as his daughter finally hugged the slightly younger girl, now that she was able to and they both sat on the ground while a temporary camp was set up for lunch.

It wasn't Sakura who answered "Not summons and Sakura's been raising them since they were about three almost four months old, they were abandoned so she took them in and has been teaching them how to hunt and fend for themselves" Sasuke explained.

"And when their old enough will you send them back out into the wilds" Ohnoki inquired grumpily but even he was thankful that so far they hadn't been attacked, so perhaps he truly had nothing to fear.

Sakura creased her brow "Depends on if they want to leave the pack" the pinkette finally said and spread out her senses, making sure the two hadn't gone to far, thankfully they hadn't so she turned her attention on stripping some more meat from the boar carcass.

"Here let me help" Naruto took over as he washed the meat and then Sasuke seasoned it where it was then speared and set up over the fire to cook, just as the two cubs returned, empty-handed this time and sulking.

Earning a quiet sigh "I'll take them on the hunt for deer" Kakashi stood and gestured for the cubs to follow him where all three of them promptly vanished into the forest again, making the others blink in confusion.

"Do you usually allow others to take off with them" Akatsuchi questioned but it didn't seem like the obviously blind girl was to bothered, indicating that she trusted the silver haired male quite a bit that she'd allow the jaguar cubs to go off with him for a certain amount of time.

"Wouldn't worry to much, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't hurt them, by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but I was adopted by Sasuke's mom when I was a baby" the blue eyed blonde introduced himself suddenly because it was only polite.

Prompting the others to do the same "Kid already knows who I am, but I'll say it anyway, I'm Kurotsuchi and this old guy here is my grandpa" the fourteen year old ravenette jerked her thumb at the grumbling old man.

Before he snorted "Ohnoki the Third Tsuchikage, I demand respect you hear" the Third Tsuchikage grumbled trying not to be to unkind, since they were actually cooking for not just themselves, but everyone.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you'll be staying in a guest house near my own in the Uchiha Compound, courtesy of our mother" the ebony haired teen gestured around him indicating that Sakura was included as one of his siblings.

Kitsuchi frowned "Does that mean your also adopted by Sasuke-san's mother Sakura-san and I'm Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi's father while Tsuchikage-sama is my own father" the raven haired Jonin greeted politely.

At his question Sakura nodded "And I'm their sensei/teammate since their Chunin now Kakashi Hatake, here you go Sakura-chan, took down a couple extra deer so we can have venison tonight for variety" the silver haired nin spoke as he returned.

Cubs trailing after him, young doe slung across their backs, intent on sharing since they'd taken the doe down together with Kakashi's help "And I'm Akatsuchi pleased to meet you all" the raven haired sixteen year old waved as he sat down, joining the others in front of the fire.

Not long after that the boar meat was declared done and everyone grabbed three sticks and a cup of water, halfway through the meal Kurotsuchi looked around "Uh so not to be rude or anything but where are the others" Kurotsuchi inquired.

Having known the older girl would ask at some point Sakura opened her mouth only to be interrupted "What do you mean where are the others, everyone's here aren't they" Kitsuchi butt in confused at his daughters question.

Until Sakura spoke "Back in Leaf, two of the jaguars are getting ready to give birth in a few days here" Sakura admitted, getting that feeling again that she would be there when Yasei and Muimina went into labor and so she was going to trust that feeling.

"You mean there are other jaguars, just how many are you talking about here" Ohnoki prodded intrigued by the very concept of more jaguars surrounding themselves around the youngest girl there and she was very interesting if he was being honest.

Sakura nodded quietly "Six more, Hyo the leader of the pack, his mate Kajiya, while Yasei one of the ones pregnant is their daughter and her brother Tora's mate Muimina is the other, and of course there's Yori to" Sasuke ticked off his fingers.

"And we can't forget Hoseki, but he's not part of the pack, he lives in the Forest of Death that we have in the Leaf Village" Naruto piped in remembering the other jaguar that they'd only met twice now due to Sakura of course.

Ohnoki's brows rose "They don't attack people do they" Akatsuchi asked slightly fearful of even stepping foot into the compound they'd be staying in, what if the jaguars decided to hunt humans and kill them all just for being there.

Beside them already finished with his own lunch and rising to lead the cubs to a stream to clean up Kakashi shook his head "Harmless unless you threaten or insult Sakura" Kakashi said then disappeared while the others cleaned up and broke down the temporary camp.

Packing their things away once again, Kakashi returned with the two cubs and with that the lot of them set off towards the Hidden Leaf Village intent on getting home now that they'd met up with their mission objectives.

It was silent as they walked, keeping their senses spread, wary for any attacks that might happen since Stone Shinobi weren't well liked and should anyone have caught wind of the offer of a treat it wouldn't be taken well by lots of people.

That's why the lot of them were extra wary even when they stopped for dinner that night and set up a rotational guard in pairs of two, Sakura even went with Mita and Tokei when they went to hunt for breakfast the following morning.

And then whipped up breakfast for the rest of them in the form of rabbit and daikon soup, perfectly seasoned and extremely mouth watering "Tell me girl how is it you learned to cook" the Third Tsuchikage asked.

Once they were all packed up again and moving at a steady pace in the direction of Leaf "Mikoto-chan or rather Mom now, taught me how to differentiate the feel of each herb, the smell to scent for when meat is cooked and how to make a fire" the pinkette answered.

Completely on the alert, even Tokei and Mita were tense as their ears swiveled about atop their heads and stalked quietly after their surrogate mother "So that Tsunade lady wasn't the one who taught you all that then" the raven haired fourteen year old said.

Earning a shake of the head and the lot of them fell silent once more, it was getting to be noon when the first signs of trouble headed their way appeared in the form of a group of bandits "What's this now, the Tsuchikage and a bunch of baby Leaf Ninja" the leader laughed.

Growls tore through the air from the two jaguar pups drawing attention onto them "More jaguars, get em boys, kill them, rip their throats out" the bandit leader clearly had a thing against panthers and ordered his all his men to kill them.

It was his first mistake as both cubs were snapped up by Sasuke and Naruto, while Sakura with a quick tilt of her head at Kakashi who deferred and flared his chakra in confirmation, dashed forward, fist drawn back.

Then quick as a snake snapped her fist to the ground and unleashed all the pent up chakra destroying the earth, with a punch to the gut to the first idiot another went down as his spine was brutally crushed with a chakra laden foot to the back.

Kakashi and Naruto paled having not witnessed the pinkette's brutality in a fight against enemy shinobi until just now and felt faint at the sight of the man lying on the ground deathly pale and gasping for breath until the light faded out of his eyes.

Realizing that it wouldn't be right for them to leave all the fighting to a blind girl, who was admittedly frightening Ohnoki tilted his head at his own escorts "Got it Tsuchikage-sama" the sixteen year old nodded launching into the fight to help fend off the bandits.

Until only the leader was left standing "Kakashi-sensei he was the smell of jaguar blood all over him" the fuscia haired girl frowned deeply worried about the unknown panther, sue her she was partial to all jaguar it seemed.

"Can you track it, the scent I mean just from it's blood" the silver haired nin asked and Sakura nodded before with a quick punch to the head knocked out the bandit leader, only to take off in the direction they were already headed.

Leaving the others to follow behind "I'll handle this idiot" the ebony haired Jonin shrugged and took a kunai to end the bandit leaders life, then hurried after everyone else, when the lot of them caught up with Sakura.

She was already kneeling at the side of a clearly female jaguar, blood pouring from gaping wounds and fading fast "Don't think I can watch this, come on Mita, Tokei" the blue eyed blonde was quick to escape taking the cubs with him to hunt for lunch.

Because he certainly didn't want to be there should Sakura not be able to heal the new jaguar "Can you heal her Sakura" the second Uchiha asked worriedly as she ran her fingers over lumps indicating broken bones.

With a deep breath Sakura nodded "Think so, but I need someone on standby with these crushed and poured into water" Sakura dug into her medical pouch, a gift from Chiyu on her promotion to Chunin, plus an entire wing of the hospital to herself.

Only problem was now she had to find her own team to help her with it cause everyone else was busy "We'll handle setting up camp and cooking lunch then, you help her Sasuke" Kakashi turned and vanished into the forest, Kitsuchi on his heels to look for wood.

Grateful that she was being given a chance to save a creature she was very fond of, Sakura set to work as her hands glowed a very bright green and pressed them to the first wound, a wisp of smoke rose in the air signaling the medical chakra was doing it's job.

Ebony orbs watching intently as the girl moved onto the next wound moments later "Chakra enhanced attacks, high evasion skills and now healing your the second coming of Tsunade Senju" Ohnoki couldn't help but stare as the blind girl proved to be highly skilled in all manners of things.

"Hokage-sama is her mentor, Sakura won a bet against her and became her second apprentice" Sasuke explained for his adopted sister and wiped her forehead as sweat dripped from her brow and down her face as she worked hard on healing the very injured jaguar.

Just then Kakashi and Kitsuchi returned and began making a fire pit before lighting it "How's everything going Sakura-san" even Kitsuchi was mildly concerned, would the girl really be able to heal the creature fully or would she fail and it die.

Sakura didn't answer verbally but she did flare her chakra in confirmation, whether it was good or bad they didn't know as all of her attention was focused on healing, bones were tricky to heal and that was the hardest part right now.

If she messed up she wouldn't be able to live with herself "Best not to interrupt, I'm going to go find Naruto" Kurotsuchi frowned wondering if Sakura really would be able to fully heal an almost dead animal no matter how much she may wish she could.

There was no knowing how long it had been laying there after all, but without another word vanished into the forest only to practically run into the blonde she was looking for, Mita and Tokei trailing behind him with their second fawn slung across their backs.

"Did Sakura-chan manage to heal the jaguar" Naruto asked holding a string of fish and rabbits slung across his back, skinned, deboned and gutted with the rabbit furs sealed away in a storage scroll, Kurotsuchi shook her head and Naruto sighed.

But followed the fourteen year old back to camp where Sakura had moved onto the last few injuries, the feline even had her head raised a little but she was extremely weak and a moment later she was given the water with blood replenishing pills crushed up in it.

"Is she gonna be okay" Akatsuchi leaned forward curiously as the panther lay there letting the pill work it's magic and replenish her blood, then she rose carefully from the ground and walked around Sakura before falling in front of the girl.

Head resting in Sakura's lap "Th..Thank you s..so much I thought I was really going to die this time" then the jaguar spoke, as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks "I..If you a..allow me I'll follow you anyway Mistress, my name is Fuyona" the dark gray feline requested.

"You don't even have to ask, there's plenty of room in the caves, but know that you'll have to hunt for yourself should the need ever arise and my name is Sakura, you don't have to call me that or degrade yourself ever again" the pinkette scolded gently.

Running her fingers through Fuyona's dark colored fur "Very well then Sakura, guess I aught to go clean up huh" Fuyona nodded in acceptance as she rose this time her strength seemed to have returned and then she was gone.

Only to return fifteen minutes later dripping wet and a rabbit in her jaws while everyone else settled around the fire with cups of water and grabbed the cooked and seasoned rabbit meat or fish which ever they wanted anyway.

Before they packed up and hurried off wanting to reach the Leaf Village without anymore incidents, when they did, the lot of them let out a collective sigh of relief as they signed in, Kakashi released Sakura who hurried off the compound.

While the rest of them headed to the Hokage Tower, upon reaching the caves, Hyo, Kajiya and the others were extremely curious about the extra jaguar but sensing that Sakura was extremely tired, formed their usual pile and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Five hours later Sakura was rudely awoken by a pained growl and she jumped up as if on fire "You okay Muimina-chan" Sakura asked having been able to recognize who the growl belonged to and immediately asked the jaguar if she was okay.

Another pained growl was her answer "No I think it's time oh Tora it hurts" Muimina whimpered feeling the contractions as they hit her full force, a whine escaped her mouth and Sakura felt her heart jerk at the sound.

"Hang on Muimina-chan, everything's going to be alright I promise" the pinkette soothed running her fingers through Muimina's fur, while the others got up and disappeared from the main cave, except for Tora, who wanted to stay with his mate and witness her giving birth to their cub.

More whimpers sounded from the jaguar in labor "Just breathe okay in, out, in out" Tora instructed gently, unsure if it would actually help but wanting to do something to keep Muimina's focus off the agonizing pain she was clearly in.

When Muimina's attention shifted to Tora, Sakura stood "Are you g..ouch, going to get Mikoto-san" the brown and yellow speckled panther asked with a wince as she was hit by yet another contraction, those things hurt.

Sakura shook her head "Pale of water, bowl, cloth and a deer skin blanket, it's to early for you to give birth right yet" the fuscia haired girl explained fetching the items needed then returned to Muimina's side and allowed the jaguar to take a drink.

Tora tilted his head to the side watching "How long do you suppose it will take for Muimina to give birth" the ebony furred jaguar questioned pacing back and forth, nearby just in case his mate needed him.

A few minutes later he still hadn't heard an answer and Tora panicked "Calm down Tora, I can't say for sure okay, but Muimina doesn't need you freaking out understand" Sakura huffed in exasperation at the jaguar.

Muimina let out another whimper and Tora was right there curled up behind her and rumbled out a purr "Thank you Tora" Muimina relaxed slightly as the vibrations went through her, helping her to focus and concentration away from the pain she felt.

He shook his head "My duty as your mate, sorry for freaking out a little" Tora apologized and kept up his soothing purrs as the minutes ticked by, until it was nearly seven o'clock and they were joined by the first few people.

Upon setting foot in the cave curious as to why all the others were outside Naruto froze just as a pained growl erupted from Muimina as she got hit by a much stronger contraction than before "You okay Muimina-chan" Naruto frowned in concern.

"Idiot, she's in labor of course she's not okay" Sasuke stared in horror at the scene and disappeared from the cave to fetch Mikoto probably and then send a clone off to inform Hana at the Inuzuka Vet Clinic that they might need her help with the birth.

Just in case of any complications "What do you need Sakura-chan" Mikoto was of course one of the first ones to arrive, Sakura waved her over and she joined the girl on the soft fur pelt and sand, Muimina relaxed at the woman's presence.

She also took another drink of water as she struggled to her feet and paced a bit until Hana appeared, only then did she lay down again on the extra bit of fur that had been placed down "Looks like your about ready to start pushing" Hana announced.

Realizing how far along the jaguar was in her labor and Muimina was glad to hear that as she pushed with all her might, intent on delivering her cub "Ugh that's just gross" the blonde knucklehead proved to have a weak stomach when on the third push she gave.

Her cub slid onto the deer skin blanket and she began licking the tiny creature, cleaning it of the amniotic membrane "That's a good girl Muimina" the Uchiha Matriarch murmured reassurances to Muimina who continued cleaning her cub.

As disgusting as it was to watch, Sasuke and Naruto stayed rooted in their spots "Do you know what it is yet" the ebony haired teen leaned forward a bit, curious but unwilling to get to close just in case the panther went into another round of contractions.

"Girl, what are you going to name her Muimina-san" the Inuzuka woman easily figured out the gender to the newborn pup and handed over some nourishing herbs to Sakura before taking her leave of the caves.

Muimina was more than happy to eat some once her pup was all cleaned up "Chairo, it's what Tora and I decided, should anything ever happen to us, please take care of our cub Sakura-chan" the brown and yellow speckled jaguar bowed her head in askance.

"Of course Muimina-chan but I would never let you get hurt" the pinkette nodded picking up the tiny newborn creature and holding Chairo close, Muimina struggled to her feet and the soiled deer skin was taken away by Mikoto.

While Tora exited the cave and told the others in the pack that they could come back in now "We had a girl, her name is Chairo" the raven furred emerald eyed jaguar informed his own birth parents and sister as they returned and he settled himself as close to his mate and cub as he could.

Kajiya and Hyo were proud of their son as the duo rested "Beautiful isn't she Hyo" Kajiya purred noticing the small mass curled up against her mother, black as night as her father sure with a few visible brown and yellow spots along her body.

Eye color they didn't know yet "Yes you did well Tora, Muimina, rest you've earned it" Hyo nodded his head, letting a pleased growl fill the air, before he focused his attention on his human cub, who was standing near the other jaguar she'd brought home the other day.

"Fuyona, this is Hyo, the leader of the first pack of jaguar in history, Hyo-kun, this is Fuyona, found her yesterday dying from a bandit attack" Sakura sensed his eyes on her and quickly introduced the two to one another.

Immediately Fuyona barred her neck in submission to the older male, hoping that she wouldn't be thrown out in the cold again "Why did they attack you, the bandits I mean" Yasei questioned with a discontent growl, feeling restless herself.

"No idea, he seemed to have something against jaguars, d..does that mean I can stay" Fuyona asked fearful of the negative answer, when no one moved to throw her out she relaxed and even settled on the edge of the comfortable sleeping spot.

Yori followed his still pregnant mate as they all curled up and went back to sleep "So this is where everyone was huh" a familiar voice greeted Sakura's ears from the entrance of the cave and the kunoichi stood and hurried over to the other girl.

Before nodding "Yeah though we've all been awake since I think 5, Muimina gave birth about twenty minutes ago" the pinkette explained leading the way to the river to catch breakfast, Mita and Tokei on their heels.

Kurotsuchi creased her brow "Aren't you tried then Sakura and did they come and get you from the house, why couldn't they have handled that themselves" Kurotsuchi frowned seriously confused by all that was going on.

Her lips curved upwards "Probably should have warned you before, but I live in the cave with the jaguars as well, so that's why" Sakura admitted sheepishly, not that she was ashamed, but it was weird to outsiders as she'd come to learn.

At the answer her brows rose upwards "Really and how does that work out, how do you keep warm during the night or winter months" the raven haired girl asked interested in learning more about her new friend.

Sakura grinned "We cuddle of course in a large pile" the fuscia haired girl admitted as they came to a stop at the river and the two cubs waded into the water and waited patiently, having gained experience over the few days they'd been gone.

Then with a splash they both had their chosen meal acquired and traipsed off back to the cave without waiting for Sakura, who caught several fish with Kurotsuchi's help "There you are Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi met them on the way back.

"Yep, sorry Dad couldn't help it, Sakura's fun to hang out with" Kurotsuchi blushed in embarrassment earning a giggle from said girl, Kitsuchi shook his head slightly amused at his daughters antics.

When the two girls kept walking he followed them until they came upon a cave and upon entrance he froze seeing all the sleeping jaguars "W…" the raven haired Jonin began loudly in shock only to have a hand slapped over his mouth courtesy of his own daughter.

Who brought a finger up to her lips indicating for him to be quiet "One of them went into labor and gave birth today, let them rest Dad" Kurotsuchi scolded in a whisper, not daring to disturb the napping creatures.

"Right but why are you here Sakura-san, shouldn't you be having breakfast with your adoptive family" Kitsuchi frowned in confusion especially when Sakura lit a fire before washing, gutting and deboning all the fish she'd caught.

She shook her head "Mom doesn't mind, plus this is where I live here in the Compound, this forest was grown for me and them" Sakura explained quietly gesturing her head at the jaguars as she seasoned a couple fish and saved the rest for the others once they woke.

Before spearing her own breakfast and setting it up over the fire to cook, only to repeat when Kurotsuchi sat down joining her, Kitsuchi scratched his cheek in confusion, then headed off back to the guest house.

Where Mikoto had already brought them breakfast "Where's Kurotsuchi" Akatsuchi asked, confused when he didn't see his friend following her Dad into the house to eat breakfast with them, it was certainly odd.

"Don't tell me, she's with that girl Sakura isn't she at the Main House" Ohnoki guessed, but earned a shake of the head from his own son "Then where is she" he frowned becoming confused himself.

Especially when Kitsuchi sighed "Caves in the forest that way, apparently that's where Sakura-san lives, in a cave with the jaguars" the raven haired Jonin pursed his lips completely unsettled by the turn of events.

Ohnoki blinked and even Akatsuchi couldn't help but let his jaw drop "Lives with the jaguars in a cave, but why" the sixteen year old gaped, just what the hell was going on in this village anyway such odd occurrences and he didn't know if all of them were going.

"Indeed why isn't the girl being forced to adapt and live like a well a human should" the Third Tsuchikage was considerably lost upon hearing the absurd situation and not only that but his own granddaughter was being entirely to accepting of it.

Which was much weirder in his mind, Kitsuchi shook his head again, having no answer for his Father or Akatsuchi as they settled down and ate their cooling breakfast, when they were done Kurotsuchi returned with Sakura in tow.

She was wearing a regular dress In light pink that fit to her body and dark green thigh length shorts "Tsuchikage-sama, Tsunade-shishou is read for you if you'd like to start working on the treaty" Sakura smiled brightly as she spoke to the short man.

Earning a stare "Hold on a minute, just a little while ago you were wearing a fur dress but now your wearing actual clothes, when did you have time to go buy them" Kitsuchi asked in confusion, now the girl was even stranger.

Her brows rose high into her hairline "Come on Dad, I've been with her this entire time, she already had them" Kurotsuchi gave her Dad an odd look, he was acting weird, at her explanation Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yep this is my Shinobi attire that Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke helped me buy after our first D Rank Missions were complete back when I first came to Leaf three and a half months ago" she admitted lightly.

Stood waiting patiently by the door "Okay but why are you wearing it now and not say during the mission" Akatsuchi questioned as he followed after the others, her in the lead as they left the house and then Compound behind.

"Because I have to stop in at the hospital and get my work schedule for next week, plus not everyone is use to seeing me dressed in the fur clothes and the stares make me self conscious" Sakura said quietly, still not use to big crowds.

Though this time she had no choice but to walk through the main streets of the Leaf Village on the way to the Hokage Tower "Can I just go on up" Ohnoki inquired with a grumble, completely weirded out, Sakura nodded and he floated up the steps.

Dismissing the teenagers while Kitsuchi followed him up the steps on foot "So you work at the hospital, guess that's not a big surprise considering who's training you" the ravenette piped in as they continued down the streets to the hospital.

"Mhm, though I already knew medical ninjutsu before I met Tsunade-shishou and the Third Hokage got me the job" the pinkette said skipping along happily until she reached the building she knew was the hospital.

Even if Akatsuchi was curious how she even knew where it was "How exactly did you know that this was the hospital and not some other building in the village" the ebony haired sixteen year old questioned slightly intrigued.

Sakura turned her head in his direction, then tapped the side of her nose indicating that she found it by scent "Plus I memorized the path the week before I started working here" Sakura announced leading the way back to the Compound.

Until they were stopped by a messenger "Ah, there you are, thought I would have to go searching in that compound for you, letters from the Hidden Sand for you Sakura-san" he handed over the letters and then disappeared to deliver other letters to their recipients.

"Okay and why are you getting letters from those guys in Hidden Sand" the ravenette asked as they continued walking until they were back at the compound and heading into the forest, even if one of them was extremely reluctant.

Her lips curved upwards into a beautific smile "Made some amazing friends from the Hidden Sand Village, Temari-chan, Kankuro and Gaara" the pinkette chattered clutching the letters to her chest and somehow knowing that she'd be able to read them.

Because Gaara wouldn't allow for anything to interfere with their correspondence, a couple minutes later they were settled around a fire that was stoked and more wood was added to the pit as she unrolled the first letter.

Running her fingers over the bumps indicating the words were raised and in braille, she began reading intently "What's that Sakura-chan" Naruto popped into the cave not a moment to soon, since they all had a week off from missions.

Mita and Tokei on his heels, they'd decided against napping and had stayed awake "Letters from Temari-chan, Kankuro and Gaara" she quipped happily, moving onto the second and finally third letter until she was done reading.

"Well what did they say, is everything going okay in their village" Sasuke raised a brow at his adopted sister who sat pondering over the letters for a couple minutes before grabbing her book in braille and a scroll along with a pencil.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at the sight of her scribbling furiously away "Baki-san was nominated interim Kazekage until a more suitable person is elected" Sakura said during a pause of her frantic writing, even if it was hard and took all her concentration to not mess up.

"Are your friends in Sand even going to be able to read that" Kurotsuchi asked in confusion realizing the girl was writing in braille, like they had done for her, as she rolled the letter scroll up and tied it with a small strip of dried deer skin from her wrist.

She nodded in answer "Yeah cause those three learned in order to help Sakura-chan learn how to read it properly" the blue eyed blonde exclaimed quietly and shot a glance over his shoulder just in case because he wouldn't dare disturb the jaguars who were exhausted.

They'd all been worried of course not to mention being woken up two hours before they were use to waking put a strain on them "Let me Sakura, I'll take it off to the tower and have it sent to Sand for those three" the second Uchiha Heir offered.

By making a clone and sending the letter off with it to be sent to Hidden Sand "I see you've made more friends Sakura-chan, good for you" Shisui body flickered into the cave and spoke in a loud tone of voice.

He'd been gone on a mission until just then so he wasn't aware of what had gone on, so when he got growled at he froze and didn't dare move "Loud voice not appreciated right now Shisui-san" Tora snapped quietly at the human.

Shisui held his hands up in surrender "Okay did I miss something" the twenty one year old frowned and looked over the jaguars, it was then he spotted it, or rather her as she slept curled up next to her mother.

Quickly he shot his gaze towards Yasei "Muimina gave birth a couple hours ago and yes I've made more friends, Kurotsuchi-chan and Akatsuchi" the pinkette murmured softly leaking soothing chakra into the air to lure Tora back into a peaceful sleep.

"Guess I can't blame Tora for being a little snappy, how long was she in labor and do you know the gender, what's his/her name" Shisui plopped down, now much more subdued because he certainly didn't want to get growled or snapped at again.

"Chairo and it's a girl, by the way this is Shisui Uchiha, cousin through adoption on mine and Naruto's parts" the fuscia haired girl introduced the much older male as she started preparing food for lunch since it was almost that time now.

Which meant the jaguars would soon be waking up and she was right because the first one to wake was Fuyona who stood and padded over to her before plopping down again leaned against her side "Is it alright if we went to hunt, I could take the little ones with me" Fuyona asked.

At that Shisui hopped up "Let me go with you three so I can show you what you can and can't hunt in the area" and then he along with Fuyona, Mita and Tokei were gone from the cave, Sakura rolled her dull jade eyes at his antics.

While Akatsuchi laughed as he finally allowed himself to relax upon realizing that the jaguars really weren't going to attack him "We're going to go hunt to" Tora yawned as he stretched sorely needing the exercise at this point.

His mate agreed and Chairo was deposited in Sakura's lap "Seems like they really trust you huh Sakura-san" Akatsuchi commented lightly as the girl worked on cutting up some vegetables and plunking them in a pot that was halfway filled with water.

Thanks to Naruto who'd seen her unseal the pot and had went to wash it for her and fill it partway, Sasuke however got started on boiling some raspberry leaves and honey for tea, while Tora, Muimina, Fuyona and even Kajiya vanished from the cave to go hunt for their afternoon meal.

Leaving behind Yasei, Yori and Hyo "Honestly, even Kajiya headed out" Hyo shook his head with a snort and swished his tail knowing that lunch would certainly be interesting because he knew his mate would bring back something good for them to eat.

"Wish I could go, but I really don't have the energy, Yori if you'd like you could go though, no need to stay cooped up in here with me" Yasei urged her mate off, feeling restless again and wanting to pace.

Sakura frowned and tilted her head in the still pregnant jaguar's direction "If your sure, I'll bring back a deer for us to share" Yori nodded his head and padded from the cave after the others and out the back gate of the village that had been made for them.

On the way he passed by Shisui, who was watching the new member of their pack and the nearly six month old cubs, all of them after a young boar and he paused to watch himself until Fuyona wrapped her jaws around the creatures neck and bit down twisting harshly to break it's neck.

With their kill slung over her back the three of them and Shisui traipsed on back to the cave, where Sakura was now adding the seasonings to the vegetable and rabbit meat soup, moments later they were joined by Tora and Muimina.

Deer on Tora's back, followed by Yori and finally Kajiya, who'd decided to play a bit with her own catch "Here you go Hyo, a stag" Kajiya displayed her catch to her mate proudly, a most magnificent stag to share between them.

Hyo was most pleased over this as the lot of them settled down and they each dug into their meals while Sakura passed around the finished soup and Sasuke the delicious raspberry and honey tea that he'd made for that afternoon's meal.

"What's Chairo doing Sakura-chan, why is she rooting her nose in your stomach like that" Naruto noticed the movements of the littlest member of the pack in his adopted sister's lap and tilted his head to the side curious.

Even Shisui understood what the little cub was doing so when Sakura answered he burst out laughing "Looking for a nipple Naruto, she's hungry, here Muimina" she said tactlessly and Naruto flushed bright red in response causing everyone to laugh at him.

Face burning in embarrassment Naruto huffed "You were asking for that one Dope" Sasuke sniggered at his adopted brother as he came back from washing the wooden bowl, cup and spoon and the items were sealed away.

"Ah that's just adorable" even Kurotsuchi was mystified of the sight of the little cub nursing on her mothers tit once Muimina was finishing eating her portion of deer that was, soon Chairo's suckling slowed and with a quiet pop settled down to take another nap.

"Wow" Akatsuchi whistled lightly as the remnants of lunch was sealed away and put up for another time and they traipsed outside the cave to sit in the sun for a bit leaving the jaguars to themselves for the time being.

Sakura nodded in agreement to Akatsuchi's comment "There you two are, honestly" Kitsuchi happened upon the lot of them as they were lounging the afternoon away on his heels was the Tsuchikage, who stared at the entrance of the cave.

Poorly hidden curiosity veiled within his gaze "So there really are more jaguar in there" Ohnoki prodded carefully inching his way forward to peer within, thanks to the still going fire, he was able to spot the other jaguars from the entrance of the cave.

Just as the blind pinkette nodded in answer "Was just about to have these two start their lessons for the day" Sakura said as she gestured at Tokei and Mita, who stopped roughhousing and leaped to their feet at the ready for whatever she would teach them that day.

"Can we join in this time Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde bounced in excitement knowing that the lesson would most likely turn into a game of chase, Sakura tilted her head to the side in thought before an idea came to mind.

With that she ushered Naruto and Sasuke over to her "Me to, looks like this is going to be a good one" the second Uchiha Heir raised his brows in confusion at suddenly being included into the huddle as Sakura explained the lesson she had in mind to them.

They themselves wouldn't actually be participating it seemed as six clones popped into existence, two from each of them, then Sakura made a big show of handing something over to a clone that was scentless before they were all sent into the forest.

Everyone watched this in confusion until Sakura turned to face the cubs "Okay Tokei, Mita your lesson tonight is to find and retrieve this from one of the clones, it doesn't have a scent and I'm not telling you which one has it" the pinkette instructed.

Showing off a preserved rabbits foot on a chain "And the clones have been instructed to run from you as well, now get" she nodded her head and the two cubs shot off into the forest on the prowl for their objective.

"Just what is that going to teach them" the Third Tsuchikage asked as they sat down on a cushy fur pelt and what felt like sand underneath a deerskin shade protector, no doubt it was up to protect from the sun and rain.

Sakura grinned "Finding specific items or rather to not be deceived so easily" the fuscia haired girl held up the rabbits foot again indicating that the item she'd sent the cubs after was in her clasp and it would no doubt take them awhile to realize that fact.

Twenty minutes later Naruto shuddered as one of his clones was dispelled having been caught "Sneaky and underhanded Sakura" Itachi chuckled as he joined the group, having passed the cubs on his way there and found it amusing that they'd chosen to hunt down Naruto's clones first.

"Not funny Itachi-san, Mita and Tokei are getting much stronger than I expected they would, they've only been learning for a few weeks now" Naruto huffed with a cringe as the memories of his second clone slammed into him.

Looks like he was out of the game now as the two cubs set their sights on Sasuke's clones "Should have expected it, I'd already been having to use clones during our play fights after all" Sasuke snorted with a grimace.

Ohnoki couldn't help it as he let out a rough laugh "And to think they were so malnourished and sick when they were brought back initially" Shisui shook his head with a chuckle, now they were rambunctious, energetic, growing fur-balls.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize that none of the clones have the item in which they seek" Kitsuchi questioned as another fifteen minutes passed with only one of Sasuke's clones being taken out by the cubs on a hunt.

She pursed her lips in thought "Probably not for awhile longer if not at all, or they could surprise us" Sakura shrugged unsure herself, it seemed they were in for a shock as Tokei charged out of the forest on a direct path to her.

With a grin she shot up "Guess he figured it out" Kurotsuchi laughed watching as Sakura dashed off and scaled a tree with ease, holding the rabbits foot up tauntingly at the jaguar cub, who had yet to learn how to properly climb tree's.

"If you want it Tokei you have to climb, use those claws of yours" the fuscia haired teen taunted carefully knowing that neither of her little human raised cubs knew restraint like the older jaguars in the pack and this would teach them that.

Tokei gave a discontent growl and lunged at the tree she was in struggling to climb just as Mita took out one of her clones "Do they not know how to climb" Akatsuchi creased his brow in confusion watching the scene.

Everyone that was use to the jaguars shook their heads "Unfortunately no, they were abandoned by their own mother and Sakura's been raising them" the Uchiha Heir explained for the sixteen year old before focusing his gaze forward again.

Until Mita dashed out of the forest herself with a unhappy growl as she'd finally realized she'd been tricked and left behind by her brother "Seems like their smarter than we expected them to be" the second Uchiha Heir dispelled his other clone while Sakura did the same.

Still sequestered away in a tree as the cubs attempted to climb and reach her but failing miserably "Though their probably going to have to be taught how to scale a tree it seems" the blonde knucklehead shook his head as the two gave up and flopped on their stomachs clearly pouting.

Sakura sighed and jumped gracefully to the ground "Looks like climbing tree's will be your next lesson" she patted each cub on the head and put the preserved rabbit's foot away in her pouch where it would sit until the next game of hunt.

Pleased that they'd gotten praising pats despite not accomplishing their goal of retrieving what they'd been sent after, Mita and Tokei padded after Sakura as she joined everyone on the fur pelt again and lounged around until it was nearly dinner.

"Honestly I've never seen such laziness from you lot" Mikoto happened upon the group, though she was more than amused, when her two youngest sons jumped at her scolding tone until they realized she was only messing with them.

As they all headed into the cave, even the Tsuchikage and Kitsuchi decided to stay for dinner which was a delicious array of cooked foods while the jaguars went off to hunt excluding Yasei and Hyo who wouldn't leave the cave unless he had to.

Just as the Stone Ninja were getting ready to head off, Yasei who'd been pacing let out a pained growl and collapsed to the ground, everyone jolted and Sakura was the first to react by grabbing a deer skin blanket, then after placing it down on their usual sleeping spot.

Picked up Yasei carefully with chakra enhanced strength all the while the jaguar was whimpering in pain from the contractions that were hitting her full force "Figured you might go into labor today, hang on Yasei, everything will be okay" Sakura soothed gently.

Running her fingers through ivory colored fur while the others except Yori escaped from the cave and Chairo, who was being held by Shisui, he was intrigued to say the least and would be sticking out Yasei's labor since he'd missed Muimina's.

"It hurts Sakura-chan can't you do something to make it stop" Yasei whined pitifully, not having thought it would be this painful until she was actually going through the process herself, Sakura shushed her softly and kept up with the soothing motions.

Until a pale of water and a bowl was set down for her courtesy of Sasuke, "Just a couple hours, maybe less and we'll have our cub Yasei, hang in there okay" Yori rumbled from beside his mate not daring to leave her side as he wanted to witness his cub coming into the world himself.

Yasei whimpered loudly tugging at the human's heartstrings nearly all of whom were watching even the Tsuchikage, until Hana joined them once again thirty minutes later to check on Yasei to give them an estimate of how much longer it would be.

"Soon Yasei-san and then you'll get to welcome your cub into the world" Hana said doing like Sakura and running her fingers through stark white fur to keep the jaguar calm and relaxed, though on the particularly bad contractions Yasei let out pained growls.

Nearly an hour and a half later, with the labor going on for over two hours, Hana deemed her ready to start pushing "That's a good girl almost Yasei and there you go" Sakura whispered soothingly to Yasei until the pup slid onto the deer skin blanket she'd put down.

Kitsuchi held back the urge to vomit when Yasei began cleaning her pup up from the amniotic membrane, it signaled Ohnoki's departure followed by him, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, they'd find out the gender and name tomorrow.

"Can you tell what gender it is Hana-san" Itachi questioned lightly, inwardly he was relieved that both cubs had been delivered safely with no complications, even if it meant three more mouths to feed, though they seemed to be doing well on their own now.

Hana nodded "Boy, what are you going to name him" the Inuzuka woman asked, eyeing the ivory furred pup, though like Chairo they wouldn't know what color of eyes he had until he was ready to open them weeks from then.

Both Yori and Yasei shared a look then looked back down at their newborn pup before deciding "Kurai" Yasei announced earning a gentle pat on her head as she rose and allowed the soiled blanket to be taken away before settling down again.

With that the rest of them joined the pile, while Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Naruto and Sasuke left, leaving Sakura the only human among the now nine jaguars, where they all curled around one another and went to sleep for the night.


	21. Chapter 20

Three days into their break Sakura decided to teach her cubs how to finally climb a tree like a proper jaguar should be able to and the one she asked to help her was Fuyona who'd been sticking close all three days they'd been back in the village.

"Of course I'd be happy to help Sakura" Fuyona bounced around with all the excitement of a five month old cub as they exited the cave, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi,since Ohnoki and Kitsuchi were busy, plus Mita and Tokei on their heels eager to learn themselves.

So they didn't fail next time "Right Mita, Tokei this is a very important lesson you'll learn today, if you ever find yourself in danger and need to get out of range, climbing a tree will protect you" Sakura turned to her little human raised cubs.

Who nodded their heads understanding what she was saying surprisingly before they focused their attention on Fuyona and watched her intently "When do you suppose they'll start talking, they seem intelligent enough after all" Kurotsuchi questioned.

As Sakura sat down on a rock and pulled out a book on herbs in braille "Yeah I've been wondering that myself, they act like they want to talk sometimes but then they don't and it's kind of disappointing cause I want to hear their voices" Akatsuchi said in agreement of his partner.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile just as Fuyona's voice drifted over to them "Use your claws Tokei, Mita, get a good grip with them on the bark of the tree and climb" the dark gray feline instructed already perched in a tree and finding teaching the cubs rather exhilarating.

"Perhaps soon, don't know for sure, Yasei and Tora didn't start talking until they were one so…" the pinkette trailed off not knowing a proper answer to give to her new friends as they sat on either side of her watching the pups struggling to climb.

Kurotsuchi wasn't to put out at that while Akatsuchi seemed to sulk a little before perking up when Mita managed to reach a branch of the tree she was trying to scale and hefted herself up onto it with great effort.

"Nice, good job Mita" the ravenette cheered, praising the cub, use to doing so now that she'd been hanging around the jaguars for over four days now, even Akatsuchi clapped while Sakura sent a smile in Mita's direction with ease.

Causing the red and brown pup to rumble out a purr of happiness until the branch decided to snap on her and promptly deposit her on the ground "You okay" the sixteen year old cringed as Mita lay sprawled out seemingly dazed.

Until she stood and shook out her fur, shaking off the dizziness of abruptly falling "Perhaps find a thicker branch next time Mita" Fuyona huffed out a laugh at the pouting cub as Tokei took his turn of finally climbing the tree properly.

Though he perched himself on a much thicker branch than his sister had, who lunged at the tree and climbed once more so that she wasn't left sitting on the ground, moments later both cubs were proudly sequestered away in a tree, completing their lesson.

When who they considered their surrogate mother stood they leaped to the ground gracelessly after Fuyona and scrambled over to her "Did we d..do good Mother" Tokei was surprisingly the one to speak for the first time as he butted his head into her knees.

As her hand found purchase and rubbed over his ears in a deliciously wonderful way that had him purring quite loudly for those in the clearing to hear "Yes my little cubs you did good" Sakura soothed pulling him into a bear hug.

Mita was silent though proving she wasn't ready to talk like her brother "Aw that was absolutely adorable and he even called you Mom" Kurotsuchi was beside herself at the cuteness she was witnessing from her jaguar blessed friend.

She wouldn't dare call the girl obsessed since jaguars just seemed to surround themselves around her whether or not she wanted them to "Is it because your raising them" Akatsuchi asked though his lips twitched in obvious laughter as the two cubs bounded off to play.

Lessons clearly finished for the morning, Sakura nodded silently and closed her book, stowing it away in her pouch "We missed it didn't we, Mita and Tokei climbing their first tree's" Naruto appeared randomly as they were headed for the Main Family House.

Her lips twitched in amusement "Unfortunately Naruto yes you and Sasuke missed it and Tokei speaking for the first time" the pinkette said while Naruto gaped after her as he froze upon hearing the admission that Tokei had spoken for the first time ever and he'd missed it.

"Wait you said Tokei, what about Mita" the blonde frowned realizing that Mita's name hadn't been mentioned and he wondered, Sakura shook her head signaling that only Tokei had spoken while the female six month old hadn't.

"Yeah it was really cute and he called her Mom" the ravenette grinned, she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the two weeks there in the Leaf Village would bring them and she knew all of it would be good, amazing, fun whatever adjective there was for it.

Naruto sulked a little "Don't worry now that he's spoken I'm sure he'll start talking more and you'll get to hear him eventually" the sixteen year old patted the blonde on the back as they arrived at their destination and headed into the house.

Where everyone else was lounging in the living room "Oh Sakura, Kurotsuchi-san, Akatsuchi-san what brings you three here" Itachi looked up from his book, sensing their chakra as they entered the living room properly.

Sakura bounded over to him with a bright smile "Yeah usually you guys stay near the cave" Shisui huffed a little put out, of course he understood that the cubs required a lot of attention but it seemed like Sakura was ignoring them sometimes.

Even if he knew that wasn't true, they were all just so busy what with still trying to finish up with the repairs of their village and now running around making sure that no one attacked the village again as other villages got wind of the treaty that they were forging with Stone.

It was an absolute bloody nightmare if he was being honest, he wouldn't dare blame Sakura though because that girl was a miracle worker "Indeed so what brought you here Sakura-chan, not that I'm complaining" Mikoto spoke up.

"Just wanted to be with you guys is all, Mita and Tokei can handle themselves for a couple of hours and the others are just fine on their own now that they can go off and hunt without fear" Sakura blushed as she admitted her reasons for coming there.

Mikoto smiled fondly and enveloped the young girl in a bone crushing hug that had Kurotsuchi's and Akatsuchi's eyes rounding in horror especially when Sakura didn't make a squeak of discomfort at the extremely tight hug.

"That happens a lot with those two, Sakura's the only one that can handle Mother's full on bone crushing hugs it seems" Sasuke snorted from his usual chair as the two females hugged for another second or two before releasing each other.

Only to settle down on furniture, it was then that Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi realized that their friend had adapted to human ways as she got comfortable and relaxed just as she usually did while in the cave surrounded by her other family.

Who was admittedly a lot more dangerous and wild, but family all the same "Guess we underestimated you Sakura" Kurotsuchi sat down in a cushy chair after gesturing to the bookshelf in which Itachi had nodded at her.

Sakura beamed at her "Yeah we really thought that well you know" Akatsuchi grimaced feeling terrible, they'd judged her only on her appearance of course, though she'd taken to wearing her shinobi attire around them to make them feel more comfortable.

"Don't worry you guys and I know, I'd be confused to, but I learned how to make the best of both worlds" the pinkette smiled fondly opening her book on herbs again and running her fingers across the pages to read in the ensuing silence.

Until a loud knock interrupted the lot of them from their leisurely reading, Mikoto closed her book and stood to answer the door, when she returned a wild looking woman was on her heels "Pink Stray my Kuromaru I can't bloody find him anywhere you know his scent don't you" the woman barked.

At Sakura who was on her feet in a flash knowing how important this Kuromaru was to the wild woman "Hold on let us come help look for him to Tsume-sama" the twenty one year old Uchiha rose glad to rid himself of the boredom he was feeling.

"This is not a game Shisui-san, if Kuromaru is missing then this is very serious, especially since Tsume-sama can not scent him for some reason" the Uchiha Heir scolded his cousin with a frown working it's way onto his forehead.

Let whoever so much as touched the Inuzuka Matriarch's ninken die a most quick death before the woman caught hold of him, Shisui winced realizing how he'd sounded "We'll help look to" the ravenette nodded rising herself.

It would show the Leaf Shinobi that they were willing to put in the effort to get over their terrible past by helping out in the village themselves "Us too, with all of us looking he'll be found faster" the ebony haired thirteen year old scowled.

Naruto nodded "Right then we should probably get going huh" the blue eyed blonde followed the others not wanting to be left out, even if Sakura would most likely be the only one to find the missing ninken.

Akatsuchi took a deep breath "So can you smell this Kuromaru-san" the sixteen year old questioned as Sakura led them out into the streets of the village subtly inhaling the air before making a beeline to the right.

Heading on a straight path to the village gates "Out there you sure Pink Stray" Tsume was extremely confused at the turn of events as they all signed out and she helped the girl sign her name on the sign out sheet.

The girl nodded her head seriously, picking up on the missing ninken's chakra now that they were getting closer to where ever he was, then she noted the way Kuromaru's chakra was flaring in distress and pain and quickly sped up.

Practically leaving everyone in the dust as she charged forward through underbrush and into a clearing that held more than fifteen bandits gathered around the injured animal "KUROMARU" the Inuzuka Matriarch snarled becoming outright hostile upon seeing her companion hurt.

All hell broke lose at that as the lot of them took on a couple bandits each, Sakura proving to be just as brutal as the other times much like a certain woman until all fifteen bandits were dead and Sakura dropped to her knee's next to Kuromaru, hands already glowing bright green.

"Very much appreciated Pup" Kuromaru nodded his head in thanks when his injuries faded into nothingness at the touch of the extremely advanced medical ninjutsu from the girl and he stood carefully before padding over to his partner.

Who hefted him despite his size and squeezed "Pink Stray was the one who scented you out here" Tsume admitted when she let him stand again a little embarrassed that she'd showed such weakness in front of others but relief of having her companion back was winning over.

Kuromaru bowed at the young girl "Then thank you for that as well Pup, I'm in your debt" the dark furred canine rumbled before they as a whole headed back to the village and signed in now that the danger was passing.

"Good thing we all went huh, though somehow I get the feeling that Sakura-chan would have been just fine on her own with Tsume-sama" Shisui shuddered remembering the brutality in which Sakura had taken down her own opponents during that little scuffle.

Naruto, Sasuke, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi all laughed at him while Itachi appeared more amused than anything "Of course Sakura-chan would have been just fine without us" Naruto sniggered, she was scary in a fight much more than anyone truly realized.

So Sakura was severely underestimated which worked in her favor until it was time to fight "Yeah you should have remembered her fight during the Chunin Exams, she punted that Dosu guy on his ass" Sasuke grimaced.

Then when the Sound Village had attacked and the way she'd killed that man so brutally it had been a little fear inducing "That's right we never asked about that so what happened, clearly you got promoted but why does it look like part of your village was destroyed" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Cause we were attacked by the Hidden Sound Village that Orochimaru the Sannin founded some time ago, lost the Third Hokage when they invaded during the last match of the first round" Itachi explained carefully as they reached the mostly empty Uchiha Compound again.

Headed on a straight path for the house to hopefully get in some more relaxation time "Oh sorry for your loss" Akatsuchi winced, no wonder it seemed like everyone was rushing around and they'd come here and complicated everything.

"Don't worry it's not your fault" Sakura soothed as they all piled on furniture again to read and enjoy their downtime before someone else came knocking, by that effect it was nearly lunch time when Ohnoki and Kitsuchi appeared, done with treaty talk for the day.

And Mikoto made a delicious meal for everyone "I'm surprised, thought you'd be with those jaguars in the cave" Ohnoki raised a brow as he realized the girl was in fact sitting at the table which admittedly confused him.

"Now Dad, perhaps she merely wished to eat with the family that adopted her, those jaguars can hunt for themselves after all" Kitsuchi shook his head with a laugh before turning to his own daughter and asking her how her morning went.

Though he was quite surprised to find out that it had been chock full of excitement from watching the two older cubs learning how to climb a tree properly to going out to look for the Inuzuka Matriarch's missing ninken, defeating a bunch of bandits and healing said ninken.

Before they all returned to the house to read and be lazy for the rest of the morning in comfortable silence and company "Every day is an adventure for you isn't it" the Third Tsuchikage barked out a rough laugh as he dug into the food Mikoto had cooked for the lot of them.

"Yeah but we don't mind cause we learn new things" the blue eyed blonde piped in with a large whiskered smile on his lips "Plus the baby jaguar's are so cute that we can't help but interact with them" he admitted shamelessly.

Making everyone laugh in response "Agreed, even if two of them are getting way out of our league" the second Uchiha heir crinkled his nose in frustration, Mita and Tokei had grown up way to fast and it left him floundering on what to teach them since he had to use clones now.

Sakura patted his head "Don't feel to bad Sasuke, once they learn a little more restraint then you won't have to use the clones, it'll be awhile though" the pinkette said lightly and polished off her food and got more to Kitsuchi's awe.

Even though he was staring subtly she probably already knew he was looking at her "Sakura-chan's appetite is just as large as usual then" the twenty one year old sniggered only to get smacked on the back of the head by his aunt.

Who gave him a stern look and his lips turned down in a pout "Not helping you out of that one Shisui-san" the eighteen year old heir chuckled lightly, having known his cousin/best friend had said that for the Stone Shinobi.

"So what are we going to do once we're done here, go back to the caves or what" the fourteen year old questioned as everyone started getting full and began clearing the table of dishes by washing them in the sink so Mikoto didn't have to do so much work.

The Uchiha Matriarch was very pleased that all of her dishes had been washed as they headed back to the living room "Good idea, we could go with you as well" the raven haired Stone Jonin gestured to himself then Ohnoki who shrugged.

It was always amusing when the jaguars were involved "Honestly" the ebony haired woman shook her head with a laugh as the lot of them traipsed out the door and to the caves where all the jaguars were surprisingly lounging about outside.

Which included Chairo and Kurai who were curled up to their mothers while the rest of them watched the younger trio roughhouse with one another, tussling about and chasing each other, which gave Sakura an amazing idea.

Though it would exclude someone from the game "Kajiya you remember that chase and catch game from before, it would be a wonderful way to pass the afternoon don't you think" Sakura snickered suddenly and Shisui grimaced remembering very well the game in question.

"A few of us could sit out don't you think" Shisui coughed knowing that the jaguars had to be itching to move around but with the two three day old cubs it would be hard unless someone was sat watching over them.

"Chase and catch game what do you mean Sakura-san" the sixteen year old questioned curiously as immediately Ohnoki, Kitsuchi and Shisui sat down on the cushy sand/pelt, Chairo and Kurai curled up in Shisui's lap.

Sakura's grin widened "It entails running away from us Akatsuchi-san, have no fear, we will not harm you, we do know how to be careful after all" Kajiya explained soothingly knowing the teenager was nervous.

He gulped quietly "Fuyona, Mita, Tokei you three will chase after Sakura understand" Hyo took charge of the youngsters and with that the four of them were gone, Sakura vanishing in the blink of an eye to the Tsuchikage's astonishment.

Shisui shook his head with a quiet snort of laughter "That always happens, her nickname is the ghost of the forest after all" Itachi said seeing the confusion on Kitsuchi's features, it's how they'd all felt when Sakura had first come to Leaf.

Now, now they were all use to her odd ways and practically disappearing from sight as if she'd never been there in the first place "Just how is it you got them and her to come to Leaf" Kitsuchi lowered his voice as the jaguar's chose their targets and took off.

Laughter ringing in the air from the humans being chased carefully "Wasn't easy I'll let you, my mother chose me for the mission to bring them back and we had to wait two weeks since Hyo-san had moved them all to another cave two days away from Leaf" the Uchiha Heir admitted.

Remembering how Sakura had practically burst into tears as she realized Mikoto was there and that they'd be moving to this forest, not a sight he'd care to repeat or the first week, that had been awful as well.

"How long did it take her to adjust to being here" Ohnoki prodded curious as to what the answer would be, or was the girl still uncomfortable being in a village surrounded by her own species, maybe that's why she kept cooped up in the compound most of the time.

Itachi creased his brow "To long, maybe she's still not fully adjusted, we don't actually know unless we ask her" he finally said after a long pause in which Kurotsuchi had burst from the forest eyes glinting with excitement.

As she then leaped into a tree, and suppressed her scent, leading Yasei on a merry chase until the formerly pregnant jaguar spotted the teenager's hiding spot and scaled the tree only to find her target missing and vanished into the forest again.

Kitsuchi chuckled and let out a snort of amusement until the game of chase came to end thirty minutes later "Darn it Kajiya-chan you always catch me" Naruto sulked as the lot of them came to lounge with the adults of the group.

Purring emitted from the feline in question and Naruto knew he couldn't be mad at her "If we're being honest it did take a little longer to catch you and Sasuke-san, Naruto" Yori admitted having realized the two boys were getting faster.

No doubt because they'd been learning under Sakura somewhat "You think" Sasuke grinned as he flopped on his back and leaned his head on Tora who curled himself around his mate as Chairo was placed next to Muimina.

"Let's not forget Kurotsuchi-san and Akatsuchi-san" Yasei huffed, but was grateful that they'd gotten in a little bit of exercise, the only one they hadn't been able to catch like usual was Sakura, who was roughhousing with the youngsters of the pack.

Yori rumbled out a laugh "Though Sakura-chan's the champion like she always is" Tora shook his massive head before turning his head and began grooming himself, making sure to get all his fur back into it's proper place.

Funny how he use to hate getting bathed by his mother when he'd been younger, now he sorta kinda missed it even if he was a adult and a father of his own cub now "She's just beautiful, I hope she has your eyes Tora" Muimina rumbled, fussing over their pup.

Cleaning Chairo until the little cub was squirming to get away meanwhile little Kurai was content to let his mother groom him to her hearts content "Good gets praises right" Tokei purred as they settled down on either side of Sakura.

Who was leaned against Fuyona "Of course Tokei, Mita, you did good, you to Fuyona" Sakura patted each pup on the head, rubbing their ears before doing the same to the jaguar she was cuddling with at that current moment.

Earning a purr that vibrated her all the way to the core "What's it like sleeping with them at night" Kurotsuchi asked when there was a lull in the conversation and a question that was bugging her popped into her mind.

"Very warm, at least that's what I think anyway" Fuyona admitted quietly, still not use to being wanted especially by a whole bunch of her own kind, when her own mother had abandoned her when she'd been extremely young.

"Really, do you think we could join you tonight, maybe, only if they agree" Akatsuchi was the one to surprisingly request, Kitsuchi shrugged and the Tsuchikage let out a bark of laughter but didn't refuse while all the jaguars nodded.

Including Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura herself, while Itachi and Shisui showed amusement on their faces as they all settled down to lounge some more, well that was the plan until two very familiar people stalked towards them.

Hyo rose and let out a thunderous growl "You dare show yourself here near our cave" the snowy furred emerald eyed jaguar snarled knowing who these males were and how they'd treated his human cub for the entirety of the time she'd been in Leaf so far.

The Stone Shinobi were shocked at the sudden viciousness that was being displayed by the usually calm and tolerant male as the brunets held up their hands in surrender "If it helps we've come to apologize" Neji said in a hasty tone of voice.

While holding very still "Exactly if you allow us that is" Hiashi nodded, keeping his gaze locked with the jaguar's, a very dangerous creature and the both of them should have known the girl would be in their company when they went traipsing through the forest to find her.

Sakura crossed her arms and tilted her head in their direction, trying to read their emotions from their chakra "What do you think my cub, do they deserve a chance to apologize for all the trouble they've caused you" Hyo rumbled still glowering at the human males.

"Depends on how exactly they word their apology" the pinkette pursed her lips not amused by this situation in the least, but she would give them a chance, just one and the next time they would have to grovel at Mikoto's feet for forgiveness.

Realizing that it was only thanks to the girl they'd mocked and ridiculed for wanting to be the worlds first blind ninja they were jaguar food and began their apologies "We are truly sorry for how we've behaved Sakura-san, you were right, we were being arrogant" Hiashi admitted.

Tone thick with his regret for treating a young girl the way he had "And that I continued to mock and harass you wasn't very becoming of a member of the Hyuga Clan so I apologize Sakura-san" Neji bowed his head it was all his pride would allow for.

After being thoroughly put in his place by Naruto and Sakura both during the Chunin Exams, he'd seen the light and changed his ways, Sakura's features softened as she smelled shame and regret wafting from the duo.

With that she nodded "Forgiven just remember Hiashi-sama, Neji-san that just because someone is different it doesn't always mean they can't be just as strong or stronger than you expect or do things like normal people" Sakura scolded

Even Hiashi let out a chuckle while Neji showed open amusement on his face as they bowed their heads and left, leaving the lot of them to their own devices and they all settled down and relaxed again as the sun bore down on them, leeching their energy and making them lazy.

Before they could even contemplate heading back to the house, Mikoto glided gracefully into the clearing, clutched in her arms was a bunch of scrolls "Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, letters for you from Temari-chan, Kankuro-chan and Gaara-chan" Mikoto greeted.

And handed the scrolls to their intended receivers, all three of whom plopped back down and unrolled the letters to read them eagerly "Let's write our letters together" Naruto suggested as they all stood and followed Mikoto as they left the clearing.

The jaguars understood that it was time to hunt so they traded off in pairs, leaving Fuyona, Mita and Tokei the odd ones out "Good idea Dope" Sasuke smirked and ducked as a hand came out to smack him over the back of the head and Naruto sniggered.

Mikoto rolled her eyes "Boys behave" Sakura snorted elbowing the duo in the sides since she was stood between them, a snigger followed by a smack came from behind them as Shisui had his head abused by his aunt again, Itachi was the one to roll his eyes this time.

Shaking his head while the Stone Shinobi watched on in amusement at the family's antics even if two members of the family were adopted, they were family to the Uchiha's all the same as they finally reached the house and dinner was started.

When it was almost five o'clock supper was declared finished and they all settled around the table to eat and chatter to their hearts content, of course once they were done, Mikoto didn't have to lift a finger as even the Tsuchikage pitched in to help clean up for their host.

"Guess we'll see you in the morning, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, hope you sleep well" Kitsuchi waved at the two teens who were dead set on cuddling with the jaguars that night, it was their prerogative and he wasn't going to stop them.

Ohnoki grunted out a goodnight to his granddaughter and Akatsuchi "Come Kitsuchi I'm weary and ready to rest for the night" Ohnoki grumbled floating his way through the house because he was exhausted and they still had over a week and a half to go.

Mikoto giggled as her children, adopted her others settled down on the floor around the low living room table and began writing furiously, though Sakura wrote in braille until they'd finished their response letters.

Which were taken away by a clone before Sakura, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi traipsed out the door, Naruto and Sasuke leaving them to enjoy their first experience of cuddling with jaguars by themselves as they so did enjoy their own beds.

Itachi and Shisui however vanished to complete whatever mission they had for the night to ensure the village stayed safe and sound during the twilight hours and she was all content to curl up on the couch with a book to read.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi had reached the cave to find the jaguar's already curled up on the cushy sand/fur pelt style sleeping spot "Hey Sakura can I ask you a question" the raven haired fourteen year old asked to distract herself from feeling awkward.

As she hesitantly snuggled up against Kajiya's side, with her legs curled underneath Tora's paws as the jaguar shifted in his sleep instinctively to accommodate her "Yeah sure Kurotsuchi-chan" the pinkette yawned already feeling the tiredness creeping in as she curled against Hyo.

Fuyona on one side of her while the cubs she was raising were on the other side "Why did you have such a bad reaction to those two guys" the ebony haired sixteen year old sensed the question his partner wanted to ask and asked it for her.

Leaning against Tora and getting comfortable despite feeling a little awkward "That huh, well when I first came here, Neji-san treated me like I was insignificant, lesser than himself just because I was blind, he was arrogant and mocked and harassed me repeatedly" Sakura admitted.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi shared horrified looks "Didn't you tell your previous Hokage what they were doing to you" Kurotsuchi whispered feeling tired herself suddenly as the purring began and she was enveloped in warmth.

From the heat of all the jaguars packed together in practically a pile and now she understood why Sakura loved to cuddle with them "No, not that Lord Third would have been able to interfere since it was the Hyuga Clan doing it" the fuscia haired teen frowned.

Not that it mattered anymore, during the Final Round and the following weeks after the disaster of being attacked the two Hyuga's had changed for the better "Okay but why were they trying to interfere with your life so much anyway it's not like it was their business" Akatsuchi frowned.

"Hiashi-sama offered to transplant Hyuga eyes into me from a Hyuga that had died in return I would have had to marry Neji-san, but I refused and they were pissed that I wouldn't bow down to them" Sakura explained with a roll of her dull jade eyes.

Questions answered the three teens settled into a comfortable sleep as the purring and warmth from cuddling with a jaguar got them and they drifted off until sunlight filtered into the cave, waking the lot of them from their lovely rest.

Never before had they slept so wonderfully in another village, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were all to happy to have breakfast there in the cave with Sakura and the jaguars before disappearing to find something to occupy themselves for the day while Ohnoki and Kitsuchi were busy.


	22. Chapter 21

The rest of the week for the Stone Shinobi, even the Tsuchikage himself was filled with adventures until they found themselves on the second week in the Hidden Leaf Village the treaty nearly drawn up because Tsunade didn't like to draw things out.

It also meant that Sakura was busy after dinner from that point on "Can't you ask for another week off" Kurotsuchi pouted as the girl dressed in her hospital uniform to make the trek across the village and throw herself into work.

She paused "Sorry Kurotsuchi-chan" Sakura apologized not knowing what else to say, Kurotsuchi let out a sigh 'This job at the hospital is really important to me' she finished inwardly as she hurried off to the center of the village.

Kurotsuchi huffed "Come now Kurotsuchi-chan, you know we can always go visit those jaguars right" Akatsuchi offered knowing the jaguars would be able to cheer his friend up, since they were more than likely to still be awake for however long it took Sakura at the hospital.

Almost immediately the fourteen year old perked up as the two of them traipsed into the forest on a direct path to the cave they'd been visiting daily for a week now "If your here, perhaps you could take those three out for a lesson in restraint" Yasei growled when they entered.

Before glaring at the youngsters Fuyona, Mita and Tokei, who loved to roughhouse with one another when they didn't have anything to do, though at the irritated sound Fuyona ducked her head and let out a whimper.

"Maybe just Tokei and Mita" Muimina soothed having heard the story from Sakura how the one year old was just like the two six month old's, Fuyona had been abandoned and unwanted everywhere she went.

Yasei's gaze softened though with a tired glint within her blue depths "I'll go with them" Fuyona decided and with that the two humans and three jaguars exited the cave, leaving the others to rest or nap as they pleased.

"Whats you gonna teach us" Tokei bounced along after some of his favorite humans, batting at stray pieces of grass until his claws came dangerously close to Kurotsuchi's heel and she turned and stared down at him sternly.

Tokei froze knowing that look well and Mita crashed into him "First off you and Mita need to learn how not to go overboard I guess" Kurotsuchi pursed her lips, not use to taking charge over the cubs and realized that it wasn't as easy as Sakura consistently made it.

Hearing the scolding tone Tokei and Mita hung their heads "Even if you might find roughhousing fun, doing it when others are trying to rest isn't right, so think about your actions" Akatsuchi took over when his partner floundered.

Neither of the cubs had thought they were inconveniencing anyone as they played with Fuyona who lowered her head in shame "Perhaps if we want to play next time we'll come out here okay" the gray furred jaguar suggested.

Realizing that she hadn't exactly been a model for the two cubs and hoped she wasn't kicked out of the pack when Sakura learned of this "It's good that you understand Fuyona-chan, but Chairo and Kurai are young and need lots of rest, alongside their mothers" the ravenette said.

Patting the one year old on the head and rubbing her ears until loud purring filled the air "As for what we're going to teach you, err…." the sixteen year old paused trying to think of something that Sakura hadn't yet taught the cubs.

"Let's help with that, Tokei, Mita, Fuyona it's time to learn how not to be so rough with us, I'm going to make clones and you need to tackle it gently so you don't dispel it okay" Naruto butt in as he and Sasuke appeared.

Creating three clones first "Okays we can dos it" Tokei chirped excitedly and lunged only to find himself eating smoke in the next moment as the clone dispelled while Mita's lasted longer and Fuyona eyed the one before her warily.

Naruto sighed "That's not gentle Tokei, Mita" Sasuke scolded while Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi stood off to the side watching as Fuyona took her turn and carefully pounced on the Naruto clone in front of her.

Immediately Tokei and Mita were watching the other jaguar partaking in the lesson with them as her clone remained in tact "Do it again Fuyona, for their sake so they can see how you did it" Kurotsuchi saw her chance to join in on the lesson again.

Fuyona looked at her and then carefully lunged at the Naruto clone again, tackling it gently to the ground without dispelling it like Naruto had instructed "Can we try again" Tokei requested wanting to do his best and get praised.

A couple more Naruto clones were created as Fuyona continued tackling her own without dispelling it "So how did you figure out we were here" Akatsuchi asked when more clones had to be made because Mita and Tokei weren't as gentle as they thought they'd be.

"Guess, plus Sakura-chan asked us to check up on them until her shift at the hospital was over" the blonde shrugged, then sighed making two more clones for the fourth time for the cubs, who would have to have this lesson repeated probably.

So long as they learned something they would continue to improve "You guys do this often then, handle teaching them" the fourteen year old gestured at the cubs, both Naruto and Sasuke nodded in answer as another set of clones was made.

"During the two and a half weeks we had before we went to greet you at the halfway point, we helped them increase their speed and stamina for the trip" the second Uchiha Heir explained shaking his head as the two cubs collided through the smoke of their clones.

And went down "Oooh" the sixteen year old asked when they lay there dazed for a few minutes after their head course collision before rising and shaking out their fur, while Fuyona continued to tackle the clone she had gentle in hopes to not get kicked out of the pack.

By the time it was seven o'clock Tokei and Mita had exhausted themselves trying to learn some restraint, even though it was a very slow process they'd learned a little how to be careful and then at ten after Naruto and Sasuke had left.

Sakura returned to the cave looking exhausted herself, she nodded quietly to Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi before curling up against Hyo and going straight to sleep, with that the older duo left heading back to the guest house.

For the rest of the week they had there in Leaf, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi spent all the time they could with the jaguars and Sakura, exploring the village and going on as many adventures as possible until the treaty was finished.

"Come on Gramps, couldn't we stay one more night since Sakura has the night off, their going to have a bonfire party" Kurotsuchi sulked as they began packing up their belongings to return to the Hidden Stone Village.

This time they wouldn't be escorted, which sucked, but she didn't want to miss the celebration, Ohnoki sighed "Very well one more night won't hurt anything so long as there's sake" Ohnoki grumbled, though he was secretly glad to have an extra day to relax and do nothing.

Kitsuchi hid his smile "Of course Father, you should go tell those three that we'll be staying one extra day" Kitsuchi shooed his daughter and Akatsuchi off to inform the trio of Chunin that they were going to partake in the celebration of a successful treaty signing.

"Right on" even Akatsuchi was excited as the two of them bounded off to the jaguar's cave, where there was already a flurry of activity going on outside as wood was collected and set up to make the bonfire, along with plenty of delicious food, drink and snacks.

Like usual Sakura sensed them coming from a mile away and felt their excitement "What's up Kurotsuchi-chan, Akatsuchi" Sakura asked once the duo were within range and taking the objects from her hands and setting them down.

"We convinced Gramps so we're gonna stay for the bonfire and leave tomorrow morning instead" the fourteen year old grinned, very pleased with herself at that current moment in time, because she was certain that afterwards cuddling with the jaguars would happen and she didn't want to miss it.

Naruto popped up from where he was tussling with the cubs as they'd gotten better at being gentle with the humans that visited them "Really that's awesome you know" Naruto piped in then ducked as a paw tried to bat him over the head.

His adoptive brother snorted "Check this out Sakura, Chairo's and Kurai's eyes are open did you know" Sasuke whistled carefully as he was checking the two week old cubs over, Sakura straightened and everyone gathered around the new members of the pack.

Indeed their eyes were open, Chairo had the brown eyes of her mother to Muimina's disappointment "Don't be Muimina-chan, she's beautiful either way" Tora rumbled proud of his cub who bore both their characteristics well.

As for Kurai, he had his Father's orange eyes "Lovely" Yasei purred happily grooming her cub as they settled on the cushy sand/pelt that stayed outdoors at all times and was protected by several deer skins sewn together and tacked down on wooden posts.

"Yeah really Tsuchikage-sama and Kitsuchi-san are going to join us later to" the sixteen year old nodded, grabbing some things and shifting them around so that he was helping with the preparations in hopes everything would be ready for that night's celebration.

With that the five of them worked long and hard over the day, cooking deer, boar, rabbit and even bear meat to perfection, Mikoto made a stop by with some homemade snacks and barbecue sauce for the fire cooked meat.

The snacks included crackers, sliced salami, and all manners of fruit, grapes which were washed thanks to Sasuke, cherries, banana's, watermelon that was sliced, tea and delicious juice was made until finally their guests of honor arrived.

"Didn't realize you'd still be here" Tsunade eyed the Tsuchikage with an amused smile, who grumbled and took a sip of his sake, then caught his gaze straying to her apprentice "She really is something isn't she Ohnoki" the blonde asked.

His gaze softened just barely, but enough to let her know what he thought of Sakura "Indeed, a miracle worker that girl, she'll go far, here's to the first blind ninja in history" Ohnoki raised his cup, determined to support her dreams.

A soft clinking noise filled the air as Kitsuchi tapped his glass against his Fathers and Tsunade joined them where they watched the youngsters run about the clearing for the rest of the evening until it was time to settle down and get some sleep.

Which meant cuddling with the jaguars, Kurotsuchi coerced the two adults to join them as Tsunade had left an hour before hand and with that everyone found a jaguar to lay on or lean against for some shut eye.

Like the day before, once the sun had rose indicating it was time to wake up, there was a flurry of activity as the clearing before the cave was cleaned up and the Stone Shinobi and Tsuchikage took their leave of the Leaf Village.

Things went back to normal for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who took on missions or worked at the hospital during the day, every few days getting correspondence from their friends in either the Sand or Stone Village.

Until two weeks had flown by and with their sensei were called into the Hokage's Office "A request came" Tsunade began clasping her hands in front of her mouth to hide her smile for she knew this request would make her apprentice very happy.

"Oh and what request would that be Tsunade-sama" Kakashi urged the woman to get on with it, he had things he could be doing, like reading his precious MakeOut Tactics, she slanted him an a honey eyed glare and he quickly reigned in the urge to take a step back.

Sakura snickered under her breath and kept her head forward "Baki as the interim Kazekage has noticed the deplorable state of Hidden Sands hospital with the recent rise of bandit attacks on the civilians of the village" the honey eyed woman continued.

Feeling and seeing the excitement rising in the girl she'd taken on as her second apprentice, she could barely contain herself "For that reason I'm sending all of you to Hidden Sand for three weeks to help out" Tsunade finished.

A quiet squeal filled the air and she knew she was making the right decision because for whatever reason Gaara had become an irreplaceable important person to Sakura alongside the older Sabaku siblings "And what will we be doing Hokage-sama" Sasuke asked.

Drawing the woman's gaze onto himself "Hunting down the bandits of course and getting rid of them, before I dismiss you, I'd like to go over the mission objective a little more thoroughly" the blonde woman creased her brow.

With that her shinobi straightened and became highly attentive to whatever she would say even the blonde knucklehead "Of course Gran….ow Lady Hokage" though it didn't stop Naruto from trying to call her that deplorable nickname of Granny.

Thanks to his adopted sister however "Right, Sakura your job will be to help the hospital staff, Baki is giving you full permission to order them about as you so choose, but I have a side objective for you that I'd like you to complete" Tsunade began again.

Eyeing her apprentice who snapped to and gave her all of her attention like usual "Anything Shishou and it will be done" Sakura nodded seriously knowing the importance of this mission as it would improve relationships between Sand and Leaf further.

Pleased that she was taking it extremely serious Tsunade released the breath she was holding "Coerce the Head Medic into agreeing to a trade system for herbs, we'll send them herbs as needed if they return the courtesy" the honey eyed blonde said bluntly.

Kakashi's brows shot high onto his forehead at the side objective but didn't say anything "What about us Hokage-sama do you have any extra objectives you'd like Naruto, Kakashi and I to complete for you" the second Uchiha Heir questioned.

Honey orbs snapped to his "Yes for Kakashi your task will be to help Baki convince the members of council that having an outpost between our two borders will be a good thing, where both Leaf and Sand shinobi will be stationed to work together" Tsunade pressed her lips together.

Seeing the horror in the silver haired Jonin's onyx orb, as much as he liked to think himself rubbish at speeches, he was in fact a very smooth talker which would go over well with the council members hopefully.

Though he didn't dare argue with his extra orders "And for us Lady Hokage" the blonde knucklehead asked worried that he and Sasuke would not be able to do anything worth of consequence to help out in the Sand Village.

"Right as for you two, I want you to show Sand Shinobi that if some members of their own village could practically make the Leaf Village their home, that we of the Leaf can do the same and consider Sand a second home as well" the honey eyed blonde finished.

It was then they realized how important this mission was going to be "It's a B Rank Mission you four, if you lot are successful it will be the beginning of something great between our two villages, dismissed you have one hour to pack" Tsunade handed over the missions scroll.

Before dismissing Team Seven from her office "One more thing Sakura, don't take the jaguar's it will be to hot for them" she called just before her door shut, Sakura poked her head back through the gap and nodded seriously, then the girl was gone.

Vanishing from all senses, it was still creepy after all this time as she buckled down and got started on paperwork, meanwhile outside the tower, Kakashi saluted his teammates for the mission and body flickered home to pack.

Leaving them to rush back to the Compound "Cub you seem to be in a hurry" Hyo noticed instantly when Sakura flew into the cave and over to where her mission pack sat, only to begin filling it with all manners of scrolls.

"Mhm mission to Hidden Sand for three weeks and it will be to hot for any of you to go" Sakura winced but if Tsunade said it she had to believe it and she wasn't going to endanger any of the jaguars by taking them somewhere they wouldn't be comfortable for any duration of time.

Hyo narrowed his emerald orbs "And you expect us to just agree with that, this is different than being gone for three days while still in the village" Kajiya shifted her gaze onto the girl they knew above everyone else.

Sakura flinched "I know but think about it Hyo-kun, Kajiya-chan, Hidden Sand is basically a desert I guess, Tsunade-shishou and I don't want you to be uncomfortable" she pressed onward trying to appeal to their senses.

"You know she's right mother, father, if any of us were to go, we'd just be dragging our feet in the heat and slowing her and the others down" Tora was the voice of reason this time and the oldest members of the pack growled in discontent.

But didn't make any further arguments "Mother w..when will you be back" it was at that moment that Mita made her own voice known for the first time and Sakura grabbed the growing cub up into a hug pride radiating from her every pore.

"A few weeks Mita, Tokei so I expect you to be on your very best behavior okay, Fuyona you stick close to them and try not to cause to much trouble" Sakura rubbed their heads before going around and hugging the others, getting their scents on her.

Then grabbed her pack and made a dash to the house to wait for Naruto and Sasuke "Just waiting for the knucklehead" Sasuke snorted, his pack already situated on his shoulders and sporting his chunin vest like she herself was doing.

While wearing a thin green yukata that Mikoto had made her, along with several others that were sealed away "Hey maybe we'll even have time to buy souvenirs" Naruto appeared seconds later having already made his farewells.

Just like that the three of them were off to the gates, where they found Kakashi already waiting for them and then moments later after signing out they were heading in the direction of Wind Country and beyond that the Hidden Sand Village.

"I hope you three brought plenty of water" Kakashi had to ask after hours of walking and they were settling down for lunch, he didn't have to worry as Sakura grabbed a scroll from her pack and unsealed it.

Revealing the contents which was more than enough water to get all of them through Sand and back about four times over, what was even more surprising is when Naruto and Sasuke did the same, though their water supply was considerably less than Sakura's.

Not that neither minded of course "What about food supplies" the silver haired Jonin had to ask, once again he didn't have to worry as each of his teammates pulled out food supply scrolls but didn't unseal them, only then did he relax.

As they finished up with lunch and broke down their temporary camp intent on getting in some good distance so it would take less time to reach the Sand Village and more time to complete their mission and individual objectives.

"Just got to wonder is it even possible with the time frame we were given" Sasuke mused when they stopped for the night already at the border between Wind and River Country, which would make their travel through the desert a lot quicker since it was only one day away now.

Blue eyes snapped to his as they were laying out their sleeping bags "You mean considering Hidden Sand our home like they did with ours, I can see your point, they had practically two months, we'll only have three weeks" Naruto nodded in understanding.

Mind a little sharper than what it use to be, "We'll be fine Naruto, Sasuke, if anyone can do it, it's us" Sakura chided lightly roasting meat over the fire from the boar they'd caught for dinner, three strips for each of them while the rest was sealed away in a reserve scroll.

Both teens slumped to the ground on either side of her "Relax you two got the easier job, me and Sakura-chan however, our objectives will be a little harder" Kakashi snorted enjoying his book and the downtime they had after pushing themselves to reach the border in one day.

Sasuke and Naruto shared horrified looks and decided from then on they wouldn't complain about their side objective as they bit into the juicy deliciously seasoned boar meat that was like usual cooked to perfection before the lot of them went to bed.

Curling up around each other even with the restriction of their sleeping bags, Kakashi chuckled a smile bunching up the corners of his mask as he set an alarm to wake them early so they could have breakfast and then set out.

The next morning after being woken by the obnoxious blaring of the alarm clock Sakura made breakfast for them and they ate quickly before packing up their belongings and setting off across the border intent on reaching the Sand Village before the day drew to a close.

Nights in Wind Country or more specifically the desert of Wind Country was a lot colder than during the day so he wanted to have his Team resting in a hotel, it would be Sakura's first experience sleeping in a bed and he wanted her to enjoy it.

Just as the sun was sinking on the horizon they reached the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village "We're here on the interim Kazekage's request" the silver haired Jonin said smoothly as he presented the scroll with the Wind Shadow's crest on it.

Which was taken by a guard and read through thoroughly "You there go get Kankuro-sama, in the meantime we'll begin with the inspection" the guard narrowed his eyes on the Leaf Shinobi that had turned up on their doorstep.

Immediately pockets were emptied, weapons were presented and packs were searched thoroughly for anything suspicious, he was just moving to the pat down when Kankuro jogged up to them "That's enough, their good" Kankuro frowned.

"Kankuro you should know better, it's their duty as a guard to ensure anyone coming into the village is not a threat, let him finish his job okay" the pinkette scolded immediately and Kankuro looked down shamefaced.

He just hadn't wanted them to be uncomfortable "Alright you four, your cleared for entry, here's your passes and don't forget to check in with Baki-sama" the guard handed them guest passes and moved back into his former position.

Gesturing the group of Leaf Shinobi through, Kankuro was just about to do the same when an elbow pressed into his side and Sakura shot him a dull eyed glance "Right thank you for your work, I'll make sure you get a day off" the brunet sulked.

Earning a chuckle from the guard on duty as they moved through the passage that lead into the Hidden Sand Village "Wow it sure is different than the Leaf Village that's for certain" the blonde knucklehead head whistled in awe.

Looking around curiously and he found himself believing that he and Sasuke could accomplish their side objective and heck even come away with tans, Kankuro grinned and slung his arm over Naruto's shoulders leading the way to the Kazekage Tower.

"The heat is bearable since we're wearing light summer clothing" the ebony haired teen commented as they had to wait for a few minutes before being admitted into the Kazekage's Office where Baki, Temari and Gaara were waiting for them.

Baki startled though "I wasn't expecting you four until tomorrow, what's the rush, has something happened" Baki frowned deeply in concern, had Orochimaru attacked again or was he just being to paranoid since the recent bandit attacks on the civilians.

"Calm down Baki-sama, nothing has happened, we just walked fast" Kakashi soothed easily and the other man relaxed, just glad that the Leaf Shinobi were there and soon the attacks on his village and civilians would finally be put to a stop.

Sakura felt sorry for the man as she sensed his exhaustion "We're glad your here" Gaara rumbled in his usual gravelly tone, inching his way over to his crush until he was practically glued to her side, amusement spiked in the air from Temari.

Who squealed inwardly at the adorable sight of her baby brother pressed against Sakura, 'Right on Gaara' she cheered inwardly "Me to and as your our guests you four will be hosted in our house" Temari took over with a smirk on her lips.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke eyed her with surprise while Sakura cracked a smile "Thank you for the honor Temari-san" the silver haired Jonin nodded his head in acceptance, glad that he didn't have to worry about accommodations or pay hotel rent.

"For now it's late, I'm sure you are tired and ready to hit the hay so I'm leaving you in these three's capable hands, goodnight" the turban wearing Jonin bowed his head at the Leaf Shinobi that had come at his request.

And had even cut short the usually three day travel "Come on you guys our house is this way and Pinky is rooming with me" the teal eyed blonde took charge leading the way from the tower and down the darkening streets of the Sand Village.

Until they stopped in front of a house "Naruto can room with me, while Kakashi-san will have a room of his own" the copper haired teen said as the door was unlocked and they all piled into the house, taking off their shoes and relieving their shoulders of their packs.

"Lastly Sasuke your stuck with me and we have a room that your just gonna love Pinky" the brunet of the group sniggered as he vanished to the kitchen while Temari led the group onwards to said mysterious room.

Only upon entering the room did they realize "You put in a fire pit for Sakura" Sasuke gaped in moderate disbelief, of course he should have figured out the Sand Siblings would do something like this because Sakura was special.

"Exactly so she'd be comfortable here in our home and village, so she could cook without having to relearn how to do everything over a stove" Temari admitted sheepishly, cheeks red, but not embarrassed in the least.

Sakura was her first friend ever after all and she wanted to do everything in her power to make the girl feel right at home "And it's our treat tonight so sit back and relax" Kankuro reappeared with supplies to make dinner.

Then the Sand Siblings went about making dinner for their guests as was only proper "Thank you for this Temari-chan, Kankuro, Gaara" Sakura beamed at her friends brightly as a bowl of potato and leek soup was placed in her hands and a cup of chamomile tea was set before her.

"Yeah thank you guys" Naruto piped in already slurping down his bowl at a rapid pace, it wasn't ramen sure, but he wasn't going to complain, not after the effort they'd put in to making them dinner after their long tiring trek across the desert.

Soon enough though the exhaustion caught up with them "Guess that signals it's time for bed and don't worry each of our rooms has an extra bed" Gaara rumbled when he caught Sakura and Naruto yawning in sync of each other.

"Right goodnight you kids, see you in the morning" Kakashi saluted the teenagers and headed into the room that had been designated his for the duration of their stay in the Hidden Sand Village, he was glad for it to as he settled on the bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He should have known his pink haired teammate would be the first one awake and cooking them all breakfast as he was lured into an awake state when his gut growled at the delicious smell wafting through the house from the room that had the fire pit in the center of it.

Not that he was the only one who'd been woken up by the enticing smells as Naruto and Gaara bypassed him in the hallway and he got there, Kakashi found himself the last one there, there was little chatter as they ate before everything was cleaned up.

Then, then they were led back to the Tower and ushered into the Kazekage's Office again, this time though there were others an old man and an old woman "Right, Sakura-san this is Lady Chiyo the Head Medic of the Hospital" Baki introduced the two females immediately.

Chiyo stared at him in disbelief before turning her gaze onto the young girl "Are you mad Baki, this girl is blind, there's no way in hell I'm letting her turn my hospital into a zoo" Chiyo spat clearly against the idea of her even entering the hospital now.

Her dull jade eyes narrowed in response at the derogatory tone "Even if you are the Head Medic and an Elder you should respect him as the Leader of your Village Ma'am and just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do things, better than you probably" the pinkette snapped.

Politely of course "Lady Chiyo please, I've seen her skills myself, third best medic in the Leaf Village and second apprentice of Tsunade Senju" the turban wearing shinobi clenched his hands on the verge of begging the elder if it came down to it.

And sounding utterly exhausted to Sakura's ears "I assure you Chiyo-sama that I will not do anything to turn your hospital into a zoo as you put it, if after these three weeks are over and you still aren't satisfied with it I'll let you insult me all you want without retaliating" Sakura offered.

Making a bet with the woman who was the Head Medic of the hospital, her task was proving to be a lot harder than initially assumed "Oh yeah girly and what do you want if I am satisfied so to speak with how the hospital turns out" the old woman glowered at the girl.

Sakura let a smile form on her lips "You agree to a trading system with Leaf for herbs, we send you herbs you need and you return the courtesy by doing the same with herbs we may need" the pinkette lay down the rules of the bet.

Chiyo huffed but shook on the deal and just like that the two females disappeared from the office leaving behind several confused people "Did that really just happen" the blue eyed blonde in the office gaped at the closed door.

Baki shook his head and hoped that the two made friends with one another even if meant trading sarcastic marks and jibes "We'll get started on looking for the bandits hideout" the copper haired teen straightened when no one else moved.

With that he led the way out of the office Naruto on his heels "Before I leave, I assume you're a council member correct there is something I wish to speak with you and the rest of your council about later" the silver haired Jonin focused his gaze on the remaining elder.

"Ebizou and of course son of the White Fang" the elder gave a decidedly scary smile, Kakashi hurried out of the office after the others and shuddered, that smile promised things would not be simple as simply suggesting the idea of an outpost between borders.

"You know it's not going to be easy right, whatever your planning to talk with them about, Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizou are very set in their ways" the brunet in their midst told him and Kakashi grimaced, but nodded in understanding.

It was Temari who asked "Just what do you plan on talking to them about anyway" the teal eyed blonde questioned as they hurried through the passage that lead out of the village to search the desert and figure out how the bandits were getting into the village without notice.

Kakashi was unsure if he should say "The Hokage set us impossible tasks that's all we'll say" the second Uchiha Heir offered and left it at that, none of the Sand Siblings asked further questions and he was relieved at that.

Meanwhile upon reaching the hospital, Sakura found it already like a zoo with people running about like chickens with their heads cut off "ENOUGH, everyone to the meeting room" the Elder Lady shouted above the noise and screams.

Thankfully the staff knew when not to argue with the Head Medic and promptly dropped everything they were doing as they all headed to the meeting room that was within the hospital and waited until everyone was seated comfortably in a chair.

Including the brat who would be the one barking orders around there for the next three weeks "What's the meaning of this Chiyo-sama we have patients to tend to" one of the medics complained quite loudly and Sakura cringed.

Before relenting with the chakra enhanced hearing and limiting her senses to those in the room with her "For the next three weeks this girly here is in charge of the hospital, I expect you to listen her commands just as you would do mine" Chiyo explained with a derisive snort.

Knowing that the brat was about to be on the receiving end of several outraged Jonin and Chunin "Her a little girl in charge of us, don't be ridiculous Lady Chiyo, she's nothing but a brat and blind at that, what use will she be to us" and there it went.

Arguing ensued and Sakura sat there calmly, hands folded neatly in her lap and listening to the complaints until she'd had enough and was before the gathered medics, moving so fast that all it took was a blink and she was already on the other side of the room.

"Enough, belittle me all you want, call me a brat okay but do not ever assume that just because I'm blind that I can't do things, some of you might outrank me in Shinobi terms or age but in a medical sense I outrank you all except for Chiyo-sama" she began.

Leaking anger into her every word "I am Third Best in Leafs Hospital, with a wing and team of medics to myself and second apprentice of Tsunade Senju, I demand respect and expect that you listen to my orders without question understand" Sakura finished.

Dull jade orbs boring into the lot of them until they were sufficiently cowed "Okay so how do you intend to help this hospital improve it's conditions" one medic off to the left of her huffed out sulkily not wanting to admit he was terrified of this little girl.

Especially since now they knew who she was apprenticed under "First order of business is cleaning up and airing out the hospital, and those with the best chakra control will continue healing patients with me" the pinkette said pointedly.

Getting the medics moving while a small handful remained, Chiyo was slightly impressed as she returned to her office and got started on paperwork that had been stacking up, perhaps after this she'd be able to hand over the title of head medic to someone else.

If the brat managed to turn the hospital around that was and the medics improved on their medical ninjutsu, meanwhile Sakura was having the medics with the best chakra control take her around to patients that were in dire need of assistance.

Her chakra glowed a bright green, brighter than the others and they felt ashamed of themselves "Add a little more chakra, good, is there anything else we can get you Ma'am" Sakura smiled kindly having great bedside manners as they finished healing the injured woman.

"Oh maybe another pitcher of water please" the woman requested politely and it was quickly fetched by an underling while Sakura made sure the civilian was comfortable, which meant her pillows were fluffed and the blanket was straightened.

To the awe of the medics leading her around as after every person that was healed their chakra glowed a brighter green and Sakura made them comfortable, putting the civilians at ease with her soothing presence and sweet disposition.

Nothing like how she'd been with them at first until it was lunch, with the combined efforts of the other medics the hospital was cleaned from top to bottom, outside to inside with every window open and medical tool and outfit scrubbed.

When Chiyo exited her office she was extremely surprised as her brows rose high into her hairline at the sight of the dirt free floor, walls and ceiling, even more that Sakura was eating lunch in the cafeteria with the other medics, smiling away and chattering on about something or another.

By the time it was dinner the hospital was looking much better, but they still suffered from bad communication between them "Before I leave, meeting room everyone" the pinkette requested in a tone that suggested they better do as she says or suffer her wrath, they all shuddered.

And even Chiyo followed after the brat, curious as to what the girl was going to tell everyone "Right you all did a good job today but tomorrow will be even harder, sorting through and organizing old and new patient records" Sakura began knowing that the records were important.

"I won't have you doing that the whole day as those that have less than perfect chakra control will be evaluated and tested on whether or not your suited to be here" she raised her hand holding off the complaints, lips pressed together and looking stern.

With that the girl vanished from the room in the blink of an eye "Surely you won't let her fire any of us Lady Chiyo" a medic who really hadn't liked what she'd been told turned her gaze on the Head Medic with a scowl.

The old woman gave a snort "Like I said she's in charge of you lot for the next three weeks, her orders are absolute" Chiyo cackled unsympathetically, leaving the hospital to run itself for the night intent on getting some shut eye.

She should have expected things wouldn't be that easy as her brother met her outside "Council Meeting on the request of the White Fangs son" Ebizou said as they headed for the building where all the other council members were already waiting.

Including Kakashi, who wouldn't dare be late, when he was surrounded on all sides by the council members of the Hidden Sand Village with Baki in the center of the room with him, only then did they deign to speak.

"What have you called us here for" the Elderly woman narrowed her dark eyes on the silver haired male, who's father had killed her son and daughter in law, but this man was not to blame for that, though that wasn't to say she was going to make things easy for him.

As her lips curved up into a vicious smile "To speak on the matter of an outpost between our borders with both Leaf and Sand Shinobi stationed at it to improve relations and relay information at a faster rate" Baki took over.

Immediately the yelling began, shouts and profanity "You expect us to agree to that, preposterous, not a chance in hell" another council member snapped furiously at even the idea of working together with Leaf Shinobi.

"Do you want to lose Leaf as our allies, we are honor-bound after we nearly led to their destruction if we hadn't seen reason, we wouldn't have found out that Lord Rasa had been murdered by Orochimaru until after the Chunin Exams" the turban wearing man spat.

Just as furious that they wouldn't even give the idea a chance the volume level rose and even Kakashi was beginning to think they had no chance until an idea came to mind "How about a bet then" Kakashi cut over the noise in the room.

Looking straight at the two elders that he was familiar with, almost instantly the arguing stopped "A bet huh and what do you propose Hatake Kakashi" Ebizou narrowed his gaze on the male who'd requested this meeting in the first place.

Yet hadn't spoken until that moment, "Right now my students and I are working hard to rid your village from the plague of bandits and improve your hospital, I'm adding a stipulation to Sakura's bet between you Lady Chiyo and her" the silver haired Jonin continued.

Glad that he had the floor for the moment "Hoho and whats the stipulation" Chiyo was thoroughly amused, seemed these particular Leaf Shinobi didn't take shit from anyone and weren't afraid to stick up for themselves.

"That you and Lord Ebizou help us to convince the rest of your council that the outpost will be a good thing if Sakura manages to win her bet against you Lady Chiyo" Kakashi said not wanting to be cowed and taking a risk by betting on his student.

Even Baki looked at him surprised "And what will you do if your student fails to complete the bet she already has going against Elder Chiyo-sama" the other council members were very curious to know and Kakashi bit back the urge to take back his suddenly stupid idea.

"Then I'll willingly submit myself to whatever humiliation you deem to put me through" he nodded decisively, they'd all made the promise to complete their objectives and he wouldn't be the only one to fail.

With that the stipulation was accepted and the council broke up "Bold move Kakashi-san" Baki grimaced, though he had faith in Sakura, he was exhausted and tired of fighting to get anywhere with the council.

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Come on Baki-sama, a home-cooked meal and Sakura healing that headache of yours will go a long way" the silver haired Jonin directed them to the Sand Sibling house and down to the fir pit room.

Where everyone was already gathered around waiting for herb pasted fish to cook, though two extra was quickly made for Baki who slumped onto a pillow, letting his shoulders droop in exhaustion surrounded by those he knew and trusted.

Before to long, just a couple minutes really Sakura moved behind him, hands glowing a bright green and began healing the tension in his neck, shoulders and back muscles, even healing his headache until he felt like he was about to collapse in a puddle of relaxation.

Sakura even, bless that girl, Baki thought, gave him a small pouch of energy boosting pills, along with some dried lavender to light and burn as incense to keep him nice, relaxed and headache free while he worked in the office and on paperwork.

She even told him, scolded really that he shouldn't neglect his own health and eat three meals a day, then turned her attention on the fish and deemed dinner ready where he was given a cup of chamomile tea that had him wishing he could go to bed right then and there, damn the consequences.

Though eventually he did leave, heading back the office armed with things to help him be comfortable, while his former students and their guests in the village settled down to get some shut eye for the night.


	23. Chapter 22

For the next three days the Hospital was a flurry of activity as Sakura made good on her promise of making the staff sort through, organize and then put new and old patient records away in alphabetical order, with copies made and placed strategically around the Hospital.

Only for part of the day of course while the rest of the day was filled with ninety percent of the medics being reevaluated on their chakra control "What did you expect when you became a medic that you could just get away doing the bare minimum" Sakura frowned.

When she ran across a medic who's chakra control was extremely below average as he failed over and over again, just to heal a bloody fish "You think your so smart don't you brat, let me tell you, you've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you continue to order me around" the man snarled belligerently in her face.

Extremely frustrated at the demeaning tasks he'd been having to do with the others for several days now, clean up the hospital, open all the windows, sort through patient records, organize them, put them away and now this, it seemed he'd reached his breaking point.

Sakura straightened and Chiyo who'd been helping her oversee the medics kept an eye out for any trouble "If you don't back up you'll get a fist to the face and it won't be me healing you" the pinkette crossed her arms.

Dull jade irises boring into his muddy brown as she made herself look intimidating "Oh yeah like you could inflict any damage on me you stupid little brat" the man taunted idiotically forgetting that the girl in front of him was Tsunade's apprentice.

Chiyo shook her head with a disgusted snort when a crack sounded through the air and the man hit the floor with a thud "Your officially sacked if you can't follow directions or accept that I'm trying to help you improve, then get out" Sakura ordered hands on her hips now.

Lips pulled back into a feral smile imitating her mentor unknowingly, horrified to realize that the girl wasn't messing around when it came to a medics duty he raised his hands "N..No wait I'm sorry please give me another chance I..I'll do anything" he cringed when she stalked towards him.

Silently, without a sound and he felt like he was being hunted by a dangerous animal "Anything you say" the pinkette scowled when she was mere inches from the man looking her most intimidating to put others in their place as well.

To make sure that no one would want to argue with her after this once they saw she meant business and wouldn't allow for any mistakes "Yes anything, I need this job" the man flinched as her hand came towards him.

Only to glow a bright green and heal his broken nose "Then get back over to your station and you better hope that you improve before the end of this week or there won't be another chance for you do you understand" Sakura pointed and the man scrambled to do as she said.

By the time it was lunch, three more medics had been sent out to join the other five in healing patients and split into teams of two to handle each wing in the hospital, going from patients in dire need of assistance to those who didn't need emergency help.

All while admitting more patients into the hospital "Got to hand it to ya girly, your good with that mouth of yours that's for sure" Chiyo commented as they sat down to eat bowls of salad and chicken sandwiches with a cup of tea scattered before them.

She lifted a brow "I've had practice, the Head Medic in Leaf put me in charge of a whole wing in the Hospital as congratulations on being promoted to Chunin and I've had to train and put together a team of medics by myself, plus Tsunade-shishou rubbed off on me" the pinkette explained.

Taking a sip of her tea and enjoying the downtime, Chiyo snorted "Suppose that's one way to put, though I've noticed something, how is it that your able to vanish from all senses from one blink to the next" the elderly woman prodded forcefully.

But Sakura was use to this as she smiled "My nickname the moniker I go by is the Ghost of the Forest, I could be standing three feet away from someone and they'd never even realize it unless I wanted them to" Sakura grinned proud of her nickname.

Her brow creased in confusion "Oh yeah how about you show me then brat, if you manage go unnoticed by the medics after lunch, then I'll teach you something exclusive to the Hidden Sand Village and a day off, where I'll handle them for that day" Chiyo made another bet with the girl.

"Accepted" the fuscia haired teen nodded and polished off the rest of her lunch, then suppressed both chakra and scent as the medics that needed to practically be retrained headed to the meeting room and she followed silently along behind them.

Not a sound or a squeak was heard with the medics none the wiser that she was stalking after them until they entered the room, only Chiyo found her sequestered away in the corner of the room reading a book in braille.

It took the medics thirty minutes to realize they couldn't sense her and another fifteen to even find her where she was hiding in plain sight approximately five feet away from them, some of them visibly shuddered including the guy she'd given a dressing down earlier that day.

While Chiyo cackled in amusement even if the brat had won their second bet without even trying and now she had to explain to Baki that she'd given the girl a day off to do whatever she pleased around the Hidden Sand Village.

And that she was going to teach the girl a secret known exclusively to them of Sand as Sakura made her rounds and noticed that a couple more medics had improved enough, which meant they were sent out to the floor to help with patients.

By the end of the day everyone including Sakura was exhausted "Kami you look terrible Sakura-chan" Naruto commented when she trudged into the house they were staying in for the duration of their mission.

She gave him a wry smile in response "Thanks I feel terrible to, ninety percent of the medics there suck except a small handful that's growing little by little and had to put someone in their place when they challenged me" Sakura yawned tiredly.

"Ouch that hurts hear Pinky, surely their not that bad" Kankuro winced as they gathered around the fire pit a pot of soup already bubbling away of rabbit meat and daikon radishes with the proper seasonings and some goldenrod being boiled down for tea.

His answer was a crinkled forehead and pursed lips "First day it was like a madhouse in there, nothing was getting done, patients weren't being healed properly and the whole hospital was absolutely filthy, tools, scrubs, uniforms you name it" Sakura grimaced.

Then held up her hand "There was zero communication between any of them and they just ran around doing things randomly, even when there were patients in critical condition, patient records were scattered and disorganized and don't even get me started on their bedside manners" she ticked off her fingers.

Leaving everyone in the room gaping at her "Sorry Pinky, we didn't realize how bad the hospital actually was since we hardly ever visit" Temari apologized, looking a little ashamed until her hand was patted and the soup was passed around.

Even as they got an extra guest like the last several nights, Baki looking much better and in higher spirits as the lavender kept him from having raging migraines and getting healed by Sakura nightly had him completely relaxed.

This time though he was highly amused by something "You are something else aren't you Sakura-san" Baki chuckled, having been stopped by Chiyo, who'd informed him that she'd given that brat as she called the girl the day off and that she'd teach her something.

Sakura blushed knowing what he was talking about as Chiyo must have already told them about their second bet and the fact that she now had the day off tomorrow "Of course she is, Sakura's different more unique" Gaara grunted.

"What did you do Sakura" Kakashi noticed the interaction and the amusement in the turban wearing Jonin's eye as he was given a bowl of soup and a cup of goldenrod tea, at his question the amusement rose in the air.

As Baki coughed a laugh into his hand "She won a second bet with Lady Chiyo so she's been given the day off tomorrow with the promise of being taught something as well" the interim Kazekage chuckled as everyone stared at Sakura like she was the savior of all their problems.

She knew what they were going to ask and she knew what she was going to say before they even asked "I'll join you in hunting down the bandits" Sakura stated in a decisive tone and everyone relaxed instantly.

Because they all knew that with her highly advanced senses, she'd be able to find the bandits without a single ounce of effort "Perfect our jobs just got easier" Sasuke smirked into his bowl, pleased at the turn of events that would give them time to work on their side missions.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara shared a look and was secretly relieved that Sakura would be joining them "I'm sure that's not what Lady Chiyo meant by a day off Sakura-san, you don't have to feel pressured to help them hunt the bandits" the interim Kazekage frowned in concern.

Not wanting the girl to push herself beyond her limits, Sakura smiled gently at him "My decision Baki-sama, not feeling pressured in the least, plus you know how advanced my sensory skills are" the pinkette pointed out.

He sighed "There's no use in arguing with her Baki-sama" the brunet in their midst chuckled as he polished off his second bowl of soup and drained the rest of his tea, before gathering everything and disappearing to the kitchen to start cleaning up after himself.

"Yeah and with her, we'll find them and take them down just like someone snapping their fingers" the teal eyed blonde grinned excitedly, though inwardly she couldn't help but feel sorry for the bandits, cause they were about to meet a monster.

Her little friend was vicious in a fight, the bandits wouldn't stand a chance against Sakura "Before I go, these arrived for you from the Hidden Stone Village" the turban wearing man paused at the doorway, then handed over two letter scrolls to each Leaf Chunin.

"Ah Mother must have told Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi that we were here on a mission in Hidden Sand" the ebony haired teen huffed, reading his letters from the duo in Stone quickly and promising to write back later when he was less busy.

Kankuro raised a brow but it was Gaara who asked "Just why are Stone Shinobi writing you" the copper haired teen questioned, pupil-less jade eyes focused on the two teenage boys, who had already finished reading their letters.

"Treaty with Hidden Stone, thanks to Sakura-chan of course and we made two awesome friends, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, and got to know the Tsuchikage as well" the blue eyed blonde sniggered before a yawn interrupted.

Which signaled bed time and they all crawled into the beds that had been set up for them in each of the rooms they were assigned, sharing with the members of the house of course except for Kakashi as they all went to sleep.

Until the smell of food woke them again and after a quick breakfast the lot of them set forth from the village intent on finding the bandits and getting rid of them that day no matter what it took "Okay Sakura you know what to do" Kakashi turned to the young girl.

And it made him wonder why hadn't she already sensed the bandits "How come you haven't sensed them already" Kankuro asked suddenly as the question popped into his mind and Sakura paused in spreading out her senses over the expanse of desert before them.

"Because I've been keeping my senses limited to those in the hospital or same room or building that I'm in so I'm not overwhelmed" Sakura quipped and she was gladly left alone to focus on finding the bandits chakra.

It was all to easy actually but quite far, farther than they'd travelled probably and that's why they hadn't been able to find the bandits yet, there was a chakra though flickering in distress among the bandits that had her speeding up as she flew across the sand the others on her heels.

"You find them already, well that was fast" Sasuke frowned not questioning his adopted sister/teammate why they were practically leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they headed straight for the bandits stronghold.

He might not have but someone else was going to ask "Is there a reason why we're going so fast Sakura" Gaara inquired curiously and she nodded indicating there was a reason why they were running at full speed.

"Chakra probably from a child is among the bandits, flickering in distress and pain" she explained seriously, her chakra and scent already hidden as they began nearing the bandit's hideout, it was then the Sand Siblings figured out how the bandits were getting into the village undetected.

There were several escape routes, not all of them being guarded and their hideout was one of them "Damn it, how could we be so stupid" Temari cussed under her breath as they surrounded the entrance of the escape route.

Of course they had to be careful to or the bandits could escape into the tunnels and head straight for the village, pandemonium on their hands was not what they needed as they thought up a plan to ensure none of bandits escaped.

"I propose that Sakura-chan be the one to go undercover of a genjutsu illusion tag and position herself at the back of the cave to cut them off from the escape route back to the village" Naruto suggested suddenly, using his brain instead of charging in recklessly.

Earning surprised glances while Sakura pulled out a pre-made illusion jutsu tag "Before I go in, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei trap them in a genjutsu so I can get the child out of the way so they don't try to use him/her as a shield during the fight" the pinkette requested.

Grabbing a second tag "You got it Sakura, Ninja Art: Hell Viewing Jutsu" the ebony haired Uchiha ensnared some of the bandits in a hellish genjutsu that wouldn't start until Kakashi had captured the rest of them in the same.

"Go Sakura now" the silver haired Jonin ordered once the genjutsu was cast and began showing the bandits their worst nightmares, Sakura dashed forward, on a straight path to the chakra she felt, found it was a child, a young girl and pressed the illusion tag to her back.

Then dragged the girl clear out of the way to sit inside the escape route, while covering it with a couple of water clones while the others made a commotion as the genjutsu was released "Well, well look what we found" the teal eyed blonde sauntered in with a vicious smile.

Her eyes as cold as ice as the bandits panicked and tried to make a run for it, only for one of them to be punted on their ass across the cave to slam into the cave wall while the others met a wall of sand as Gaara made his appearance.

"Don't even think about escaping as your chances are slim to none" the red head spoke in a demonic sounding voice, scaring the bandits who made a break for it again only for a crater to appear in their path and a young girl appeared before their very eyes.

Looking quite dangerous despite her appearance of a thirteen year old "Like my brother said, slim to none, let get them" the brunet of the Sand Siblings smirked as he to entered the cave and then it was all out chaos.

Especially when the bandits realized that their leverage against an attack such as this was gone and found themselves doomed, several of them ending up with concussions as they were punched or kicked clear across the cave into the cave wall.

Only to be stabbed with kunai or sliced to ribbons from wind or puppets or worst of all crushed to death by sand, even Sakura got in a few good hits as she crushed someone's spine with her chakra enhanced fist or broke another bandits ribs with a good kick to the chest.

Leaving them debilitated, gasping for breath as their lives faded slowly and painfully, their last moments alive watching their comrades die before the light in their eyes went out, the Leaf and Sand Shinobi fought until every last bandit was dead.

"Phew glad that's over" the blue eyed blonde swiped his forehead free of sweat as Sakura vanished into the escape route briefly to retrieve the child that had been held captive by the bandits who knows how long and set to healing the young girl.

Who promptly burst into tears as she realized she was safe "Hush now sweetie, everything is going to be okay now, you'll get to go home and be with your mommy and daddy again okay" Sakura shushed the girl gently.

Hands glowing a bright green lighting up the cave to the young girls fascination as her tears abated though she sniffled every few seconds "Really I get to go home now" she hiccuped and Sakura nodded finishing up with the healing.

"Yeah of course you do kid, before we go, Gaara, block that entrance and this one with your sand until we figure out a more permanent solution" Kankuro glowered at the escape route from the village, the cause of all the trouble they'd been having and it was quickly blocked.

By sand that instantly hardened when Sasuke spat a large fire ball at it "Nicely done Sasuke" Kakashi chuckled when the actions were repeated by the two teens and they started their trek back to the village now that one part of their mission was finished.

"Ni-san has been training me in his spare time" Sasuke smirked victoriously, all his training was paying off now and he wasn't being left behind anymore by his teammates/adopted siblings, even if one of them was a huge dork.

That was currently carrying the little girl they'd rescued from the bandits on his back "So where do you live in the village" Naruto asked realizing that he and Sasuke had a chance to get started on their own side objective, interact with residents of sand and show them that they were comfortable.

Enough to call Hidden Sand their home away from home "Close to Kazekage-sama's Tower, cause someday I want to be a…well I wanted to be a receptionist but now I think I want to be a medic instead cause Nee-chan's chakra was so pretty and I want to be able to do that to" the girl proclaimed determinedly.

A fond smile was shot her way by Sakura and the little girl got her hair ruffled making the child squeal as the horror of what she'd been put through faded, though when the lot of them got back to the village, they didn't have to go far to find the little girls parents.

Who'd only just noticed their daughter missing from the playground she was supposed to be at because she hadn't come home, Naruto set the girl down and she ran full force and jumped into her very relieved parents arms.

"Oh thank you very much Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, Gaara-sama for bringing our daughter back home to us" the mother bowed repeatedly crying as all the fear burst out of her in one fell swoop with the reappearance of her child.

"If it weren't for these Leaf Shinobi, our friends, we wouldn't have found her, your daughter could have been raped by those bandits or worse killed without Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-san" Gaara nodded his head at the one Jonin and three Chunin from Hidden Leaf.

"Then we thank you as well Leaf Shinobi" the father of the little girl bowed his head and then the family of three was gone, leaving them to head towards the Kazekage Tower and explain the situation to Baki of how exactly the bandits were getting into the village.

The explanation came from the eldest Sabaku sibling "One of the unguarded escape routes from the village, we've got it covered for now, but that's just a temporary fix until someone decided to blow a hole in Gaara's sand" Temari said, looking quite furious.

Wishing they'd all been paying better attention, then no one would have gotten hurt or kidnapped like that little girl, which Baki was also told about as he sighed, this all meant more paperwork and assigning guards to all the unguarded escape routes to ensure no more bandits slipped through.

And into their village to wreak havoc on the civilians "Right I've got this, you just go enjoy the rest of your day okay" Baki waved the seven of them from the office and buckled down on the paperwork that was just set on his desk after they'd all left.

Immediately Naruto and Sasuke vanished to explore, Kakashi abandoned them as well, which left Sakura alone with the Sand Siblings "You know I think I'm going to go work on my puppets" the brunet disappeared like a scalded dog.

His older sister grinned "And I'm going home as well, we'll have to visit one of the onsens together soon" the teal eyed blonde snickered leaving her baby brother and his crush alone with one another.

Gaara swallowed thickly and took a deep breath "Could I interest you in a tour of the green houses" the copper haired teen offered, holding out his hand, staring intently at the girl he liked as his older siblings had so bluntly told him when they'd returned to their village a month ago.

Sakura didn't hesitate, didn't question his motives just slipped her small hand into his larger one "Oh absolutely Gaara, I can't wait to feel and memorize all the different herbs that I haven't been able to before now" the pinkette chattered excitedly.

Entwining their fingers together with ease as her friend led the way forward, villagers and Sand Shinobi alike watching the duo in extreme confusion, though none of that mattered to Gaara or Sakura who were in their own little worlds and didn't notice the stares.

"Right because Leaf's Hospital doesn't have some of the herbs we do here, it will be good practice once you win your bet against Elder Chiyo" Gaara rumbled out a deep chuckle, he had no doubts of course that Sakura would win, she'd won against Tsunade after all.

There was no stopping the girl from winning against Chiyo "Exactly and since I work directly with Chiyu-san I can tell her which herb is which and all it's uses" Sakura grinned chattering back at the teenager completely unafraid.

Gaara would never hurt her after all, he had her absolute faith on such matters "Here we are Hidden Sand's greenhouses" the copper haired teen ushered her through the tarp into the blaring heat of the greenhouse.

Immediately Sakura protected herself with a force-field of chakra from the ultraviolet rays so that she didn't end up with a sunburn and after fill her nose with the many different scents of unrecognizable herbs knelt down and began gently running her fingertips over the herbs.

Highly sensitized fingertips that led her differentiate between each herb as necessary "What's this one Gaara and some of it's uses" the pinkette asked curiously, amazed at the feel of a new herb to Gaara's amusement.

As he grabbed a book and found the herb in question and rattled off the answers his crush sought before they moved on to the next until they'd went all the way around the greenhouse "Oh wait there's one more Sakura" Gaara directed her towards the last herb that was growing on the bark of a tree.

Sakura knelt once more, running her finger tips over the last herb, memorizing it with ease like the others "Is this one important, is that why it's growing all the way over here" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Earning a light chuckle "It's hard to grow here so I guess you could say it's important, that's scurvy grass and it's a blood purifier and helps with stomachaches, it also has a high concentration of Vitamin C" the red head listed off some uses for Sakura.

Who stood and brushed her knee's off from the sand and slipped her hand into his again as they left the greenhouse behind "Thank you so much for that Gaara" the fuscia haired teen beamed at her friend and super quick like pecked him on the cheek before prancing ahead of him.

Leaving behind an extremely stunned Gaara who raised his hand to his cheek and touched it with gentle fingers before his whole face was flushed bright red in embarrassment, because he hadn't thought Sakura would ever do that, especially not to him.

But here he was proven wrong and then he realized that while he was wrapped up in his thoughts that she was disappearing from his sight and he quickly hurried after her, taking Sakura's hand in his own again so they didn't get separated.

He didn't think his heart could take it if anything happened to her here in his village after all "Do you want to go the house or find a store that sells books in braille" Gaara suggested yet again when they'd been leisurely walking through the village hand in hand for sometime.

She nodded her head eagerly to which he didn't know until she spoke "Bookstore then house, got a promise to keep with Temari-chan after all, also sorry you know for that back there I have no idea what I was doing" Sakura grinned before apologizing to Gaara's horror.

"No, no it's alright I didn't mind, I liked it, you can do that anytime" the redhead quickly waved off her apology while trying not to sound desperate that he wanted her to kiss his cheek again, oh man he really had it bad like Temari and Kankuro had told him he did.

Her whole countenance brightened in response and shyly Sakura pecked his cheek again lightning fast sure complete with girlish giggle that made him think that she was just like every other girl in the world and not raised by dangerous creatures such as jaguars.

"Thanks Gaara I'm having a wonderful time with you" the pinkette smiled wholly unafraid of him and feelings towards him pure as he led the way into a bookstore and found a few books in braille like he'd promised, which were promptly bought.

And then they were on their way back to the house "It's I that should be thanking you Sakura, for you've showed me the bright side of living and gave me the one thing I always wanted" Gaara murmured when Sakura was immediately dragged away by his sister.

Only to realize he was alone with his older brother "So Gaara, how did your date with Pinky-chan go" Kankuro sniggered abandoning his puppets to circle around his little brother, whose face turned a bright shade of red at the teasing.

Poor Gaara actually stammered as he tried to deny that it was a date and merely two friends hanging out because Sakura wasn't ready for a relationship yet "So there" the redhead crossed his arms petulantly, acting like a normal teenager for once.

Kankuro laughed "Gaara my brother you have lots of things to learn about women it seems, you don't know if she was secretly thinking it was a date or wishing it was a date all along now do you" the brunet wagged his finger in his little brothers face.

No longer fearing the boys wrath like when he'd been younger before they'd all met Sakura "But she wasn't, even if she did kiss my cheek that didn't mean anything because she didn't understand the action, she's completely clueless about that sort of thing" the copper haired teen burst out.

Before realizing what he'd let slip and before his older brother could tease him mercilessly for that vanished in a swirl of sand "Just because you run away this time Gaara, doesn't mean I won't corner you eventually" Kankuro's teasing laughter echoing in his ears.

~Meanwhile~

Temari had dragged Sakura off to enjoy an onsen "How do you like the water Pinky" Temari asked once they were settled in the heated waters, towels wrapped around their bodies to protect them modesty from prying eyes or peeping toms.

"Absolutely wonderful Temari-chan, I wish we had something like this back at the cave, baths would be a lot more enjoyable, I'd probably never leave" Sakura giggled easing into her friendship with the older girl.

Her lips curved upwards "Did you enjoy your time with Gaara, where did he take you" the teal eyed blonde prodded lightly, curious as to what place her brother had deemed okay to take Sakura for the hour they'd been alone together.

"Well first Gaara took me to the greenhouses and I memorized every single herb there and then we went to a bookstore and found some books in braille that I can read, he also told me that I could kiss his cheek anytime I wanted" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

At the admission Temari choked on her spit 'Way to go Gaara, now to find out how Pinky feels, since we already know how he feels about her' she thought "Say Sakura, do you like Gaara" Temari asked carefully.

"Of course I like Gaara, he's my friend, one of my best and one of my most important people" Sakura answered in confusion, not really understanding the question and Temari felt sorry for the girl who didn't understand.

So she decided to help the girl out "But do you feel different around him, different feelings that you have for everyone else" the teal eyed blonde questioned carefully not wanting to upset her friend and have her run off.

Really confused now, Sakura thought about the question and asked herself inwardly "I guess so" the pinkette finally said, brow creased as she thought on the constant fluttering of her heart whenever she was around the boy.

'Bingo' Temari cheered inwardly in victory, even if it was a small victory for now "Then that means you like-like Gaara, like how Hyo and Kajiya like each other" Temari said in a matter of fact tone and watched in amusement as Sakura turned a bright red that had nothing to do with the hot water they were sitting in.

"Like-like Gaara how Hyo-kun and Kajiya-chan like each other does that mean I want to mate with him, I don't think I'm old enough" Sakura spluttered in embarrassment and mortification at the sudden imagery filling her mind.

Causing her to scrub her eyes subsequently forgetting that she was blind for the first time in her life "Well maybe not right yet cause you aren't old enough but it does mean you have a crush on Gaara" the blonde soothed.

"Maybe I guess I just didn't realize that my feelings for Gaara were different until you pointed it out and started asking me questions" the fuscia haired teen admitted quietly, wrapping her arms around her knee's and thinking of the revelations that she'd just had.

Ready to burst into a victory dance the blonde smirked "You gotta tell him how you feel Pinky, I'm absolutely positive that Gaara likes you" Temari grinned, so close and then Sakura would practically be family for sure.

Until everything came crashing down "I can't ask that of Gaara, even if he does like me I won't burden him, he told me you know that he wants to be Kazekage someday, I would just get in the way of that and he'd be mocked I don't want that to happen to him not after everything he's already been through" Sakura shook her head resolutely.

Temari stared at her friend in horror "And what about Gaara, he won't see you as a burden and you know it Sakura" the teal eyed blonde scolded, not wanting something she wanted to slip through her fingers without fighting for it.

And ruthlessly at that as Sakura jolted "But he's already having a hard enough time with the villages, I can feel their hatred towards him you know, I don't want to add fuel to their fire" the pinkette said sternly.

Feeling the tears starting to pool as she thought of the anger she had felt the entire time they'd been together, 'Son of a bitch' the blonde swore in her thoughts, trying to think of something to say that would get the girl to maybe confess her feelings.

"It could also lessen their hatred if they see him interacting with you like a normal person and not how they've seen him up to this point, they'd see the good in Gaara, like you and we have" Temari jumped up having a eureka sort of thought.

So much so that even Sakura couldn't argue with her this time "Okay say I do confess and he confesses back, what if he's not ready for a relationship, I'm not sure I really understand the concept fully myself as no one from the people I know is in a relationship" Sakura sulked.

Feeling the heat getting to her which signaled that it was time to leave the onsen behind "Well I can't blame you there, but hey I'm sure I could help you and give you pointers Pinky" the blonde offered with a little shrug as they dressed.

Heading back to the house for lunch, Sakura huffed and the subject was dropped because she certainly didn't want anyone else to know just yet about her feelings for a certain someone, who was missing from the house as they showed up and found lunch cooking over the fire pit.

Courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke, Kankuro messing with his puppets in the corner "Where's Gaara" the pinkette asked in confusion not sensing him and she was just on the verge of panicking when the boy arrived in a swirl of sand.

Though he glued himself to her side and eyed his older brother warily to his older sister's amusement "I'm here Sakura" Gaara assured with a very small smile ignoring his siblings and the way they were staring creepily at him as if he was entertainment and they were the audience.

He huffed outwardly at that only to jump when Sakura squeezed is hand "Yeah sure after hiding for the rest of the morning" the brunet that was his brother seized in laughter earning a very scathing glare in response.

"So what did you two do for the rest of the morning Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura asked to get the attention off of her, she'd been given a lot to think about sure, but she wasn't ready to be under scrutiny like that just yet.

At being addressed the two boys turned "We went around helping civilians with odd chores or heavy labor" Naruto shrugged as if it was no big deal, it was the same thing he would have done in the Hidden Leaf Village after all.

Like the Sand Shinobi had done for them, it was the whole point of making ones own self comfortable in someone else's village "And returned some lost pets to their owners" Sasuke piped in, basically they went around completing D Rank Missions in a sense.

Sakura covered her mouth to stifle her laughter "And what about you Pinky, what did you and Gaara do for the whole hour you were alone together" Kankuro grinned, earning another glare from his baby brother.

Who was not impressed with him at that moment "Oh we went to the greenhouses and I memorized all the herbs, then Gaara took me to a bookstore, where we found some books in braille that I can read" the pinkette announced quite happily.

A small imperceptible blush on her cheeks as she left out the fact she'd kissed Gaara on the cheek twice "Really and what did you do after that Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde asked excitedly before grabbing his two fish.

Passing around two to the others "Went to an onsen with me, where we had a very enlightening chat" Temari grinned smiling like the cat that got the canary and quite pleased with herself, Kankuro nodded subtly when she shot him a hidden glance.

"Interesting perhaps the Dope, you two and I can go and have a turn at the onsen" the ebony haired teen suggested wanting to hang out with his friends and relax before they had more work to do, even if the threat of the bandits was over and the village was safe again.

Naruto and Kankuro nodded but Gaara's was hesitant "Don't you want to hang out with us Gaara" the brunet that was his brother taunted until Gaara realized that Kankuro wouldn't be able to tease him much with the other two around.

So finally relented and agreed "Of course I'll go" the red head nodded, still slightly wary as they finished up lunch and vanished from the house to the onsen, leaving the girls behind to roll their eyes at their antics as Kakashi showed up just in time.

"Good of you to leave me a couple fish Sakura-chan, also I'm sure Baki would appreciate it as well" Kakashi chuckled digging into his late lunch after spending the rest of the morning with the interim Kazekage, who had no intention of taking a break to eat.

A few minutes later he was done "See ya around" the silver haired Jonin saluted as Sakura pulled out some strips of raw venison and seasoned them perfectly, while boiling some water for chamomile tea, Temari watching with an amused smile.

Then once the whole meal was done and wrapped up or put in a flask, the two girls headed for the Kazekage Tower "Oh what are you two doing her Temari, Sakura-san" Baki was not expecting them to show up so suddenly so he jumped scattering the paperwork about his desk.

Which made him let out a long exhausted sigh, until a wooden plate was set down in front of him along with a flask of tea "For me" the Sand Jonin gaped as he unveiled the food and found it to be venison cooked to perfection, along with some charred vegetables, brusell sprouts for one, zuchini to and chamomile tea.

Sakura nodded and gave him a stern frown while Temari picked up the scattered paperwork and stacked it neatly "Your neglecting your health Baki-sama, what would happen if you collapsed" Sakura scolded then sat down and began writing on a letter scroll in braille.

Intending to make use of this time while Baki was eating his extremely late lunch to write to her friends in Hidden Stone, Naruto and Sasuke had probably already done so, but she'd been busy all morning hanging out with Gaara and Temari.

Baki chuckled but was glad he was being made to take a break "Medics know best after all" Baki shrugged and dug into his food, the venison and vegetables practically melting in his mouth, and the chamomile tea was absolutely delicious.

"You know she's right Baki-sensei, we wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you" Temari admitted quietly and the man stared at her in surprise before his gaze softened, he knew he was pushing himself but there was so much work to do and so little time to do it in a day.

By the time he was done eating, he felt much better as if his energy had been boosted and Sakura was done writing her letters "Just take better care of yourself okay, no one is trying to rush you even if you seem to think everyone is, their not" the pinkette healed his aching muscles.

"Right thank you Sakura-san and I promise" the man felt thoroughly chastised by the young girl as she sealed away the wooden plate, fork and flask and traipsed out of the office ahead of Temari who shook her head with an amused snort.

"That girl I swear, guess I better make sure she doesn't get in trouble and show her to where the messenger birds are" the blonde waved at her former sensei and hurried after her young friend, once the letters had been sent off they went back to the house.

Making an early dinner before sealing it away in a heated storage scroll before lounging around the house until the boys returned, with Kakashi in tow and Baki making his nightly appearance where they ate and had a good time before going to bed.


	24. Chapter 23

Later that night or rather early that morning Temari and Kankuro snuck out of their bedrooms and met in the room that they'd made especially for Sakura "Got Pinky to confess that she likes Gaara, but I don't think she's ready for a relationship because she doesn't understand" Temari said.

Glad that he'd caught her pointed stare earlier that day "And Gaara let slip that she kissed him on the cheek, he thinks she's totally clueless" Kankuro laughed not daring to be to loud because he didn't want said baby brother to interrupt their meeting.

"We got to get him to confess to Pinky otherwise she'll slip through his fingers and he'll remain forever friend zoned, I'll help her out with advice but unless he tells her then he'll never have her in the way he wants" the blonde frowned.

Thinking of various ways to get the two alone together whenever Sakura had another day off from the hospital "He'll avoid me like the plague, guess that's what I get for teasing him and we can't tell those two since she's their adopted sibling" the brunet groaned.

Realizing he might have already mucked up their chances at getting the two teens together with one another "Leave that to me as well then, sheesh brothers" Temari gave a snort and popped up from her sitting position.

"At least we're all settled" Kankuro sighed and with that they both went back to bed for a few more hours before a delicious scent wafted through the house, waking everyone as their guts growled, hungry like usual.

Sakura greeted them all with a radiant smile as she passed around scrambled eggs, deer jerky cut into pieces and water to go with their breakfast "Wow what's with this rare treat of eggs Sakura-chan" Naruto asked mid-bite, curious.

"Just wanted to show my appreciation to everyone" Sakura fidgeted as her cheeks burned, the real reason was she didn't want Gaara to think that she couldn't cook other types of food, even if it had taken a bit to figure out how to cook the eggs just right.

Temari and Kankuro shared a secretive smile with one another as they realized what was going on, while everyone else including their little brother was completely oblivious, Sakura was going to fight and prove that she wasn't going to be a burden on Gaara's dreams it seemed.

Not just that but her feelings were strong and she wasn't going to let those feelings go without a fight either, good for them, because having Sakura as part of their family was absolutely certain now that she was making a move on their little brother.

"Well thanks it's nice" Sasuke nodded, accepting another serving of eggs and deer jerky while refilling his cup before digging in again until he was thoroughly stuffed and ready to start his day off by walking around the village.

This signaled his and Naruto's disappearance from the house "Seems their eager to get started helping out around the Sand Village" Kakashi snorted, accepting the extra large wooden bowl and chamomile tea for the interim Kazekage.

"And make sure he eats that okay Kakashi-sensei, Baki-sama was practically on the verge of collapsing yesterday when Temari-chan and I visited him" the girl said in a firm tone of voice, she didn't want pandemonium to hit after all.

Kakashi nodded seriously while inwardly howling with laughter "Of course Sakura-chan I'll make sure he eats every bite" the silver haired nin nodded then in a plume of smoke was gone as he body flickered to the Kazekage's Office.

Where he handed off the food "Sakura-san isn't it" Baki sighed and shoved his paperwork to the side to eat, he didn't want to feel like a child again if she caught wind he was neglecting his health again, even if he had slowed way down on paperwork.

There was still so much of it, Kakashi nodded and he ate before sealing away the dishes in a scroll, back at the house though Sakura had finished up her own breakfast and was preparing to leave when she noticed someone following her.

"Since the bandits have been dealt with, we don't have any duties to tend to, so I'll be joining you at the hospital" Gaara cleared his throat, speaking as he figured out she'd sensed him already as he left his siblings behind.

He had a feeling they were plotting something and he didn't like it, especially since he knew it was most likely about Sakura and he didn't want her dragged into their game "Okay but I'm going to be very busy you know Gaara" the pinkette warned.

Knowing that she wouldn't have much time for her friend, even if he was hanging about "Understood, perhaps I'll be able to even help out" the red head offered carefully not sure what he'd be able to do as his skills in this field were limited.

Immediately the girl brightened "Good idea, it's just a matter of finding something for you to do" Sakura grinned stepping foot in the hospital, him tagging along behind her, disgust filled the air from the staff and patients milling about in the lobby at the sight of him.

And Sakura put her hands on her hips, making the medics remember exactly who was in charge for the time being and quickly went back to work, making themselves scarce, his nonexistent brows rose in response at how fast the lobby had cleared.

Even the patients had vanished back to their rooms, all without a single word from Sakura, who'd merely put her hands on her hips "What did you do to them" Gaara asked incredulously as they traipsed down the hallway to the Head Medics Office.

Where Chiyo was waiting like usual before they had the big meeting with the medics "Put someone in their place the other day when he argued with me guess word got around to the patients to" she snickered unsympathetically.

She wasn't there to baby people after all and she wouldn't allow anyone to treat Gaara wrong for something he had no control over when he'd been a child, he was different now, better, human for lack of a word and she would show them that even if she had to punch their teeth in to do it.

"Figures, oi what are you doing here you, get out of this hospital right now or there will be hell" Chiyo took one look at Gaara and immediately became disgusted, Sakura however wasn't going to take the insult to her friend laying down.

As she placed her hand on the elderly woman's arm "Chiyo-sama, Gaara is here accompanying me around for the day, he'll be absolutely no trouble, you should get to know him instead of treating him like a beast, he's perfectly human after all like the rest of us" the pinkette spoke in an edgy tone of voice.

Leaking anger in the air as her chakra swirled lifting her hair, even Gaara was shocked that she was standing up for him "If it's for the best I can leave" the copper haired teen ducked his head, he'd caused trouble for her, now she was never going to like him.

Chiyo clenched her hands into fists but backed down "No stay, one peep out of you though your out of here" the gray haired woman grumbled unhappily and Sakura smiled brightly in return, leaping to Gaara the monsters side and taking his hand before tugging him off down the hall.

Her gaping after them as a small smile lit up Gaara's usually expressionless face "The hell was that" Chiyo muttered to herself as she followed the two teens down the hall to the meeting room where the other medics that still needed massive improvements were already waiting.

Since all the records and documents had been thoroughly organized so it was easy to find things now in case of emergencies, upon entering the meeting room, Chiyo felt the tension, but no one was willing to say anything in front of Sakura.

It seemed she'd cowed the lot of them to the point where not a single one of them would dare put a toe out of line "Gaara is joining me today so be nice to him and now for what needs to be done today" Sakura warned feeling the heated glares being sent Gaara's way.

Which were obviously making him uncomfortable, though at the warning most shifted their gaze away and down to their work stations "Let see, everything's already been cleaned and all the records are organized" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

"Patients are being healed properly and rooms are emptying fast so that means your improving, but the one thing that bothers me is the lack of communication between all of you" Sakura tapped her lips in thought, while Gaara blinked at her.

His crush was fearless 'I'm just glad it's not me that's going to get a dressing down' Gaara winced inwardly as the arguing started and Sakura stood there arms crossed, apparently the medics were quick to forget who her mentor was.

Until she tapped her foot loudly on the tile flooring, making their ears ring and put a hand on her hip "No buts, I want to see communication flowing between you before the end of next week, now move it" she gestured at the door.

Apparently not even Chiyo was going to get out of this particular task "You want me to brat, unbelievable" the elder grumbled as she headed out to the floor as well, completely confused as to what the girl meant as communication.

Then, then it happened and even Gaara figured out what Sakura meant as there was a complete lack of communication that prevented anyone from coming to the aide of the medics in the South Wing as there was an emergency where a girl had a seizure.

But Sakura dealt with it and soon the girl was resting peacefully in a room, "That's what you meant isn't it, if you hadn't of been there that girl could of died, couldn't she have" Gaara asked having witnessed Sakura's will and passion as a medic to save the little girl.

She nodded silently as she made everyone return to the meeting room "Just now, in the South Wing, we could have lost a civilian, just a child because once again lack of communication if I hadn't been there" Sakura began.

Only to be snidely interrupted, it was this comment that set her off "It was just a brat, there's no need to get choked up about it, so what if the kid could have died, it's not our problem" the idiot said and the room was filled with gut wrenching silence.

Even Gaara knew when not to piss someone off as he watched Sakura open her mouth then close it repeatedly before speaking in the coldest and most furious tone of voice he'd ever heard her use on someone and he was glad it was not him yet again.

"HOW DARE YOU, NOT OUR PROBLEM, Have You NO Bloody Pride As A MEDIC YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON, one of the rules of being a medic, no life is worthless no matter who they are and it's our duty as medics to heal until the patient is pronounced dead" the pinkette pointed right at the idiot that had spoken.

Stalking her way forward as her chakra burst out of her in angry waves, completely furious "Get out of this hospital right now and do not come back, there is no second chance for you, because this field is clearly not the one for you" she spat once she was in front of him.

Calming down some when she realized no one else was agreeing with this idiot "You can't tell me what to do you stupid brat, I'm so sick of you barking orders and thinking your some hot…." the man let out a whimper as his arm was crushed in a bruising grip.

"I was asked to come here on your acting Kazekage's request and turn this hospital around, give you lot the chance to make a good name for yourselves working at the second best hospital in the Five Great Nations second only to Leafs General Hospital if you don't like it, tough I'm not here to baby you, now get out" Sakura stated simply.

Releasing the man after making him listen to her and he quickly scurried off with his tail between his legs "How did you get to be so nonsensical brat" Chiyo asked in the resounding silence as Sakura gazed blindly over the rest of the medics who were eerily quiet.

No one speaking not after that display "I hate being told I can't do something, so I've developed a bit of a temper because of it, I'm telling the rest of you here and now, give me lip and I'll give you a black eye or a broken arm or damaged important bits" she warned.

Utter silence was her response while Chiyo barked out a laugh "Now as for how we're going to fix our lack of communication what do you propose" Gaara queried gently having kept himself far back and out of her way.

Sakura took a deep breath and headed back to stand at his side "Right, communication, from now on, every hour, one medic from each wing will go check on the other wings, each of the other wings, not just one and get information to bring back to the others on their team" the fuscia haired teen explained.

"Just like that huh, but what if an emergency happens before that hour is up, how do we know when another wing needs help" a medic, the one she'd given a second chance to improve his medical ninjutsu asked in confusion.

This earned them all a grin "By flaring your chakra in a sequenced pattern, each team will be taught a specific sequence indicating North, South, East and West in the hospital and understand these patterns need to be learned by everyone" Sakura announced.

Chiyo's brows rose up at that, because she'd never thought of improving communications like that "And what if they need the Head Medic if they can't handle the operation themselves" she butt in curiously and got the feeling she already knew the answer to her question.

"Once again a specific chakra pattern sequence unique to call only for you and only in extreme emergencies, now back to work except for those that need to work on their medical ninjutsu" she grinned before clapping her hands.

Leading the way out onto the floor and following the medics going to the North Wing as they began making their rounds, she taught them individually, flaring her chakra in a pattern they could easily memorize and replicate.

When the hour mark hit, one medic vanished and three others appeared in the North Wing "Time to hit the South Wing right" the copper haired teen guessed pacing along at her side as they left the North Wing behind for the time being.

No need to overwhelm them by teaching to much right away, better to let the first pattern sync in and allow them to practice for a couple of days before moving on, she was right there after all, "Yep I don't want anymore incidents like that to ever happen again" Sakura frowned.

Still deeply unsettled by what that medic had said, Gaara scowled in response and wrapped his arms around Sakura to pull her into a hug "Don't let him get to you Sakura, he was useless anyway by what I'd seen of him before the meeting" Gaara soothed.

Medics watching on in concern and shock as they realized that the boy they claimed was a monster was hugging someone, someone they were becoming fond of, not that they'd admit it of course and actually being gentle.

It was a startling revelation to them and they all decided that if Gaara could change then so could they forget their terror filled past as him rampaging around and a mindless killer, a few minutes later the two teens separated, Sakura looking much happier with the turn of events.

As they vanished down the hall, by the time it was lunch, every team of medics in each wing had memorized their chakra pattern sequence, with much better communication as no emergencies happened thank the kami.

"Oh Chiyo-sama do you mind if we go home and have our lunch there" the pinkette found the Elder and unknowingly called the Sand Siblings house home, she didn't have to worry as the woman waved her and Gaara off.

Though he still had an incredulous look on his face as they traipsed out the hospital lobby doors and back to his house, lunch was quickly made and eaten "Where are we going" the red head questioned as Sakura stood, after filling an extra plate with food and flask with peppermint tea.

"Come to bring Kazekage-sama lunch I see" the receptionist snickered as they entered the Kazekage Tower and then Gaara understood, she was taking care of his sensei to, a medics work was never completed it seemed as they were let through.

Since Baki had no meetings, he heaved a sigh at the sight of her though, while Kakashi bit on his lip harshly without breaking skin to keep from howling like a loon at the hilariousness of the situation "Again, Sakura-san your spoiling me" Baki tried to act innocent.

Until she pressed her lips together "Hardly Baki-sama, more like keeping you from starving yourself" she sniffed delicately, then with Gaara on her heels disappeared out the door of his office, both of them on a straight path to the hospital.

Kakashi couldn't help it as he let out a decidedly unmanly giggle "Be honored, she doesn't even try that hard for Tsunade-sama" he explained once he'd managed to refrain from giggling like a weirdo in front of the acting Kazekage.

Baki looked startled before his features softened just slightly and uncovered his lunch to eat, she was a selfless girl and if Tsunade asked of it, Sakura would do anything for that woman he was sure, but he was glad that she was doing her best to keep him in good health.

Even while she was working her ass off in the hospital to get it straightened out and working like a proper hospital should and then her own teammates were helping out his civilians and shinobi around the village, putting in time and effort even if they didn't have to.

It was simply amazing, with that in mind, his decision was made, he couldn't keep letting the council walk all over him as he called a hasty meeting that excluded Chiyo, Kakashi on his heels wondering what the man was doing.

Though when he addressed everyone there was an authoritative edge to his voice "You will agree to the outpost, no more arguing, if Children can produce better results than we adults can then it's time to get rid of the old ways of keeping to ourselves" Baki said firmly.

Shock was the foremost expression before indignation and the arguing started "THAT IS ENOUGH, bickering is getting you no where, either learn to abide by my decision or this council will be abolished" the turban wearing man snapped.

Finally at his own breaking point and without giving them another chance to try and weasel their way out of what he'd decided whether or not they'd agreed, stalked from the council room with Kakashi on his heels.

~Back at the Hospital~

Gaara had been put in charge of some medics who had improved to standard level chakra control, to oversee pediatrics "Look for good bedside manners" Sakura grinned making her rounds of the hospital to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"We could even teach you Gaara-sama, how to wrap injuries or tend to cuts and whatnot" one medic offered to his surprise and he found himself excited as they moved down the hall checking on the children and tending to their injuries, him having fun for once.

While Sakura went to inform Chiyo "You are going to teach me the individual chakra patterns for each wing right" Chiyo demanded to know when the girl was finished explaining that all was good in the hospital for the time-being.

"Of course Chiyo-sama like I'd ever forget, though they haven't been taught a unique pattern to call for you just yet, I thought I'd give them a day to get use to the individual patterns for each wing first" the pinkette announced.

Thanking kami that she already remembered each sequence and began going through each one carefully for Chiyo "Got a question if medics are out in the field, and they need to bring in a team that's injured how will we know so that we can prepare for them" the elderly woman asked.

Having just thought of that, it was always chaotic when injured teams were brought in with no warning "Then a messenger will be sent to inform and have the hospital prepare for their arrival" Sakura said simply, not having to think about the answer really.

Chiyo sighed, memorizing the sequence patterns and sent the girl off to check on her tag-a-long, who was clearly enjoying himself before heading to the meeting room to see if anyone had improved to beyond standard level chakra control.

By the end of her shift six more medics had flown the coop so to speak, and each wing now had a team of four medics, while the newbies were taught the patterned sequence before Sakura and Gaara left the hospital to return to the house.

"Kami you two look just awful" Temari gasped in horror at their exhausted appearances and she began to wonder if three weeks would really be enough time to turn that clearly awful hospital around.

Sakura smiled wryly, while Gaara grunted and flopped down on a cushy pillow next to her "Thanks" Gaara grumbled ready to tear his hair out, only a couple of the medics he'd been charge of had okay bedside manners.

While the rest were downright nasty to the kids "Wow if that's what you look like after just a single day in the hospital I hate to see how the rest of three weeks go" Kankuro winced hoping that this didn't make Gaara want to rampage again.

"It's not just that, some of the medics have deplorable manners, plus we had a couple of issues to deal with today" Sakura shifted her gaze to the floor, remembering that horrible man from that morning before Gaara had cheered her up.

Temari frowned while the others stared at her in concern "Issues, what kind of issues Sakura-chan" Kakashi questioned gently, she'd seemed okay when he'd seen her during lunch, but now she just looked sad, defeated was the word.

"A little girl nearly died because there's no communication between the wings in the hospital, a medic set her off saying that it wasn't their problem if the child died or not" Gaara grimaced, memory etched into his mind like some horror movie playing consistently.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened in horror "Pray tell how did you deal with the problem, I won't be mad promise" the silver haired Jonin said gently, knowing that his student prided herself on being a medic and healing was what she did best, jaguar, human, it didn't matter it was her life's passion for sure.

"Fired him indefinitely, Chiyo-sama gave me all the reigns after all and maybe crushed his arm, I'm sure he's already healed himself though, but he's not welcome back in the hospital not while I'm there anyway" the pinkette flinched.

His gaze softened "Right on, don't take crap from no one you hear Sakura-chan" Naruto burst out in a cheer knowing exactly what his adopted sister needed to cheer her up and just like he thought her lips curved up into a small smile.

"I was also informed by Chiyo, the outpost idea has finally been accepted by the council, we'll begin drawing up the blueprints for the building and selecting a team of five to post at the border" Baki entered the house of his students and joined them around the fire.

As dinner was boiling away, fish and potato stew, with orange blossom tea "Lucky" Sasuke scowled as he realized that their sensei was the first one to complete his side objective, while he, Naruto and Sakura were still working their asses off.

"Tell me why is it you always look so exhausted Pinky after a single day in the hospital" Kankuro questioned suddenly as the stew was being dished out and the tea was poured into cups so they could eat dinner and probably go to bed.

She looked up at him "Been having to practically reteach ninety percent of the medics, improve their below average chakra control, set up a working communication system, make sure each wing is patrolled and patients are comfortable" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Basically run the entire hospital minus the paperwork that Chiyo-sama does and make rounds to ensure that no one is screwing around or disregarding orders, plus put medics in charge of geriatrics and pediatrics since that was dealt with randomly" she continued.

"Make sure all the tools and medic scrubs are washed routinely, have good bedside manners, make sure the hospital itself stays clean, organize the herbs, and make sure all the patient records stay organized with copies in easy reach" the pinkette finished.

Even Baki was gaping at her as he hadn't realized the hospital was that bad, he knew it was in deplorable condition sure, but everything that had been said was utterly ridiculous and he wondered how they'd gotten anything done.

Before he remembered that nothing had gotten done and they of Hidden Sand might as well not have had a hospital "Kami" the teal eyed blonde shook her head sympathetic of her friend and little brother who'd decided to help out for the rest of time their friends would be there.

"However in just six days I can say things are going much smoother than when I first stepped foot in the hospital, I don't think Chiyo-sama had to worry about me turning it into a zoo, it was already one before I started barking orders at them" Sakura grinned mischievously.

Laughter filled the air as they ate dinner and chattered amongst themselves before they all went to bed, getting comfortable for the night, knowing that the next day would be just as rough on them as every other day had been.

Four days later they were well into their second week in the Hidden Sand Village "Brat, let's see how everything is coming along shall we, if the communication is solidifying I'll give you tomorrow off again" Chiyo baited.

Having completely warmed up to Sakura and Gaara, who was a permanent tag-a-long nowadays, at the taunt Sakura lowered her book "Let's give them a test shall we, see if everyone's been memorizing those chakra sequences like I told them" Sakura grinned.

More than enough time had passed for them to get use to each wing's patterned sequences so now it was time to see if anyone would notice in the organized chaos of the hospital "What are you going to do Sakura" Gaara inquired.

Watching her smile mischievously as she stopped by the man who'd given her lip the first time and she'd broken his nose "Flare your chakra in the sequence please" she requested politely, the man looked at her curiously but did as she ordered.

Flaring his chakra in that way they'd all been taught for medics in the East Wing since he'd been assigned there, five minutes later there was a clatter as three medics, one from each of the other wings ran towards them panic in their gazes.

Only for them to find out there was no emergency and stare at her in frustration "Don't be mad, it's a test you lot, see if you've actually been paying attention" the Elder snorted, though was pleased that it hadn't taken long for other medics to arrive.

Then they went around to each of the other wings, doing the same thing "I must say that works a lot better than I thought it would" the red head scratched his head in confusion, practically silent communication sure, besides other medics checking in at other wings every hour.

With more and more medics joining each team positioned around the hospital every day "Of course now it's time for the chakra sequence for geriatrics, pediatrics and the Head Medic" Sakura clapped heading down each hall again.

"Still don't know how that brat does it" Chiyo shook her head and went back to her office, the brat would find her there when it was time to learn the other patterned sequences, one which was unique to her.

The rest of the day passed by in that manner "Ready to go now Sakura" Gaara asked when she finished teaching Chiyo the new patterns, Sakura turned to him with a bright smile and slipped her hand into his so they could leave.

Chiyo watched them go, no longer fearing for the girls life since it seemed the boy really had changed and she knew who they had to thank for that, clearly meeting Sakura had changed Gaara into someone different, better, human like she said on his first day tagging along with her.

Upon returning to the house, Kankuro looked up "Pinky been having trouble making a new poison for my puppets, your good with plants, what should I use to make it effective" Kankuro asked almost instantly when the duo entered the room.

Both teens froze "Abras precatorius, Aesculus hippocastanum and Caltha palustris" the pinkette ticked off her fingers without even thinking about it, symptoms coming to mind for each poisonous plant that she'd named.

Kankuro blinked "Thanks Pinky, now I'll be able to complete my poison" the brunet smirked glad that she knew everything or rather most poisonous plants and what each of them caused when injected into a person.

She flashed him a smile and sat down with Gaara at her side to begin making dinner "Uh my shoulders are dying from heaving heavy lumber around all day" Naruto slumped into his usual spot a few minutes later.

Looking like he'd been run over by a bull or several "Hey at least we're done helping that guy repair his roof" Sasuke snorted, grimacing at his hands that were caked in mud and decided to go wash up, Naruto hurrying after him to do the same as his hands were in the same state.

"Just got to wonder why are they so eager to help out around the Sand Village" Temari frowned, not that she was complaining, life hadn't been as good since they'd returned to their home country, until the four Leaf Shinobi showed up again.

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Extending the courtesy I believe, you guys helped our village, so they want to help your village and civilians" Kakashi offered not saying that it was a special task from the Hokage herself to see the Hidden Sand Village as a second home.

For himself and probably Sakura as well, this was practically already a home to them, Temari shook her head with a smile "So what are you working on at the hospital tomorrow Pinky" the blonde focused her gaze on Sakura.

Who paused in cutting up some vegetables to spear on some roasting sticks "Chiyo-sama gave me the day off again, since communication is running much smoother and by the end of the week, the hospital will be in proper working order as all hospitals should be" she huffed.

Really irked that the hospital had been as bad as it was when they'd all first arrived "Think about it this way at least you can brag about it when you get home that you practically reformed a hospital nearly all by yourself" Kankuro sniggered.

Her lips quirked up betraying her amusement "Had a lot of help from Chiyo-sama and Gaara to of course" Sakura praised, she'd probably be tearing her hair out if he hadn't been tagging along each day of this week.

It was a lot harder than she made it look "And I'll continue doing my best to help you" the copper haired teen rumbled in that gravelly tone of voice that she seemed to enjoy quite a bit as her smile brightened to a painful degree.

She really was the most unique person he'd ever met "If your going to have the day off tomorrow, want to hang out again Pinky" Temari grinned seeing her chance to get the girl alone again and talk her into confessing her feelings, hopefully.

"Yeah me and Gaara can do some stuff around the house" the brunet piped in looking right at his baby brother, who clearly wanted to do anything but be alone with his older brother, while Sakura nodded her head at his older sister.

Temari looked way to pleased with herself and Gaara huffed out a sulky "Okay" for his brother as dinner finally got finished cooking, while some was saved back for Baki, who made his appearance just in time.

No longer had he been skipping meals or letting stress eat away at him so he seemed extra chipper as a usually quiet man could "Blueprints are drawn, the team is selected, all that's left is the construction and selecting a team of Leaf Shinobi" Baki handed over a scroll.

Kakashi took it, then summoned one of his ninken after writing on a spare letter scroll "To Hokage-sama in Leaf Pakkun" the silver haired Jonin sent the dog off knowing that it was going to be a few days before Pakkun returned.

Then they all got comfortable around the pit in the middle of the room to eat dinner and drink the tea that had been made for that night "Right I'm off to bed" the blue eyed blonde yawned being one of the first ones to disappear, followed by the others.

When they all woke up it was to a delicious smell like they'd all become accustomed to before Temari dragged Sakura off to hang out around the village "Are you going to confess soon" the teal eyed blonde prodded impatiently.

"Err y..yeah I suppose I am, maybe" the pinkette sounded so unsure of herself that it made the older girl sigh "What exactly am I meant to do if we do err get together like that" she frowned extremely confused.

Another sigh "No need to rush yourself Sakura it's called dating okay and since it's new you can lay down some ground rules until you feel comfortable doing something, like kissing on the lips, you can keep it to kisses on the cheek" Temari offered a piece of advice.

"You think holding hands is okay to, though Gaara and I already do that a lot" Sakura questioned intrigued as they stepped into a store that sold ninja gear, she wanted to get a couple of souvenirs to bring back for Mikoto and herself.

Temari nodded seriously "That's fine, how about this sunarian dress for that Mother of yours" the blonde held out the outfit for her friend to practically feel up, before Sakura smiled, knowing the woman's exact measurements.

So the dress was folded and placed in a basket "How do I confess though, what do I even say" the fuscia haired teen asked next as they went around looking for another dress for her this time, before grabbing a fire jutsu scroll for Itachi and a new tantou for Shisui.

Done picking out souvenirs the items were payed for then sealed away in a scroll "Just blurt it out, I'm sure Gaara will get the idea" Temari grinned as they walked leisurely through the village, hanging out as only girls could.

~Meanwhile~

Back at the house, Gaara was doing his best to avoid being in the same room as his brother, but Kankuro wasn't making it easy for him "Come on Gaara, I'm not trying to tease you damn it" the brunet grumbled when the thirteen year old vanished yet again to another room.

And away from him "How do I know your not just saying that" Gaara scowled hurriedly picking things up and putting them away neatly, the house wasn't that dirty, since Sakura was a very neat individual so things stayed pretty clean.

"I guess you don't want to know how Sakura feels about you then" Kankuro taunted, it was the only thing that would make Gaara face him after all, talk about Sakura, though he wasn't going to tease the boy again.

Gaara narrowed his green eyes and body flickered to appear before his brother before Kankuro disappeared from the house "What about Sakura" the red head asked calmly, standing in the way, arms crossed over his chest.

"She's not as clueless as you think or rather not anymore, Temari let slip that Pinky told her that she likes you" the brunet stated seriously knowing that this was a significant moment to make Gaara get his butt in gear and confess to Sakura.

Now that they knew about each others feelings for one another, "But is she ready for a relationship" Gaara creased his brow, nonexistent brows drawn down, that was his biggest fear now, now that he knew Sakura did in fact like him.

His brother sighed "Look Gaara, the worst that can happen is she says no and makes you wait for awhile, but I can't see that happening, just go find her and ask her, cause for whatever reason Pinky is the only person that's good for you" Kankuro nudged the teenager off.

Giving him a bit of advice and Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand, appearing before Temari, who realized what was going to happen and with a grin pushed Sakura at her little brother before the duo were gone in another swirl of sand.

All the way across the village "Gaara what's going on has something happened where are we, why did Temari push me like that" the pinkette was clearly in a panic from the sudden movements and finding herself in unfamiliar territory.

"Everything's alright and I believe that was my sister just being her usual self, however as to where we are, cliffs looking over the village, there's something I wish to tell you" the copper haired teen cleared his throat awkwardly.

Inwardly chanting to give himself courage "Oh, I see and me to Gaara, I have something to tell you as well" the fuscia haired girl nodded looking determined and without either of them really thinking it through.

Blurted out their feelings to one another "I Like You" the said at exactly the same time, perfectly in sync of one another, both teens froze, unaware of the eavesdropper, who body flickered off in a panic to inform Baki of what was going on.

Leaving the duo alone "Really" he asked incredulously, until that moment he hadn't really believed Kankuro, she nodded "Th..Then would you like to be in a relationship with me" Gaara ducked his head as he asked the most important question.

Again she nodded "Can we lay down some ground rules, err like just hand holding and kisses on the cheek until I'm ready for other stuff that I have no idea about" Sakura requested looking the shyest he'd ever seen her.

He readily nodded at that, because he wasn't ready for any of that grownup stuff either "Do you want to go on a date then, it's basically hanging out as I've been told by Temari" the red head offered knowing where they could go and what they could do.

Sakura gave him a bright smile "Sure" the pinkette beamed taking his hand without fear and together they headed back down into the village to get their very first date underway, meanwhile the shinobi that had witnessed their confession had finally gotten in to see Baki.

"We Have A Big Problem Baki-sama, that monster Gaara just confessed to that poor blind girl and is probably doing terrible, wicked things to her, he may even kill her" he waved his arms madly worried about the young Leaf Chunin.

Kakashi sat up from where he was lounging on the office couch while Baki's visible brow rose in disbelief "You need to get over your prejudice views of Gaara, he's human like the rest of us" Baki stated simply not concerned.

"Good for them, bout time" Kakashi shrugged, having noticed that the two teens liked one another but that hadn't been his business to intervene, though it would be hard on the two, he knew Sakura would be able to make it work, like she always did.

The man who'd burst in gaped at them like they were mad "Didn't you hear, he may kill her, he needs to be separated from that poor blind girl right now" he stomped his foot trying to make the acting Kazekage and Leaf Jonin see his point and prevent a death from occurring.

"Like I just said get over your prejudice view, and jokes on you because should anyone lay a finger on Sakura-san, they would die a most painful death" the turban wearing man shrugged, hoping no one would be that foolish.

Kakashi lay back down "Just leave them be, those two will be fine" the silver haired Jonin said and the Sand Shinobi stormed from the office, furious that he wasn't being listened to, Baki sighed and looked to Kakashi, who nodded and went off to find the two kids that liked each other.

To make sure no one bothered them while doing whatever they were doing, he also kept that idiot of a man from storming up to Gaara and Sakura on their way back to the house they were staying in for lunch.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei" Sakura beamed at him when she realized that he'd entered the house just a couple minutes after her and Gaara, already seated at the fire and preparing lunch for everyone, sporting a bracelet made of sand on her wrist.

He looked slightly intrigued and eyed them a little closer than usual, if one didn't know what to look for they would have missed the obvious signs, Gaara and Sakura were now testing the waters and changing their friendship into a relationship between one another.

A gift from each sat on the others wrist, for Sakura it was a bracelet made of sand, a sand rose formed perfectly on top, for Gaara it was a strip of fur and her favorite lucky charm, a preserved rabbits foot that she never parted with.

They also looked a lot more comfortable sitting next to one another than usual, cozy, relaxed, content much more than usual, he fought back the chuckles as everyone else made their appearance for lunch, but no one else noticed the difference.

Except he caught Temari and Kankuro sharing a knowing grin with one another and figured the two older Sabaku siblings must have got the teens to confess to one another, Sakura would be well protected so he sat back and enjoyed the meal.

Taking some back to Baki when they all split up again to explore the village and find things to do to occupy them for the rest of the day until it was dinner time, followed by bed time, no one else even knew the change and he was glad for that as he flopped down in the bed and went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

By the end of the second week, the hospital was completely reformed and working as an organized unit to get things done "Now what" Gaara asked as he realized there was very little to do since all the medics were up to par now.

His most important precious person shrugged her shoulders "How about we start working out the details for the herb trading system brat" Chiyo suggested, knowing that she'd lost the bet hands down, seemed Sakura was not at all like her mentor, who lost bets.

Immediately the girl perked up and brightened, Gaara chuckled under his breath at her excitement as they headed to the Head Medics Office "Okay Chiyo-sama, like I said Hidden Leaf will send you herbs you need and don't have, if Hidden Sand returns the courtesy" Sakura explained.

Once they were all seated, Chiyo pursed her lips "Nothing else" the elder questioned incredulously, could things really be as simple as that or was Tsunade trying to pull her leg, who knew with the Slug Princess after all.

"That's it Chiyo-sama, nothing else, a simple herb trading agreement between our two villages is all" the pinkette said seriously, Chiyo sighed and looked to her wrinkled hands trying to think of something else to add to the deal.

While Gaara was silent "Do you have a list of herbs Leaf has so we can narrow it down to what we don't have, so it can be traded, we'll do the same for Leaf" the red head wanting to help the meeting along.

Sakura beamed at him just as the Elder thought up an idea "I'll agree on two conditions Sakura, one you get Tsunade to agree to a medic exchange program, to come here and teach the medics of this hospital advanced techniques, we of Sand will participate as well" Chiyo stated.

"And the second condition Chiyo-sama, also here you go the list for all the herbs we have stocked in Leaf's General Hospital" Sakura narrowed her dull eyes on the old woman before her wondering what the woman was thinking come up with such a strange idea.

Even her boyfriend, though the word was strange and foreign to her still, as Temari had told her was eyeing Chiyo oddly, who thrust Sand's General Hospital list of herbs at him "Right I'll get started on this then" Gaara sighed.

Pulling out two blank scrolls to write down herbs from each list for Leaf and Sand "You start looking for my replacement and an assistant for the new Head Medic" the Elder announced very seriously and Sakura let out a gasp.

"Your stepping down Chiyo-sama" the pinkette looked visibly upset at this, Chiyo gave her a wry smile, of course she should have known the brat would get attached to her after spending nearly every day together for two weeks, barring two days.

Behind them Gaara didn't dare interrupt "It's not like you won't get to see me whenever you come to visit next time Sakura so don't act like it's the end of the world" Chiyo snorted a lot softer than usual, fond of the girl before her.

It wasn't often she'd admit she was wrong but just this once was okay "Okay, and I'm sure I can get Tsunade-shishou to agree with the medic exchange program" Sakura took a deep breath ready to start looking for Chiyo's replacement.

With that the three of them stood "By the way Elder Chiyo-sama, this is the list of herbs we don't have here in Sand" the red head set down the list, while handing the other to Sakura as they left the office behind going out to the floor.

Nothing was amiss so they began their rounds "And I haven't forgotten what I promised you brat, to teach you something exclusive to Sand" the old woman cackled reminding herself that she couldn't forget not after she'd already given in.

Sakura's smile was blinding "Looking forward to it Chiyo-sama" the pinkette exclaimed happily making her way around the hospital with ease, Gaara on her heels, while Chiyo split up from them, leaving them to their own devices.

"Can you imagine the look on your Hokage's face when she realizes that you got more than she bargained for" Gaara whispered, peering around cautiously on the look out for any good candidates to replace Chiyo "Quite hilarious right" the copper haired teen smirked.

When she looked thoroughly amused at whatever she'd imagined within her minds eye "Precisely but I don't think Tsunade-shishou will find it as funny as we do though" Sakura giggled lightly and hoped she wasn't blamed for it.

That idea was all on Chiyo after all "Maybe not" Gaara grimaced having seen how Sakura fought but not wanting to find out how much stronger the Hokage was than Sakura, who was still learning under the woman.

During their lunch break after picking out several of the medics as candidates for the positions in question, Sakura and Gaara made a trip to the messenger bird tower to send off the herb list and a detailed letter scroll to Tsunade, explaining the trade Chiyo wanted in exchange for the herbs.

Before going to the Sand Siblings House like they'd gotten into the habit off "You guys seem a lot more relaxed today, what's up" Temari immediately noticed the difference in the two besotted teens, they weren't dog-tired for one, even if it was only lunch.

"Chiyo-sama broke down and relented to the trade system that Tsunade-shishou wants to implement between our villages, plus the hospital is a completely organized unit now" the pinkette grinned excitedly keeping silent on the conditions to agree to the deal.

Temari blinked "What that's awesome Sakura-chan" Naruto cheered excited for his adopted sister, guess the time frame didn't matter so long as someone had drive and determination, anyway was possible in the smallest amount of time.

"Yeah congratulations on that" Sasuke nodded, just a tiny bit miffed that the others on the team were the first ones done with their side missions given to them personally by the Hokage herself and resolved himself to work harder.

What neither he or Naruto really realized was that they already considered the Sand Village, home away from home, but that was for another time "Just how exactly did you get that old woman to agree anyway" Kankuro inquired curiously.

Messing about with his puppets like usual, adding the new poison thanks to Sakura's help to all the weapons inside "Hard work and indomitable perseverance" the red head knew because that was her motto, had been ever since that second meeting in the Tea Shop.

For her dream of course, also not explaining the conditions that had been set, since they weren't sure how everything was going to go yet, as there was still one more week left to get through "Congrats then" Kakashi nodded his head.

Proud of his students who were all making their marks as Chunin "Ah, I think I've just thought of another idea for the hospital" Sakura exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump in the midst of making a plate as lunch was deemed ready to eat.

"Oh and what's this idea Sakura" Gaara asked tilting his head to the side and wondering what she was thinking about, it had to be good otherwise she wouldn't have said anything about the idea, it was just a matter of talking it over.

Her smile lit up the room "Summons, we can find a summons scroll for the medics and have a few of them sign on with it" the pinkette explained seriously, it would also improve communication to a very high degree at the hospital, employing summons after all.

Their brows rose in response "That's actually not a bad idea Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin chuckled, that girl really was something else and as she grew into her abilities, she'd be a highly coveted medic around the world by all villages.

But with Gaara at her side, no one would touch her "Course it's not Kakashi-sensei, but what kind of summons were you thinking of" the blue eyed blonde in the room turned his attention on Sakura, who shrugged, clearly not having figured that part out yet.

Plus she had to inform the medics and get them warmed up to the idea as well "We'll figure that out when it comes to it" the red head said with a little shrug, knowing that Chiyo would be the first one to be informed, followed by the other medics.

"Let us know how it goes then" the brunet in the room snorted lightly, abandoning his puppets for the time being in favor of eating lunch like the rest of them, hungry but not overly so, kami he was going to be so spoiled before Sakura left, it was going to suck once they were gone.

Sakura and Gaara nodded "Right time to get back to work" the ebony haired teen stood once all the food had been devoured except the extra plate and flask of tea that Kakashi took off to Baki, with that he and Naruto were gone, off around the village again.

Temari shook her head "I've got things to do, see you for dinner you guys" the teal eyed blonde waved disappearing herself as Gaara and Sakura returned to the hospital and found where Chiyo was holing herself away.

Upon skidding to a halt before the woman, she looked at them "What is it brats" Chiyo grew impatient waiting for them to catch their breaths, finally Sakura found her voice after a couple minutes and blurted out her idea.

"How would you feel about employing the use of summons around here as well, they'd be a near permanent fixture in the hospital, plus it would increase the level of communication, inside and also outside of the hospital" Sakura reeled off.

Chiyo gaped at her "Of course we'd need sometime to find the right summons and warm the other medics up to the idea as well" Gaara continued where Sakura left off and shifted uncomfortably when the old woman just kept staring at them.

"It's one thing after another with you brat, fine, fine but I'm leaving that up to you" the Elder groaned, it was absolutely unbelievable, here she was the Head Medic and a little brat was nearly running the hospital by herself with the help of Gaara.

The two teens shared a triumphant smile and headed for the store room "Mm was sure that someone said they found a couple of creature summons scrolls and put them here" the pinkette mused to herself, but it wasn't like she'd be able to find them.

So Gaara took over and after nearly searching the entire room, found three summons "Coyotes, collared peccaries and gecko's" the scarlet haired teen listed clutching the scrolls in his arms as they headed to the meeting room.

Once within, Sakura flared her chakra, calling all the medics to her side, while sending four clones to keep an eye on each wing while the meeting was in session "Okay now what is it, surely there isn't anything else left to do right" one medic asked.

Resigning himself to what he thought was more demeaning tasks, they all looked exhausted, because they'd gotten a major overhaul, the pinkette smiled apologetically "Not exactly, I wanted to know your thoughts on employing the use of summons in the hospital" Sakura said.

They all stared at her "You have the choice between these three creatures and just a few of you have to sign, for a field medic bringing in an injured team, summons will be a good way to send a message ahead for the hospital to prepare for them" Gaara explained.

Immediately the room filled with noise as the medics talked amongst themselves, five of the best stepped forward and Sakura memorized their chakra signatures "We'll try Gecko's please, they seem the most clean after all" the medics said.

With that the summons scroll was unrolled and in a small plume of smoke a gecko larger than their heads appeared, speckled yellow and red, the gecko looked them over without a word, it was a tense silence.

Before "Consider signing the contract all five of you, I sense we will be treated well" then the gecko was gone and the summons scroll was signed by the five medics, with more to sign on later should they ever feel like it.

Just like that her idea had been accepted and the meeting ended on a high note for Sakura was practically twittering in happiness as she walked through the halls of the hospital, hand in hand with Gaara as they made sure nothing was amiss in any of the wings.

Everything was running smoothly, and Sakura was quite pleased with herself "Thanks for all your help this week Gaara, probably wouldn't have gotten through it without you" the pinkette admitted and then for only the third time pecked him quickly on the cheek.

A flush rose to his cheeks like wildfire "I didn't do much" the copper haired teen flushed red and fidgeted awkwardly but otherwise was quite happy that he'd gotten another kiss from Sakura as they scouted out the medics silently of course.

When it was nearing dinner time, a situation arose in the hospital, someone was brought in with broken ribs and a punctured lung and the medics panicked because they didn't know how to handle that sort of medical emergency.

Sakura stepped in of course "Let the others know whats going on" she shooed Gaara off, who wanted to stay with her, but because this was such a emergency he wasn't allowed in the operation room as she took charge and directed the medics with ease.

Chiyo overseeing the operation as two medics were positioned on either side of the patient, Sakura in the thick of all the chaos, their medical chakra glowed bright as the bones were mended carefully and the puncture wound was sealed, before the fluid was extracted.

This whole operation took two hours, and Chiyo watched in awe the passion Sakura had to save lives, especially someone she didn't know as she trudged from the operation room, utterly exhausted and a thick sheen of sweat on her forehead, dripping down her face.

"Go brat, I'll handle the rest" Chiyo nudged the girl off and she went, winding her way down the halls to the lobby and out into the village, senses trained automatically on Gaara who at that moment appeared before her in a swirl of sand.

She was practically dead on her feet as she leaned against his chest "Hold on, I've got you Sakura, no don't go to sleep yet, you'll regret it not eating" Gaara adjusted his grip on Sakura and picked her up before body flickering to the house.

"Just tired, medical emergency, been working on healing the patient this entire time" Sakura croaked when she felt all the concerned stares as she was set down and handed some deer meat and daikon radish soup, with a flask of peppermint tea.

When she was done eating she leaned heavily against Gaara and went to sleep instantly "Kami that's just awful" Temari grimaced, feeling for the girl as she was carried off to be put in bed, by Gaara of course, and if that wasn't the cutest damn thing.

It was watching him tuck her in and fuss with the blankets to make sure she was comfortable that was the real kicker "Poor Pinky, she's gonna be dead tired tomorrow" Kankuro curled his lip, if only the medics weren't incompetent, then Sakura wouldn't have had to exhaust herself like that.

"Agreed perhaps we could go find that Granny Chiyo and beg to let her give Sakura-chan another day off" Naruto piped in only to flinch when a loud banging erupted on the front door, Gaara was quick in storming towards it.

Looking quite irritated for the first time since they'd all showed up in Sand and yanked the door open only to find the Elder in question as the culprit "Everything's settled, patient is resting in a room, tell that brat not to come in tomorrow" Chiyo snorted then was gone.

Everyone stared in shock "Guess we don't have to beg now Dope" Sasuke sniggered quietly not wanting to set off the red head again should they accidentally wake Sakura and even if it was early, the lot of them headed to bed.

"Is everyone already asleep" Baki popped into the house and looked around in confusion when he didn't spot the teenagers or rather the one he was looking for as Kakashi nodded his head "Give this to Sakura-san, there's a personalized message from the Hokage in there" he handed over a scroll.

Then was gone "Yeesh" Kakashi sighed feeling bone tired and he hadn't done much since the bandits had been taken care of beyond scouting every once in awhile, he'd been cooped up in the mans office almost as much as Baki himself had been cooped up.

Despite his curiosity about what the message for Sakura, he went to bed like the others "Here Sakura-chan, there's a message in there for you from Hokage-sama" the silver haired Jonin tossed the scroll at her the following morning.

She still looked run down, completely exhausted to be precise, but she unrolled the scroll and ran her finger over the letters until she found the message for her, her smile diminishing by the second until her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Whatever the message was, wasn't good as she handed the message to Gaara who read it as well, the same look appearing on his face, defeat, "We still have to try, isn't there anything you can write back to make her understand the situation" the red head prodded.

But at least he wasn't willing to give up, everyone watching them in concern and curiosity "Maybe I have one thing up my sleeve left" the pinkette nodded after taking a deep breath and began writing furiously.

A long detailed letter and Kakashi knew that whatever it was, was important "By the way Elder Chiyo came by and gave you the day off" the brunet interrupted once the letter had been rolled and tied and sent off with a clone to the messenger bird tower.

His response was a wane smile "Let's go hang out Pinky" the teal eyed blonde ushered her friend from the house, didn't ask about the message and just let the girl around the Sand Village to take her mind off things.

"Okay what's going on and don't lie" the second Uchiha Heir demanded of Gaara, who didn't have a chance to disappear on them as well, he sighed and sat back down pinching the bridge of his nose, looking exhausted.

"Chiyo might have backed down on the herb trade deal, but she made two conditions, one isn't going so well" he grimaced giving a partial truth, he didn't want to say anything until they were sure that the idea was going to be given a proper chance.

Sasuke groaned, of course nothing was simple "Yeah what's the condition I bet we could help out and make that old lady say uncle you know" the blue eyed blonde huffed, tired of being left out of the loop but Gaara shook his head and vanished.

The day passed by quickly and then they were onto the next, the start of their third week in the Hidden Sand Village "Hokage-san must be quite fond of you Sakura-san" Baki caught her and Gaara as they were heading to the hospital.

A letter scroll held precariously in his hands for the girl who froze, because she hadn't thought the woman would respond as fast as she did this time around "M..Maybe" there was a small stutter in her voice, fear of the message and what Tsunade had said preventing her from taking the scroll.

Baki frowned seeing the hesitation and realized that this letter was no simple correspondence between Master and Student like he'd thought it was unlike the letters from Stone that came every three days for the three Leaf Chunin.

Gaara was also eyeing the letter with trepidation in his gaze, but he took the scroll and then directed Sakura down the streets to the hospital where they vanished within "Do you know what's wrong with Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, she was hesitant to take that letter from Hokage-san" he questioned once he got back to his office.

"Apparently Lady Chiyo made two conditions, one of which might be impossible, I read that message from the other day and Hokage-sama seemed furious whatever it was" Kakashi sat up, though he hadn't understood the message though whatever she was taking about.

The acting Kazekage sighed and sat down in his chair "Why Lady Chiyo, why do you have to make everything so bloody complicated" the turban wearing man groaned, fed up with one of the respected elders of the Sand Village at that current moment in time.

~Meanwhile~

Upon entering the hospital both Gaara and Sakura vanished down the hall to the Head Medics Office, only to find Chiyo not there "Want me to read it Sakura" Gaara offered carefully, she nodded silently so he unrolled the scroll.

Running his fingers over the words written in braille, heart dropping with each sentence, until he got to the final paragraph, relief filled him "Read this paragraph here Sakura" the red head grinned as he took her trembling hand.

Placing it on the scroll and having her read the last thing written, her entire countenance brightened and she squealed quite loudly "I did it, I did it, we did it" the pinkette cheered happily throwing her arms around Gaara hugging him quite tightly.

"What's all that racket" Chiyo grumbled making her way down the hall from where ever she'd been since they'd arrived over twenty minutes ago "Oh it's you two brats, whats going on" the old woman scowled eyeing the scene before her curiously.

Gaara looked like he was having trouble breathing as Sakura gave him a bone crushing hug "Tsunade-shishou agreed to the exchange program and I've already picked out your replacement and his assistant" Sakura announced releasing Gaara from her hold.

He inhaled air greedily, subtly of course and exhaled glad he could breathe again and that he wasn't being crushed anymore "It's those two you had in the operation room isn't it" Gaara guessed when he was sure he wouldn't give away the fact she'd left him breathless.

She nodded eagerly "Beside Chiyo-sama, their the best two medics in the hospital, though we'll have to reassign a couple medics to take over their positions in the North and West Wings" the fuscia haired teen explained.

Everything was coming together "Did she say when it would be possible to start the program" the elder demanded to know, relieved that Tsunade hadn't refused her one last request, even if they always had been at odds with one another.

"Three months to train the medics on how to teach the medics here, and the program will run for two months I believe" the copper haired teen ran his fingers over the last paragraph again reading each word carefully to make sure he wasn't making a mistake before nodding decisively.

Chiyo shook her head, now she really had no choice but to give in "Fine, that's good enough for me, shall we inform those two on their promotion" Chiyo snorted, glad that she wouldn't have to worry much longer and that the hospital would be in more than capable hands.

The teens nodded and the two males in question were dragged away for a private meeting "From this day officially you Iyashi-san will be the Head Medic and you Hoshu-san will be his assistant" Sakura announced.

Both males gaped "B..But what about Chiyo-sama, is this a good idea, you can't just fire her, she's better than either of us" Iyashi, grimaced not liking this sudden turn of events, he didn't think Sakura had the right to fire Elder Chiyo.

"Oh Sakura's not firing her, Elder Chiyo is stepping down, we'll inform the other medics and have Chiyo-sama explain the situation to them as well" Gaara explained carefully, this whole mess was almost over and done with and then it would be back to Leaf for Sakura and the others.

Iyashi looked at Sakura, who felt his stare and nodded "That's great news, but what happens if something we can't handle pops up like the day before yesterday" Hoshu frowned, and Sakura promised that she would talk to Chiyo about that.

Then they were back out on the floor while the rest of the medics were informed about the most drastic change yet, strangely enough no one complained "And don't worry brat, I'll stick around for awhile to make sure no one dies" the old woman smirked.

And with that after some rearranging Iyashi and Hoshu were settling into their new positions quite nicely by the end of the day "Okay you seem chipper now" Kakashi sighed when the couple appeared looking their ages again.

"We completed the two conditions Chiyo-sama set, so in three months time once we get back, a medic exchange program between Leaf and Sand will be up and running, also the hospital has a new Head Medic as Chiyo-sama has decided to step down" the pinkette chirped quite happily.

Kakashi stared, and stared, then his jaw dropped "You mean that's what Hokage-sama was talking about in that message the other day" the silver haired Jonin asked incredulously, though now he could see why Sakura would have been hesitant to read a letter from Tsunade.

"Precisely, she wasn't exactly happy sounding in this letter either, but at the very end she agreed to the program" the scarlet haired teen held out the letter which was quickly read through and Kakashi choked out a laugh.

He then realized that out of all of them that Sakura had gotten the short end of the stick with her side objective because Chiyo, despite growing fond of his student was a very stubborn and slightly cruel woman to put a young girl through all she had for amusement.

Or maybe it wasn't for amusement, at least not towards the end anyway "So does that mean the hospital is all straightened out and reformed" the teal eyed blonde questioned in the resounding silence as dinner was passed around.

Lasagna was that nights supper, that they'd picked up because they weren't sure if Sakura was going to be utterly exhausted again like she had the other day, at the question Sakura nodded, digging into the food with vigor.

Just then Baki popped into the house like usual "Elder Chiyo has informed me that a medic exchange program between Leaf and Sand has been given the green light by the Hokage herself" Baki stated making them all laugh.

"Yeah we already know that, it's why Pinky has been so down on herself lately, Gaara to" the brunet snorted mid bite as another plate of lasagna was dished out to the man, so he could eat with them as they'd become accustomed to.

Baki huffed "Wish I could have been informed before this, I could have helped you convince Hokage-san to agree much sooner to the idea" the turban wearing man eyed Sakura who smiled sheepishly but looking overall better than that morning.

"That's Sakura-chan for you" the blue eyed blonde grinned, knowing why she hadn't asked for help, she wanted to convince Tsunade herself to agree, otherwise she would have felt useless to those around her.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled under his breath "Still can't believe this mission is almost over thought, I'm really gonna miss this place" the ebony haired teen sighed before his eyes widened, he and Naruto had done it, completed their task.

With that they all went to bed and before they knew it the rest of the week had flown by Baki and his former students showed up to see the Leaf Shinobi off "Make sure you come visit again" Temari hugged her friend.

"Of course Temari-chan, I'd miss you to much if I didn't, I'd miss all of you, most of all Gaara" Sakura smiled brightly, the proud owner of a miniature puppet, thanks to Chiyo teaching her the chakra strings the way they did in the Sand Village.

A Mistress Puppeteer in the making the Elder had said "Likewise Sakura, I'll be writing just to warn you" Gaara took his turn hugging Sakura, pleased to see the sand bracelet still situated upon her wrist, then he turned and shook Naruto and Sasuke's hands before nodding at Kakashi.

Who nodded back "Just send a message if your ever in trouble, the Leaf Village will always come to your aide" Kakashi faced Baki while the kids were bidding each other farewell until the next time, it was a really adorable sight.

The acting Kazekage nodded "And we'll extend the courtesy" Baki chuckled, glad that everything had turned out despite the few conflicts that had arose at the hospital, but in the end, Sakura had managed and the hospital was now making itself known to the world.

"We won't forget to write back either" Naruto waved enthusiastically as they started their trek across the desert in hopes to reach the border before nightfall, they wanted to get back to Leaf quick and share all their adventures with their friends and peers.

"Better not or we'll come to Leaf and kick your butt for forgetting" Kankuro threatened with a grin, and then they were gone, out of sight and he already missed them because everything would be boring again.

The second Heir of the Uchiha Clan gave a light snort "Kind of glad to be going home though, I think we earned a break after all we've been through these past three weeks" Sasuke grimaced, the village had been practically in shambles.

Probably because their official Kazekage had been murdered and the bandit attacks that had taken them to Sand in the first place, unsurprisingly Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement that they all earned a break.

As they set a fast pace across the desert of Wind Country and reached the border of River Country just as the sun was sinking on them again, all of them hungry from not stopping for lunch, made a quick dinner then went to bed.

After a hasty breakfast the following morning they all packed up and made the trek to the border leading into Fire Country on a straight path to the Hidden Leaf Village, it was four in the afternoon when they arrived home after nearly a month of being gone.

They all stuck together though as they signed in and made the trek to the Hokage Tower to give their mission reports "SAKURA" Tsunade stood when her brat apprentice entered the room and charged over to the girl, who flinched back.

Immediately Tsunade knew she shouldn't have done that "Relax, I was mad, but now I'm not, not at you though, Chiyo that old bat just knows how to drive me crazy, other than that I'm extremely proud of you Sakura" the honey eyed blonde soothed.

Hugging her apprentice in a bone crushing way, Sakura relaxed and tears sprung to her dull eyes in relief "Just didn't want to let you down" the pinkette sniffled returning the hug while the males turned their heads away at the heart jerking scene.

Just a couple minutes later the two females let go of one another and straightened "Our mission reports Hokage-sama" the silver haired Jonin put the reports on her desk as she sat and allowed her to read through each one of them.

"We also completed each of our own side missions you set us" the ebony haired teen admitted, relieved that he and Naruto weren't the odd ones out and it had been rather easy to see the Sand Village as another home despite only having three weeks.

Tsunade nodded her head listening to them as she read "If we'd had another week, we could have got more done around the village to but oh well" the blonde knucklehead shrugged, eager to see his adoptive Mom again after all this time.

Her lips quirked up "Well congrats on a mission well done, despite some issues you all did very good, which has earned you two weeks off, now shoo" Tsunade waved her hands dismissing three of her Chunin and one Jonin from her office.

All of them vanished through the door and Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke outside the tower, the younger members of Team Seven shook their heads and headed down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village to the almost completely abandoned Uchiha Compound.

Further in after shutting the gates to the house "Oh my babies your home" Mikoto was the first one to spot them standing in the kitchen doorway as she turned from finishing up dinner, a feast like usual and rushed over to them, each teen receiving a bone crushing hug.

Hearing the squeals, Itachi and Shisui looked up "Welcome home Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, how was your mission" Itachi asked politely as the trio sat around the table and dinner was dished out for everyone to eat.

"Like hell, no seriously, the bandits were sneaking in through a village escape route, not only that but they'd kidnapped a child as well, then Naruto and I went around helping civilians the rest of the time, those jobs were not easy" Sasuke scowled.

Remembering how the horrible shape the village had been in "But I think Sakura-chan got the worst of it, having to basically reform the hospital nearly all by herself, Gaara started helping her though in the second week" Naruto grimaced.

While Sakura nodded "Really now and just how horrible was the hospital Sakura-chan, surely not that bad right" Shisui prodded at the silent girl, who was absorbed in her food at the moment, though upon being asked a question.

She paused and took a deep breath "Awful, it was filthy, disorganized, the medics had below average chakra control, lacked communication, had terrible bedside manners and couldn't perform a critical surgery to save their lives" Sakura admitted.

Making them realizing that Sakura really had gotten the short end of the stick with her separate mission from the boys "Poor dear, but I'm assuming you managed to get the hospital up and running all proper right" the Uchiha Matriarch smiled.

And the girl nodded "Exactly with the new Head Medic and his assistant settling in to their roles without issue, by the way after dinner can I talk to you privately" the pinkette requested, her cheeks turning pink as she thought on everything else that had happened while they'd been gone.

Itachi lifted a brow at the light blush and narrowed his eyes, something fishy was going on and he was going to find out one way or another even if he had to eavesdrop on their conversation to do it, because he wasn't going to be left out of the loop.

Mikoto nodded "Absolutely Sakura-chan" the ebony haired woman exclaimed happily wondering what her adopted daughter wished to speak to her about and making a mental note to soundproof and seal off the room to prevent any eavesdroppers.

Sakura brightened in response "Can you tell us what else happened while in the Hidden Sand Village" the Uchiha Heir cleared his throat wanting to see if he could get a clue from whatever the girl said next.

"She hung out with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro a lot, even learned how to wield a puppet how cool is that" the second Heir piped in cutting Sakura off from speaking and Itachi found himself disappointed as the blush faded.

Looks like eavesdropping it was "We're going to have a Mistress Puppeteer on our hands before to long" the twenty one year old let out loud laugh, making quite the ruckus as he banged his hand on the table laughing way to hard for a simple comment.

Until he was abused over the head by his aunt and the laughter turned to whines "You deserved that one Shisui" the blonde knucklehead sniggered but didn't duck fast enough when a hand came out and smacked the back of his head as well.

Causing him to sulk as they finished up eating dinner and the dishes were done up before the two females vanished to another room and when the boys tried to follow found themselves flat on their backsides as a barrier rose to prevent them from entering.

Not a sound was heard either and Itachi was just a step away from cursing in frustration, then activated his Sharingan to hopefully read Sakura's lips but she sat facing away from them and he bit his cheek harshly before stalking off, Shisui raised a brow at that but followed his friend.

Meanwhile in the room "So…err I'm in a relationship with Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village, thought you ought to know" Sakura blurted out awkwardly not really sure how to talk about the subject with anyone that wasn't Temari.

Complete and utter silence "Do you understand what that means Sakura-chan, to be in a relationship with a boy" Mikoto asked carefully not wanting upset the girl, who was awkward when it came to human matters.

"I do, though we laid down some ground rules until we're ready to try something new, it's still really new though our relationship and being with each other that way, but we went on a couple of dates and had a lot of fun so yeah" the pinkette nodded.

Hoping the woman wasn't mad, "Oh boy" the ebony haired woman sighed "You haven't told Naruto-chan or Sasuke-chan have you" she prodded and Sakura shook her head "Probably for the best to keep it secret for awhile" she grinned.

Knowing that the boys were going to kick up quite the fuss over their favorite pinkette being with a boy, they all probably thought she was completely clueless about that sort of thing, that's why they didn't suspect a thing.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and the barrier was taken down as she bid everyone goodnight and headed for the caves, upon entering, she was knocked flat on her back as Mita pounced her "Ugh Mita not cool" Sakura groaned lightly.

Thankfully getting knocked on her back hadn't hurt that much as Mita greeted her with slobber to the face "Missed you lots, home now right" Mita bounced up and down, glad that the girl who was her surrogate mother was back.

"For awhile Mita-chan, Tokei-kun, everyone" the pinkette nodded pulling her cubs into bone crushing hugs, they were now over six months old, while Chairo and Kurai were two weeks shy of being two months old themselves.

By the time the exchange program was up and running they'd be two weeks away from being five months old and nearly ready to start venturing forth from the cave to learn how to hunt and behave like a jaguar.

Tokei butt his head in her stomach "Welcome home Mother" Tokei purred as she stripped from her yukata and pulled her fur dress on, before curling up with Hyo, who let out a pleased growl now that she was home where she belonged as they all settled down to get some shut eye.


	26. Chapter 25

Awhile turned into a month and a half as things slowed way down for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, figuring the Chunin deserved to take it easy and not have so many outside the village missions that were B Ranked, Tsunade assigned them in the village missions that were C Ranked mostly.

The odd B Rank being thrown in there when it proved to much for other Chunin to handle "Sakura, I've been wondering something for awhile now" Hyo rumbled once she'd returned for the evening after a shift at the hospital.

"Hmm what is it Hyo-kun" Sakura turned her head in his direction from where she was practicing cooking with a skillet, though she kept continuously burning the pancakes, it was her latest food quest, pancakes, so Mikoto had been teaching her.

Even if she kept failing "Is there anyway we could take a quick trip to the old cave, show the others how we once lived" the snow white jaguar asked, Sakura perked up at that and quickly grabbed for a message scroll to scribble a message down.

Before going through the hand signs she'd only learned a couple weeks ago under Tsunade's tutelage "Katsuyu-sama can you take this to Tsunade-shishou and wait for a response please" the pinkette held out the scroll for the slug to take.

"Of course Sakura-chan" the scroll was taken and then in a plume of smoke the little blue and white slug was gone all the way across the village to the Hokage Tower into the Hokage's Office, where she reappeared on Tsunade's desk and dropped the scroll "From Sakura-chan" she said.

The woman rolled her eyes "Figures" Tsunade snorted lightly grabbing the scroll and unrolling it, reading the message within, then scratched a message back for the girl "Here you go Katsuyu" the honey eyed blonde returned the scroll and then the slug was gone.

Back to Sakura, who took the scroll and unrolled it to read the response "Tsunade-shishou says it's okay but I have to go talk to her and make it a mission, she says to take the boys along as well" Sakura announced.

Standing and stretching "Very well" Hyo nodded, pleased that it was possible, even if it would turn into a small mission and Sakura would most likely be busy, not by much sure and he watched her leave the cave as she headed to the Tower.

Tsunade rolled her eyes again "Seriously and why is that jaguar of yours feeling so sentimental all of a sudden" Tsunade huffed, a blank mission scroll before her ready to write down the details and come up with some bizarre mission objective.

It hit her then what she could write down "Don't know, with all the new members though our little family has grown big, while the little ones know nothing of my past to be honest" the pinkette shrugged unsure of the reason why herself.

"Well you can only go on two conditions, Naruto and Sasuke go with you and you make sure that little village in the Land of Waves is doing well and not having bandit problems, you have a week" the honey eyed blonde announced writing down mission details.

C Rank could turn into a B Rank, number of people on the mission and the duration of the mission before thrusting the scroll at the girl, leaving it up to Sakura to inform her mission companions of the sudden and very unexpected mission.

Sakura smiled, then bowed before traipsing out of the office and back to the Uchiha Compound, along the way she stopped and wrote five hasty letters to her friends in Sand and Stone to let them know she, Naruto and Sasuke would be gone from Leaf for a week.

And that they wouldn't be able to write back during this time before sending the letters off and scurrying to the compound, through the gates and to the main family house, where Naruto and Sasuke both were "Mission, meet at the gates at eight tomorrow morning" Sakura quipped.

"Oh come on this is not cool, we are supposed to be on break until next week, since we've been working so hard" Naruto whined, Sakura pursed her lips waiting for him to get done throwing a temper tantrum.

While Sasuke sighed "Where's the mission, how long are we going to be gone and the rank" Sasuke asked the right questions, not complaining because a shinobi's work was never done, even if they were on a break.

Glad that at least one of her adoptive brothers was taking it seriously "Land of Waves, Tsunade-shishou said something about checking on a little village there, a week and C rank could turn B Rank" the pinkette remembered the details as her mentor had muttered them out loud.

Immediately Naruto stopped whining "P..Plus Hyo-kun wanted to show the others that have joined the pack where we use to live" the fuscia haired teen continued not sure what the sudden tension was for and handed off the scroll to Sasuke.

Who was eerily silent like Naruto now "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, we'll meet you at the gates tomorrow morning for sure" the blonde grimaced, remembering their first C Rank Mission that had turned A Rank unexpectedly because Tazuna had lied.

The events that led up to Zabuza and Haku dying on the bridge and subsequently meeting Sakura all in the span of a month, having a mission there again was a lot to take in "Yeah" the ebony haired teen nodded.

Ushering Sakura off back to the caves "Nothing will happen be confident, your both Chunin now after all" Itachi pat the two boys on the back and went back to reading his book, still frustrated that he hadn't managed to figure out what his mother and adopted sister had talked about in privacy.

Both of them were very tight lipped about the subject "Regardless of that, still take caution, you never know what may happen on a simple C Ranked Mission" Mikoto warned, still peeved about that first outside the village mission her boys had taken on.

That had been utterly ridiculous, Kakashi should have brought them straight home and given the mission to someone more fully qualified to handle the difficulty than leaving it in their hands "Just try to enjoy yourselves to" Shisui piped in.

~Meanwhile.

Sakura had returned to the cave and her practices of making pancakes before giving up and roasted dinner over the fire of deer meat and vegetables and curling up with Hyo and the others on the very comfortable pelt/sand.

An alarm woke her at seven the following morning that she quickly turned off "Are we really going on a mission with you Sakura-chan" Fuyona plopped down at her side as she started making breakfast for herself.

Practicing pancakes and managing to get a couple good ones from the pan this time, along with eggs and deer sausage "Mhm, though it won't be a hard one, we'll be scouting around to make sure no bandits are in the area" Sakura nodded.

Fuyona bounced up and around before finally settling down again as Sakura pulled out deer carcasses for them to share while eating her own breakfast until they were all done and the cave was cleaned up along with a pack being stuffed full of scrolls.

"We'll meet you around front Sakura-chan" Kajiya purred as the lot of them slipped out the back gate made for them, which was then shut and locked, then Sakura hurried from the Compound and to the village gates.

Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting for her, their own packs on their shoulders "Guess we better get going" Naruto sighed unnaturally tense as they signed out and then started down the path in the opposite direction of Wind Country.

Heading for the village they were stationed at for their first mission "Hopefully nothing happens" Sasuke frowned and chanced a glance over his shoulder to find all the jaguars following several paces behind them, he relaxed at that, the jaguars were good at scaring away idiots after all.

Though it was clear this was going to be a leisure time for them as they walked along slowly, probably for Chairo and Kurai's sake, as this was their first time venturing forth from the cave, their Mothers on either side of them with Tora and Yori pacing along behind them.

Hyo and Kajiya in front, with Fuyona, Mita and Tokei bringing up the rear of the pack on the look out for any danger and on edge, they were a sight to behold that took his breath away until he stared forward once more.

Several hours later after setting a quick pace across Fire Country, they made a pit stop to eat lunch, catching fish as the jaguars feasted on the bass in the stream, though the two youngest cubs, drank only milk as they weren't old enough yet.

Then they packed up and were on their way once again "I think at the rate we're going, we'll reach the bridge by tonight, are you going to stay in the cave with them Sakura-chan" the blonde of the group commented.

Realizing how much they'd really improved if they could traverse great distances in a short amount of time, thanks to enhancing their speed with chakra "Probably, can't be to far away from the little village right" the pinkette nodded.

Even if she'd be comfortable in a bed "You should go with them Sister, we'll be fine alright" Tora rumbled, knowing that she had a mission and it was better that she stuck close to Naruto and Sasuke since they knew their way into the village.

At that Sakura sulked a little but didn't argue "Tsunami-san will love you I promise, she'll be like a third mom" the ebony haired teen sniggered, earning an exasperated expression from his adopted sister with that they sped up.

Until they were little more than a mile away from the bridge they'd fought on, the jaguars swung to the left and vanished into the forest "We can check on them tomorrow after scouting for bandits okay Sakura-chan" Naruto promised as they started forward again.

Having paused as the jaguars left them to go to the cave some of them had originally lived in "Right" Sakura perked up some eager to visit her old home again, though tired and a little hungry so across a bridge they went.

It led them right into a small but flourishing fishing village "Kami it's really changed since Tazuna finished the bridge huh Dope" Sasuke looked around, taking in the familiar sights with something new thrown in here or there.

Naruto nodded quietly and soon enough they came upon a quaint little home that housed a family of three he was most familiar with and knocked, it swung open a couple minutes later to reveal Tsunami who stared at them in wide-eyed eye.

Before giving a shout "TAZUNA, TAZUNA COME HERE NOW" Tsunami yelled at the top of her lungs before crushing two of the teens before her in a bone crushing hug, wary of the girl with them so didn't hug her.

"What's all that racket for Tsunami, Inari's trying to sleep you know, Naruto, Sasuke what in blazes are you doing here, please don't tell me you caught wind of someone trying to attack the village or destroy the bridge right" Tazuna appeared only to pause at the sight of them.

Then he noticed the young girl standing behind them, shielding her eyes with her bangs "No, but that does answer one of our question, guess no bandit will dare attack right" the blonde laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"And who are you young lady, don't you know it's improper to walk around like that" the blue haired woman focused her gaze on the young girl dressed in furs, having forgone the yukata this time because she'd thought she'd get to sleep in the cave with the jaguars.

Immediately her expression turned and Sasuke knew he had to say something quick "Sakura sewed that herself, you remember those rumors you told us about last time, well they were true, Sakura is that girl and our Mother adopted her" the raven haired teen jumped in.

"You mean she lived with an actual jaguar in a cave" the bridge builder gaped and the two boys nodded and Sakura stayed silent, itching to just disappear because she felt very uncomfortable at the moment under Tsunami's scrutiny.

'Love me my ass Sasuke and she has a problem with my fur clothes' the pinkette thought inwardly lifting her gaze to drill her dull eyes into her adoptive brothers skull, Tsunami let out a gasp and now the woman was staring even more.

Sakura sighed "I'm going to the cave" the fuscia haired teen sniffed delicately, miffed that she wasn't even being given a chance and seeing as there was no bandits around, she focused her senses on Hyo and took off across the small village back to the bridge.

Her adoptive brothers jolted at her hasty retreat and groaned, hands covering their faces "Oh dear it's my fault isn't it" Tsunami felt terrible and realized that she hadn't made a good first impression on the girl.

"No, she's just touchy about the fur clothes is all, plus she probably didn't want to be hounded with questions about those rumors or her blindness, she's not shy about it sure, but people have given her trouble for it, we'll see her in the morning, probably" Sasuke grimaced rubbing his face.

Feeling like an idiot, of course Tsunami would react badly, she liked prettiness and the fur clothes weren't very pretty so it detracted from Sakura's beauty "Is she really going to sleep in a cave" Tazuna asked in confusion.

The two boys nodded "Yeah, Hyo one of the jaguars raised her and the pack has expanded lately to include seven new members" Naruto explained with that they were allowed in, given a late supper and assigned to a guest room to get some shut eye.

As Sasuke expected Sakura showed up that morning after breakfast "Who is she Naruto-ni" Inari asked seeing the girl practically hiding behind a tree, far away from them, Tsunami frowned then decided to make an effort.

"Our sister, adopted though" the blonde admitted watching Tsunami warily as she started towards Sakura a determined look on her face and he hoped this didn't turn out badly or Sakura would run from them again.

Inari creased his brow in confusion "Won't you join us over there Sakura-chan" the blue haired woman gestured at where the others were gathered and spoke politely trying not to insult the, she did a double take and found the girl wearing a yukata now.

Sakura bore a wary expression on her face at that "Your not going to make fun of my fur clothes again are you" the dull jade irises narrowed, that was one insult she wasn't going to take lying down after all.

Tsunami shook her head carefully "I am genuinely sorry for giving you a bad first impression of myself, I didn't know that you made the fur dress yourself, it's actually well done, perhaps you could show me your technique will you three are here" Tsunami gushed.

Warming up to the young girl as she got over her reservations, if Naruto and Sasuke's mother had adopted her, how bad could the girl be, "Sure and thanks Mom taught me to be honest" Sakura admitted quietly.

Following the woman over to the others "Glad of you to join us Sakura-chan, maybe you could introduce us to your jaguar friend one of these afternoons if you think they'd agree to meeting us" the old bridge builder boomed out a laugh.

Her brows shot up and she tilted her head at Tsunami who shrugged and patted her on the shoulder "How is it you get around, you know since you can't see" the little raven haired boy piped in suddenly tugging gently on her yukata.

Making her focus her attention on him "Inari that's rude" the blue haired woman that was his mother scolded, not wanting the girl to retreat again after finally warming up to her and getting her to join them rather than keep to herself.

"No it's okay and I use my other senses that are heightened since I can't use my eyes and I'm sure one or two of them would come, Muimina and Yasei might stay at the cave though" the pinkette answered with a smile, liking the small child.

Before the two adults or child could ask Sasuke spoke up "They have cubs to look after and need to stay nearby at all times" the ebony haired teen announced, relaxing, there was no danger after all so there was no need to patrol.

Well that's what he thought until Sakura turned her head in his direction pointedly "Just to make sure there are no bandits hanging around, we're going to patrol the village for a bit" Naruto sniggered, not to put out.

As they left the civilians alone "Mean" Sasuke stuck his tongue out childishly and ducked only to get elbowed in the side "I guess I understand though" he sighed before straightening, on the alert as they scouted around the village for any threats.

Only to come up empty "Let's make a pit stop at the cave, see if we can convince Mita and Tokei to meet Tazuna-san" Sakura grinned, knowing the cubs wouldn't need much convincing so long as it was her asking that was.

The boys shared mischievous grins and agreed that Mita and Tokei were perfect candidates to get the civilians warmed up to the jaguars, with that they were off across the bridge and a mile down the path they turned into the forest for another fifteen minutes.

Where they finally came upon the cave and clearing Sakura had lived in for most of her life "Kaa-san, Kaa-san what are you doing back" Tokei and Mita bounded up to her practically bouncing with excitement at her sudden appearance in the clearing.

She couldn't help but laugh and rub their ears in just the right way that had them melting into puddles of goop "Yeah, yeah, thought for sure we'd go all day without seeing you" Mita nodded when Sakura straightened to her full height.

"Tazuna-san expressed interest in meeting some of you guys, so how about it would you like to come meet him, also you must exercise full control over your strength as he has a grandson okay" the pinkette announced and also gave a warning.

Hyo poked his head out of the cave and let out a rumble of acceptance that she was taking the cubs out for the rest of the morning "Please be careful" was all he said before vanishing into the cave once more where everyone else was napping.

"Come on Mita, Tokei, we have to walk a bit before we get there so fall in line" the blonde clapped his hands to get them moving and the cubs did as they were told as they started walking, they followed along at the rear of the group.

Sasuke glancing back at them every few minutes until they started crossing the bridge, only then did the cubs scamper forward to walk at Sakura's side, looking around cautiously, they'd never really been in a village except for the one time, despite living in a village as they were raised.

"We're almost there I promise Tokei, Mita" the ebony haired teen soothed sensing their distress as the civilians of the little village, stopped, stared and then ran for the hills, making the cubs upset, surely they weren't that scary right.

They looked to their surrogate mother in question and just as another civilian went to run away she reached down and rubbed their heads until they were purring quietly for her ears only and those that saw her actions towards the dangerous creatures watching closely.

Until they realized they had nothing to fear "Heavens" Tsunami startled, slightly frightened when she opened the door, then relaxed as truth was given to those rumors she'd heard long ago "Just go around back, I'll inform Father and Inari" she shooed the teens towards the back.

And they went around the house "Blazes it's true, there really are jaguar living around here" Tazuna gaped, having just been joking around because he'd thought the trio of teenagers were trying to pull his leg and maybe have a good laugh later, plus he'd been tipsy.

"Do you think they'll play with me" Inari asked looking curious at the two jaguar cubs and they bounded toward him while Tsunami wrung her hands watching nervously until the cubs gently tackled her son and carefully tussled about on the ground with him.

Sakura calmed her fears further "You don't have to worry Tsunami-san, they've been learning how to be careful with humans, the red furred one is Mita, she's blind in one eye, the other one is Tokei, they were abandoned, one of the jaguars brought them back" Sakura soothed.

While Inari's laughter rang out as he played around with the cubs "And they can talk, but I believe they are just nervous" Naruto warned, it had been a shock the first time a jaguar had spoken to him so he knew what it would be like for others.

She felt faint but sat down to take a deep breath, forcing herself to relax and enjoy the sound of her son having fun for once "By the way they don't live near your village anymore, the jaguars followed her to Leaf" Sasuke reminded.

Tazuna looked at him eyes wide before grabbing his beer and taking a swig of it, sorely needing a drink after everything they'd just learned before they knew it, it was nearly lunch time and Tsunami was preparing to head in to make lunch.

"Awww do you have to go Mita, Tokei" the little seven year old boy sulked as they stopped playing with him when Sakura whistled "Can't they stay a bit longer" he pouted at the girl he'd only met that day and hoped she said yes.

Sakura smiled and patted his head "They got to eat to Inari-san, but I'll bring them back to play again sometime" the pinkette said and turned on her heel, cubs following after her, keeping close until they got to the cave and they traipsed off to hunt with Fuyona.

"Isn't Sakura-chan coming back" the blue haired woman asked when she realized the girl wasn't among those at the table as she dished out the food, she'd thought they were making progress and frowned at the thought they'd run the girl off again.

Thankfully Naruto and Sasuke knew what was going on "Probably eating at the cave with the jaguars, she'll be back after lunch no doubt" the blonde explained with a little shrug for Tsunami's sake of course.

"Don't tell me she eats raw meat like them" the old man choked out, disgusted and feeling for the girl, until Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads "Then what does she eat" he questioned, intrigued but more worried actually.

Sasuke chuckled "Cooks of course, over a fire sure, but she's really good, almost as good as our Mother and learning how to cook new things every day, in a skillet, pancakes, eggs, sausage, steak, potatoes just to name a few" the ebony haired teen ticked off his fingers.

True to their word Sakura was back, alone this time to Inari's disappointment and they spent the rest of the day hanging about the little house with the small civilian family, who watched Sakura traipse off back to wherever the jaguars was staying.

"Are you enjoying yourself Cub" Hyo prodded, glad that she wasn't temperamental like last night when she'd come to them, muttering about rude people who just couldn't accept that she was different and liked wearing fur clothing and that it wasn't indecent to her standards anyway.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly "Oh yeah, since there hasn't been any bandit sightings, this is basically like a vacation" the fuscia haired teen chirped in a happy tone of voice, Hyo nodded pleased that whatever issue there had been, had been resolved easily.

Without his cub storming off and breaking down into tears "Now what were you so upset about last night" Kajiya rumbled unhappily, hoping that this so called vacation wasn't going to end in disaster for the girl.

"It was a stupid reason, Tsunami-san didn't like my fur clothes, but she seemed a lot nicer than I originally thought so we're all good" Sakura admitted, tossing the brusell sprouts in the skillet with some difficulty, practicing how to cook them over a fire in a skillet instead of skewering them.

Happy rumbles echoed from the others "Can we play again tomorrow Kaa-san" Tokei plopped his head in her lap, purring quite loudly now, Sakura gave a laugh thoroughly amused but nodded for effect and the purring rose in volume.

"Yay, yay and can Fuyona-chan come with us please" Mita bounced around, only to freeze when a growl was directed at her and she lowered herself to the ground of the cave with an apologetic whine to the jaguar she'd disturbed.

Yasei was quite grumpy nowadays "Tone it down a little Mita" Yasei grumbled staring at the cub, who went silent and crawled over to Sakura, then she snuggled against her mate again and went back to sleep after making sure Kurai was where he was supposed to be.

Snuggled up to her "Sorry but you know how she's like" Yori huffed out a laugh at his mate, quietly of course, because he certainly didn't want to get snapped at, nor did Tora, who was glad his own mate was mild mannered.

Kajiya shook her head with a snort "I know what your thinking mother and I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you when we were their age" Tora said in the silence, followed only by the crackling of wood as the fire ate it and Sakura ate her dinner.

"Bed now Sakura-chan" Muimina yawned, grooming Chairo as they all surrounded each other and cuddled like they were use to, it was hard though getting comfortable rest on the hard cave floor and they all woke earlier than expected.

Hyo clearly hadn't thought the visit through as it deprived them of their cushy sand/pelt sleeping spot "Not comfortable" Fuyona whined but made no further complaints as she and the cubs vanished to hunt for breakfast alongside the others.

A couple days later they were over halfway through the week they'd been given, "Err I just saw something weird" Naruto said one evening when they got back from scouting around the village separately, just to keep up with their mission.

They, minus Sakura was seated around the table with the civilians for dinner "You okay Naruto-kun, what did you see" Tsunami asked curiously at the clearly disturbed boy who opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned trying to explain properly without freaking everyone out.

"Just spill it knucklehead, surely it's not that bad that you have to imitate a fish" Sasuke scowled, hating the suspense and sure that his adopted brother was making a mountain out of a mole hill, like he usually did.

Naruto grit his teeth and steeled his nerves "A man with dark pink hair and a blonde lady that has green eyes like Sakura-chan would have if she wasn't blind" he announced and thanking the kami that Sakura wasn't there, he wasn't sure how she'd react at the news.

Sasuke immediately straightened and stood, knocking his chair back "No use right now Sasuke, let the matter lie until tomorrow okay" Tazuna ushered the teen back into his seat to prevent him from running off and seeing the two civilians for himself.

He bit his cheek "Maybe it's just coincidence and not related to Sakura-nee-chan" Inari piped in but he knew the two boys weren't just going to drop the matter that easily until they were absolutely sure it wasn't Sakura's parents.

Even though they went to bed, it was still in their mind the following morning "You two seem unusually tense" Sakura commented as she showed up after breakfast for their morning patrol around the small village in the Land of Waves.

They waved her concerns off and once they were sure she was busy they headed to where Naruto had seen the dark pink haired man and blonde haired woman with green eyes "See there they are Sasuke-teme" the blonde pointed when he spotted them.

Indeed they did have dark pink hair and green eyes, "Want to be stealthy and get a couple of hairs from them to bring back for Hokage-sama to test" the raven haired teen suggested, not wanting to let this opportunity go.

And someday they'd tell Sakura if the two were in fact her biological parents as Naruto nodded and they crept forward under an illusion jutsu, each of them plucking a couple of hairs to the two civilians confusion as they ran away avoiding detection.

Corking the hairs in a couple of vials they had on hand and stowing them in one of their storage pouches as they finished their patrol and returned the house like Sakura already had, Inari playing with Mita and Tokei again.

Before they knew it the last two days of their week mission was over and they bid farewell to the civilians that had welcomed them into their home for the second time and started their trek back to Leaf, jaguars on their heels.

Only when they got home the air was unusually tense "Wonder what's going on" the pinkette frowned as they signed in and she made a clone to hurry to the compound and unlock the gate for the jaguars, who were all to happy to be back at their lavish cave.

Her adoptive brothers shrugged so they headed for the Tower, where all the tension was coming from "Uh oh that's not good" Naruto choked out as the window shattered and a chair fell into the streets, not just any chair, Tsunade's favorite.

Someone had made the big mistake of pissing off their Hokage "Maybe we should deliver our report later" Sasuke gulped afraid of even entering the office at this current moment in time, not with Tsunade in that kind of mood.

It was much more frightening than Sakura on one of her bad days "Cowards hmmph" Sakura clicked her tongue as the two turned tail and ran for the compound as she made her way into the tower alone, where she had to wait as Tsunade was in a meeting.

Though all the way down the hall she could hear her Shishou shouting and she shuddered wishing she'd run to but not wanting to delay in delivering her report, she waited an hour until a loud bang sounded from the office door slamming against the wall.

As a large man stormed past her, followed by two other men, she kept herself well out of their way and crept down the hall once they were gone to peek into her Shishou's office, she couldn't see of course, but she was certain it was quite the mess.

At the sight of her though, her Shishou perked up "Oh Sakura, figures you'd be back today, how did the mission go" Tsunade was no longer in that foul mood that usually let to shouting matches and she walked in slowly and shut the door carefully behind her.

"Mission was great Tsunade-shishou and should I dare ask what that was all about or should I keep my nose out of it" Sakura grinned inching forward carefully unsure if anything was in her way since she couldn't feel it like she could everything else.

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Nothings in your way brat, the window is a wreck though, perhaps I should send someone to fetch my chair" the blonde frowned remembering what had pissed her off so much in the first place.

Within a few minutes her chair was back and both females were seated properly "There was no problem, though you'll get Naruto and Sasuke's reports tomorrow cause they were cowards who didn't want to face you in your previous mood" the pinkette sniffed delicately.

Before they both burst out laughing "I'm sure I was quite the sight a bit ago, that's due to that damn Raikage, storming into my village and demanding we get rid of the bandits that are pouring into his country of all damnable things" Tsunade snorted.

Quite furious with the dark skinned man "So that's who stormed past me and I'm guessing the other two were his escorts" Sakura mused before rummaging about in her storage pouch and grabbed the detailed mission report she'd wrote and set it on her Shishou's desk.

"Thanks brat, your dismissed" the blonde nodded, really glad that she'd taken a chance on the girl and ushered her off to home, where she would no doubt go straight to the cave all her jaguar's lived in, cook dinner then go to bed.

Sakura smiled brightly "Night Shishou, try not to let him stress you out to much okay" the pinkette teased knowing it was impossible and the next meeting would be another shouting match between the two Kage's.

Making a pit stop at the house to reassure Naruto and Sasuke that she was still alive after seeing their Hokage and greet Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui before hurrying off to the caves, where everyone was already curled up comfortably in their sleeping spot.

Without the fuss of trying to make something in a skillet, she speared some already seasoned venison on a metal skewer and stuck it over the fire to cook while she poured her a cup of water, once the meat was done, she ate, cleaned up and then went to bed.

"How scary was Granny yesterday" Naruto asked when he and Sasuke popped up at the caves for breakfast with her and the jaguars, hoping that the woman hadn't been in to foul a mood since they had to deliver their reports today no matter what.

Dull jade eyes rolled upwards in a movement their Hokage was fond of "Once she saw me, she was perfectly fine you dorks" Sakura snorted and the two let out sighs of relief that their meeting would go smoothly.

While wishing they hadn't chickened out last night since Sakura wouldn't be there with them "Yeah that's because Hokage-sama likes you" Sasuke huffed taking a stick of fish and biting into it before the whole thing was gone.

"I have to meet with Chiyu-sama, some herbs from Sand are suppose to be coming in today" the fuscia haired teen stood once she was done eating, Naruto and Sasuke on her heels as they headed out into the village from the Compound.

Partway there, when they were at the tower, they officially met the Raikage as Sakura slammed into him "Are you alright Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde helping his adopted sister to her feet and she brushed off her yukata.

"Sorry Raikage-sama I couldn't sense you" she apologized sheepishly, of course she recognized his aura and knew exactly who they were standing before and she felt utterly stupid for ramming into him, even if it wasn't her fault cause he was blocking his chakra and scent from her senses.

He narrowed his eyes on her "Course you couldn't sense me you stupid brat, but you can damn sure look and watch where your going" the man snorted derisively not looking at the girl to closely just yet.

Until one of the boys straightened "She can't just look and watch where she's going, Sakura's blind" the ebony haired teen snapped and got elbowed quite forcefully by said girl, the three men standing in front of them eyed the girl a little closer this time and found her actually blind.

"Be respectful Sasuke, Naruto, he's the Raikage, now get you have mission reports to deliver to Tsunade-shishou, pardon us Raikage-sama, Sirs" Sakura scowled and nodded her head at the stairs leading up into the tower as she went around and continued on her original path.

Leaving behind a gaping Naruto and Sasuke "Why is it always us that deals with her weird moods whenever she gets into them" Naruto groaned rubbing his face, already exhausted and it was barely past eight o'clock in the morning.

His adoptive brother sighed "No idea but I'm not inciting Sakura's wrath if she finds out we're dawdling on delivering our mission reports, plus we have to talk about that extra thing with Hokage-sama" Sasuke reminded.

With that the two were gone "The hell was that" Ay glowered after the teens, all three of them, even if they'd went in two different directions, though he was moderately surprised that the girl had actually apologized and addressed him with respect.

Rebuking the two idiot teenage boys when they didn't "No idea, do you want us to tail her Raikage-sama, find out what's what about the Leaf Dog" Cee offered knowing it would piss off the Leaf Shinobi big time if they were snooping around.

Ay waved his hand "I don't think this is a good idea" Darui commented as they started down the streets after the young girl, her chakra led them right to the house "Maybe she's getting her eyes checked out" the white haired male shrugged.

So they stood and waited but when she didn't come out for an hour they frowned "Going in it is then" the blonde grit his teeth, angry that he had to step foot in a hospital that wasn't his own, his partner sighed but they headed in anyway.

Peering around cautiously "Looking for a girl, young, about this tall, pink hair, blind, is she a patient here" Darui was the one to ask the receptionist as his partner wasn't good with shinobi from other villages.

The woman looked up "Sakura-chan huh, no she's not a patient, and she's working right now with Chiyu-sama to sort through the herbs that came from Hidden Sand today" the brunette explained and then looked down again.

"Working right now, preposterous, how can a blind girl be a medic, that's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard" Cee burst out near shouting because he'd never heard of something so stupid, clearly word really hadn't gotten fully around yet to certain countries.

Just then the girl in question appeared, huffing and puffing clearly out of breath "Knock it off your scaring the kids down in pediatrics" she scolded harshly then vanished to calm down the kids that had been woken by the loud voice, before returning to Chiyu's side.

~Meanwhile~

In Tsunade's office Naruto and Sasuke had handed over their mission reports and were hesitating to broach the other subject "Spit it out brats, I don't have all day for you" Tsunade snapped tired of their unsure actions.

"Okay right, we believe we found Sakura's real biological parents, here's some hairs we pulled from each and Sakura gave us a couple when we asked" Sasuke slid over the three vials containing DNA that they'd collected.

Tsunade was quiet "We're not positive of course but the man had dark pink hair and the blonde lady, probably why Sakura-chan's hair is so light, had green eyes like Sakura-chan's would be if she wasn't blind" Naruto admitted.

Her hands clenched tightly together "In Here Now Shizune" the honey eyed blonde ordered, a flurry sounded and then the door swung open to admit her attendant into the office as she scooped up the vials and held them out.

"Milady what do you want me to do with them" Shizune questioned in confusion as she took the vials carefully and tucked them close, not wanting to drop them in case they were very important for whatever reason.

"Down to the lab, I want tests run to see if those samples match the third" Tsunade barked sending her attendant scrambling to carry out her orders, other business finished Naruto and Sasuke left returning to the Compound to do nothing.

~Back at the Hospital~

Cee and Darui were still stood in the lobby of the hospital, when they realized that the girl was going to be there for an unseen amount of time, they left and returned to the Raikage's side "Did you find out anything about the brat" the dark skinned man demanded to know.

"That she's a medic and works in the hospital that's all" the white haired Jonin offered knowing they hadn't brought much information back, since the girl was working and they couldn't sneak in to see her without becoming patients.

Ay scowled "She was helping some woman with something" the onyx eyed blonde grimaced, determined to tail her until he knew everything, even if he had to force himself into her presence just to do it.

Hours later Sakura exited the hospital, herbs sorted and stored away for when they were needed, scurvy grass being the most coveted herb was put on lock down unless it was an absolute necessity to use like for big emergencies.

She sighed and rubbed her shoulders, missing the Raikage and his men as she walked passed them on her way to the Compound, she didn't even sense the Cloud Shinobi following her as she parted the gates and disappeared within where she stayed cooped up the rest of the day.

To the Raikage's frustration as they wouldn't dare enter the Uchiha Compound without permission, even if there were very few Uchiha's left alive, they still wouldn't do it or start conflict in the village, not when they were trying to ask for help.

~Later that Evening~

"Your results from that test Tsunade-sama, perfect match, whoever those hairs belonged to they were a family" Shizune returned with the finished results and Tsunade sighed waving her off, now it was a matter of finding out when to tell her brat apprentice as the day drew to a close and the village went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

The following morning Sakura was woken by sniffling "Tokei is something the matter" Sakura asked knowing instinctively who it was that was making the odd noise and worried about the cub because she'd never heard it before.

"Don't feel good Kaa-san" Tokei sniffled again, feeling all achy and burning up as his nose dripped snot, Sakura sighed and sat at, hand glowing green as she checked him over before frowning deeply.

As she figured out what was wrong "Just a cold and a fever, must have caught it while we were at the other cave, looks like we're going to go see Hana for shots, you two as well Mita, Fuyona" the pinkette announced and stood.

"Shots but those hurt" Mita whined remembering the first shots they'd gotten from when they had first been brought to the Leaf Village, but Sakura was having none of it as she picked up Tokei and led the way from the cave.

To the Compound gates "Hey where you going with Tokei, Mita and Fuyona" Sasuke stopped her just a few feet away from exiting the gates, the last time she'd taken any of the jaguar's out into the village had been because Mita and Tokei needed to be checked over by Hana.

It seemed this time was no different "I'm taking them to see Hana-san, Tokei's got a cold, but I'm taking them along to get immunized as well so none of the others get sick, more specifically Chairo or Kurai" Sakura explained.

Shifting Tokei so he was comfortable, Sasuke nodded in understanding and pat the cub on the head in sympathy before opening the gates for Sakura, who led the way out into the village, Mita and Fuyona on her heels.

Seeing the girl they were tailing carrying a jaguar of all creatures with two more following her was the last thing the Raikage and his escorts were expecting "Will the shots hurt really bad" even more surprising was that one of the jaguars could speak.

A smile flitted across Sakura's lips "Not really, a quick pinch and then it's over I promise and I'll heal the rest of the pain afterwards" the pinkette reassured gently, keeping a hold of the one in her arms as they trekked across the village to the Inuzuka Compound.

"What in the hell is with that girl" Ay muttered to himself, slightly disgusted, how could the girl tote a highly dangerous creature around like it was a baby "Oi brat what the hell do you think your doing" he barked stopping her.

Halfway across the village and she paused inches from him "Raikage-sama and I'm taking them to get shots, Tokei's already sick, I don't need the others getting sick on me to" Sakura said carefully and sniffling came from Tokei.

Brows rose up at that "You mean there are more of them Kid" Darui questioned incredulously, worried as the girl nodded her head and he wondered why the Hokage was even allowing the dangerous animals into the Leaf Village.

"If I were you Leaf Dog I'd get rid of them, their dangerous and won't hesitate to kill you" Cee warned and Sakura pressed her hand down on the gray furred jaguar's head when a threatening growl rumbled through the air.

And the jaguar spoke "Like we'd ever hurt Sakura-chan, she's our savior and Hyo-sama's cub" she sniffed, Mita nodding along with the one year old and keeping back out of range of the strange males they didn't know yet.

Sakura sighed quietly and shook her head "Don't mind Fuyona, she was nearly killed by a bandit and these two were abandoned when they were brought in, anyway have a good day Raikage-sama" the fuscia haired teen nodded ignoring the derogatory name from one of the Cloud Shinobi.

Then was gone down the streets and into the Inuzuka Compound thankfully without being stopped again "Oh poor Tokei looks like you caught the sniffles huh" Hana frowned and patted the cub on the head sympathetically as she prepared the immunization shots.

He sniffled "Uh-huh and Kaa-san said a shot will make me feel better" Tokei whimpered trying to be brave as the woman neared with the needle, there was a slight pinch and then it was all over as the syringe was emptied into his veins.

"Very good Tokei, though I'm afraid your going to have to stay here until your cold runs its course" the Inuzuka woman warned, Tokei whined at that but Sakura shook her head when he looked to her for direction.

Before slumping on the examination table until Sakura picked him up and set him down as it was Mita's turn, who let out a yelp "Sorry, overreaction" the russet furred cub apologized as she realized it didn't hurt nearly as bad as she remembered.

Even then Sakura took the rest of the pain by healing the spot where she'd gotten her shot at "Okay Tokei I promise to visit, here this is for him, we haven't had breakfast yet" Sakura held out a scroll with rabbit carcasses sealed within for however long it took Tokei to get over his cold.

"Cave now right" Mita asked at Sakura's heels after she payed for the three immunization shots and they left her brother behind, it was going to be an adjustment not having him there, but it was important that the younger cubs didn't get sick or their mothers.

Heaven knows what would happen if Yasei or Muimina ended up sick, they'd have a hard time taking care of their cubs, Sakura rubbed Mita's ears as they traipsed back to the compound for a late breakfast with the others.

Kajiya looked up from where she was picking her teeth clean with a bone "Was Tokei not able to make the trip back Sakura" Kajiya questioned when she spotted the cub absent from the girls arms as she sat and pulled out her skillet to cook breakfast.

While Mita and Fuyona vanished to the river, not wanting to go outside the village alone "Nope, Hana-san said he had to stay, probably for the best, his cold was really bad" the pinkette said seriously, worried about the cub.

She had every right to be worried after all, with how sick Tokei and Mita had been when they'd first been brought to Leaf by Yasei and Yori "Oh no, poor Tokei" Yasei rumbled out, displeased with the turn of events.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, disappointed that he's stuck there sure, but he knows that it's important the rest of you stay healthy including Chairo and Kurai, since they can't fight off illness very well just yet as their still under four months" Sakura wrinkled her nose.

And turned back to making breakfast, consisting of eggs, deer sausage and fried potatoes, the recent food that she'd learned to cook, and promptly ate, she was just finishing up when Katsuyu showed up "Tsunade-chan has summoned you" Katsuyu informed then was gone.

"Great just what I need a mad Shishou on my hands for one thing or another" the fuscia haired teen sighed as she cleaned up, then squared her shoulders and made her way to the Compound Gates for the second time that morning.

Then to the Hokage Tower, where she found the office filled with people "Brat I'd like an explanation for your actions this morning, what were you thinking taking those cubs across the village like that" Tsunade snapped.

Her brow creased "You've never had a problem with it before Shishou and besides Tokei was sick, I couldn't very well give him a shot since I didn't have medicine, so I had no choice and Hana-san's busy on Tuesdays, I couldn't ask her to drop everything to come to the Compound" Sakura frowned.

Not acknowledging the Raikage's presence just yet because she was miffed at him for getting her Shishou pissed at her for a little thing as that, Tsunade's mouth opened and closed before finally conceding defeat "What you can't be serious Tsunade" Ay gaped.

When the woman said nothing to rebuke the girl and order her to get rid of the jaguars from the village "It's not like I can do anything, I have no control over their presence in Leaf as it was the deal between the Third Hokage and Mikoto Uchiha" the honey eyed blonde shrugged.

"Since you won't do anything I will, hand those jaguars over to us of Hidden Cloud, we'll put those things to good use getting rid of the bandits in our country since Tsunade refuses to help us" the dark skinned man rounded on the young girl.

Who at the demand froze "Their not things, their intelligent and have the gift of human speech and no I won't because I don't control them, you might be the Raikage, but never I would I put any of them in danger, most of them have never killed a human before" Sakura gave a thunderous scowl.

Chakra fluctuating as she fought to remain polite and keep her temper in check so she didn't say anything stupid that would cause a war between Leaf and Cloud "That's enough Raikage, your dismissed Sakura" Tsunade said seeing her apprentices obvious distress at the situation.

She nodded silently and vanished out the door "How could you just let her get away with talking to me like that" Ay growled, so much for the brat being polite, seemed she wasn't afraid to stand up to someone far greater than herself.

"ENOUGH Leave my apprentice alone Ay, those damn jaguars are all her life revolves around if any of them go she'll be heartbroken" the blonde snapped furious that the man was even there in her village in the first place, hounding her for something she had no control over.

It wasn't her fault that bandits were bloody cowards and turned tail into another country once they caught wind that there were jaguars living in the area, never mind that they didn't have to do anything beyond simply exist.

Ay paused and decided to leave for the day "Cee, Darui, I want any information you can find on that brat understand move it" he ordered furious that he was being defied at every turn and he was still no closer to getting help with his bandit problem.

Darui cringed as the older dark skinned man stormed off, "Better get moving" Darui sighed, this was turning out to be quite the trip all it was filled with so far was tension and confusion and fear that they'd be attacked.

Cee nodded and they went around the village, interrogating people subtly "What do you know of a young blind girl, Sakura's her name I believe" Cee prodded bored out of his skull and unhappy that he had to waste his time doing this.

When they could just go straight to the source and ask "Haruno-san of course I know her, headstrong, stubborn but kind, passionate, forgiving, way to forgiving with a temper that could knock you off your feet if your not careful" the brunet grimaced.

Remembering all he and his uncle had done to her "Temper like how" the white haired male questioned this time, seemed they'd hit the jackpot with this guy and were going to drill him for information.

"Hate's being told what she can't do and she has Hokage-sama's famous chakra enhanced strength in her arsenal, I never told her but she saved my life during the Chunin Exams, when Sound attacked, even if it was a brutal kind of display as she crushed a man's spine and left him to die" Neji cringed.

Seeing that moment all over again in his mind, it wasn't a repeat he'd care for actually "Why wouldn't you tell her that" the onyx eyed blonde frowned in confusion, wasn't it common courtesy to thank your savior.

Neji sighed "Because we weren't exactly friends and for the entire time I'd known her, my Uncle and I had spent that time harassing her because she refused to have the Byakugan transplanted into her in return she would have had to marry me" the brunet admitted.

The two before him shared a look "Okay so do you know how she arrived here in the Leaf Village" Darui prodded hoping that they wouldn't have to go searching for another person to interrogate to get the rest of the information Ay wanted.

Neji nodded "Mikoto Uchiha brought her in, none of us learned of her presence until a week later though when the Third informed us, by then she was already integrated and living in the Uchiha Compound" he oh so carefully left out where Sakura lived in the Compound.

Because he was sure it wouldn't go over with these two Cloud Shinobi before him, even if he wanted to take revenge for his Father, they'd all be warned to be respectful of the Raikage for however long he was there in their village.

"Right, so what's up with the jaguars" Cee asked, fishing for a little more information, in hopes to find out if they could do anything to take the jaguars away with them to Lightning Country like their Raikage wanted.

Lavender eyes widened "Pardon but I'm not getting involved in that, everyone in Leaf knows about the jaguars, accepts them as well, they came with her when Haruno-san was brought here and has stuck around since and even mated or birthed new cubs" Neji shook his head.

Obviously done with the conversation and disappeared tired of being interrogated "What did you find" Ay asked when they returned at his question he was given a scroll, filled with information on the girl who was currently the bane of his existence right now.

Seeing as how it was those jaguars of hers that were scaring all the bandits and they were pouring into his country and wreaking havoc, he knew because some of the bandits had been entirely to chatty as to the reason why they running from Fire Country.

"Maybe we should get the other Kage involved, see how they feel about this and declare the jaguars a national threat" Cee suggested, it was the only way at that point since the Hokage was partial to the creatures.

Ay raised a pale brow in response and rubbed his chin in thought "Not that dire yet, befriend the girl, see if you can't get her to let us borrow them since you'll be her friends" the dark skinned man sneered at even the preposterous thought.

Cee was just as reluctant "This is drab" Darui sighed rubbing the back of his head, this was turning out to be quite the trip with disturbing revelations and he wondered when the world had gone topsy turvy like it so clearly had.

But neither of them were dare argue with their Kage and his orders were absolute, so they went off in search of the girl, her chakra led them straight to the Uchiha Compound yet again "Kami it's like the damn Leaf Dog is almost afraid to come out into the village" Cee groaned.

"Now, now Cee, you can't keep insulting her like that if we're going to befriend her" Darui rubbed his face and reminded his partner of their task, it wouldn't help their case in the least if she refused to go anywhere near them.

It seemed they were in luck as for the third time that morning Sakura left the Uchiha Compound, she flew out actually on her heels was one of the surviving Uchiha "Hold up Sakura-chan what's the hurry" he called after the girl.

Who skidded to a halt and the man rammed into her knocking them off their feet "Tsunade-shishou has called me into her office again Shisui-san, Gaara's here" her entire countenance was bright as she was helped onto her feet again.

"That's who you like isn't it Sakura-chan, I won't tell Itachi-chan or those brainiacs of course" Shisui sniggered dusting his clothes off as they began down the streets at a normal pace this time, though his gaze shifted discreetly to the Cloud Shinobi tailing them.

Though otherwise ignored them, at his question and mischievous smirk Sakura turned bright red "Shh Shisui-san, I'm afraid Itachi has been snooping around trying to find out what Mom and I talked about when we got back from Sand" Sakura spread her senses in a panic.

Knowing that she'd be able to sense Itachi, just barely though since he didn't fully hide his chakra "Relax Sakura-chan, Itachi-chan is off on a mission, now tell me have you confessed to Gaara-chan" the twenty one year old grinned.

Eager to get the juicy bits of details that kept escaping Itachi "Mhm w..we've been in a relationship since the second week of the mission" the pinkette admitted, the fondest smile on her face as she thought on her precious person.

Shisui chuckled and ruffled her hair as she headed up the tower steps "Good your here Sakura" Tsunade looked up and finding her apprentice in much higher spirits "Now I'm leaving Gaara in your more than capable hands alright" she snorted.

Gesturing to the redhead who had stood at her entrance "Hi Gaara" Sakura breathed as he walked over to her and they clasped hands, looking for all the world completely besotted with one another, it appeared Mikoto hadn't been lying, her apprentice had found herself a boy.

It was honestly adorable "Sakura, thank you Lady Hokage" Gaara tilted his head at the woman out of respect then looked over Sakura more thoroughly to make sure she was doing half as well as she always said she was doing in her letters to him.

"Before you go, training session 9 sharp Sakura you know the training grounds" the honey eyed blonde announced, wanting to work off some stress and teach her apprentice a few new things, Sakura nodded then the duo exited her office.

No doubt they were going to go straight back to the compound but that was just fine with her "How's Temari-chan, Kankuro and Baki-sama" Sakura asked the minute they were outside and she found Shisui absent from where she'd left him.

Gaara chuckled "All fine Sakura, working hard at border patrol or paperwork and in good health, I had a few days off as Kankuro took over my place while on break, he'll be the next to visit I'm sure" the red head shook his head.

And Sakura dissolved into giggles "Pleased to hear it, now I can show off to Kankuro my skill with the puppet Chiyo-sama gave me" the pinkette grinned and Gaara rumbled out a laugh, relieved that she was doing well.

"He'll be jealous no doubt but he'll get over it eventually since it's you" Gaara pointed out, his older siblings adored Sakura after all, so whatever jealousy they felt by her doing things better than them would be drowned out eventually.

Cee and Darui who were tailing the two teens realized that if they didn't do something quick the girl would vanish into the Compound again, so Cee made a split second decision and took a kunai before gritting his teeth and seriously injuring himself.

"N..Now we have a reason to approach her" the blonde looked proud of himself even as blood pooled on the ground, maybe he went overboard but if the girl was in fact a medic she'd be able to heal him of the self injury to the gut.

His partner eyed him dubiously but shrugged and sped forward "Kid, my partner is in need of healing, a stray kunai got him in the gut, I think it's serious" the white haired male appeared before the two teens.

Pale green eyes narrowed in response as Sakura let his hand go "Okay lead the way" Sakura nodded transforming into the professional medic that she was, Gaara sighed but followed after them to make sure she wasn't going to have to push herself.

A few minutes later they found the injured person, who'd slid to the ground "Cee you idiot" Darui shook his head, his partner had overdone it and now he was paying the consequences with unconsciousness from blood loss.

Sakura frowned deeply and knelt at the unconscious Cloud Shinobi's side, brow creased as her hands glowed a brilliant bright green and she pressed her hands to the hole in the shinobi's gut beginning the healing process.

When Cee found his way back into consciousness a pill was shoved into his mouth, a blood replenishing pill to be exact and he crushed it without thought, then, then the girl laid into him "Idiot, the hell were you thinking there was no need to harm yourself just to get my attention" the pinkette snapped.

Having scented no other scents on the male "And getting your friend to lie for you, not very smooth, you could have died for that dumb move of yours, don't pull a stupid stunt like that again got it" Sakura wagged her finger peeved that she even had to say it.

Cee looked completely confused "She can smell it you know, you have no other scents on you besides your own, if a stray kunai had really hit you, she would have been able to smell another scent" Gaara piped in with an explanation.

Understanding lit up in onyx eyes "You really healed me" Cee gaped and looked at his stomach, save for the small pink scar, the injury was completely gone, they'd seriously underestimated this girl it seemed.

A frown worked it's way onto her lips "Of course I did, your lucky that your friend found me otherwise it would have been to late, you had severe blood-loss because you ruptured an artery and nearly poked a hole through your stomach" she huffed.

"Now if your quite done, are you ready to go Sakura" then that redhead was taking her hand into his and leading the girl away, not even looking back as they reached the Uchiha Compound and vanished through the gates.

Darui and Cee stood staring after her in shock, astonishment and a little awe "That Kid just saved your life, like really saved your life Cee, even when she knew I was lying, she still helped you, even though you were an ass" the white haired Jonin rambled.

Shell-shocked as it was, Cee grimaced "Perhaps that Hyuga boy was right, she's way to forgiving" the onyx eyed blonde stood properly expecting to feel some pain, but despite a little wooziness, he was perfectly fine to walk around again.

And with that they hurried to the hotel they were staying in "Well did you manage to make contact with the brat and befriend her" Ay barked out when his two escorts appeared, one sporting a hole in his stomach.

"I wouldn't call what we did befriending her, but we did make contact because Cee was an idiot who went and injured himself then had me lie for him to get her to heal him, he could have died plain and simple" Darui glared at his partner.

The shock wearing off now "Okay I admit it was a stupid move, but now we know the extent of her medical skills, even if now I owe her" Cee grimaced, it wasn't exactly what their Raikage wanted but it was definitely a start.

Ay growled in frustration "You can use the debt you owe her to get closer to the brat, since you're a medic like her it should be easy" he finally grumbled, irritated that nothing seemed to be going his way lately or rather in the Leaf Village, because of bloody headstrong females.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha Compound, Gaara and Sakura had finished hanging out with the others at the house and were on their way to the caves "This is your first time meeting Fuyona-chan, Chairo and Kurai isn't it" Sakura was practically twittering in excitement.

Leading the way without a single misstep over tree roots, rocks and whatever else that lay in her path "I believe so, and I'm sure Tokei and Mita have gotten much bigger than the last time I saw them as well" Gaara chuckled.

Very amused as she skipped ahead of him, twirling and happy without a care in the world for the time being anyway "You'll have to wait to see Tokei as he caught a cold, but Mita is at the cave" the pinkette smiled brightly.

Gaara shook his head and feeling playful all of a sudden sent some of his sand to slither forth "Well that's unfortunate" the scarlet haired teen frowned only to sigh when she leaped over the sand that blocked her path.

"Nice try Gaara, but your sand has a unique scent, plus I can sense your chakra in it" Sakura snickered, knowing he was just playing and not being mean like some other people would be, he looked intrigued at that.

Before filling with horror "That means you can smell it, the blood I mean in the sand particles" Gaara grimaced, he didn't want her to run away from him screaming in terror, but he wouldn't lie about his past to her.

Sakura swung around "Listen to me right now Gaara, you've changed, you aren't that person anymore got it" her dull jade eyes bore into his pale green ones, she wouldn't let him talk about himself in that way anymore.

His eyes widened "Right" he nodded, Sakura was way to kind, he should have known that she wouldn't like him talking like that in a derogatory way of himself as they finally reached the cave and traipsed in.

Almost immediately his breath was taken away by the new additions to the jaguar pack while Sakura smiled knowingly "Gaara-san" Hyo nodded his head at the young boy that Sakura had claimed her own as they'd been told.

The teenager nodded in return focusing his gaze on the much younger cubs "Chairo is her name, Muimina did good don't you think Gaara" Tora let his teeth show in a rare smile as his lips pulled back in a very frightening display.

Most would take it as a threat, not him though as Gaara leaned forward and carefully scooped the pitch black cub up and look her over gently "Indeed" the red head rumbled in that gravelly tone of his as he set Chairo back down next to her mother.

Who set to grooming the cub until she was squirming to get away "And this is our little Kurai" Yasei nudged her own cub forward until he was sat in front of Gaara, wary of the new human because it had been awhile since they'd been visited by someone other than Naruto and Sasuke.

"He'll grow up big and strong I'm sure" Gaara patted the little cub gently on the head and he scampered back to his mother without hesitation, seemed he was a little more touchy about new people than Chairo was.

Introductions to the two little ones done, he set his sights on the only other jaguar that he didn't know "It's okay Fuyona, Gaara won't hurt you, sorry about her, she's not good with guys" Sakura apologized for the female panther.

As she sat clear across the cave, debating probably if he was trustworthy or not "Tell me if you had seen me out wandering around or deathly injured what would you have done" Fuyona questioned speaking a few minutes later.

Kajiya's head snapped up and she contracted her blue eyes on the gray furred jaguar "Brought you to Sakura or if I was a medic try to heal you" the scarlet haired teen said without thought as he turned to watch Sakura, who was cooking lunch.

Fuyona was silent as she stared at him before nodding in acceptance, then stood and padded to her usual spot which was much closer now that she knew she could trust him "Yous remember me don't yous Gaara, I'm Mita" the russet furred cub bounced around in moderation.

Causing the teenager to laugh and rub her ears until she was purring loudly "Honestly I don't know where they get their energy" Kajiya shook her head with a snort, exiting the cave to go to the river and catch dinner for herself and Hyo.

Sakura had asked them to not go outside the village to hunt until the Raikage and his men left as she didn't trust the man, her departure was followed by the others minus, Yasei and Muimina knew their cubs would be safe after all, even Mita vanished.

"Tokei and Mita hunt for themselves" Gaara asked, stomach rumbling in hunger as the smell of steak reached his nose, it seemed Sakura had learned how to cook quite a bit more food in the time they hadn't seen her.

She nodded "Yep for a long while now, they can catch deer, rabbits, and boar, though young and with help mostly" Sakura explained passing Gaara a plate once lunch was done cooking and they dug in to the delicious food.

Eventually the jaguars returned with their catches and ate before curling up in their sleeping spot to take a nap, including Mita, who stuck close to Fuyona, done with their own meal, Gaara and Sakura exited the cave to let the jaguars rest.

They even decided to head out into the village again to explore "Look Cee, there she is" Darui was the one to spot her when they went out to find a decent place to have dinner at, only staring at his Kage when the man cursed.

"Fuck that boys a jinchuuriki what the hell is Tsunade thinking letting that thing into her village or around her apprentice that she seems to care so much about, does she want the brat to die" Ay spat horrified at the scene of the two teens walking hand in hand.

Completely relaxed in each others presence "Raikage-sama if we interfere, then we'll never have another chance to befriend her like you to us" Cee saw what would happen next if the man went off on the kids.

Thankfully it seemed the Raikage was sticking to that order and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their mission as the walked calmly over to the duo "I see your doing good after that little spill earlier today" Sakura grinned at the Cloud Ninja.

Once she sensed his chakra of course, Darui coughed to hid a snort of laughter "Wouldn't really say little but yeah he's doing fine by the way I don't think we ever introduced ourselves, I'm Darui" the white haired male offered, hoping to warm the girl up to them.

"Kinda owe you for that by the way so if there's anything you need help with just let me know, Cee" the blonde added for effect and gave his name so that they weren't just two nameless people to her any longer.

Dull jade eyes focused on them "Nah you don't owe me anything, it's my duty as a medic to save lives after all, plus since Tsunade-shishou hasn't kicked you out of the village, you're her guests and since I'm her apprentice I have to make sure nothing happens" the pinkette grimaced.

Gaara shook his head with a gravelly chuckle "I admit the Hokage is frightening when angered" he shuddered remembering that awful letter until the woman had agreed at the very end to the medic exchange program.

It was still being set up of course, with medics being chosen from Sand and trained in old techniques to bring to Leaf "Frightening is not the world I would use, headstrong and stubborn is more like it" the dark skinned man that was the Raikage grunted out.

"Maybe Raikage-sama…." Sakura trailed off as she was distracted by a chakra flaring off in the distance, she straightened and focused her senses in that direction, then took off as she realized who exactly was flaring their chakra so desperately.

All of them jolted when the girl disappeared, then followed after her to the gates "What the devil is that brat doing" Ay frowned in confusion as she slammed to a halt and asked one of the Chunin on duty to help her sign out.

Before she was tearing out of the village "There's someone out there, calling for help" Cee spread out his senses in the direction the girl was going as they followed her out of the village and felt the chakra surrounded by other more malicious chakra.

"That's Itachi Uchiha" Darui panted slightly out of breath as they skidded to a stop in a clearing as Sakura charged full speed at the enemy arm drawn back until she was within range and snapped her hand to the ground, destroying it.

His skin paled "Adoptive brother to her" Gaara leaped to her aide, not leaving the fight to Sakura as she launched into a roundhouse kick and ducked low when a sword tried to cleave her in half, she grit her teeth and sped through a set of hand signs.

Spewing out a wave of water, powerful and destructive as she lunged and wrapped her hand around an arm, crushing it, followed by a scream of agony as she threw the rogue into a tree, knocking him out.

Then she spun on her heel and charged until she slammed to her knee's next to Itachi "Cr..Crazy girl b..but I'm glad i..it was you wh..who sensed me Sakura" Itachi coughed, hacking up blood the rogue had taken him by surprise, that's how he had ended up in this state.

Heart beating painfully against her ribs and feeling tears gathering in her eyes Sakura let out a shaky breath as her hands glowed blue for the stasis jutsu, to slow the blood flow, she bit her lip harshly, forcing herself to concentration and not run on her emotions.

With that she managed to calm herself "Punctured lung, two broken ribs, nearly ruptured stomach, injected with poison, fever and shakes from the poison" the pinkette listed heart dropping as she found everything that was wrong.

"Do you need help" the onyx eyed blonde offered his aide and she nodded readily because they couldn't move the Uchiha Heir not until he was in a much more stable state, but they had to move fast because of the poison to.

As she tilted her head to Gaara "Scurvy grass, boneset, and valerian, have it boiled down into a drinkable form, from the hospital, this is an emergency" she instructed then her hands glowed a brilliant green and pressed them to Itachi's chest, to heal the punctured lung first.

Gaara nodded and body flickered while Cee worked on healing the nearly ruptured stomach, the skin was a deep purple, almost black proving how much danger Itachi Uchiha actually was in, he was reckless for not paying attention.

By the time Gaara returned fifteen minutes later clutching a vial with a yellow liquid within, Itachi was unconscious and the two medics had moved on to the bleeding wounds, other major injuries dealt with as sweat beaded on their foreheads.

Then at the twenty minute mark Sakura was taking a sample of the poison and yellow liquid and dripped them onto a scroll to see if the herbs she'd chosen would work, a wisp of smoke came from the scroll and the medicine was given direction to Itachi.

Via syringe and Sakura sat back letting the fear fade and exhaustion take over just in time as Itachi woke and was helped to sit up very carefully, a groaning was heard as the rogue chose that moment to gain consciousness as well.

Sakura went rigid and was on her feet in five seconds flat, fury radiating from her every pore as she stalked her way over to the man who'd injured Itachi so badly he'd nearly died "YOU" she seethed gripping the man's neck in a white knuckled hold holding back on using chakra.

Because she didn't want to kill him "Sakura we have to take him in you know that right" Itachi called thinking she was about to go off the deep end, he knew she was very dangerous when a situation called for it, but the rogue needed to be questioned.

"Of course Itachi, Ibiki-sensei will make sure he gets every scrap of information out of him" Sakura smiled putting even Gaara on edge as she showed off all her teeth, essentially barring her fangs at the idiot.

In the next moment she cracked him over the head and the rogue slumped into an unconscious state again as medics from the hospital arrived with the stretcher "Oh kami Itachi-san" Chiyu in the lead and she was absolutely horrified at the state the Uchiha Heir was in.

"Thanks to Sakura and the Cloud Shinobi, I'm alright for the most part, though I won't be going on any missions for a few days I guess" the Uchiha Heir grimaced as he was situated on the stretcher to be taken to the hospital.

Cee stood and brushed his pants off from dirt "I guess we ought to get back to the village right" the white haired male suggested in the ensuing silence, Sakura nodded silently, withdrawn for the moment as they started walking.

Rogue being dragged along by the shirt collar, clearly she had no love for the bastard after nearly killing her adoptive brother "Are you alright Sakura" the red head asked, never having seen her like this before after all.

She was quiet though, eerily so and it worried him even more "Fine just trying to figure out a way to tell Mom without causing pandemonium, not to mention Shishou" the pinkette finally spoke in a tired sounding voice, clearly exhausted.

Now he understood her silence, Mikoto Uchiha was another woman not to mess with and Tsunade was going to be as equally as furious about the turn of events "Leave Tsunade to me" the dark skinned man grunted, pensive for once as he thought on all he'd witnessed this past forty minutes.

Quiet stretched between them uncomfortably as they signed in and a Jonin arrived to take the rogue to T&I "Um thank you Cee-san for helping" Sakura said when it was time for them to split up in different directions.

The man nodded solemnly and followed his leader up the Hokage Tower steps "Let's go Sakura" Gaara took her by the hand and led the way to the Uchiha Compound, and further in to the main family house, and braced themselves for the explosion that was about to go off.

"I told you to leave my apprentice alone Ay, you better not have done anything to her" Tsunade snapped when the man shuffled into her office again, but this time instead of the usual yelling or screaming the Raikage was silent.

Dread filled her "Nothing like that, your apprentice just took down a B Rank Rogue and saved one of your shinobi's lives" Ay stated after a short time of gathering his thoughts, he'd been given so much to think about after all.

Nerve wracking silence "Who" the honey eyed blonde demanded to know as she shoved her paperwork to the side to focus on the Raikage and find out exactly what the hell had gone on that had changed him.

"Uchiha Itachi, though she had help from one of mine, forty minutes ago, he's in the hospital now and the rogue was taken to be interrogated, just what is she" the dark skinned man finally asked as he explained the situation.

The woman before him sighed "A girl raised by jaguars that's what she is, Mikoto Uchiha found her when she was five in a cave, a day away from here, then helped the jaguar raise her for over seven years" Tsunade admitted while pouring herself a drink of sake.

"Okay say I believe you, where are her parents or did the jaguar kill them and then feel guilty and take her in" Ay narrowed his dark eyes on Tsunade who poured him a cup as well, indicating that this was going to be quite the explanation.

As she shook her head "No, it's because Sakura was born blind, her parents threw her away, so she was an orphan when the jaguar, Hyo, took her in, and her parents are very much alive, she just doesn't know it" the honey eyed blonde grimaced.

"Don't you think she deserves to know and why was a bloody jaguar raising her in the first place, is that Uchiha woman insane or something" the pale haired man scowled, this tale was getting more and more ridiculous by the woman.

More sighing "Because she saw the advantage of the jaguar raising Sakura, teaching her how to rely on her other senses since she couldn't see and you've seen how good she is and don't go insulting that woman to Sakura's face understand" Tsunade raised a brow.

He felt a headache coming on and accepted another cup of sake to knock back "And what about telling that brat about her parents, surely she deserves to find out why they threw her away" Ay narrowed his eyes again.

"You might be right, but with everything going on, she'd only shy away from the idea of it right now" a scowl formed on her lips at that, yes she knew her apprentice very well and how she'd react to certain situations.

Ay rubbed his temples "How could you let that jinchuuriki boy near her, he's from Sand right, he's unstable and a rampaging murderer" the Raikage growled not liking that the woman was so loose where her apprentice was concerned.

Pale brows shut up again "Gaara you mean and no, I fixed that little problem so the tailed beast is under control, also I think I have to worry more about what he would do to someone over her than him hurting Sakura or vice versa" Tsunade grimaced.

Gaara adored her apprenticed "Unbelievable what the hell is wrong with you Tsunade" Ay snapped, temper rising, but he tamped down on it, wanting to remain civil this time because he didn't want another screaming match.

"Nothing is wrong with me Ay, I just understand my apprentice and the people that surrounds her, now if you don't mind I have paperwork to do" the honey eyed blonde huffed, tired of the conversation clearly.

Obviously this wasn't what Ay was expecting "Don't think I've given up Tsunade, I will have you take responsibility for the bandits pouring into my country one way or another" the dark skinned man pointed a large finger as he stood.

Her lips curved up into a smirk "A bet then if you refrain from shouting matches and actually get to know my apprentice, then I'll consider it" she taunted wanting peace and quiet, Ay froze and then stormed from the office without another word.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Compound to say it was chaos was an understatement, upon sharing the news that Itachi was in the hospital and had nearly died, Mikoto had dissolved into inconsolable tears despite their best efforts.

And it was only when the eighteen year old himself walked through the door, promising to remain on bed rest home did the woman stop crying, Sakura and Gaara excused themselves back to the cave where they ate a quick dinner and went to bed for the night.


	28. Chapter 27

A couple days later after staying cooped up in the Uchiha Compound, Sakura finally ventured out into the village again to bid Gaara farewell "I'm sure you'll see Kankuro or Temari here soon" Gaara reminded, reluctant to part from her side.

"Looking forward to it now go on, we'll see each other again I promise" Sakura smiled demurely, quite withdrawn and nothing like her usual self, Gaara grit his teeth and pulled her into a hug that she returned in her usual way.

Bone crushing "Take care of yourself Sakura, Itachi is going to be fine" the red head nodded, once they released each other, then he was gone down the path leading back towards Wind Country and his village.

Sakura sighed quietly "Be careful" the pinkette called softly after him before turning and ramming head first into someone, not just anyone, the Raikage, who stared down at her, then he took a deep breath and hauled her onto her feet carefully of course.

Dull jade eyes blinked at him in confusion and wariness, but "Raikage-sama, Darui-san, Cee-san, good morning" Sakura greeted unsure of how to really act in front of them now, not after the other day anyway.

It was quite unsettling to them how different she was "Morning brat, what were you doing just now" Ay snorted taking a couple steps back, he wasn't going to lose that bet after all and if he could get to know this girl, then she could help him convince Tsunade to accept his request.

He hated bowing his head but if there was someone he could use to do it for him that was just fine "Seeing Gaara off, he has to get back to his village" the pinkette answered and fidgeted as she realized what she'd worn out into the village.

"Good morning yourself Kid, hows that Uchiha fellow doing after you know nearly dying" Darui inquired, not looking directly at the young girl or rather her clothing, but after all they'd learned he wasn't going to make fun of her for it.

"Okay, though we've all kinda kept to ourselves the last couple of days" Sakura laughed sheepishly itching to run away before one of them said something, she wouldn't be able to take it that particular day.

Cee opened his mouth to comment on her strange mood only to get elbowed quite roughly in the side "When will he be cleared for missions again" Cee asked, glaring at his partner out of the corner of his eye before focusing on Sakura again.

Who gave a little shrug in response "Probably not for a couple more days i..if you'll excuse me Tsunade-shishou wanted to see me after I got done seeing Gaara off" then the girl was gone, vanishing from all senses.

Their brows rose at that and they followed her to the Tower and loitered about outside while she headed up the steps and disappeared within the building to presumably meet with the Hokage, who was her mentor.

~Within~

Tsunade looked up when a knock came and she flared her chakra in confirmation, the door swung open to admit her apprentice into her office "Brat, please tell me they haven't seen you in that" Tsunade sighed feeling like pulling her hair out.

"Unfortunately, but they didn't say anything, I'm also sorry for skipping our training session Shishou" Sakura sat down and wrung her hands feeling like a terrible person, Tsunade blew out a small breath of relief.

Before straightening "Forget about that, you needed to be with your family so all's forgiven, now for what I called you here for, I'd like to branch out, include other villages into the herb trade understand, so I need you to convince the Tsuchikage" the honey eyed blonde explained.

Excitement surged through her veins at a new challenge "Of course Tsunade-shishou anything you ask and I'll see it done" the pinkette brightened no longer acting timid, this would give her something to focus on and take her mind off the horror that had nearly happened.

"Just a few other things brat then you can go, write to the Head Medic in Sand, inform him that he'll probably have to prepare more herbs for Stone and coerce the Tsuchikage into agreeing to the open border like we have with Sand, and talk Baki and the Tsuchikage into a treaty" Tsunade ticked off her fingers.

Knowing that her apprentice would see everything done no matter the circumstances "You try to kill me don't you Shishou" Sakura groaned though she was eager to get started on her tasks, Tsunade snorted and with that she was dismissed.

A skip to her step as she traipsed from the tower and down into the streets again "Weird" the Raikage snorted as they watched her, following the girl once more until they ended up at the library this time.

"Just what are you doing Sakura-san" the onyx eyed blonde frowned when they trailed after her into the building and sat at the same table as her, she tilted her head at them, taking in their presences and worried her lip.

Bright countenance fading somewhat at their appearance "Um Tsunade-shishou gave me some tasks" she crinkled her nose in consternation as she pulled out three letter scrolls and a book in braille, running her fingers over the pages with careful concentration.

"Oh yeah Kid, what kind of tasks did the Hokage give you" the white haired male inquired curiously, not wanting her to keep acting timid in their presence, it was disconcerting to say the least and he didn't really like it.

She straightened and pursed her lips, it's not like Tsunade hadn't said she could tell anyone but she was wary about sharing information, her letters might be intercepted "Come on brat, I'm trying to make an effort here" Ay snorted realizing what the problem was.

"Well just remember you asked, she wants me to convince Tsuchikage-sama of a treaty between Stone and Sand, participate in the herb trade deal we have with Sand, open borders that are patrolled by shinobi of both villages and write to the Head Medic in Sand" Sakura reeled off.

The three men gaped at her "But that's just preposterous, those are impossible tasks that you'll never be able to complete, even if you had good diplomacy skills, even Raikage-sama would struggle with something like that" Cee burst out.

And was quickly shushed by the librarian "Ah thought I recognized your voice, you were the one shouting in the lobby Cee-san and maybe…" the pinkette grinned the rest unsaid because she had something over the Raikage seeing as both the acting Kazekage and Tsuchikage liked her.

It was just a matter of talking them into it actually "Wait a minute, why wouldn't she do that stuff herself since she's the Hokage" Darui frowned, this was one fucked up situation it seemed and the young girl shrugged.

"Cause she likes to set impossible tasks on me that's why" Sakura snorted like her mentor was fond of as she settled the letter scroll over her book in braille then began writing, Kurotsuchi would have to read the letter to him since she couldn't write normally.

Once she was done, the letter was rolled up and tied with a ribbon with the intended receivers name or rather title on it, then she got started on the other two letters before they to were rolled up and tied, now all that was left was to send them off and hope for the best on her first try.

Letter scrolls clutched in her arms Sakura stood, excited to get the letters sent off and promptly tripped over a chair corner when the Raikage slid his chair back in her way, she hit the floor with a loud crack "Ooh you okay Kid" the white haired Jonin asked in concern.

When the girl laid there for a couple seconds, then she slowly sat up, blood dripping from her nose "Broke my nose" the pinkette sniffed only to cringe as her nose throbbed before reaching up and snapping the bone back into place before healing the injury.

Then began feeling around on the floor for the scrolls that had went flying from her arms "Here brat and how did that happen, I thought you could navigate yourself around pretty well" the dark skinned man scowled hauling the girl onto her feet again while handing over the scrolls.

"If things have chakra, I can sense it, but….the chair you were sitting in didn't Raikage-sama" she grimaced and fidgeted, now they were back to bloody square one with the girl, kami she wasn't making it easy on him that was for sure.

As he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an irritated huff at himself "You should probably get those sent off" the onyx eyed blonde reminded getting her mind back onto the task at hand and with that they left the library and went across the village to the messenger bird tower.

"Figured you'd be coming by, Hokage-sama warned me that you would, I presume the letters are ready to be sent off" a Chunin met them at the top, Sakura nodded seriously, handing over the scrolls to be sent off and delivered to their intended receivers.

Sakura bit her lip, tracking the two birds movements until she couldn't sense them anymore, before releasing a long drawn out sigh, she was probably going to worry until she got letters back from the three males in question.

The Cloud Jonin watched her "What are you going to do now brat" Ay prodded when she stood there in silence, reverting back to how she was before her meeting with Tsunade, though at being addressed her head snapped in his direction.

"Pick up Tokei from the Inuzuka Compound to take him back to the cave" Sakura answered warily, the subject of the jaguars was clearly taboo and she was very defensive over the creatures, Ay grit his teeth and swallowed his pride and nodded, not saying anything.

Immediately Sakura relaxed, not fully though of course, but enough that it wouldn't be a problem for her if they tagged along "How come you wrote out the Head Medics name of the Hospital in Sand" Cee inquired suddenly.

When they were halfway to the Inuzuka Compound "I was stationed there for a three week mission nearly two months ago, had to help reform the hospital almost all by myself" the pinkette admitted lightly.

Cee gaped "Reform the hospital just how on earth did you do that, and why, surely they could have straightened themselves out, it couldn't have been that bad" Darui frowned in confusion, Sakura curled her lip.

"Nothing got done, the entire hospital was filthy, paperwork was scattered and disorganized, ninety percent of the medics had to be retrained, there was no chain of communication and they all ran around like chickens with their heads cut off" Sakura huffed.

Still peeved over that, it had been three weeks of hell, Ay let out a bark of laughter, Sakura huffed lightly at his obvious amusement before slipping through the Inuzuka Compound Gates, fifteen minutes later she returned with a bundle of energy.

And upon being sat on the ground was off like a shot, her mouth opened and shut before "Tokei Don't You Dare Move Another Muscle" the fuscia haired teen warned and the cub slid to a jarring halt complete with tripping over his paws and landing on his face as he stopped.

But he didn't dare disobey the command and stood stock still "How come you stopped me" Tokei pouted when she was at his side and frowning sternly down at him, she sighed and rolled her dull jade eyes.

"Trust me you don't want to go tearing into the caves like that, Yasei's been in a very foul mood lately and she's liable to snap much worse than usual" Sakura scolded, Tokei slumped and then set off at a much more calmer pace across the village.

Ay raised a brow at that "Thought you said you didn't control them" it was the only thing he was going to comment on and he was going to be civil about it to, he didn't want the brat to revert again, not when they were finally getting somewhere.

Sakura turned to face him "Not really, however Tokei and Mita their still cubs being over six months old now, they get a little to excitable and have to be reigned in or the other jaguars get snappy at them, particularly the new mothers or rather one of them" the pinkette explained.

"What did that one mean that you were their saviors" the white haired Cloud Jonin asked remembering the gray jaguar, who'd also been taken to get shots and how she had growled at them for insulting Sakura.

"Before Tokei and Mita were brought in by one of the others, they were abandoned by their own Mother, malnourished, and very sick, then Fuyona she was dying when I found her, thanks to a bandit who had issues with jaguars, so I healed her and she followed along" Sakura said.

"So your raising them and teaching them that's it isn't it" the onyx eyed blonde finished for the girl as he finally understood the situation, it's not that she really was controlling them, she was raising them, they fended for themselves for the most part.

She nodded and that was that as she vanished into the Uchiha Compound after the jaguar cub and didn't reappear so the Cloud Shinobi and Raikage found something to occupy their time for the rest of the day until it was bed time.

It was a couple days later that things got very interesting in the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura was walking around, the Raikage and his men on her heels like usual, when someone unexpected showed up, right in front of her.

Ay let out a hiss as the girl slammed into the short man before popping up with a bright smile "Tsuchikage-sama what brings you here" the pinkette laughed happily, before the man even spoke though she remembered and immediately turned serious, lips pressed together.

Not exactly nervous but not outgoing either "You apparently brat, Kurotsuchi read it to me, care to explain" Ohnoki held out the letter she'd sent him, curious about the idea's written within that she'd mentioned to him.

Her brow creased "Well it's Tsunade-shishou's idea originally but for one of the requests it's an herb trade deal right now Leaf and Sand are the only ones participating, basically it's where we supply herbs you need to your hospital and vice versa" Sakura explained determinedly.

Ohnoki lifted a brow at that, staring surreptitiously at the Raikage and two of his Jonin before looking back to the girl "Say I agreed, what would I really be getting out of it, beyond herbs that the medics might not even know what to use them for" the Third Tsuchikage grumbled.

Like he thought the girl brightened "Then would you like to also participate in the medic exchange program I could talk to Shishou about it, we'd send some medics from here to there for a time limit of two months to teach the medics advanced medical techniques" the pinkette offered.

Though still very serious she seemed to be enjoying herself "Hmmph no need I can speak to Tsunade myself, now for the matter of the treaty request, do you know how the Kazekage feels about it" Ohnoki prodded, not delving into the open border request yet.

Again her brows drew down "No Tsuchikage-sama I do not yet as I haven't received a return letter from Baki-sama yet" Sakura admitted, no doubt the letters would be arriving soon though, so she'd have to prepare herself.

He snorted "How are you brat and the jaguars, your not overworking yourself at the hospital are you" the Third Tsuchikage questioned drifting away from the previous topic and onto a new one, that was much lighter and not so serious.

"Doing great and nope, Tokei caught a cold a few days ago though, but otherwise their all doing fine as well" the fuscia haired teen grinned relieved that the man before her wasn't outright rejecting the requests she'd asked of him.

With that he nodded, patted the brat on the head, then was gone heading to the Hokage Tower "The hell was that about brat, your friendly with the Tsuchikage, how did that even happen" Ay jumped in seeing the conversation over.

She turned when he was stood right behind her "Friends with his granddaughter, plus they all spent two weeks here to draw up a treaty between Leaf and Stone with Shishou" Sakura explained, relaxing more as they began walking again.

"Then it's not impossible, those tasks the Hokage set you and you even called the Kazekage by name, how do you even know him" Cee realized in the next moment why the girl had seemed okay writing to the Tsuchikage.

It was because she knew him "Not only that but he knows about the jaguars as well" Darui reminded and that was a whole other line of questioning, everything was topsy turvy in the Leaf Village that was for sure.

As Sakura nodded her head at Darui "For how I know Baki-sama, we met during the last Chunin Exams and we became kind of friends I guess" the pinkette scratched her cheek, not really sure if she could classify her relationship with Baki as being friends as she didn't know what he was to her really.

Confused and exasperated with mild frustration Ay pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to let his temper get the best of him again "And does the Kazekage also know about the jaguars" the dark skinned man asked when he felt he wouldn't snap.

Sakura peered up at him with her dull jade eyes "Yes" the fuscia haired teen admitted sensing that the man before her was irritated and probably ready to yell and scream at someone, she was just about to start inching backwards when she was lifted off her feet and tucked under an arm.

"Hey you put me down this instant Shisui Uchiha I don't enjoy being hefted around like a sack of potatoes" she wiggled and poked the twenty one year old's side forcefully in order to get him to let her go, but Shisui said nothing and started walking away with her.

Darui, Cee and Ay were just going to let them go because it was about that time the girl disappeared to the Uchiha Compound anyway "SHISUI I MEAN IT PUT ME DOWN" the girl shrieked clearly unnerved at being carried the way he was carrying her.

Utter silence met her ears as Shisui didn't speak and she was getting really upset with him, when she felt it, the spike of chakra that wasn't Shisui's and his scent changed to someone unrecognizable as she focused further.

Then she really started digging her elbow in to his side "Uh Boss that's not normal is it" the white haired Cloud Jonin frowned watching the interactions when Sakura became frantic to get away and finally with a grunt she was dropped.

Only to roll onto her feet and with a chakra enhanced punch, sent the man flying over halfway down the streets of the Leaf Village "No that's not normal in the least" the onyx eyed blonde sighed as they ran forward.

By that point Sakura had the man held down forcefully on the ground, arms pulled behind his back painfully "Who the hell are you bastard and why Shisui-san" Sakura scowled thunderously down at the man beneath her.

Until he coughed, winded from the punch "O..Orochi..Orochimaru-sama sent me to retrieve you and Sasuke Uchiha f..for his collection" the man hacked up a puddle of blood, suffering from the chakra enhanced attack.

A murderous chakra filled the air "Like I would ever let that disgusting man put his hands on Sasuke or his Sharingan" she snapped ready to throttle the guy but she reigned in her anger and jerked the man to his feet, leading the way to T&I.

"Seriously Sakura-san is this not the second rogue in a week" Shikaku sighed taking the man into custody as he was handed off to them, Sakura shrugged apologetically "Good work" the Nara Patriarch finally nodded and with that she left.

Heading to the Compound now "Do you think we could come in with you, just to make sure that no other rogues are lurking around" Darui was the one to ask as they met the gates once again, without ever knowing what was on the other side.

"I don't mind, probably just going to make lunch and take a nap" the pinkette nodded, seems she was finally beginning to trust them as the gate was opened and the four of them slipped through into the Uchiha Compound.

Their brows raised as they immediately turned right into the oddly placed forest "Where are we going brat" Ay was wary as they walked for quite a ways, it hit him as they came to a stop in a clearing that held a cave.

This was where the jaguars lived and she'd taken them right to the lot of them, "How are you going to make lunch" Cee inquired feeling faint as she walked forward fearlessly, while they followed cautiously behind.

Until they entered the cave, all eyes were on them "Cub I see you've made new friends" the pure white jaguar with emerald eyes commented, staring at them in an edgy sort of way before laying his head back down.

Sakura smiled and sat down "It's okay Fuyona" she soothed knowing the jaguar was wary, then grabbed a scroll and unsealed it's contents, Cee and Darui realized that she was going to actually cook, went out to scout while Ay stayed behind in the cave.

He was unsure if he could sit down or not so didn't until she pointed to a comfortable looking rock "If you were adopted, wouldn't that make it more important to eat with your family" the dark skinned male finally spoke when strips of seasoned venison were set up over the fire.

And brusell sprouts, with green tomatoes were cooked in a skillet "Mom understands and doesn't mind so do Itachi, Shisui, Naruto and Sasuke" the fuscia haired teen explained lightly, the most relaxed he'd ever seen the girl.

It appeared Tsunade hadn't been lying that the jaguars were the girls whole world and her life revolved around them "Everything seems to be okay with no other Orochimaru cronies stalking about" the white haired Cloud Jonin returned fifteen minutes later.

With care he chose a spot and then sat "So is this where you stay cooped up most of the time in here" the onyx eyed blonde looked around curiously and took in the sights of the very lavish cave, complete with watering hole and cushy looking sleeping spot.

"Ninety percent of the time and here I made plenty" Sakura smiled passing around the strips of venison and the fried brusell sprouts and green tomatoes, they looked wary eating her food until they took a bite and their eyes widened, she grinned mischievously.

Then focused her attention on her own lunch, while the jaguars got up and left to hunt for their own meal, Chairo and Kurai stayed however and scampered towards her to sit on either side of her "Did that Mikoto woman teach you how to cook" Ay asked once he was done.

Sakura nodded "Mhm and she's been teaching me how to cook things in a skillet to a lot lately, the fried green tomatoes were the latest thing that she's had me practicing" she hummed cleaning up and putting things away.

Yawning all the while, but to their surprise she didn't leave the cave, instead padded over to the only jaguar that had spoken to them and flopped down next to him, curling into his side as purrs vibrated through her, luring her into a deep sleep.

The Cloud Shinobi said nothing and exited the cave "Brat asleep is she" the Tsuchikage appeared before them when they were stood in the clearing before the cave, Ay nodded seriously and his gaze softened imperceptibly.

"I thought she'd go to the house her adoptive family lives in or is she not allowed" Cee was overly concerned, after everything was said and done, Sakura was a young girl with a big heart and way to much forgiveness in her.

Ohnoki sighed trying to figure out a proper way to explain the situation without disturbing the brat "You've seen the inside right, think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out" Ohnoki snorted and floated off to the main family house himself.

Leaving them stumped and scratching their heads metaphorically in confusion "Kami please let me be wrong" Darui groaned suddenly as it clicked into mind what was actually going on inside the nearly abandoned Uchiha Compound.

He wasn't the only one that figured it out either as their worlds were turned literally upside down once more, it seemed to be a reoccurring theme with the brat, Ay pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sat down guarding the cave entrance.

If Orochimaru's experiments were loitering about then he wasn't about to go off and leave the brat unprotected "And what may I ask are you doing here Raikage-sama" Shisui stepped into the clearing a few minutes later and immediately narrowed his eyes, already on edge.

Because of a certain village Elder demanding to see Sakura again, what Shisui didn't expect was for the man to rise and block the entrance of the cave "Prove your Shisui Uchiha, then I'll let you through" the dark skinned man crossed his massive arms over his chest.

Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion, after what had happened earlier he wasn't going to take anymore chances, Shisui spluttered in indignation "The hell gives you the right to refuse me when Sakura-chan is my adopted cousin" the twenty one year old Uchiha glowered.

Never mind the man he was glaring at was the Raikage and it could potentially lead them into war with Lightning Country, he wasn't going to stand there and take insults lying down or be refused entrance into the cave Sakura lived in by someone who didn't know her all that well.

Thankfully the man just stood there and Shisui realized that something was seriously wrong "An experiment of the Snake Sannin tried to take off with Sakura-san earlier, he was transformed into you" the blonde explained.

Horror filled him and Shisui felt like tearing his hair out "Believe me I'm the real Shisui Uchiha" he then body flickered, nothing more than a sigh of the wind as he reappeared closer without the usual plume of smoke.

Instantly the Raikage moved out of the way and he hurried into the cave, only to find the girl in question napping, he really hated waking her "Sakura-chan you have to wake up okay, Danzo is demanding to see you" Shisui knelt and shook her shoulder gently.

Being mindful of the jaguars of course "Why he's just going to insult me again" Sakura scowled already unhappy with the thought of being in that particular man's presence not after the first time and she'd thought he would leave her alone, apparently not.

Shisui sighed and helped the girl onto her feet, biting back the chuckles at her wild hair, it was going every which direction possible "Here let me help you with that mane of yours" the ebony haired man finally chuckled.

Grabbing a brush out of his storage pouch "It's hair Shisui, maybe I should have Mom trim it" the pinkette frowned feeling how long it was getting, nearly to her waist, an inch away to be exact and it was getting tiresome to deal with every day.

His brows rose at that "Or you could let me fix it up for you Sakura-chan" he grinned liking the idea of messing with her hair, it was so long and pretty after all, it would be a shame to see it cut not when there were better ways of handling it.

She tilted her head at him, thinking on his words "After I just want to get the meeting done with" she sulked, closing her heart off so she didn't get upset by whatever was said by the elder she liked the least, at least the others had accepted her, Danzo hated her for some reason.

"Why'd you go and wake her up" the white haired male frowned when the duo exited the cave, Shisui grimaced, while Sakura just looked more tired than when she'd laid down to take a nap, it was honestly ridiculous that the girl had been disturbed.

Until everything was explained "Danzo-sama has demanded to see her" Shisui said hand on his kunai pouch as they started through the forest, the other on Sakura's shoulder as he gazed around warily with his one eye.

One of these days he was going to get his Sharingan back from the Elder in question, even if he had to die to do it, a few minutes later they exited the Compound and Sakura immediately went rigid at the feel of Danzo's chakra.

Gnashing her teeth together she forced herself to be polite "What reason could you wish to see me for Danzo-sama" Sakura asked wishing she was anywhere but there, she hated his chakra, it was wrong and disgusting.

"Still a ninja I see, I thought you would have had the sense to give up, your making a mockery of the village with your ridiculous dream of being the worlds first blind ninja, and making trouble for other village leaders have you no shame stupid, idiotic girl" Danzo let loose.

Even the Raikage stared at him like the Elder was insane but Sakura it seemed wasn't just going to stand back and take insults "If you have nothing of value to say to me Danzo-sama then your wasting my time with your insults" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lips pulled back into a feral looking smile and chakra swirling dangerously around her, it made Danzo pause and choose his next words carefully "Join root, I can make you greater than you could ever imagine" the Elder demanded.

But the girl shook her head "Looks like I have to say it again, I refuse indefinitely, come hell or high water I'll do it, be the worlds first blind ninja, I'll fight until I carve my own path and prove to people like you that anything is possible if you have the drive" the pinkette stated resolutely.

Completely resolved to accomplish her dream "Foolish ignorant girl I'll make you regret re….." Danzo was cut off mid sentence as a certain woman came to a graceful stop before him, smiling dangerously, sharingan activated.

Sakura lost her composure and ducked for cover behind the Raikage while Shisui ran for the hills seeing the explosion about to go off "Surely Danzo you weren't just threatening Sakura-chan" Mikoto spoke in the most furious tone possible at the elder.

Danzo paled before hiding his emotions "Not at all, just a simple discussion" he sneered, afraid but not showing it now and thinking he was in the clear until Mikoto got in his personal space more than she already was.

"If you come near my family again Danzo, respected elder or not, I'll have you bound, gagged and thrown into a den of jaguars to rip you to shreds, if there's even a scrap of you left afterwards, you better hope I don't get my hands on you next and I'll do it all with Tsunade-sama's permission" the ebony haired woman threatened.

Terror filled him and Danzo vanished in the blink of an eye, Sakura shuddered "I wondered why you ran off like that" Ohnoki arrived a couple seconds later, the confrontation over and it left him confused.

Mikoto swung around a sheepish look on her face "Sorry had something to take care of" Mikoto smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Sakura to give her a bone crushing hug and as wary as she was Sakura returned the hug with ease.

Before Mikoto was gone traipsing through the Uchiha Compound gates "I don't think I can take anymore today" Sakura sighed tiredly, it had already been an emotional roller coaster and she found herself wishing that she could just be alone for awhile.

But despite her wishful thinking a messenger decided to make an appearance before she could even think about disappearing into the compound again "From the Kazekage and someone named Iyashi I believe" then held out two letter scrolls.

Exhaustion filled her as she took the scrolls and clutched them in her arms tightly, with a pop the messenger was gone, Ohnoki eyed her carefully in concern as they headed to the cave and settled down around the dying fire.

"You alright brat" Ay asked when she unrolled the scroll from the Kazekage, only to sigh again as she ran her fingers over the parchment, it occurred to him the reason why as she held out the letter to the Tsuchikage.

It was the reason he hadn't bothered writing back, "Can't read it if it's not in braille, Baki-sama must have forgot or perhaps it was meant for Tsunade-shishou and not me" the pinkette explained quietly, she had no idea what Baki had said and it bothered her.

"Brat is right, he was writing to Tsunade, however you are mentioned, he said so long as I was amenable to a treaty then he was alright with it as well" Ohnoki snorted out a laugh and Sakura grew curious about what Baki had said.

"How exactly did Baki-sama mention me in the letter" she inquired lightly sensing the Tsuchikage's amusement at whatever it was the man had said and now she really wanted to know it sucked a little really that she couldn't read it.

Ohnoki snorted "Wrote that Tsunade should stop giving you near impossible tasks to do or you'll collapse trying to complete them, well brat I'm getting back to my village" the Tsuchikage shook his head and tossed her the letter.

Then he was gone and Sakura groaned "If she read that she'd try to kill me with a real impossible task next time" the fuscia haired teen huffed but knew that she couldn't keep the letter as she ran through a set of a hand signs.

To summon Katsuyu, after reading the second letter of course which was thankfully in braille, scratched a message to Tsunade and sent all three messages off with the white and blue slug "Nearly forgot that you can use jutsu's" Darui commented.

Remembering the water style jutsu the girl had used during her fight against the rogue that had nearly killed Itachi "Kakashi-sensei taught me most of my jutsu's, but I tend to favor my taijutsu though" Sakura nodded.

Just then they were joined by Shisui again "Sorry for running, Auntie Mikoto is scary when she gets like that" Shisui chuckled sheepishly, his aunt and Tsunade were the only two women he was utterly terrified off and he wouldn't mess with them even on their good day.

Sakura cracked a smile and snickered unsympathetically "Hey you have nothing to laugh about Sakura-chan, you hid behind Raikage-sama after all" he huffed put out that he was the one getting laughed at by his adopted cousin.

"Y..Yeah but a..at least I stuck around and got to hear Mom scare the living daylights out of Danzo" Sakura doubled over clutching her stomach as the tension faded away, things wouldn't be so rough now that her tasks had almost been completed.

A pout formed on Shisui's lips as he sat behind her and pulled all her hair back "What are you doing" Cee looked confused as the Uchiha set to work, brushing out the long pink tresses and working it into a braid with dexterous fingers.

Until it was wrapped up into a braided bun on top of the girls head "Promised to help her fix it up after she said that she was going to have Auntie Mikoto chop it off, her hair is to pretty to be treated so brutally like that" Shisui explained when he was done.

Only to get elbowed in the stomach "And if it gets in the way during a fight should I ever take it down and your not around to put it back up should I be on a mission I'm gonna chop it myself, damn the consequences" Sakura snorted.

Shisui stared at her in horror before sighing as he understood then stood and left after giving her a hug, now alone with just the Raikage and his men, Sakura had no qualms about curling up to Hyo and going back to sleep until it was dinner time, where she ate and then crashed for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 28

Temari and Kankuro were the next to visit three days later and she found herself hefted off her feet into a bone crushing hug "Your fucking amazing Pinky, just amazing" Temari swung the younger girl around until she was nice and dizzy to the Cloud Jonin's horror.

"P..Pray tell wh..why am I so am..amazing" Sakura clutched her head and sat down feeling like she was about to hurl, she didn't do well with fast movements or being swung around it seemed and Temari looked guilty.

Before her slightly younger brother piped in "We got a treaty in the works with the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village, and another outpost is being constructed between our countries, I even heard that Hidden Stone will be participating in the medic exchange program" Kankuro whistled.

"And that we owe it all to you Pinky" the teal eyed blonde grinned, grabbing her friend again in a bone crushing hug as she turned a brilliant red at the sudden praise and shook her head hastily trying to deny it.

She just looked absolutely adorable all flustered "But it was Tsunade-shishou's idea so the thanks goes to her" the pinkette mumbled in embarrassment, nothing like her usual self, while Kankuro clicked his tongue at her.

"Even if it was Lady Hokage's idea, you were the one to present it to Baki-sensei and the Tsuchikage and got them to agree to it so like Temari said, we owe you a lot Pinky" the brunet snorted and tapped her forehead.

The girl huffed but didn't argue any more with the older duo until the Raikage cleared his throat and she remembered where she'd been headed, "Right I'm really sorry to do this to you Temari-chan, Kankuro but I have a hospital shift tonight" the fuscia haired teen apologized.

In the next second she was gone "Honestly, Cee, Darui let's go talk to Tsunade again" Ay shook his head with a snort and with his men on his heels they left the Sand Shinobi alone with one another to trek to the Uchiha Compound and visit Naruto and Sasuke at the main family house.

Until Sakura was done that was "Look who it is, I thought you'd have given up by now" Tsunade smirked when Ay entered her office along with his two escorts, taunting him, testing the waters so to speak to see if he was actually reigning himself in according to the bed.

He looked ready to strangle her "No, I'd like to think I know the brat rather well now, though when you made that bet you forgot to tell me how bloody frustrating the girl was, everything she does is a contradiction" the dark skinned man groaned.

A pale blonde brow raised "For instance her mood changes minute to minute, it's hard to keep up sometimes" Darui offered and Tsunade nodded, that was one thing about her apprentice that still got even her sometimes.

"We also can't forget how passionate she is to help people" Cee reminded, he was reminded that she'd saved his life every day when he saw the small scar on his stomach from a rare moment of stupidity on his part.

Tsunade snorted "Of course, that's actually how Sakura ended up befriending the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and got us a treaty with them, what else have you noticed" the honey eyed woman admitted in exasperation.

"Forgiving yet headstrong and stubborn" Ay listed just a few more traits of the girl he'd been watching and getting to know for the last several days, it was a slow process, very slow but he believed they were finally getting somewhere.

Realizing that the Raikage hadn't been shirking the conditions of the bet the Hokage sighed "In three days time three of my best Chunin will set out to take down the bandits in your country, are you satisfied now Ay, I'm helping you like you want" Tsunade grumbled.

However to her surprise he didn't act like she thought he would, simply nodding in acceptance without his usual arrogance "I'd like to request that brat on the mission as well" the dark skinned man pressed, he'd seen how the girl fought after all, she'd be crucial to the mission.

Blonde brows shot up "She's already on the mission Ay, who did you think I meant by three of my best chunin" the honey eyed woman scoffed, her apprentice and the girls teammates were the cream of the crop alongside Shikamaru Nara.

"Wait a minute you mean Sakura-san is a Chunin, all this time I thought she was a genin" the onyx eyed blonde gaped, of course why else would she be going on C Ranked missions or B Ranked when she got them with her teammates.

A snort followed by a nod "Then I'd like to propose a treaty between us, have the brat stay in Cloud for a couple of weeks with whoever her teammates on the mission are, help out in the hospital" Ay requested carefully.

Not sure how amenable the woman would be to the idea who let a decidedly frightful smile form on her lips "Only if you agree to open borders and participate in the herb trade agreement and medic exchange program" Tsunade clasped her hands together.

"Deal" the Raikage held out his hand for them to shake on it and then with his men in tow left the Hokage Tower behind, he could feel them staring at him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care now that he'd gotten what he'd come here for, with a little extra on the side.

"Hey Boss you sure this is a good idea to agree to open borders and all that" the white haired Jonin asked, not that he was complaining or anything, it meant more freedom on a vacation if everything worked out.

A pale brow rose in response as they entered their hotel "What that means is the borders will be patrolled by both Leaf and Cloud Shinobi" Ay explained, the only reason he knew was because of the brat actually, then perched himself in a chair.

The three of them didn't know how long the girl's shift at the hospital was, so resolved themselves to wait until the next day for a time when they knew she wouldn't be busy, even if she would be hanging out with those two Sand Shinobi.

So after breakfast they set off for the Uchiha Compound "Come to visit Sakura-chan again I see" Mikoto caught them entering the gates about to turn into the forest and she pranced towards them with a beautiful smile adorning her face "Isn't she the sweetest" she giggled.

It was a very dangerous position to be in "Yeah very adorable" Cee scratched his cheek awkwardly, hoping that the comment would be enough to appease the woman, none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger after all.

Mikoto beamed brightly in response "She's at the cave" the ebony haired woman waved and hurried on her way to the main family house, Cee blew out a quiet relieved breath as they headed into the forest.

Upon arrival they found Sakura out in the clearing before the cave, controlling a puppet to their surprise "Oh Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san, good morning" Sakura greeted happily reeling in her puppet until it was within her grasp again.

"Yeesh looks like you really have gotten good at that" Kankuro sulked a little as the miniature puppet was sealed away and she pranced towards him before plopping down, all of the jaguars were lounging out in the sun today it seemed.

Hardly having seen the girl so bubbly the Cloud Shinobi shook their heads "Morning Kid so have you been informed yet" Darui inquired curiously only to get a confused look from the girl, apparently she hadn't been told.

"Informed about what, is something going on that we need to worry about Pinky" Temari frowned looking at the girl who was practically a sister to her already but Sakura shrugged clearly at a loss for what the Cloud Jonin was talking about.

Thankfully though Tsunade chose that moment to arrive in the clearing "Knew you'd be spending time with those two so decided to come here myself, a new mission brat, B Rank, you'll set out three days from now" Tsunade tossed the girl a scroll.

Who quickly unrolled it, Temari whistled at the details within "How long is it and what's the mission about, who will be going" the pinkette questioned seriously knowing somehow that this mission would be important.

Relieved that she wasn't asking the pointless questions or complaining Tsunade sighed "Three weeks, one week will be spent tracking down any and all bandits in Lightning Country, the other two helping out in Cloud's Hospital, Naruto, Sasuke and two others, Genma Shiranui and Tenzo" the honey eyed blonde rattled off.

Sakura listened with her ears perked towards her mentor, nodding when the woman was done "Right, we'll see it done Shishou" the fuscia haired teen said determinedly, lamenting at the fact that she'd be leaving behind the jaguars again.

On the bright side though when she got back it would almost be time for the exchange program to begin "This time cub we'll be going with you or at least a few of us, as I understand it's due to our presence that bandits have overrun your country correct Raikage" Hyo padded forth suddenly.

Her heart gave a jolt in fear "Hyo-kun don't even think about it" Sakura stood dull jade eyes narrowed on her longest friend, protector, dread hit her like a sack of rocks in her stomach, he wasn't the strongest anymore, his age was catching up with him.

"Cub no arguing, it's our responsibility after all" Hyo shook his massive head remaining steadfast against the girls complaint of him joining the mission, until a wave of chakra nearly blasted them all off their feet.

Even the Raikage was wary of the girl "I'm going to argue alright, not a chance Hyo, your not the strongest in the pack anymore so I'm not going to risk you going and having something happen if I'm not around, you will not be going understand" she stomped her foot creating a fissure in the earth.

Kankuro and Temari shuddered "Then who Sakura, Tora and Yori have mates, Chairo and Kurai need their mothers and the cubs are to young it has to be me and Kajiya" the white jaguar pleaded carefully never having seen his cub this upset before.

"None of you, if it's anyone's responsibility it's mine" the pinkette took a shuddering breath on the verge of tears, the thought of losing any of her furry family members was utterly devastating and she wouldn't be able to take it if she wasn't there to save them.

Silence blanketed them "If it appeases you, I'll go along on the mission, been meaning to get out of the village for a bit, possibly find my mate, start a family" then an unexpected made their appearance as he came forward.

Eyes widened and Sakura swung around, her mouth open and shut "Don't worry Sakura-san I trust you and I'll stick close" Hoseki showed his teeth, he'd been listening the whole time and felt this was the only way to bring the girl peace.

She wasn't as attached to him as the others and his life was his own, Sakura's mouth opened and closed again before she slumped to the ground on a rock, looking like she was on the verge of a massive breakdown.

Kankuro came to the rescue "Pinky look on the bright side you get to go somewhere new" the brunet grinned slinging his arm across her shoulders, he hated seeing her upset and since she and his little brother were together it was his duty as the big brother to cheer her up.

Thankfully despite the chance that she might still cry a very small smile curled her lips up "True" Sakura sniffed and swiped her eyes discretely coming away with a slightly damp sleeve while hoping that no one noticed.

Glad that the very emotional girl was calming down Tsunade promptly vanished as did the extra jaguar they had no idea existed "So how come you've never showed us to that jaguar" the Raikage questioned carefully not wanting to set her off again.

While Hyo swished his tail and vanished into the cave, his mate on his heels "Oh that's Hoseki, he lives in the Forest of Death, he's not really part of the pack" the pinkette answered, dull eyes puffy for the first time that they'd ever seen.

~Inside the Cave~

"Hyo you know she only wishes for you to be safe right" Kajiya curled up beside him as he flopped down, quiet, to quiet to be honest, Sakura and Hyo had never fought in all the time she'd been with them.

The jaguar sighed "It's not that, I made my cub cry Kajiya, how can I ever apologize to her, I know she doesn't want us to endanger ourselves and that I've lost my place as strongest, but she's never cried like that before" he swished his tail again and let out a unhappy growl.

Kajiya sighed but stayed cuddled up next to her mate, unsure how to fix this whole mess, Hyo was to headstrong himself sometimes and that had rubbed off on Sakura, who loved them all to a painful degree.

~Back in the Clearing~

"Will he really be alright coming along on the mission" the onyx eyed blonde asked sitting down on a worn rock, it was clearly someones favorite perch as it was nice and smooth, but for now it was his spot to sit.

Sakura focused her senses on him "Probably he lives in a very creepy forest after all, full of man eating plants, other dangerous creatures and during the Chunin Exams enemies" she said after a couple of minutes.

Blonde brows rose high "That reminds me, he helped you fend off the Sound Genin didn't he" the teal eyed blonde burst out suddenly memory coming to mind, they'd said that a jaguar had helped them and that's why they hadn't had to exert much effort during the survival round.

The girl nodded quietly "Yeah they approached us because of Orochimaru, who told them to kill Sasuke, Hoseki-san scared them into fleeing in the midst of running away they dropped their scroll and he gave it to us" Sakura grinned.

Cee coughed into his hand to hide his laughter at the amusing turn of events "Though I think next time I participate in any sort of exam, I'm not going to go overboard and correctly answer every complicated equation lest I get accused of faking my blindness with a genjutsu again" the girl huffed.

Lips pulled down in a frown "Just who was it that accused you of such a preposterous thing" Ay's brows shot up in confusion, even he wasn't that oblivious to feel a genjutsu and the girl most certainly wasn't using one.

Before she could answer "Wait a minute you answered all of the test questions to that fucking ridiculous test, correctly, how did you cheat" Kankuro gaped, that test had been the worst test he'd ever taken in all his life.

Sakura tilted her head his way "Ibiki-sensei you know the proctor and I didn't cheat, he told us specifically not to, Mom taught me advanced equations when I was younger so that's how" the pinkette stated with a little shrug.

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something only to grunt when an elbow slammed into his side "Good for you Pinky, though the whole point of the test was to see if we could get the answers without getting caught, guess that wouldn't have worked with you huh" Temari scratched her head.

"I could have always perked up my ears and listened to the tapping of pencils to discern what was being written, if I recall Gaara kept staring at me the whole time" Sakura giggled, amusement showing on her face as she remembered the feel of his eyes on her.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before howling in laughter at the antics of their baby brother "Gaara's the boy that visited you awhile back isn't it, why would he be staring at you" Darui prodded hoping to keep the good mood going.

Now that she'd calmed down exponentially "Probably trying to figure her out no doubt, we weren't exactly friends at that point and she was the only one he acted normal around, he probably wanted to know why" the teal eyed blonde offered, still confused herself.

"Yeah she baffled all of us back then, but now Pinky-chan is practically family to us" the brunet grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her a side hug, Sakura's features softened at that and she returned the hug.

The Cloud Shinobi were confused at that "Family huh, does that mean your in a relationship with Gaara-san" Cee asked slowly, doubtful to be honest, she seemed entirely to innocent, imagine his surprise when she nodded with a bright smile.

"Mhm though the most we've done is hold hands, go on a few days and exchange kisses on the cheeks, Gaara also made me this" the rosette held up her hand pointing to her wrist that held a bracelet made of sand with a sand rose on it.

Staring commenced and Darui even went so far as to get closer for better inspection, when he tapped it though it reacted and knocked away his finger "Oh I didn't realize that it would raise in your defense to Pinky" Temari commented.

Having seen the familiar action that came from her brother being protected by sand "That was weird" the dark skinned Jonin shuddered just a tiny bit freaked out at the fact he'd been rejected by sand and it had knocked his finger away from touching Sakura anymore.

Ay snorted "Neither did I Temari-chan, though he did use some of the sand he wields primarily to make the rose so maybe that's why" the pinkette scrunched up her nose in an adorable way, poking the rose herself with no reaction.

It seemed it didn't deem her a threat whatsoever "So how good are your teammates in a fight" the older blonde among them inquired suddenly curious about the other two Chunin that had been assigned the mission along with Sakura.

"Who you mean blondy and Uchiha, their good I'll give em props for that and don't even get me started on Sakura" Kankuro shuddered during one of the rare instances he actually called her by name instead of the nickname he and Temari had branded her with.

Not that she really minded anyway it was nice "And together their a powerhouse team, what about this Genma person or Yamato person that was also added to the mission" the Raikage questioned and Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Trying to think up an answer to give the man "Err Genma-sensei I guess is good, don't know much about him as I only met him once and that was during the Chunin Exams, and Yamato, he grew this forest so I guess he's good to" Sakura finally shrugged out an answer.

He shrugged "Better than no answer I suppose" Ay looked around eyeing the forest, the man must be able to use the wood release style and if he wasn't wrong Genma Shiranui was a special Jonin who specialized in assassination.

So there was little he needed to be concerned about as the bandits would be gone from his country soon no doubt "True and why did you shudder earlier" Cee questioned yet again, so there was still a lot about Sakura they didn't know.

And Kankuro shuddered again "Sakura is a berserker, I think she channels the jaguars a little to much during her fights, ruthless to if you're an enemy I would suggest you run and hope that she doesn't catch you" the brunet grimaced.

While Sakura laughed "Come on Kankuro she's not that bad, and only to those that really deserve it" the teal eyed blonde snorted and smacked her brother over the back of the head, Sakura was a total sweetheart when her temper wasn't raging out of control.

"Ow Temari why do you always have to smack me" Kankuro sulked unhappy with his older sister who was a head abuser much like a certain Uchiha Matriarch and she had a much worse temper than his sister did, not that they'd seen it actually, but they'd heard rumors.

"To keep you in line of course" Temari smirked and fanned herself with a small fan, just glad that it wasn't humid air and that everything had finally calmed down, no more construction as far as she'd seen and things were pretty normal there in Leaf.

Sakura giggled unsympathetically at the pouting teenager "Anyway I think the point of that conversation was to say that I'm scary in a fight" Sakura finally made sense of the answer Kankuro had given to Cee.

Earning a couple of chuckles from the Cloud Jonin "I have to agree with them, if your adoptive brother hadn't said anything you would have killed that rogue that nearly killed him" Darui piped in suddenly.

Kankuro and Temari went tense in the next moment while Sakura nodded seriously because anyone who hurt her family was going to have her wrath unleashed upon them tenfold, the Uchiha's had welcomed her with open arms and she was going to return their kindness in a way only she could.

Darui, Cee and Ay had a silent conversation with their eyes while the younger trio were quiet themselves and when they were done, they had two more guests "Sorry, we just heard about the mission Granny Tsunade pulled us into her office" Naruto plopped down.

"Must you make everything bloody complicated Sakura" Sasuke huffed, they couldn't catch a break it seemed and at the accusation Sakura went rigid, narrowing her dull eyes on him, and on the defensive until he was smacked over the head by Naruto.

Who scowled in irritation at his adoptive brother "Bastard don't word it like that, you know Sakura-chan lives and breathes to help people" the blue eyed blonde rolled his eyes unimpressed with Sasuke who paled in the next moment.

Realizing exactly how he must have sounded "I didn't mean it like that Sakura I promise, just you know urrgh damn it I'm only mucking this up, I'm sorry and just leave it at that okay" the youngest Uchiha left alive rambled awkwardly before finally apologizing and shutting up.

Her lips twitched in laughter and then Sakura was full on laughing, doubled over and clutching her stomach and Sasuke sulked brooding like his clan was good at "And I'm sorry to, can't help who I am though" the pinkette grinned.

Once she managed to stop laughing that was "By the way don't let Shishou hear you call her that Naruto" Sakura wiped away her tears of mirth and the blonde nodded sagely in understanding, only in the safety of his own mind or with his friends would he ever call Tsunade, Granny.

"I know that Sakura-chan, I have no desire to be punted all the way to Sand via chakra enhanced punch" Naruto shuddered having learned his lesson not to piss off temperamental females by having Mikoto as a Mom.

And from the stories she'd told him, his own Mother had been even worse that she was, Sakura coming in a close second and Tsunade having the worst temper that he'd ever seen "Me either" Sasuke deadpanned.

This was followed by more laughter from not only Sakura but Temari as well, while Kankuro, Cee and Darui chuckled and Ay was merely amused by the conversation, not that he would let it show but he was glad the brat was finally relaxing and being herself in their presence.

It was to that he hoped that her time in his village would be smooth sailing, considering she already knew him and two of his Jonin the others would warm up to her easily no doubt, with that it signaled their departure as the Cloud Shinobi and Raikage nodded and then headed off.

Packing and getting supplies for their trip would be essential after all and they didn't want to have to rely on the Leaf Shinobi for everything so for the rest of the day they wandered the markets looking for things to seal away in storage scrolls and bring on the trip to Cloud.

Back at the Compound Naruto and Sasuke had left as well, with Temari and Kankuro following wanting to see Mikoto again, leaving Sakura alone to head into the caves, Hyo was facing away from the entrance for the first time ever and she hoped she could fix their friendship.

She started by plopping down behind him and leaning heavily against his back "Hyo-kun I'm sorry truly I just don't want anything to happen to you okay, even if that means arguing or disobeying you for once in my life" the rosette bit her lip and forced herself to talk.

Others listening in "I know Cub and it hurts that I can't protect you anymore like I use to, it feels like my strength has been robbed and my time is running out" Hyo sighed and twisted his massive head around to spy her.

Her heart gave another one of those fearful jolts "Oh Hyo you still have plenty of time I'm sure that's why I don't want you to go on the mission and regardless of that your still my number one" Sakura cried softly and buried her face in his ivory fur.

Kajiya bowed her head "And we're here to pick up the slack Father" Tora piped in quietly, looking serious and hating it when Sakura cried it really bothered him for some reason that it was his Father's fault this time.

When they'd never had a fight before "Despite how they've changed it was wrong how they kept pushing Sakura to hand us over to them" Kajiya growled still furious over that, but learning to let it go as she began befriending the Cloud Shinobi and Raikage.

Hyo nodded his head in grudging understanding, purring as Sakura shifted, having long since fallen asleep snuggled into his side like usual "At least Hoseki is going with her, plus those boys won't let anything happen to her" Yasei commented quietly.

Grooming Kurai who wiggled happily at the bath "Precisely so we can have faith she'll be protected" Yori nodded curled up behind his mate and keeping a vigil over the entrance of the cave, after all that had happened lately he didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Moms gonna be okays" Mita nodded seriously in that adorable way before pacing in a circle, stamping the ground and then settling down curled up against her brother and Fuyona to keep warm as they all curled around each other for their cuddle session.

"Yeah, yeah and she'll come back happys" Tokei announced certain of that, cause she was always happy when she came back from another village, like the one they went to with her, earning a fond smile from the two teenagers that joined them in the cave at that moment.

Hearing the cub talk "Are you gonna cuddle with us Temari-san, Kankuro-san" Fuyona rested her gray eyes on the duo, who nodded silently and found a jaguar to cuddle with, Temari against Kajiya and Kankuro against Tora.

"Now sleep tomorrow will bring new surprises" Muimina rumbled starting the purring luring the two humans into a deep sleep for the night and the rest of them drifted off into sleep themselves, sure they'd be fine during the night.


	30. Chapter 29

It was a couple days later, one day after seeing Temari and Kankuro off as they had to get back to their village and after packing their packs Team Seven without their sensei, Genma and Yamato were ready to set out with the Raikage and his escorts to Lightning Country to get rid of bandits.

Hoseki pacing after them at a distance "So what's the plan anyway" Genma fidgeted with his senbon needle, rolling it and biting it and generally being annoying with it because he doubted the credentials of the baby Chunin coming on the B Ranked Mission.

Because it also had the potential of turning A Ranked as well "Brat and Cee will use their sensory skills to locate the bandits, then we'll hunt them down" Ay gave a basic version of the plan not quite ready to go into detail.

Genma pursed his lips "You mean to keep Sakura-chan out of the fighting" Naruto frowned, he knew Sakura pretty well and being babied like that wouldn't settle well with her, she was more than likely to unleash her wrath on someone for trying to do that.

Ay snorted and shook his head "Just because we'll be using our sensory skills doesn't mean we'll be kept out of the fight, we're also on medical relief and medics aren't allowed to get caught, so we'll have no choice but to fight" Cee offered a better explanation.

Not wanting tempers to start heating so soon right after they'd just left the bloody Leaf Village behind, it would be a nightmare to calm everyone down again, Naruto laughed sheepishly and sent him an apologetic smile.

Familiar eyes rolled up at that "Dope seriously like Sakura would let herself be kept away from the fights anyway" Sasuke snorted and Naruto scowled at the insult to his name was again and was just about to hit him.

When an elbow buried itself painfully in his side, Sasuke got the same treatment to "Enough you two, no fighting amongst ourselves" Sakura said in a warning tone, digging her elbows in a little more for effect before stalking ahead of them.

Cee covered his mouth to hide his smile as the two boys stared after her warily then shuddered in sync "Guess we know who can keep them in line on this mission" Darui chuckled under his breath to his friend and partner, who nodded silently focusing his gaze forward again.

Ignoring the others for the time being "So not to sound rude Lord Raikage but why couldn't you handle the bandit problem yourself" Yamato inquired a couple hours later when they'd made headway on their trek to Lightning Country and were sitting down to have a snack break.

Deer jerky made by Sakura herself was passed around along with flasks full of water, Ay paused in taking a sip of his own flask and looked at the brunet "Could have true, but some of these bandits are tricky and hard to catch, you Leaf Ninja's specialize in stuff like that" the Raikage grunted.

Giving the long awaited answer to everyone's unasked question, Yamato nodded silently in understanding before his gaze trailed off towards the distance where the lone jaguar was eating on his own meal, a young boar that he'd caught to fill his belly.

Then the lot of them were on their way again, walking at a fast pace, going double time because the longer the bandits were allowed to run amok the harder it would be to get rid of them all in the time frame they'd been given.

Just as it was getting night on the first day they were already halfway there being at the border and Ay pulled the group to a stop and had them set up camp "Guess we can count on them after all" the hazel eyed brunet snorted watching the baby Chunin make their camp.

Properly to, digging a fire pit, building a fire, gathering herbs, water and berries along with fish before cooking as well "Of course you can rely on us Genma-sensei, don't think we don't know what your secretly calling us just because we've only been Chunin for a short time" the blue eyed blonde gave him the stink eye.

Of course he'd heard the rumors that the Jonin were calling them baby Chunin, the man looked surprised at that and grumbled under his breath while Yamato chuckled behind his hand "You earned that one Genma" the onyx eyed brunet chuckled.

Earning a glare from his mission partner "How long have you all been Chunin anyway, surely not since the last Exams right, you seem accustomed to taking on higher ranked missions after all" the onyx eyed blonde of the group inquired suddenly.

Arresting the attention of the kids "Mm I'd say about four months or so, so yes since the last exams" the rosette answered just a moment later as she thought on the question, trying to figure out the time frame since they'd been promoted.

"For the other part of that question, if it seems like it, it's because we are, Team Seven as a whole are danger magnets after all, Dopes and I's first mission ended up being A Rank and then that mess with the Chunin Exams" the Uchiha scoffed.

Before getting an elbow dug into his side while Sakura rolled her dull jade eyes with a snort "Better eat up looks like the fish are done" the younger dark skinned male pointed out watching Sakura reach for her two sticks of fish and start eating them.

Which had the others reaching for their own sticks to eat dinner as well, then they were crawling into their sleeping bags "Sakura-san excuse me would you mind if I cuddled you, to give you a bit of home" Hoseki joined them for the first time that day.

She focused her senses on the lone jaguar and finally nodded, adjusting to allow the jaguar to curl up with her and the purring began, soon all three teenagers were knocked out snoring the night away "How easy it was to get them to sleep" the black jaguar rumbled out.

Nodding off to sleep himself a few minutes later, followed by the adults of the group, who kept watch in turns allowing the kids to keep their rest, before the sun began rising on the horizon and Ay knew it was time to get up.

He turned and nudged Darui with his sandal encased foot, "Up" Ay ordered turning to the brats next when the other Jonin were awake, he bent and shook the pink haired brats shoulder, she blinked awake a second later.

Dull green eyes staring right though him it seemed, it was a tiny bit creepy if he was being honest "Morning Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san, Yamato-san, Genma-sensei" Sakura yawned, stretching her arms high above her head.

Spine cracking all the way to her tail bone "Ooh that sounded painful" Yamato winced, cringing as all her joints seemed to pop or creak as she rose into a standing position stretching out her muscles to help her wake up further.

"Ugh do we have to wake up so bloody early" Sasuke grumbled and got wrapped on the head with knuckles that had him wide awake and rearing to go, as Sakura padded about making breakfast for them, pulling out her skillet and cracking eggs to scramble them.

If they hadn't known her before the mission everyone would be severely surprised at how skilled the girl actually was at cooking "Hold up how is that even possible for you who's blind" Genma frowned in confusion.

"Lots and lots of practice Genma-sensei, that's how" Naruto piped in giving the man a dirty look, regardless of Sakura's feelings about being blind, when her skills came into question she became like a fire breathing dragon.

And none of them needed that right yet so early in the freaking morning "Yeah nearly every meal back in Leaf she cooked things in the skillet, yesterday was the exception I think" Cee mused aloud eagerly awaiting breakfast.

That way they could all get a move on and start hunting down those damnable bandits "Make no mistake though, Kid is good at what she does, despite her disability" Darui nodded, knowing Sakura wasn't shy about her blindness.

One of the few things they'd learned so long as they didn't question her talents in other areas, her temper wouldn't heat as it was known to do, soon enough after that thought breakfast was ready, deer sausage, scrambled eggs and pancakes surprisingly with homemade syrup and tea.

Before they packed up and headed off towards Lightning Country intent on getting the rest of the way there that day so they'd have more time to get rid of the bandits "By the way girly how come you wear your headband around your neck and not on your forehead" the hazel eyed brunet asked.

When they'd been walking for a few hours, Sakura craned her neck in his direction, hand coming up to fiddle with her headband "Why do you wear yours backwards" the blue eyed blonde shot back when Sakura didn't say anything for a long while.

"Protection, the throat is tender and often gone after, a vital point with a quick slash across it, if your not a medic and not around one your dead" the rosette finally answered lowering her hand as she remembered the reason why.

It had been awhile since someone had asked her "Good grief, nothings simple with you" the Raikage rolled his eyes, not in a mean way of course, but it got exhausting trying to understand the brat all the time.

Not that they ever did manage to understand her truly, she was an enigma after all, Sakura smiled sheepishly and fell silent, mulling over her own thoughts probably "How many bandits do you think got into your country anyway Lord Raikage" the onyx eyed brunet questioned seriously.

As they took a quick break, munching on apples or deer jerky with water flasks in their hands "There's no telling at this point, since it's been awhile" the onyx eyed blonde shrugged, perched on a rock and staring around cautiously.

Senses spread on the lookout for any sort of danger "We probably should have set up a team to continue scouting before we left" the younger dark skinned male grimaced, thankfully Ay nodded in understanding but there was little they could do now about the situation.

"You think we'll be in Lightning Country soon" the lone Uchiha among them piped in as they shouldered their packs and started walking again, he'd noticed the temperature of the air change so they had to be close right.

He shivered in the next moment and decided to pull out his cloak, he was in the midst of putting it on when Sakura went rigid next to him "I sense someone approaching" then Hoseki was standing at her side, alert and ready to launch into an attack.

The Raikage raised his hand and glanced to Cee who nodded, focusing his senses on the unknown "One of us, Atsui, he'll be beneficial to helping us wipe out the threat to our country" Cee spoke after a couple of minutes.

Making everyone relax "Another question before that person reaches us, why did you tense up girly" Genma prodded, and she turned her head in his direction again looking quite put out with him for some reason or another.

"Vibrations, plus I can reach the same distance with my senses as Cee-san, unfamiliar scent as well" Sakura huffed, having thought the man already knew all this about her, but apparently she was wrong and answering his continuous stream of questions was getting annoying.

It's what always happened with new people "No need to lose your temper Kid" Darui chuckled in amusement, even if he could understand that she was getting tired of being asked those sorts of questions again.

She let out a long suffering sigh then turned resolutely away from the man who kept pestering her with useless questions, spreading out her senses in hopes to get started on locating bandits and immediately three popped up on her internal radar.

Reminding herself as an afterthought to tell the others, she kept scanning the distance before them "Raikage-sama welcome back, man it's been like hell since you've been gone" the Atsui person that was unknown to them finally appeared.

Filled with relief that his Kage was back in Lightning Country and soon the bandits would be taken care of, that wasn't to say he didn't notice the Leaf Shinobi and become wary of them "Just took awhile to convince the Hokage to send help" Ay grumbled.

And Sakura ducked her head "We should probably start searching for those bandits seeing as how we are in Lightning Country now" Yamato pointed out, having sensed a couple low level chakra hiding in wait a ways ahead of them.

Everyone straightened even the kids and Atsui was more disturbed than ever at the sight of them "You sensed some didn't you Sakura, which way" Sasuke had seen her focusing her senses earlier so knew she must have picked up on a few bandits.

With a deep breath Sakura pointed "That way three, that way four, and two in the other direction" the pinkette explained, Cee nodding along with her, having already sensed the same, but he pointed in an opposite way holding up one finger.

Sakura focused her senses in that direction as well and felt what Cee felt "Suppose this means we should get going" Naruto took a deep breath as they headed for the largest number of chakra signatures to get their mission underway.

Atsui kept shooting the Leaf Ninja disturbed looks as they walked, Cee and Darui definitely noticed and pulled their fellow Cloud Ninja aside "She can feel your stares you know" the dark skinned male said.

Peering at Sakura who had tense shoulders "B..But why did Raikage-sama have to ask for their help in the first place" the blonde spluttered clearly unnerved that he even had to be around the Leaf Dogs and why were Darui and Cee being so nice to them.

Cee shook his head "It originated from there, the problem we have and the Hokage took responsibility by sending some of her best" the onyx eyed blonde explained, fond of the lone girl in their midst more than the others.

They'd just been extra's that got put on the mission to for being good "Stop lollygagging you three" the Raikage barked from the front of the group, sensing the bandits lying in wait himself now as they got closer and closer.

Just like that Hoseki shot forward and bit into the arm of the man who'd just tried to attack Sakura, who reared back her fist "One" the rosette smiled and let loose at the same time Hoseki did and the man went flying into a tree.

He slumped over unconscious or dead they didn't know as the others attacked "Don't worry about me Sakura-san I'll stick close to you" the pitch black jaguar soothed when he strayed a little to far and nearly got hit by a kunai.

Until she leaped forward and knocked the weapon away with her own "Make sure you keep that promise then Hoseki" the ebony haired preteen huffed keeping near his adopted siblings as well knocking a bandit away when they got to close.

"Yeah, yeah we want you to find your happy ever after to you know" the youngest blonde gave a whiskered smile to the jaguar who reared up his back legs and kicked another bandit in the chest with a loud crack.

Signaling broken ribs and then Sakura was on him, plunging a kunai into the man's heart before swiping a hand through her bangs as the fighting dwindled down as the fourth bandit that had been in the area was taken out by Atsui.

Who was shooting her those disturbed looks of earlier, this time Naruto and Sasuke definitely noticed and blocked Atsui's view of her, "Perhaps proper introductions should be made yeah" Ay chuckled seeing the boys protectiveness.

And he wondered did those idiots know that the girl was in a relationship with a Sand Shinobi, he highly doubted it to be honest "Yes that sounds more than reasonable, Genma Shiranui" Genma nodded still not liking this or the fact that yes the baby Chunin were more than capable of handling themselves.

Even the damn jaguar "Naruto Uzumaki here but I was adopted into his family, the Uchiha elders wouldn't let Mum change my last name so I kept my original" Naruto saluted and pointed at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Yamato, I have no known last name and as you can see I wield wood nature like the First Hokage" Yamato dipped his head politely in greeting to the newcomer in their group, the more the merrier though and the bandits would soon be gone.

Then they'd get to relax and do nothing in the Cloud Village for two weeks while Sakura worked "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke raised his hand and said no more than that before wincing as an elbow found its way into his side.

As Sakura walked forward with a roll of dull eyes "And I'm Sakura Haruno, ignore these brainiacs I know your probably disturbed Atsui-san but could the questions wait until after we take care of all the bandits" Sakura smiled brightly.

Not having ever received such a blinding smile from a girl before, Atsui scratched his cheek and shot Darui and Cee a glare "Right, we should probably get on that then" Atsui nodded turning away from the girl.

Genma rolled his eyes while Sakura's smile dropped, Ay felt a little jolt in his stomach as the feeling of anger boiled in his veins, "Come on we should get to the next batch of idiots that's invaded our country" Cee cleared his throat.

Drawing the Raikage from that irrefutable edge of anger clouding his features so plainly "Well at least these idiots don't possess much challenge yet" Darui sighed itching to talk to the Kid and make sure she understood why Atsui was acting like that.

But seeing as they had no time at all to really chitchat was they moved forward onto the next area in Lightning Country to take care of more bandits, he resolved himself to do it later, before the kids went to bed.

Or that jaguar curled around Sakura like he had the night before, soon enough after wiping out around fifteen or so bandits and with the day drawing to a close the lot of them settled down around a camp fire to rest and regain their strength or chakra.

"Kid want to take a walk with me" the younger dark skinned man stood once he was certain it would take awhile for the strips of venison to cook and even then, the other two Chunin knew how to cook pretty well themselves and would figure out how to make the call that dinner was ready.

Sakura tilted her head up at him, dull gaze boring into his for a second before she nodded imperceptibly and stood, brushing her knee's off "Don't go very far" the Raikage ordered knowing what Darui was doing.

And he wished he'd done it himself but right now he could show no weaknesses "Mm okay Raikage-sama" the rosette nodded seriously following the vibrations of Darui as he walked away leading her away as well.

Until they were stood a short distance from camp, away from eavesdroppers "So….look Sakura, Atsui didn't react like that cause he didn't like you or nothing, he's awkward round girls so I apologize on his behalf" Darui scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Just this once he wished he could see those eyes of hers light up as all the tension in her shoulders dissipated "Thank you Darui-san" and oh there went that radiant smiles of hers as Sakura completely relaxed and he couldn't help but ruffle her bangs.

On their way back to camp "Get everything settled" the onyx eyed blonde chuckled and his partner nodded, watching Sakura plop down gracefully and snatch her two sticks of cooked venison strips and bit into the first one, probably hungry.

"Hold up, why is she smiling again, and why couldn't those guys with her do it, why you" the older blue eyed blonde was seriously confused, all day he'd been witnessing his fellow Cloud Shinobi be nice to those kids, more specifically the girl, even his Raikage had been nice.

Darui shifted his gaze from her to Atsui "You hurt her feelings earlier and trust me you don't want her getting pissed at you" the younger dark skinned male shuddered, having seen the destructive that girl could make, while Atsui paled.

Right now though, so far she hadn't had to truly go all out against the bandits as they were easy to get rid of at the moment "Okay now Sakura-chan" the younger blue eyed blonde asked in a whisper, just glad she was smiling again.

Sakura nodded silently "I'm good Naruto, Sasuke, thanks" the rosette beamed at the boys on either side of her as she finished up her dinner, then set up her sleeping bag, adjusting to make room for when Hoseki joined her and then climbed in.

Awake for now as she stretched out her senses a little in hopes of locating any bandits for the next day, she found several and then leaned back "Pardon my intrusion" Hoseki rumbled out a purr for the lone girl in the group.

Her lips curved upwards into a brilliant smile as she adjusted a little more and stroked her fingers through his fur, the purrs resonated through her and soon enough she was snoring softly to the male's amusement.

"It still amazes me how she can just befriend such powerful creatures like that" the onyx eyed brunet chuckled under his breath throwing a few more sticks on the fire to keep it going for a little while longer.

The others nodded in agreement "We're use to it" the ebony haired teen admitted, having witnessed the incredible phenomenon several times now, while rolling his eyes at the same time and zipping his dork of an adopted brother up in his sleeping bag.

Not that it took him long to fall asleep either "Still don't get it, how can she just sleep next to it" the hazel eyed brunet scowled, having been ignored by the girl since earlier, apparently he'd pressed a little to far with his questions.

He received no answers as the lot of them settled down for the night to take turns in shifts for lookout and once again the kids of the mission were allowed that whole night to rest up and regain their chakra and energy, seeing as how it would be a long day the next day as well.

Fighting bandits proved to be relatively easy when a couple days later and going all over lightning country to find them, there was only a small handful left, most had started fleeing at the rumors of a jaguar hunting them down.

So here they were on their way to the final batch of bandits in Lightning Country "You know I thought this would take longer" Atsui mused, peering surreptitiously over his shoulder at Sakura, who was keeping a moderate pace with them.

"Me to, guess some just didn't want to face Hoseki" Cee smirked thoroughly amused it was hilarious what a little fear would do and Hoseki was very fierce in a fight, Sakura however was outright terrifying and he honestly thought the bandits were more scared of her than the jaguar.

And he wasn't the only one thinking that way either "Of course not, could you imagine their faces if the whole pack had come" Naruto sniggered unsympathetically, hands behind his head and walking along at a fast pace to keep up.

"I can imagine, those bandits were rather lucky, not saying that I'm not glad they didn't come cause I didn't want them hurt either Sakura" Sasuke hurriedly said when he caught her expression souring at his comment.

While holding up his hands in apology, there a smile curled her lips again "Probably should have brought them anyway, they could have been useful like Hoseki" Genma snorted and Sakura went absolutely rigid at the statement.

Snapping her head in his direction "That is something I would have never allowed, because besides Hyo and Fuyona, Kajiya to probably, the rest of them have never killed a human" Sakura spat not liking the way the man had sounded.

Like her family was nothing but tools for them to use in a fight, they weren't and she wasn't going to allow anyone else to think that way either, Genma looked stunned he'd even gotten snapped at and Atsui's eyes were wide in surprise at how quick the girl's temper had flared.

Just at mentioning the jaguars, he went to open his mouth and say something to defend the man who'd gotten practically growled at when an elbow dug harshly into his side from Cee and he caught Darui shaking his head.

"Don't, those jaguars are like family to her Atsui, we had the same problem until we saw her interacting with them, their her entire world" Darui lowered his voice to a whisper hoping it would be enough to prevent a fight.

Nobody wanted that after all and it was best to let Sakura calm down "Calm down brat, soon we'll be done with this bandit business and then you can relax a couple days in the village before starting work at the Hospital" Ay called.

Being one of the few that could get her to relax, something about hearing his deep voice and the growl in it went a long way in helping her calm down as the tension drained out of her and now the poor girl just looked exhausted.

Probably was, having to sense out bandits, fight and heal injuries along with helping cook meals, while only getting meal breaks in between and sleeping the whole night, while being away from those other jaguars, she was most likely ready to call it a month and sleep for a year.

He snorted at the thought inwardly "Idiot Tsunade-sama said not to upset her or say anything about that" Yamato scowled at his partner on the mission, while Genma turned his head away and grumbled under his breath.

For a long while everyone was quiet as they walked until they were joined by Hoseki "Somethings not right with this last group" Hoseki rumbled out, having felt something off for a few minutes now as they drew closer to the remaining bandits.

At that, Sakura straightened at the same time Cee did, they both spread out their senses, locating the last bandits with ease now that they were so close "Hmm I don't feel anything different" the onyx eyed blonde frowned as he concentrated harder.

While Sakura stretched out her senses to beneath the earth and all around, not just in one direction "Ah below us, like some kind of complicated patchwork of chakra" the pinkette explained pointing to a spot ahead of them.

Cee nodding as he felt what she felt now "Suppose we aught to stop for a moment and figure out a way to get around this" the Raikage grumbled unhappily, wanting to be in his village and working on boring paperwork again.

But no, these last bandits had to be the worst sort as they all made a temporary camp and sat around the fire to talk "Feels like one of the bandits might be a shinobi, rogue probably" the younger dark skinned male pointed out.

Earning nods from everyone sitting around "You think we could release the chakra built up in the ground by having Sakura-chan punch it with her enhanced strength" the younger blue eyed blonde suggested, using his brain for once.

"It's definitely an idea, then again that could fail, there's always going around or using our own chakra to disrupt theirs, we might be able to even find out their exact location that way to" the ebony haired teen listed off other idea's to go along with the first one.

Genma was eyeing them in a whole new light "Guess you aren't just baby Chunin after all, Yamato could also make us a path across that and move through the earth undetected" the hazel eyed brunet offered.

Yamato nodded "Might be for the best, I get the feeling they'll be expecting some of those idea's of yours Sasuke-san" the onyx eyed brunet apologized and Sasuke shrugged because his idea's had just been off the top of his head.

With that a beam of wood shot out of the ground and then Yamato was gone, merging with the earth and vanishing underground to find the bandits ahead of them "Right we should probably head after him now" the older blue eyed blonde took a deep breath.

Then their temporary camp was broken down and they were walking a single file path across the wooden beam that had been made for them, while suppressing their chakra to practically nonexistent so the bandits or rogue didn't feel them coming, hopefully.

None of them even realized that it was a trap as they continued walking until it was all out chaos "Hold up where's Yamato" Genma yelled, looking around for his mission partner and not spotting him anywhere as they were attacked en masse by more bandits than they'd sensed.

"Over there Genma-san" Atsui shouted back standing further away and slicing through bandits with his flaming sword, closest to him was the lone black haired Chunin of the group and he was also wielding a sword, charged with lightning chakra.

Looking decidedly dangerous while a sea of the blonde Chunin's clones were running amok, creating confusion in the bandits as they couldn't find the original "Damn it, this was a trap all along" Ay growled frustrated as he punched out a bandit.

And still they couldn't find the rogue while one of the members of their team was unconscious "I've got him, go Shiranui-san" Cee was there at Yamato's side in the next moment, hands glowing green and completely tense in the midst of chaos.

It didn't take very long for Yamato to regain consciousness "Someone cracked me over the head" Yamato grimaced standing and finally noticing the pandemonium that had hit while he was out, any bandit could have attacked him and he was lucky to be alive.

Soon enough the fighting started dying down "Where's the rogue did anyone see him" Darui jogged over to the others as they gathered in a loose circle to discuss what needed to be done now that the bandits had been taken care of.

Did they hunt down the rogue to or just leave him, Atsui sheathed his sword and blew out a breath "Probably should get over there huh" Sasuke grunted covered in sweat and blood and feeling faint, with that they turned and started hurrying towards the others.

Unaware of the danger until Sakura went rigid for the second time that day "Sakura-chan what's the matter" Naruto asked cluelessly, he gave a little jolt in surprise when she turned and charged, it was only then did he realize "SASUKE GET DOWN" he yelled in fright.

Sasuke jumped and then dived at the ground while Atsui twisted and Sakura flew between them, foot aimed directly at their assailants chest "That's not very nice Sakura-chan" the silver haired teenager laughed as he dodged the attack.

"Knew it that you were no good from the moment we first met bastard, you were working with Orochimaru the entire time" Sakura growled twisting out of the way of a chakra coated hand, knowing that she didn't want to get hit by that.

Everyone was to stunned for the moment to help her fight and then Ay shook his head, charging himself up then simply attacking, Sakura had to drop to the ground harshly, skinning her knee's in the process so she didn't get caught up in the Raikage's attack.

Then scramble away as fast as possible to get out of range "Guess I have no choice but to use this now, I was hoping to convince Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan to come with me peacefully, but now" the silver haired teenager sighed.

Acting like he was disappointed with them before smirking as he made a hand sign "The hell is that stuff coming out of the ground" the younger blue eyed blonde screeched like a girl and noxious fumes swirled up into the air.

Sakura covered her mouth "It's poison gas, those were tags filled with poison beneath the earth, don't breathe it in" the rosette ordered pulling out a mask and putting it on before handing one to Sasuke who hastily put his on as well.

Inwardly thanking the kami that she'd come prepared for this mission on all manners of things "RAIKAGE-SAMA WATCH OUT" the older blue eyed blonde shouted when the man's reflexes started slowing and his chakra began responding sluggishly.

The lone girl knew if she didn't do something quick "Not just regular poison this one fucks with our reflexes and chakra" the onyx eyed blonde grumbled pulling on one of his own masks and handing some nearest to him.

Basically the only one not wearing a mask now was Ay "Just because of a little poison it's not going to stop me from slaughtering you" the Raikage growled, fighting on regardless of how little chakra he was able to use now.

And then it happened, the teenager smirked again and made another hand sign just as he was thrown back by something ramming into his front, he looked down and saw who it was just before the explosion went off.

"SAKURA" the ebony haired teen shouted in the next moment as a familiar body went flying through the air and their enemy made his retreat, Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura dropped lifelessly to the ground in the next moment.

Where Cee was at her side in three seconds flat, none of them focused on Kabuto any longer "Why did she do that, I'm sure Raikage-sama would have been fine" the hazel eyed brunet felt his insides clenching uncomfortably as Cee worked.

Hands glowing bright green "You didn't even realize did you Shiranui-san that the poison was affecting all of us, especially the Boss, he was worse off than us though and the Kid realized what that bastard was gonna do" the younger dark skinned male glared.

Extremely tired of the man's idiocy and wishing the Hokage hadn't sent him along "Maybe we should just stop talking and let Cee-san heal Sakura-san so we can get her to the Cloud Village" the onyx eyed brunet reminded.

Then they were right back to being worried "Can we move her Cee, is she going to be alright" Ay grimaced from where he sat on the ground after having been thrown back with such force, he was still a little winded and out of breath, not to mention still affected by the poison.

All of them were and that's what made staying there so dangerous, Cee grit his teeth "I don't know, while I can heal, I'm not gifted like her or Lady Tsunade, but we can move her, I think" Cee admitted feeling inadequate.

She saved his life during one of his rare moments of stupidity and here he couldn't even do the same and return the favor, he felt pathetic "We should do that then, I'll carry her, no Boss your not in the right condition to do it, Cee tend to Boss first then we'll go" Darui offered.

Refusing when Ay went to stand and reach for Sakura, Ay growled but nodded in understanding "I'll run back to Leaf and inform the Hokage of what has happened" Hoseki suggested knowing that if they didn't hurry, Sakura might not make it.

"You go ahead and do that Hoseki-san and hurry please" Naruto pleaded the pitch black jaguar to make haste as he turned and sped off at higher speeds than one would think possible, panthers were speedy creatures it seemed and he hoped Hoseki made it back to Leaf without incident.

Five minutes later Sakura was cradled in Darui's arms and the lot of them were headed for the Cloud Village, "Relax I'm sure Sakura-san will be just fine you two" Yamato noticed how silent the two boys were being.

Naruto glared harsher at the ground "We need better than just I'm sure Yamato, we need complete confidence that Sakura will be alright" Sasuke scowled furiously wishing he wasn't so incompetent sometimes and could stand on equal footing with Sakura, Naruto to.

Both of them were getting stronger and stronger day by day being trained by two of the legendary Sannin and here he was being left behind, he grit his teeth "Then she'll be fine, believe in us of Cloud, our medics aren't all incompetent after all" Atsui assured carefully.

Lightening the tension in the air a little as they hurried to the village which was only two miles away at that point "Get her to the hospital Cee-san, we're going to find a hotel" Genma said when they finally arrived.

Cee nodded, then with Darui on his heels, Sakura still cradled in his arms, the two of them vanished to parts unknown, while the rest of them signed in, Ay dismissed them and headed to his office alone while the others either found a hotel or for Atsui went home to get some rest.

~Meanwhile~

Darui and Cee had arrived at the hospital and caused panic in the medics before Sakura was wheeled away on a stretcher to begin treatment, Cee was right there in the thick of it all, helping to heal the young girl who might have saved them all by doing what she did.

He would make damn sure he could return the favor this time with the help of his fellow medics, when the steady beeping of her heart filled his ears, after all the poison was removed from her system and her injuries were healed, only then did Cee relax and flop into a chair to rest, knowing it would be a long day when he woke up.


	31. Chapter 30

Regaining consciousness the following morning Sakura felt like crap, so that's why she didn't notice anything different about herself just yet as she shifted trying to get comfortable on the bed that she was laying on keeping her eyes closed for now.

Her shifting woke Cee, "Sakura-san don't worry everything's okay" Cee soothed not sure how she was feeling at that precise moment but he didn't want her to think that she had to worry about anything since she'd been unconscious all this time.

For hours probably at that point "I..Is Raikage-sama okay Cee-san or did I….fail" Sakura put her arm over her eyes still not realizing at that point and bit down on her lip harshly trying not to cry in case she had screwed up.

Cee furrowed his brow before smiling kindly and tapping her hand "Raikage-sama is fine, what you did saved us all, Hoseki-san went back to tell Lady Hokage what happened and Lord Raikage sent a messenger hawk to assure her that you were okay now and resting" the blonde assured.

Sakura looked severely relieved at the news and finally removed her arm, opening her eyes for the first time since waking up it was then she noticed and blinked her eyelids rapidly in confusion, Cee noticed her strange actions and worried that something else was wrong.

"Err this might sound weird but um Cee-san is that really you" the rosette frowned and poked the man's arm unsure if she was going crazy or if she was actually really seeing someone for the first time in her entire life.

Despite the fact he was a little fuzzy, she could see, his brow creased again just before a lightbulb clicked on overhead "Wait a second, Sakura-san you can see, like really see me right now" Cee gaped watching her eyes closely.

There a little spark of emotion entered those once lifeless eyes "Things are a little fuzzy though" Sakura admitted quietly, feeling awkward and unsure of things, how was it possible that she could see now, it didn't make sense.

In the next moment her vision cleared further as Cee pressed a glowing green hand over her eyes and things finally came into focus for her "How's the Kid doing Cee" Darui chose that moment to walk into the room she was in.

And she focused her gaze on him next, taking Darui in for the first time as well and not quite believing it was really Darui, only having his voice, chakra signature and scent to go by and not actual physical characteristics.

So she was definitely shocked by the turn of events "Fine, but I think during that little incident yesterday something happened and now Sakura-san can see, she's not blind anymore" the blonde explained carefully still in disbelief himself.

"Near death experience you think, something snapped in her mind and fixed what went wrong" the dark skinned man mused lightly scratching his chin and feeling extremely happy for the girl all at the same time.

While watching Sakura look around at random objects with all the curiosity of a child, his lips twitched in amusement when she poked something looking confused "Bandage wraps" the pinkette muttered closing her eyes and taking in the feel of something familiar.

Only while unseeing and it would probably take her a long time to adjust to finally seeing after being blind for thirteen years of her life "What are you doing Sakura-chan" Naruto and Sasuke chose that moment to appear and found her still poking things.

It was so weird to be honest and they wondered if she didn't have something wrong with her brain after getting blasted through the air via exploding tag and slamming harshly into the ground after that, at Naruto's voice, her gaze snapped to theirs.

The first one to catch on was surprisingly Sasuke as he noticed the way her gaze flicked over him and Naruto before seeing the glint of emotion in her eyes "Sakura are you…can you really" Sasuke asked unsure for the moment.

Before Sakura nodded her head eagerly in answer "Yep Darui-san said it was probably a near death experience so I can see now" Sakura said staring at her adoptive brothers with unadulterated happiness in her gaze for the first time ever.

Sasuke covered his mouth as he was overcome with emotion, while Naruto broke down sobbing and hugging Sakura tightly unable to help his reaction being such a emotional person "We're going to go inform Boss of this development" Darui cleared his throat.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Sasuke nodded imperceptibly "And once I get back, I'll get you signed out where you can rest in a hotel or wander if you feel like it" Cee chuckled lightly as he closed the door behind him, leaving the unlikely siblings alone to reacquaint themselves.

"Are you serious the brat can see now, that's quite the development you really think that accident has something to do with it" Ay rubbed his chin upon hearing the news, outwardly he gave no reaction, inwardly he wondered what her reaction would be to seeing him for the first time.

Would her eyes go wide, would she faint or would she give him that cheeky grin it was a thought for later as his two guards nodded seriously "Probably Raikage-sama, though it will be quite the adjustment for her to make" the blonde announced.

Things were not going to be easy for Sakura from that point on, learning how to write and read properly and figuring out how to navigate without relying heavily on her senses was going to be a difficult task to overcome.

"Then we'll just have to make sure things run smoothly for the brat, anyway go sign her out Cee, I'm sure she's itching to run about and look around" the Raikage snorted in amusement, perhaps he'd sneak out of his office to watch her or something.

Darui stifled his own chuckles "Got it Boss" the younger dark skinned man nodded, imagining the first thing that girl was likely to do once she was released as they headed back to the hospital and found the unlikely siblings sitting around chatting.

Sakura noticed them first as the door opened quietly "Am I being released now Darui-san, Cee-san" the rosette asked lightly looking nervous and excited all at the same time, no doubt eager to see a shinobi village for the first time ever.

Cee nodded with a chuckle "Oh what about having her work, doesn't she have to start" the blue eyed blonde frowned worried that they were going to try and make Sakura start working at the hospital right after waking up.

"No, no Sakura-san doesn't have to start until four days from now, today and three more after that" Cee held up his hands not wanting the boys to think he was some kind of slave driver, plus he didn't want to come off as cruel.

She didn't deserve being forced after nearly being killed for their sake "Good oh we should probably send a message to the Hokage and let her know about that to" the ebony haired teen reminded while Sakura nodded sagely in understanding.

One thing she'd learned about her Shishou was that once she came to care for someone that woman did all in her power to protect that person she cared about with all of her might, come hell or high water.

And once Tsunade learned she'd nearly died a week after leaving the Leaf Village on a mission, Tsunade was sure to come raging at Ay, bringing her wrath down on the Hidden Cloud Village, it would probably be decimated if that ever happened.

Sakura paled at the thought "Want one of us to help" Darui offered seeing her pull out a letter scroll along with a pencil, she looked up before shaking her head and carefully writing out a long detailed letter to the Hokage before rolling it up and tying it to be sent off.

"Yeah our Mom taught her how to write so not much should be to difficult for you right Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned seeing the surprise on Cee and Darui's faces at Sakura writing without relying on them while Sakura smiled and nodded.

They both sighed "Right here you are Cee-san, Darui-san seeing as I don't know where the messenger birds are" Sakura handed the letter over to the two men and gripped Naruto and Sasuke's hands tightly as they started out of the room.

Down the halls of the hospital she'd be working in to help improve its standing in the village and after being signed out, out into the Cloud Village, where her eyes widened at the scenery, seeing sunlight and not just feeling it for the first time ever.

It was hard not breaking down in tears as she looked around every which way that she could "Cool isn't Sakura" Sasuke smirked seeing the awe in her eyes as they walked slowly down the streets allowing her to take in the sights.

His question earned a very bright smile, emerald orbs shining with unadulterated emotion and no longer lifeless, Darui and Cee trailing behind them for a ways until they reached the messenger bird tower and disappeared within to send off the letter.

Before locating the trio of Chunin and tailing them as they explored the Cloud Village "So she's okay now right" Atsui joined them twenty minutes later having caught sight of the young teenagers and his fellow Jonin.

Cee pursed his lips considering the question "As fine as can be, probably a little sore, but…because of that incident she gained eyesight" the onyx eyed blonde admitted carefully not wanting the news to get out just yet.

Atsui looked extremely surprised "That's good isn't it, now she can start living her life normally" the blue eyed blonde announced clapping his hands together, after seeing her risk her life for their leader he'd warmed up to her and had been worried all this time.

In fact he'd barely gotten any sleep because he'd been afraid that the girl wouldn't make it after that explosion had sent her flying "Yeah normal, she'll probably get weirder" the dark skinned man snorted in amusement.

Earning a chuckle from his partner who nodded in agreement while Atsui just looked confused because he'd only known Sakura for a few days at that point, while they had a couple weeks over Atsui and knew her quite well now.

Moments later they came to a screeching halt as the other two Leaf Shinobi on the mission appeared before the Chunin "Glad to see you up and about Sakura-san" Yamato greeted with a smile and Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes.

That were bright and full of life, Yamato held his breath unsure if he was really seeing what he was seeing or if it was just an illusion until she gave him a breathtaking smile and nodded quietly still holding Naruto and Sasuke's hands.

His partner however was completely oblivious "Yeah good, why aren't you working at the hospital like your suppose to" Genma scoffed still irritated, why did the baby Chunin have to come on the mission again, oh right the Raikage had requested them.

Sakura's expression turned into one of irritation "Because Genma-san, Cee-san saw no point in forcing me to work after you know I nearly died" the rosette spat temper flaring, who the hell did this man think he was trying to order her around.

A fellow Leaf Nin sure but he was not nor would he ever be her sensei or Father, Genma paled at the anger and finally realized "What happened to your eyes" the hazel eyed man asked in shock while getting closer.

For Sakura she backed up not liking him so close to her "After that incident, she woke up being able to see" the blue eyed blonde explained quietly, prepared to bolt should this degenerate into a fight or come to blows.

Even Sasuke was inching subtly away from Sakura "Now, now I think Sakura-san deserves to have some R&R time and congratulations come on Genma" the other brunet led the hazel eyed one away with a smile.

Sasuke blew out a quiet sigh of relief when Sakura relaxed "Right so what would you like to see first" the ebony haired teen gestured around him as he realized they were in the market of the Hidden Cloud Village.

It was bustling and jam packed with people but that didn't matter to Sakura as they stopped at a stall and she dived in, searching through the objects with child-like curiosity and glee to the stall owners amusement.

Just a short distance from them were Cee, Darui and Atsui, still tailing them of course "Are those Leaf Ninja in our village" when they were suddenly joined by another Cloud Shinobi, this one was also a medic like Cee.

With fluffy brown hair and onyx eyes "Raikage-sama's guests, plus they helped us get rid of the bandits Amai" Atsui said for Cee and Darui, who kept walking and didn't pause like he did, they were unwilling to let the kids out of their sights it seemed.

Or more specifically Sakura out of their sights to be honest after that crazy stunt she pulled, Amai blinked "The girl, Sakura-san is going to be working with us at the hospital" Cee admitted in the next moment when the two of them caught up several feet away.

During another moment of Sakura searching through a stall for interesting items or trinkets, looking thoroughly in awe of everything she could get her hands on, boys on either side of her grinning at her enjoyment of something so simple.

"Well that's interesting, how good is her mystical palm" Amai questioned, while he didn't have a problem with the other nations like his fellow countrymen did, he was still wary of other medics that weren't Cee or the Legendary Medical Ninja Tsunade Senju.

That's why he was completely unprepared for what came next "You know how the Slug Sannin is the Hokage now right…yeah well the Kid is her apprentice does that clue you in on her skills" Darui asked, paused got a nod and continued.

Grinning broadly when Amai gaped in surprise at the information, even Atsui seemed shocked because all he knew was that the two other Chunin were her adoptive brothers and that she'd been raised by jaguars.

He didn't say that out loud of course, knowing how sensitive the girl was about those very dangerous creatures, speaking of the kid it seemed the Leaf Chunin had finally realized they were being tailed as they stood obviously in the middle of the street in plain sight of course.

Sakura flashed the lot of them the most radiant smile ever looking so happy they couldn't help but return the smile with smiles of their own "Cute, she's just adorable" the brunet chuckled unable to help himself and taking a very instant liking to the girl.

"Until someone pisses her off, then she's like a fire breathing dragon and not so cute, oh Kid how ya doing, having fun" the dark skinned man chuckled before directing his attention onto the girl with super sensitive hearing as she neared.

There was a twinkle of exasperation in her bright viridian orbs but her smile distracted them from that "Fire breathing dragon huh Darui-san, har, har very funny and yes I'm having plenty of fun" Sakura huffed and stuck her tongue out before grinning and scurrying back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Who looked amused at her antics "So she's got Tsunade's legendary temper huh" the blue eyed blonde shuddered, just glad that Sakura had never directed her anger truly at him, having simply been annoyed by Genma the entire time.

Cee cringed "I think it's less Lady Hokage's temper and more her own to be honest, or it could have rubbed off on her from Mikoto-san" the onyx eyed blonde paled, remembering that incident with Danzo and how the woman had threatened to throw the man into the cave of jaguars.

"Mikoto-san is that the woman who adopted her and Naruto-san" Atsui questioned curiously wondering why his fellow Jonin looked so uncomfortable at mentioning an unknown to him woman, she couldn't be that scary right.

Another shudder rolled through him while Darui cringed "Danzo one of the elders of the Leaf Village was threatening the Kid, Mikoto-san came and…." Darui trailed off unsure if he should say looking to his partner for help.

"Threatened to have him bound, gagged and thrown into a den of jaguars to tear him to pieces and should he survive that better hope she didn't get her hands on him next" Cee finished knowing Amai pretty well and the mention of jaguar's wouldn't put him off.

Like he thought the man simply looked intrigued "Jaguar's huh, so the bandits we did catch weren't just muttering nonsense" Amai commented while Cee, Darui and Atsui shook their heads giving proof to the matter.

He asked no more on the subject as they came to a swift stop when another of their fellow Cloud Shinobi intercepted the kids "Oi get your hands off Sakura-chan right now" Naruto tensed ready to pull out a weapon to defend his adopted sister.

Who was being accused of stealing, when she'd simply been looking, he had just reached for his pouch when a hand came down on his shoulder "Tell him to back off" Sakura clenched his hands into fists seeing the Cloud Ninja they were most familiar with.

"Karai let her go now, you don't want Raikage-sama getting angry at you for treating his guests poorly" the brunet they weren't familiar with warned having taken a great liking to the kids already after trailing after them for the last several minutes.

Immediately Sakura was released and she was pulled to safety by Naruto and Sasuke "He made a mark on Sakura-chan" the youngest blonde there whined, angry that she'd been hurt in the first place after nearly dying.

The Karai person paled a little before Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm fine knucklehead, see" the rosette huffed, raising a glowing green hand to heal the red mark on her wrist and it faded away less than a second later, leaving behind unblemished skin.

"Okay but why were they wandering around without an escort" Karai scowled, warily of the Leaf Shinobi in his village, beyond being their Leaders guests, he wouldn't trust them to walk about the village all willy nilly.

Cee sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Did it look like they were on their own, we weren't more than a few feet away Karai" the onyx eyed blonde rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.

Sakura looked at him in sympathy and held up a hand offering until he shook his head and gave her a pat on the head healing his own headache a moment later "How was I supposed to know that if your suppressing your chakra" the white/orange haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look before accusing next time, you can trust these kids, we promise" the stark white haired man assured and looked over Sakura who didn't seem like she was really bothered by what had happened, as she and the two boys wandered away.

Karai looked confused "Yeah especially after she saved our asses, Raikage-sama's to, if she hadn't done what she did, he would have been seriously injured, instead Sakura-san jumped in and took the hit for him, nearly died to" the blue eyed blonde admitted seriously.

Amai paled while Karai joined them on their trek of following the Leaf Ninja around the market of the Cloud Village "Are you really okay Sakura" the ebony haired teen asked and Sakura nodded, just to happy to really be bothered to be honest.

Until her stomach started rumbling in hunger and her cheeks burned in embarrassment as the two boys shared amused grins, the Jonin watching them as they veered off and found a restaurant, some of them shaking their heads in amusement.

It was a few minutes later they were joined by "Is she in there" Ay barked at his shinobi who were milling about outside a tea shop and the only reason they'd be doing that was if those kids were within and they didn't want to disturb them.

His men nodded and so he headed inside, looking about until he spotted them and stalked over to them "Brat good to see you up and about" the Raikage growled and Sakura whipped around with wide eyes, taking him in truly for the first time since they'd met.

She stood hastily looking him over completely before relaxing and slumping back into her seat "Thank you Raikage-sama and I..I'm glad your okay to" Sakura sniffled becoming emotional again as the dread that she'd felt finally went away.

Features softening just a little, he reached out and ruffled her bangs roughly giving her a lopsided smile that looked awkward on his face "Worry more for yourself sometimes brat, I would have been fine, I'm sure" Ay snorted harshly but not cruelly.

And she nodded quietly in understanding "Hold up is she crying" Karai was shocked at the reaction the girl was having upon seeing their Leader standing before her, then remembered what Atsui had said, it was baffling to him.

"Because Karai before today, the Kid was you see…." Darui trailed off glancing at Cee who was deliberating like him on the subject and if they should really tell anyone besides the Hokage who had already been sent a letter informing her of the situation.

Karai raised a brow at the long pause during the explanation "Last she knew Raikage-sama was poisoned and injured" Cee finally finished, not mentioning anything about Sakura's previous state, how before today she'd actually been blind her entire life.

Even Atsui was quiet on the subject "Yeah, she's probably been worried all this time" Atsui chuckled lightly with a grimace and glanced around warily just in case, they didn't need anyone else in their village coming after those kids.

While the Jonin were no doubt just fine on their own, the Chunin were still just kids and needed a little more effort than just casually checking up on them every once in awhile until things calmed down properly.

"She's sweet as well as temperamental then" Amai laughed leaning against a post and keeping lookout like the others, he was surprised that his fellow Jonin had taken so quickly to the kids but he understood they'd done them a favor.

Back in the shop Ay had decided to join the brats for a late breakfast "Ah well this is certainly interesting" Sasuke commented feeling weird about sitting at a table with the Raikage of all people in the Cloud Village.

"I don't think that's the word for this, but whatever you know" Naruto sniggered and got elbowed by an amused Sakura who was patiently waiting for her ordered food to arrive and becoming hungrier by the moment.

So when her food did arrive she dived right in practically starving at that point from not eating dinner, walking around and using her chakra a little as well having been low before that point and needing to replenish her energy and chakra levels.

Ay didn't say anything simply ate his own meal, ruffled her hair again then was gone from the shop "After lunch bring them to my office, I'll send someone else to find those other two" the Raikage snorted heading back to his office.

Naruto was more than happy to return Sakura's pack when she realized she didn't have anything on her "Here you go Sakura-chan" the blonde beamed brightly at the girl who let a smile curl her lips upwards at the sight of it.

"Kami I don't think I'll be able to get use to it you know" the pinkette admitted under her breath as she fumbled with a scroll that she was certain held her personal affects like her wallet and unsealed it to pay for her meal.

They were more than understanding of her feelings "We probably wouldn't be able to either Sakura, but we're glad that you can now" the ebony haired teen said keeping an eye out for anymore trouble and spotting the Jonin trailing them again.

Before they took to the roofs and were out of sight and senses, not for Sakura probably "Why does she keep bumping into things like that" the lone brunet among the Jonin trailing them frowned when he noticed it for the fifth time as they were now paying more attention to the kids.

Cee and Darui shared a look, the reason they knew why but it tied in with the subject they weren't sure if they could speak about "You know their going to figure it out sooner or later right" the blue eyed blonde among them pointed out simply.

The two sighed "Because Sakura-san before today was completely blind, had been since birth from what we've been told and after jumping between Raikage-sama and whoever that guy was, and nearly dying something happened that allowed her to gain eyesight" the onyx eyed blonde said.

Karai choked on his spit at that "Completely blind how the hell could the Hokage even let her become a shinobi in the first place" the white/orange haired man asked horror obvious in his eyes at the revelations.

It was that exact reason that they didn't want to mention Sakura's previous blind state, due to how some people reacted at the mention of it "Trust us Karai, Amai, the Kid is pretty smart, dangerous to in a fight" the other dark skinned man grimaced.

Remembering the few times she'd been absolutely furious with the two rogues that had attacked during their stay in Leaf the one that had tried to kidnap her and the one that had nearly killed her adoptive older brother Itachi.

He shuddered in remembrance and he was one hundred percent certain that she'd been aiming to kill that bastard who'd tried to kill all of them and was glad that they'd gotten away mostly scott free from the situation, despite her getting seriously injured.

Below them in the streets, once again searching through a stall was Sakura, who'd just pulled out a roll of the prettiest material in deep burgundy "Ooh are you going to make something out of that Sakura-chan" Naruto asked when she turned and promptly bought the roll of material.

She nodded her head eagerly while sealing it away "Hey maybe you can make a gift for Gaara since you two are you know" Sasuke whispered suddenly and Sakura went straight as a board staring at him in shock and surprise.

This drew the Jonin's attention as they leaped down into the streets "Something going on that we should know about" Darui narrowed his gaze at the stall owner who pointed at Sasuke that Sakura was still staring at.

"How long have you known or did Shisui-san tell you" Sakura sulked, if Sasuke knew then Itachi must already know as well about her relationship with Gaara, that damn blabbermouth she was so going to get him for this after he swore he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Sasuke realized what he'd said especially in front of the oblivious knucklehead who caught on to what they were talking about and passed out in a dead faint, Sakura groaned loudly at that and whacked Sasuke on the head before kneeling.

Glad that she had restored some chakra in order to do this "Need some help, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Amai also a medic like Cee" Amai bent hands glowing green to help wake up the blonde who'd passed out.

The smile he got was blinding and the boy hopped up like he was on fire "Your not allowed to date I'm gonna tell Mum in a letter that you are, no boy even if it's Gaara is gonna hurt you" the blonde stamped his foot sulking.

Her brow twitched "Looks like he just woke up that temper of hers" Atsui chuckled watching the fireworks go off spectacularly as Sakura stood properly and gave a scary smile that had the boy paling and backpedaling away from her as fast as he could go.

"I realize you just said that because you care Naruto, however one Mom already knows, two Gaara would never hurt me and three you can't control my actions as they are my own and four you can't tell me what I can and can't do" the rosette held up four fingers and spoke in a flat tone.

It was scary how much she resembled their mother in that moment as Sasuke inched away prepared to bolt at the first sign of a clenched fist, he froze in place when she turned her gaze on him "Don't worry I'm not going to say anything stupid" the ebony haired teen held up his hands.

Not wanting to get punched all the way back to the Leaf Village and protecting his face all at the same time and just glad that she wasn't threatening to throw them to the jaguar's once they caught wind that Sakura had almost died during this mission.

At least she was okay for now so that would calm them down when they got the news "Violent as ever I see Sakura-san" Cee chuckled enjoying the antics of the unlikely siblings and Sakura grinned at him calming down.

Seeing as Naruto wouldn't argue with her anymore about that subject "Yeesh that kid is high strung" Karai commented as they started walking again searching the market still and he wondered what was so interesting about the market, until he remembered.

"Probably but I didn't always use to be like this, I was relatively calm before going to the Leaf Village" Sakura admitted eyeing the man who'd gripped her wrist earlier just a little warily, but glad that he wasn't going around insulting her or anything.

On either side of her the boys grimaced "Yeah coming to Leaf really didn't help, having to basically fight everyone and their dog just to earn a place in the village" Sasuke scowled remembering their hardships at the very beginning.

"Because Sakura-chan was blind, lots of people put her down and told her she couldn't do it, that's what molded her into having a worse temper than granny owww Sakura-chan why are you mean to me" Naruto sniffled as he was elbowed harshly.

And she gave him an exasperated glare "Granny, please for the love of kami don't tell me that's what you call your Hokage" the older blue eyed blonde gaped in horror at the nickname the younger blue eyed blonde had.

Who flushed all the way to his toes in embarrassment "Unfortunately Atsui-san and Tsunade-shishou absolutely hates it when he does it, I'm surprised that she hasn't knocked him through the window yet" the rosette deadpanned.

Sasuke bit his cheek harshly to stop the snort as Naruto pouted trying to look his most offended "But Granny Tsunade loves me Sakura-chan you know" the blonde huffed trying to sound like he was sure of that fact.

Her brows raised high at that before Sakura doubled over laughing like a hyena "Pretty sure that if she wasn't around Lady Hokage would nail you Naruto, if it's anyone she cares about the most it's Sakura" the ebony haired teen pointed out.

Making his adopted brother pout and sulk more before he couldn't fight off the laughter anymore and followed Sakura into her giggling fit and Sasuke rolled his eyes before chuckling a bit having found it funny as well.

The Jonin just looking at them like they were a bunch of loons until a plume of smoke filled the air in front of them and Sakura instantly went silent, paling slightly at the sight of a familiar creature who appeared before her.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-chan sent me to ensure that you were alright after receiving a letter at exactly 9 this morning from Lord Raikage, are you alright or does Tsunade-chan need to come here and bring you home herself" Katsuyu greeted before going into a long winded explanation.

Paling a little more Sakura shook her head "I'm fine Katsuyu-sama" the pinkette piped in, in a small voice "Really there's no need for Shishou to come here" she assured when the slug looked uncertain of her assurances that she was okay.

Katsuyu wiggled her feelers in understanding before vanishing in a plume of smoke with a return message "Why didn't you think of sending that message with your summons" the onyx eyed blonde commented suddenly and Sakura grimaced.

So she hadn't exactly been in the right mind since she'd woken up sue her for being excited about being able to see and not worrying about anything else, oh she hoped to kami that Tsunade didn't come to the Cloud Village, that would be terror inducing.

"Maybe you should do that now, summon that slug again and send another message off to really assure your Hokage that your okay" the brunet among them suggested remembering his meeting with the woman a long time ago.

The woman was frightening, Sakura nodded sagely and quickly wrote out another letter and ran through a list of hand signs summoning Katsuyu again "Can I help you Sakura-chan, oh a letter for Tsunade-chan, of course I can take it to her" Katsuyu took the scroll then was gone.

"If you were blind before, how do you know all that stuff with writing and whatnot" the white/orange haired man frowned seriously confused at the young girl in front of him, he'd never heard of anyone being a blind ninja before either so sue him for being lost.

Before she could even think he was questioning her skills "Mikoto Uchiha taught you all that stuff, how to survive on your own should anything ever happen right" the other dark skinned male in the group of Jonin asked and Sakura nodded.

Relieved he hadn't been snapped at Karai was glad he also had an answer to his question, so she'd been taught by the Uchiha Matriarch of course no wonder the girl was different, before they could go anywhere the slug returned.

With another letter that she dropped "Tsunade-chan says your handwriting is terrible when your not writing in braille but she got the gist of what you were saying and understands, she's not angry but Hyo-san attempted to charge off" Katsuyu began.

"He collapsed before he got to far from the village, Kakashi-san took him back and Tsunade-chan healed him, he's okay but grumpy and very upset that he couldn't come for you after what Hoseki-san said" the slug finished and disappeared in that plume of smoke again.

Sakura took the scroll silent now while Darui and Cee sent her sympathetic looks until she took a deep breath "That's the exact reason I refused to let him come in the first place" Sakura blew out that breath and unrolled the scroll.

Closing her eyes because it was in braille seeing as how it was the only thing she could currently read right now until she learned how to read properly and ran her fingers over the script, taking in what Tsunade had written down before grimacing.

Hyo was definitely not going to be happy, but he was just going to have sulk for now "Why don't you send Katsuyu to deliver a message to them, him" Sasuke suggested carefully knowing how sensitive Sakura was about that particular jaguar.

And so Katsuyu was summoned again and Sakura took another deep breath "This message goes to Hyo-kun, tell him I am fine, and to not be so grumpy, the pack needs him to lead them still and in a couple weeks I'll be home safe and sound with him again" the rosette said to the summons.

Who nodded, then disappeared again "Pack what do you mean by that, who is this Hyo person anyway and why does he have to be the one to lead, I thought you were dating that Gaara person whoever that is as well" Karai was the one to ask.

"Jaguar, he's the one who raised Sakura since she was a baby and her parents abandoned her, Hyo is the leader of the first jaguar pack in history, they all currently live in the Leaf Village, in my family Compound in a forest grown for them" Sasuke was the one to answer.

Shifting and just waiting for the outburst to come "Raised by them, you didn't mention that Cee" Amai glanced to his fellow medic-nin in confusion but the man avoided his gaze, while Sasuke narrowed his own eyes.

The subject was touchy at best that was why "Because Sakura-san deserves to have happiness in her life and those jaguars mean everything to her" Cee admitted quietly hoping to calm down the situation, thankfully nothing was being blown out of proportion.

As Amai nodded in understanding while Karai was simply silent, mulling over the information "Have you ever thought about them Sakura-san, your parents I mean, now that you can see again, maybe you could find them" Atsui said in the next moment.

Sakura bit her lip and looked at the ground, while Naruto, Sasuke, Cee and Darui tensed, Atsui, Karai and Amai noticing "Perhaps an idea for a later time, anyway it's almost lunch and then afterwards the Boss wants to see you in his office" Darui cleared his throat.

Directing the conversation away from the topic of Sakura's parents, who had in fact been found, the only thing was Sakura still didn't know and probably wouldn't for awhile longer yet seeing as they were on a mission and she had a lot to adjust to being able to see now.

Thanks to that the kids were distracted and hurriedly found another restaurant, this one had sushi and the lot of them sat to eat lunch before hurrying to the Tower where they found the other Leaf Shinobi waiting in the Raikage's office already.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing being lazy or something" Genma rolled his eyes with a disgusted snort and Sakura opened her mouth, already irritated with the man for his stupid little comments the last few days and now she was just getting pissed at him.

Before she could lay into the man Sasuke pressed his hand over her mouth and shook his head subtly in hopes that she wouldn't start a fight, Sakura took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest angry that she was being attacked for something she had no control over.

"Now, now Genma perhaps they were eating you know we did the same before coming here and it's not like we've been waiting long" Yamato scowled at his mission partner, wondering what the hell had come over him lately.

Ay cleared his throat drawing their attention onto him "Due to specific reasons I'd like to offer you lot some rooms in my estate that way your not blowing through your wallets staying in a hotel, you'll have free reign of the kitchen and living room area's but that's it" Ay explained.

He didn't want anything else happening to those brats while in his village after all and he'd already sworn to Tsunade after that message sent to him via slug summons had been delivered that he would do everything his power to make sure the brats were safe and stayed that way.

Everyone looked a little shocked at that even his own men "I think I'll just stay in the hotel, she's a danger magnet and I'd prefer to stay away from her" the hazel eyed brunet scoffed knowing why the Raikage had offered and feeling disgusted about it.

Sakura went rigid and she turned her glare on him "Okay I've had it Genma-san what the hell is your problem with me all of a sudden, you were fine during the Chunin Exams so what is it" the rosette wasn't able to stop herself from snapping.

Clenching her hands into fists and building up her chakra in the muscles of her arms, Karai choked on a laugh "I just don't trust you, all we have is your word and Mikoto's to go by and I don't really trust her either, who's to say it wasn't her who had her own clan massacred" Genma spat back.

A flash of hurt gleamed in her viridian orbs before the anger took over and Genma thought perhaps maybe he shouldn't have said that to the girl's face as he was punched and slammed into the wall with a loud crunch filling his ears "Don't You EVER Insult Mikoto-chan Again" Sakura raged.

Looking more upset than ever "What the hell is his problem anyway Yamato-san" Cee asked the only conscious Leaf Jonin as Naruto and Sasuke pulled Sakura from the office rather hastily to get her outside and hopefully calmed down.

Kneeling at Genma's side, hands glowing green to heal the broken rib he'd gotten from Sakura, he deserved it to "Not really sure, maybe he's jealous that those kids are getting special treatment or actually good at being Chunin" Yamato grimaced.

Eyeing his downed mission partner and wondering inwardly what Tsunade would do when she found out what Genma had said to Sakura or about Mikoto, that's what Sakura had been the most upset about really.

Mikoto was her mother, always had been since the woman had found her alone with Hyo the first time, Mikoto was the one who taught her things more than Hyo could teach her and Mikoto was the only woman that she ever wanted to see as a mother.

Of course Sakura would defend Mikoto to her dying breath after everything was said and done "Yeah well I suggest he stops or the next time she's going to do more than break a rib" Amai winced seeing the damage one punch had done, it wasn't pretty.

Her temper wasn't something to laugh at, she could and would break someone in two if they pissed her off enough "Let him stay at the hotel if that's what he wants, you however are welcome in my home" the Raikage finally spoke again after several minutes of keeping silent.

Just watching basically and already prepared to write another letter to Tsunade informing the woman of what one of her subordinates was doing to her apprentice "Right thank you Lord Raikage" the brunet nodded, grabbing up his partner and disappearing to the hotel once he was healed.

He didn't notice those kids as they'd already fled to a nearby tree "Come on Sakura-chan don't let that idiot get to you okay" Naruto stared up into the tree that Sakura had climbed effortlessly upon seeing it, no doubt itching to just leave and go home at that point.

It didn't help that the day had already started off rough with finding out that she wasn't blind anymore, she was probably over that standard limit of her patience with things that she didn't quite understand anymore.

"You know more than anyone how Mother is Sakura, we know she could never do something like that" Sasuke called up into the tree after the blonde but Sakura was eerily quiet after her outburst earlier and it hurt that she wouldn't talk to them.

She wasn't use to not being able to hide away in the caves whenever she was upset and neither Shisui, Itachi, Mikoto or the jaguar were around to help her calm down "Brat in the tree is she" Ay growled upon spotting them, Naruto and Sasuke sighed and pointed at the pinkette.

Who had a very closed off expression on her face, in fact if he didn't see her with his own eyes he wouldn't have even known she was there in the first place, since he couldn't even sense her chakra not even a sliver of it proving how talented she was.

The others were after him "Likes tree's does she" Atsui snorted in amusement before wincing as an elbow was jabbed into his stomach and Cee shot him a scathing glare, now was not the time to be laughing it seemed.

"Caves is more like it to be honest, but a tree is her second favorite hiding place I guess when she's upset" Darui frowned eyeing Sakura from his position a short distance away and what he glimpsed of her wasn't very good.

Genma had really upset her more than they had "As far as I could tell she had the right to be angry with that guy for what he said about her mother" Karai commented taking the girl's side on the whole matter even if she wasn't upset for herself.

Ay pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out a way to fix the problem before grumbling under his breath and climbing the tree, Sakura jolted when he appeared before her and tried to make herself even smaller.

Tears were already gathering on her lashes "I…I'm sorry for causing a commotion in your office Raikage-sama I shouldn't have punched him, I could have broken something of yours" the pinkette sniffled as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"And that idiot Shiranui should have known better than to say something like that to you brat after all you've been through and relax I've done worse by actually busting out the window several times during my reign as Raikage" the Raikage growled.

Knowing his deep voice would help to calm her down some and there some tension faded away just like he thought it would and she even looked at him in surprise before a giggle escaped from between her lips "I thought Shishou was bad" Sakura giggled.

Wiping away tears as best she could and he was glad that she'd released that pent up tension of earlier by laughing even if it was at him "Now will you come down brat" Ay pointed to the ground and Sakura nodded hesitantly.

Rising to most's horror and leaping to the ground gracefully and landing on her feet much like a cat, Ay was next as he simply dropped and landed in a crouch behind the brat, he ruffled her bangs and hurried back to his office, trusting his men to lead the brats to his home.

He paused and grabbed Darui "Head on ahead of them and inform Bee of our guests" the Raikage grumbled continuing on his way glad that he'd been able to peacefully resolve things for now until that idiot said something else that upset the brat.

Perhaps he should just send Genma home seeing as it was no longer necessary to have him there in the Cloud Village "I'm going on ahead, see you guys at Boss's house" the dark skinned man waved, then body flickered.

"Guess we should get going to then, oh but you two should probably go get your stuff from the hotel, Atsui go with them" the onyx eyed blonde remembered that besides Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have their packs with them.

They both nodded in understanding "Understood, come on Dope" the ebony haired teen sighed looking exhausted, who wouldn't be after staying up nearly all night worrying about a family member that could have died if the medics of the Cloud Village had been any less competent.

Atsui creased his brow watching the two boys trudge away "I feel ya boys" the older blue eyed blonde shook his head just as tired as they were but handling himself a little better than they were as they headed back to the hotel.

Where Naruto and Sasuke disappeared within for several minutes to pay the rent for the night they'd stayed and collect their packs "We're ready Atsui-san" the blonde yawned, black bags under his eyes as they headed down the streets to the Raikage Estate.

Finding the others already there and just about to head in "That was fast" the white/orange haired man commented as Cee knocked and seconds later the door was opened by a haggard looking Darui, followed by another Cloud Shinobi.

"Bee-sama, Darui's already explained but these three are some of Raikage-sama's guests, he's gonna let them use some of the rooms so help them get set up alright" the onyx eyed brunet explained for further affect.

Hoping the man would act normal for once, no such luck as Bee broke out in one of his rapping sessions "Yo say ho brudder says it's cool yo so it's cool this is the rappin Killer Bee out fool" Bee did a little jig and ended in an awkward looking pose.

Sasuke and Naruto stared in horror and looked to the Cloud Jonin, pleading with their eyes for them not to abandon them to that kind of horror and by the kami they were about ready to run for their lives when Sakura's eyes lit up with interest "Neat" the pinkette grinned.

Taking an instant liking to Bee "Seems like little pinky likes the rappin Killer Bee oh yeah" the man gave her a thumbs up and broke out in another terrible rapping session that only she seemed to like before they were all led into the house.

By that point it was getting to be late afternoon and feeling exhausted Sakura decided that she would just make an extremely early dinner, once they finished setting up in some of the guest rooms of course and were lead back to the living room area.

One of the few places they had free reign to wander about in "Uh um Bee-san could you lead me to the kitchen please" Sakura asked quietly when the lot of them were settled on furniture strewn about the living room and trying to acclimate to reading a regular book.

Karai looked confused "What would you need in the kitchen for Kid" Karai asked while Cee chuckled under his breath as Bee popped up and gestured for them all to follow him so he didn't have to show them the way every single time someone else wanted to go to the kitchen.

"So she can cook no doubt, their probably exhausted Karai and ready to go to bed" Cee admitted lightly watching as Sakura hesitantly familiarized herself with objects around the kitchen with her eyes closed half the time.

Until she took a deep breath and unsealing some supplies from her food scroll, got started on a very elaborate dinner "Is she actually cooking with her eyes closed" Amai had a very incredulous expression as his face.

As he realized that yes Sakura was cooking with her eyes shut "Because that's all she knows, it's gonna take more than one day for her to get use to being able to see and do things like normal people" Darui said.

Feeling for the girl "How come she's making so much" Atsui eyed the amount already made and she still wasn't done, just how much did the kid eat, surely not that much until one of the boys piped in with an answer.

"Our hosts, Lord Raikage and him, plus all of you if your hungry" Sasuke announced seriously knowing Sakura pretty well and she flashed him a radiant smile as she flipped the steaks onto the other side and allowed them to cook until they were just right and pulled them from the heat.

"And before you ask how she can, she can tell by sense of smell when certain things are done" Naruto answered the unasked question as she started piling plates high for all of them, setting one aside and wrapping it for the only person not there.

Before they all sat down to dig in "Mm the rappin Killer Bee likes your style Pinky, you can cook anytime anywhere even at my next Enka Concert" Bee broke out in another rap to her amusement while the others grimaced and hurriedly ate.

Seeing as the kids were heading to bed early, they waited until the teenagers were out like lights in the guest bedrooms of the Raikage Estate before leaving them in Bee's capable hands and patrolling the village until late, heading to bed themselves.

As for Ay, when he returned home, he found a plate of food left on the counter, a card with his name on it attached to the plastic wrap that covered it, he heated it up and then sat down to eat, and a ten minutes after that headed to bed glad he hadn't had to make himself something to eat.


End file.
